Love & Softball
by BrennaAimee
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

There were two things Callie Torres knows for a fact. Number one. . . moving in the middle of the school year and leaving her friends sucks. Number two. . . moving when softball season is about to start and she is the all star pitcher, with scouts coming to watch this season, makes it even worse.

Callie's dad is the sole bread-winner in the house, He makes enough money so Callie's mom never has to work and the family is still well taken care of. Callie has always loved this about her life. Her and her sister are spoiled to say the least. Only now, has she found a huge downfall in this arrangement. Callie's father, Carlos, is the chief executive of a major company. When the company decided to relocate its' main headquarters they needed their head executive in the new location. Carlos was more than happy to accept the offered position. He figured his family can use the change in scenery and doing this comes with many benefits. He will get a new company car and they can get a bigger house with more land.

Carlos knows that his daughters will have a hard time leaving their friends. Aria is upset to leave the tennis players and Callie is upset to leave her softball team behind, but the school they will be enrolled in has more recruiters looking into their sports teams. He has also talked to the guidance counselors at her high school, and at the new high school, and they informed him the coach at the new school said he would allow Callie to do a late try out. Although his daughters are mad now he knows it is what is best for his family.

Callie's P.O.V

"Mija, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlos asked as I was finishing packing up.

"I guess."

"Look, I know your upset about the move. I know you don't want to leave your friends and the softball team, but I know this is what's best for us. I want you to understand that I would never do anything to mess up your life. You and Aria mean the world to me and I only have your best interest at heart."

"Dad, scouts were coming to watch me play this year. That's a huge deal I'm only a junior and they were by-passing the seniors to watch ME."

"I know Mija. The school you are going to be enrolled in has more scouts to watch them than your school does now. You will have more opportunities and better ones at that."

"But. . . ." I cut off. Tears threatening to escape.

"What is it? You can talk to me."

"What if. . . what if I'm not good enough. I know I'm the star of my team here. What if I can't even make the team there. The team wins games, not a single player. What if the only reason I am as good as I am is because I have my team. We understand each other, we know what the other is going to do with just a look." I never wanted to express these doubts but its been all I could think about since I heard about the new try outs and moving. Softball really is my dream. 

"Is this really what you're worried about?" He asked. I could tell it was hurting him to see me like this. He hates seeing me hurting.

All I could do was nod and lean onto his shoulder while crying. He grabbed me by my shoulders to make me look him in the eyes after a few minutes of letting me sob.

"Listen to me, if this has what's got you so concerned you need to let that go. You are a Torres and we excel. You are a rock star and you know it. You are an amazing player all on your own. The fact you know and willingly admit that the team wins the game and not the individual makes you an even better player and an amazing addition to any team. The team may understand you here, but anywhere you go you can make people understand you. You have a God given talent and no one can get in your way. I have no doubt in my mind that you will make that team and scouts will be watching you every step of the way. So you are going to go to that school and show that coach, that team, and those scouts how bad-ass Torres's are, you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." I said trying to suppress my giggle through my tears. Daddy always knows how to make me feel better and boost my confidence, and like he said I am bad-ass and I will have to show everyone just that. "Thanks Dad, I love you." I say while hugging him tight.

"Love you too Mija, make sure that you have everything. We are going to be leaving in a few hours."

|At the new house|

"You want to go rearrange our rooms? You know the movers probably screwed them up." Aria said laughing.

"Yeah we have to fix that mess."

I quickly got to work moving my bed and dresser the way I wanted them, hanging up posters, a couple of bands and a couple of my idol ,Lisa Fernandez, around the room, and rearranging my walk in closet. I had my iHome on full blast, music always helps me think and get done with things quicker. My father already had my room painted baby blue with black trim, my favorite colors.

"Girls!" I hear my mother yell from down the hall. "Your father wants to see you downstairs."

"Ok Ma" My sister and I yell in unison, I turn off my music and run downstairs.

"What's up Dad?" Aria asks. 

"I just thought we should take a walk on the land. There is a lot more property here than we had in New York. I think you will be pleasantly surprised at how much room you have." Dad tells us.

"If you say so." I reply rolling my eyes, I don't know why he thinks this will make me happy.

We set out to walk the yard. 'This place is huge' I think. We soon see a fenced in area and realize that it is a singles tennis court.

"Daddy. . . Is that ours?" Aria inquires.

"Yes baby girl, I had it made for you so you can keep practicing and maybe if you get on the tennis team here you can bring a teammate to practice."

With those words Aria has grabbed my arm and we are running full speed to the court. We always work on our respective sports together to help each other improve our game and having a practice space will make everything so much easier. Aria surveys the court. The net is regulation, the court is the right size, and everything is perfect.

"Maybe this won't be that bad Cal." I can tell she is really pleased with the court and I don't want to make a sarcastic remark to spoil her happiness, so I opt not to say anything. 

"Calliope." I hear my father yell.

"Yes Papa."

"Walk with me Mija" 

I walk with my dad about fifty yards and see a shed. Dad hands me key and tells me to open it. Inside holds all my softball equipment on one side and Aria's tennis equipment on the other. In the back was the heavy equipment we have for practice. My pitching machine for softball, Aria's tennis machine, and my throw back net for practicing pitching. It has my favorite bats lining my side of the shed along with five five gallon buckets of regulation sized softballs. I hear Aria run up and gasp as she enters the shed.

"Its like a sports Barbie dream house." Aria jokes.

All I can do is laugh. Dad pulls me out of the shed and has me walk another twenty yards before coming to another fenced in area. That is longer and rectangle shaped.

"Your own personal batting cage. You can get your pitching machine out and hit or you can get your net and practice pitching. There are two pitching mounds in there. One is high school and one is professional regulation." He tells me.

"Thank you." I say tears welling up in her eyes. My dad really will do anything to make my sister and I happy. I am really greatful for what he has done for us. I decide to try out optimism and think 'Maybe Aria is right, maybe this won't be that bad.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this one as well!

* * *

|1 Week Later|

It has been a week since I've started at this new school and I have already fallen into a pretty consistent routine with school. I noticed as soon as I walked in the first day that most of the students who get to school early all hang out in the gym until the bell rings for class. I have also already found a familiar group of people I hang out with: Madison, Raquel, Arianna, Malachi, and Mark. They brought me into their group the first day I arrived. I was quickly glad that they did. They had all spent their entire high school career at this school and I was lost. Luckily, they all had at least one class with me, so they could show me around. After hanging out with them for a couple days I found out they all played sports. Sports are highly glorified at this high school. Malachi and Madison play basketball, Raquel and Arianna play tennis, and Mark plays baseball. Mark and I shared an instant connection, purely friendship based. He has already started hanging out at my house. We often watch softball or baseball games and tend to argue over the player stats. Tonight is Sunday night and tomorrow are my softball tryouts. I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help but to feel as if I may fail. Mark, Aria and I are watching a movie and my mind keeps wondering off to tomorrow.

"Torres" Mark says snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What? What did I miss?"

"You zoned out, what's up? Are you day dreaming about sleeping with me again?" Mark smirks.

"Oh yes Mark, nothing but." I exclaim sarcastically. Our friendship is a little strange, but works for us because we are both smartasses and major flirts.

"Ok tell daddy Mark what's wrong." He says laughing.

"Ok first off never and I mean never refer to yourself like that again. I'm just thinking about tomorrow and the try outs."

"Cal, we practiced all afternoon and I know most of the girls from the team. You are just as good, no scratch that, better than most of them, and our team is nothing to joke about. They are good, but you belong on that team. So, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Mark-y" I laugh at the use of the childish nickname I gave him.

An hour later Mark leaves and I go to get ready for a restless nerve filled night of sleep.

The sound of Little Pieces by Gomez playing as my alarm wakes me up. I hope in the shower, throw on my makeup, dry my hair and run downstairs to eat breakfast before school. I sit down at the table in front of a plate full of food, thanks to mi Madre of course.

"Buenos dias hermana!" Aria all but yells at me.

"Well, good morning to you too baby sis, what's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

"The same thing that I'm pretty sure is about to have you in a good mood." Aria said grinning mischievously. Obviously she got let in on something I didn't.

I finished eating my breakfast and ran upstairs to grab my book bag and softball bag. I threw my personalized helmet, my well worn in Wilson A2000 Z cat glove, and my new 2010 Combat Lisa Fernandez bat. All of these items have some kind of meaning and I'm using them as lucky charms. I throw my lucky sliding shorts, basketball short, matching softball jersey and my Jennie Finch cleats in my bag on top of my equipment.

"Mija, come down here and bring all your stuff. We have a surprise for you." I hear my dad call.

"Coming Papa" I yell back. I don't know why I have to bring my stuff I have fifteen minutes before I have to be ready to leave to get dropped off at school, but I grab my stuff anyways.

I see mi Madre, Padre, and Aria standing by the garage door. I walk over to them and Aria has this knowing smirk plastered across her face. Papa leads us into the garage and opens his car door to hit the door button. The garage door starts to pull up and I gasp. Aria lets out a squeal, but this one was one of surprise, not one of knowing. Sitting in the driveway in front of us are two cars with bows on them. One is Aria's which is an Audi R8, black candy paint, with white and black stitched interior. The other is my dream car: a 1957 convertible T-Bird, sky blue candy pearl painted, black cloth interior. My jaw hit the floor. I hear my dad chuckle.

"Mija's I told you when it came time we would get you your dream cars, well you both drove around older cars at your last school and neither of you had accidents, so your rewards for that and not making our insurance sky rocket are these."

Anyone else would probably been a little irked that their baby sister was getting a brand new Audi, but the T-Bird has been my dream since I was old enough to know what one was. I ran and practically jumped into my dad's arms. If I wasn't near 5'8 I might have succeeded as excited as I was.

Our parents rushed us off to school, making sure we buckled our seat belts, and put down our cell phones before we went.

I pulled up in the parking lot and saw Mark, Madison, and Raquel getting out of his car. I pulled in the parking spot beside him.

"Damn, Torres." Mark yelled. All I could do was smirk back at him.

"You understand I hate you right now right?" Mark asked ogling my new baby.

"And you act like I care. You can suck it Mark." I say laughing at his reaction. He goes to touch it. "Down boy, you can look but don't touch."

"Fine, whatever, but don't expect me to wish you luck on your tryouts today."

"I'll take that as your way of wishing me luck then. I still fully expect you to walk with me to the field house." I tell him.

"Yeah, whatever"

After school I'm waiting by my locker for Mark and I see a group of girls carrying softball bags heading out the door. I must admit they look pretty intimidating. Mark steps up beside me and sees where I'm looking.

"I told you not to worry about it Torres, you're going to rock your try outs."

"I really hope your right Mark."

Mark walks me out toward the softball field house. He wishes me good luck and points me in the direction of the changing rooms. I walk in and hear girls talking.

"Did you hear, they are letting a new girl tryout?"

"Yeah she just moved here, and she transferred from a private school. She's probably one of those girls that can get away with buying her way through everything on her families money."

"I heard she's a pitcher, but I mean who does she think she is coming here and thinking she may get a pitching spot?"

"You know AZ would be upset if she did since her girl is the pitcher."

"Hey, who said I'm going to be upset about anything, and she's not my girl."

"Oh come on AZ, everyone knows."

"That's where everyone is wrong. Everyone knew past tense. People talk . . . and the talk is wrong."

"So, what if this girl tries to come in and take your captain spot AZ, you know you're a softie."

"Look I'm hardcore and the way I run this team is nothing but hardcore, so let someone try." The girl I'm assuming is 'AZ' laughs.

I step back and now I have to wonder what I have gotten myself into. I haven't even walked into the changing area yet and I'm already being talked about. This is going to be a long tryout.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it means so much! I'm glad your enjoying the story! You guys continue to make my day!

* * *

After a couple minutes I'm still standing there. I want so desperately to run, seeing as how it is what I do best sometimes. The only thing that is holding me here is the fact that I want to play softball. This sport is like my life, and I can't walk away from that. I have to put up a fight for what I want. I have to go in there and show them how a Torres handles business.

As soon as I decide to walk in I feel a hand on my back and jump immediately.

"You're Callie right?" The woman asks.

"Yes I am." I respond shyly.

"I'm Coach Owens, but all the girls call me Coach O." She extends her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" I respond.

"Get in there and change and I'm going to have a couple of the girls help me with your tryout."

I nodded in response and went into the changing room to put on my gear as everyone else walked out. I came out and walked back to where I had met the coach and the whole team was standing there. The coach had her back to me so the whole group of girls was looking in my direction. One girl looked me up and down stopping to admire my cleats. Another girl was looking at me like I disgusted her; I have no idea why she didn't like me. The rest of the team barely glanced at me completely ignoring the fact I was there. The coach was talking to them and telling them to get warmed up.

"AZ, tell your co-captain what you would normally do at a practice and I want her to take the rest of the team in the grassy area to practice. You and your pick of two players will assist me in this tryout. "

'Oh shit' I thought. As soon as she said AZ I felt sick. She is bringing in the girl that already doesn't like me to help with the tryout. Could this get any worse?

AZ starts to discuss something with another girl. The girl takes the team with her except for two girls that I guess are helping with the tryout.

"Ok Callie, girls, come with me." The coach says.

AZ takes off walking with the two girls in hot pursuit before the coach can get ahead of her. They walk into another room and grab a pitching machine, a couple buckets of balls, and a few bats and continue walking out the door of the field house. I look to my right and see the rest of the team lined up in a field area doing drills. The girls and the coach walk to the left toward the softball field. After a short walk to the field the coach takes the pitching machine and goes to the pitcher's mound. AZ and the two girls stand around me and I start to get a little uncomfortable.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, captain and hind catcher, but most people just call me AZ. This" She points to her right "is Chelsea, left field, and this" she says pointing to the other side "is Joanne, shortstop/pitcher." Hmm Arizona? That's a cool name. She didn't look at me until now and when she does I notice her piercing blue eyes. Wow, I've never seen anyone with eyes quite that intense.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Callie Torres, normally pitcher but all around player."

"Ok girls, let's go warm up. I'll partner up with Callie."

Arizona's P.O.V

"_Ok girls, let's go warm up. I'll partner up with Callie." _

I have tried not to look at her since she was behind the coach. I really didn't want to like her because . . . well, new people don't usually get along very well on this team. But, now that I've looked at her, it seems like all I want to do. She is stunning, even standing there in basketball shorts, a jersey, softball socks, and cleats. I am the captain so it shouldn't seem unusual for me to partner up with the new person. I look over at Joanne and see her give me a look. We just broke up last week and she is still trying to get me back. To be honest with myself I would have chosen her as a partner if the new girl wouldn't have looked like Callie does. I know Joanne has speculation about why I'm partnering up with her, but I could really care less.

We go out into the outfield to do stretches and warm up. We start out with arm stretches and stretch behind our backs. I get Callie to cross my arms and push up, effectively bending me over; to make sure I get a good stretch in my arms and back. She then asks me to do the same for her. I do so and just as she had done, I had bent her over and if I wasn't into her before, I just found a new favorite part of Callie Torres. I have to close my eyes to keep from staring and letting Joanne and Chelsea see. Yes this girl is definitely built like a pitcher, hips and ass to die for. After the little stretching encounter, we warm up and then the coach calls us to do drills.

After two hours of drills and practice the tryout was over. I have to admit Callie is a good player, and that's not because I'm into her. She really has talent. I know the coach won't put her as pitcher since she is new, but she is better than Joanne is and I may have to talk to Coach about that.

"I'm going to go back to the main building to the locker room to shower. I really don't want to drive home like this." I say to the girls. I know a few members of the team go shower after practice and I know Callie doesn't know that we can. So I'm just letting her know.

"I'm coming too." I hear Joanne say a little to excitedly. Great now my ex thinks I was inviting her for a shower.

Callie's P.O.V

"Would you mind showing me where the showers are? I would really rather take one before I drive home." I ask Arizona. She looks over at me and gives a small smile.

"Sure, no problem" She answers. Before we started playing softball during the tryout I had not seen Arizona smile, but while we were playing she was smiling and laughing and looked so happy. I don't know why, but after I saw her smile, I want to see it all the time. It's infectious. It gives me little butterflies and I don't know why.

I walk with Arizona and Joanne to the field house to get our stuff and then back to the main building. Arizona points out where the locker rooms are, but I don't go in because I have to go and get a couple books out of my locker. I get my books and walk back to the locker room. I overhear Joanne and Arizona talking.

"Baby, come on you know you still want to." Joanne is pleading.

"No that's where you're wrong; you don't know what I want. We broke up, Joanne. That means no 'sexy' time. I'm not looking to hook up with you, I'm not looking to kiss you, hold your hand, cuddle, take showers with you or anything else. When we broke up it meant over for good. You brought this on yourself."

"It's got something to do with that new girl don't it."

"Joanne, what are you talking about?"

"You have a thing for her. You loved our 'sexy' time and I'm pretty sure any other time you would love to continue this. AZ, baby, what do I have to do to let you know I'm sorry. I want us back."

"Not happening" Arizona says and I hear the shower start.

"Whatever" Joanne yells and goes running out of the locker room.

Wow, Arizona's gay. New girl? Wait. . . I know she couldn't have been talking about . . . me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Ok yall I know most people were expecting an update last night and I swear I was going to give it to you because it was already written, but at my work we have mandatory overtime and it happened to fall on me so after working from 2 pm to 6:30 am I was a little tired I'm sorry. Hope you forgive me and enjoy. Remember reviews = love!

* * *

Callie's P.O.V

I walk in after watching Joanne walk out. I take my shower and before I get done I hear Arizona's shower cut off. 'Ok she left. I don't have to discuss anything I heard with her, and it won't be awkward.' I think to myself. I walk out in nothing but a towel that barely covers me.

"Shit" I practically yell when I walk into the room and see Arizona sitting on the bench. "Sorry I thought you had left." I say shooting her an apologetic look, gathering my clothes, and stepping behind the wall separating the lockers and benches from the shower area.

"No, I'm sorry; I just had a lot on my mind and was thinking."

"Oh, Joanne?" I blurted out without thinking about it. 'Shit' I cursed myself. This girl doesn't know me, nor do I think she will appreciate my eavesdropping.

"Actually, yeah and no, I was thinking about the team as well."

"Oh, I know you just met me, but if you need to talk something out you can talk to me." I say returning from the shower area.

Arizona looks at me and by the time I look back at her she is looking away quickly. 'Did she just check me out?' I wonder.

"Thanks Callie, but its ok." She says turning around. "I'll walk you out if you're about to leave."

"Yeah, thanks." I say grabbing my stuff.

We walk out of the locker room and down the hall toward the exit by the parking lot. She decides to walk me to my car. She looks at my car and her eyes get big.

"It's . . . gorgeous." She says running her hand across the paint. She looks over at me and I realize her eyes match the color of my car. 'Wow' I think my heart just skipped a beat. Why am I reacting like this to her?

I realize I was staring and she smirks at me. "Thanks, I just got her, she's my baby." I play it off like was staring at the car.

"Well . . . great job at practice today. You are really going to be an amazing asset to the team." She says. She always acts so hard and doesn't smile often and that intrigues me about her.

"Thanks and I know you didn't have a choice, but thanks for helping with the tryout. You are a really great player."

Arizona nods at me and walks away to her car. I get in mine and blast my music all the way home.

I get home, go upstairs, and lay across my bed with one thing on my mine. 'Arizona' I don't understand why. I mean it's not like she was really friendly, but I'm intrigued by that. She's so pretty. Wait . . . did I really just have that thought? Ok, Callie, gather your thoughts.

It's normal for a girl to think another girl is pretty right? Right, so why am I letting this bother me. I haven't ever met anyone like her, that's all it is she's interesting. That's it. I just need to think about something else. Homework? No, that's not going to distract me. I pick up my cell and dial Mark's number.

"Hey Cal" he answers.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, how did tryouts go? Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I made it."

"Ok, why don't you seem enthusiastic?"

"Mark, I need you. Can you come over?"

"I knew you wanted to experience the Sloan method" he laughs.

"Mark, this is serious please?"

"Sure thing Cal give me 10."

|20 Minutes Later|

Ok obviously he meant ten minutes to get his pretty boy tail ready and then another ten for god knows what. He should be here by now I mean . . . seriously?

*Knock, Knock*

I run downstairs and by the time I get there Mama has already let Mark in and pulled him into a hug. The first time Mark came to my house he told me parents didn't like him, but I guess when he isn't sleeping with their daughter they love him. Although . . . I may be the only girl he's not trying to sleep with . . . wait rephrase that he isn't succeeding in sleeping with.

Mark looks at me and I turn to walk up the stairs going to my room. He follows immediately.

"Sorry it took Cal, I had to talk to my mom before I left."

"It's cool, don't worry about it."

"Ok, what's up?" I have wrecked my brain so much I don't even want to talk about it anymore.

"Nothing Mark, I'm just stressed from the day and need to wind down."

"Look, I only offer the Sloan method so many times and this time you ain't getting it."

"Suck it Mark."

Mark picks up on my attitude and drops the subject. He asks me how tryouts went and I told him everything about it. The only thing I didn't tell him about was the aftermath of practice, which I have been trying hard to forget because, well . . . I'm trying to get certain things out of my head.

Mark and I put in a movie and lay on the bed.

"Cal, can I tell you something?"

"What's up Mark?"

"I've never really had a friend like you, someone I can just chill with. I know I flirt with you and a lot of people think that's all I am, a flirt. Someone that's good for nothing but sex, but I flirt with you because it's comfortable and I don't mean anything by it. We really haven't known each other that long, but you're a better friend than anyone else has ever been. You know almost all my little secrets and everything. So, Thanks."

"No problem Mark. You're a great friend; you're good for more than just sex, Mark. You're worth getting to know in the day light."

"Thanks Torres. Can I ask you something?"

"Well yeah, but Mark this whole mushy thing is really going to cramp your style."

"Shut it Torres, you're the only one hearing me anyways. The whole time you were talking about your tryout you kept mentioning AZ what's up with that?"

'Oh shit' I think to myself. Have I really been doing that?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team? Can she impress her new captain . . . in more ways than one?  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

Chapter 5

"_. . .you kept mentioning AZ what's up with that?"_

"What do you mean Mark? She's the captain; I had to work with her the most, not to mention she is really talented."

"Really, that's it?"

"What else would it be Sloan?"

"She's hot. I mean you know me, I'm Sloan, women don't just deny my charm and that girl is gay, and I mean she's _THAT_ gay. I didn't even stand a chance."

"Really, hmm, I didn't get that impression from her." I tried to cover up the fact I already knew.

"Seriously? Ok, your gaydar needs to be tweaked."

"Why are you pointing out the fact she is a lesbian to me anyways?"

"Well if I can't get it one of us needs to."

"Look, I'm a fan of penis, a huge, huge fan of penis."

"and I still haven't gotten any from you yet? Dang"

"Quit playing" I say as I punch Mark. He gets up and switches movies. He lies back down and stretches his arm out. I lay in the bend of his arm and cuddle up. We fall asleep half way through the movie.

I jump up and look at the clock 3:45 a.m.

'What . . . did I really just dream that? Ok I mean something like that has happened before, but it was just with a friend . . . as a joke. It wasn't the . . . same. The reason and the feeling behind it were different.

'Ok Callie our just over thinking it. I mean it was just a dream, dreams don't mean anything.' I try to convince myself. 'It's not like you really . . . tried . . . to kiss Arizona.' I was stirred out of my thoughts by a voice beside me.

"Cal, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just had a . . . dream. Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, you sounded like something was bad wrong so I brought clothes and shit for school in the morning." He said sleepily.

"Ok, I'll wake you up to take a shower and everything."

"Quit thinking and lay back down."

"Thanks Mark. You know, you are a really great friend, night." I say curling up into a ball under the cover beside him as I listened to him start to snore lightly.

|The Next Morning|

I wake up in a particularly cold bed with my alarm blaring. 'Where did Mark go?' I wonder. I jump in the shower and get dressed. I go downstairs and sitting at my breakfast table is Mark and Aria with the biggest grins on their faces. Just when I was about to ask what was making them so happy I see my mom coming out of the kitchen with breakfast platters for each of them.

"Ah mija, good morning. Sit down and let me get your plate."

"Thanks Mama."

"So Cal, did you have any more dreams? You were sleeping a little crazy." Mark asks with genuine concern in his eyes.

I gave him a look letting him know I didn't want to talk about it. I really wasn't ready to admit a certain blond haired softball player inhabited my dreams. He nodded and dropped the subject.

That's one thing I have to love about Mark, he lets things go when I ask. He respects me and my wishes.

"Go get ready, we are taking your car today." Mark says after breakfast.

"You do remember I have my first real softball practice after school, right?"

"Yeah, what position did you get by the way?"

"We didn't work that out yet. I tried out for every position. I'm an all around, so I'll find out soon." I say as I walk upstairs.

I take extra time picking out my outfit. I put on my makeup and check my hair making sure it's perfect before grabbing my softball equipment and running downstairs.

"You'll have to stay for the practice because you are not driving my car." I tell Mark as we start walking toward the door.

"Oh, a real reason for me to stay and check out the ladies."

"I know it's going to be hard to tear your eyes away from me, but remember no staring." I wink at him as we get into the car.

I start the car and he puts in our favorite CD and blasts the volume.

Arizona's P.O.V

"Arizona, sweetheart, do you have practice today?"

"Yes, Mom." I say dancing around trying to get ready.

"Is Joanne coming over?"

"No, Momma, I told you we broke up."

"The way you were acting yesterday after practice, I figured you were back together."

"No, I was just having a good day."

"Any reason in particular for this good day."

"Not really, we did get a new player and she's really good, so I'm excited about that."

"Hmm, is she cute?"

" That's so not the point."

"I take it she is then."

"The point is she is awesome and super talented."

"Ok baby girl, whatever you say."

"Right now, I'm saying bye and I love you."

"Love you too, see you tonight." I run out to the truck and jump in, throwing my equipment into the back.

I pull into the parking lot at school and see Callie's car. I pull into the parking spot with a car in between us. 'Nothing wrong with starting my day off with a beautiful view . . . or not.'

'Really? Mark Sloan? High school man-whore extraordinaire? Has his hands on MY Callie? Ok, wait not my Callie, my player, I meant my player. My softball team doesn't need to be distracted by Sloan. 'Yeah, that's why I care, for the sake of the team.' Ok yeah its not even convincing to myself.' I think I might have a little crush, on the straight girl. 'Way to go Arizona.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arizona's P.O.V  
I walk into the school and head toward my locker, instead of the gym like usual. I'm really in no mood to put up with people, not even my friends. I just want to go to classes, get this day over with, and go home. 'Dang, softball practice, looks like it will be a running and drills day today with the way I'm feeling.'

I clean out my locker trying to find something to do until the first bell rings. I throw my junk away in a nearby trash can and walk back to my locker. I pull out the correct books and turn to walk to class. Just as I turn around I see Joanne walking this way.

'Great, just great, I'm really going to have to put up with this.' I think to myself.

"Hey babe" Joanne says walking up to me "How has your morning been so far."

"Just great thanks for asking." I say sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Jo, I'm really just not in the mood for this right now."

"Well can we talk later please?"

"Sure, whatever" I say back and hear the bell ring. I'm now late for class on top of everything else. Thankfully my physics teacher loves me and I'll get to slide as always.  
Joanne and I turn and go our separate ways and I look back for a second and then bam I feel another body collide with me. I know I should have been looking, but whoever ran into me should have to.

"Watch where you are going next time" I practically yell picking myself up off the floor.  
Looking up I see the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes looking into mine. I quickly advert my gaze and then look back at the whole face that is tinted with what  
looks like a light blush, of course, its Callie.

Callie's P.O.V  
'Shit, where is this class? I'm so confused and the bell just rang. Why did our teacher have to change classes? I mean I could really careless that we have a guest speaker. Why couldn't the class that is combing with us come to our homeroom?' I think to myself while racing down this new hall trying to find this classroom. I stop paying attention for just a second and next thing I know I'm standing over someone that I had just knocked down.

"Watch where you are going next time." I hear practically shouted at me.

I felt bad enough for it without the girl yelling. Wait, that voice sounds familiar. Sure enough, I look down and I'm staring into the prettiest set of sky blue eyes I have ever seen. I let our eyes connect and hold her gaze until she looks away. I instantly blush. Was I really purposefully making eye contact with her? What has gotten into me?"

"I'm sorry Arizona I was in a hurry. I should have been paying attention." I reach out for her to grab my hand and help her up.

"Don't worry about it, why are you in such a rush?"

"Well my class is combining with another science class for a guest speaker and I can't find the other classroom."

"Advanced Bio II?" She asks.

"Yeah, geeky I know, but I love science."

She laughs and I see her dimpled grin. "Not geeky, kind of hot." She says and immediately corrects herself "I meant . . . umm . . . cool."

Did she really just say hot? I mean I know I didn't imagine that. Wait, is my stomach inhabiting little butterflies? I'm never nervous what has gotten into me?

"Well, your class is combining with my advanced physics class, so you can come with me. Just be more careful when walking down the halls. You really don't want you getting into a fight and anyone punching you around here." She says with a straight face.

Arizona's P.O.V  
I want so bad to be mad at her, but that was a blush that just tainted her olive skin and it was so adorable. Was that blush for me or because she was embarrassed by running into someone? Probably embarrassed by running into someone I mean really Arizona why would she be blushing for you? I think to myself.

I let her help me up and love the little tingles I feel where she has touched my skin.  
I want so bad to be mad at her, but I can just get lost in those eyes. I look her over and she is dressed up today and looking stunning. 'Ok Arizona you can't be thinking like this.' Of course, she is in the class combining with mine. I mean that is just my luck. My view got ruined this morning and now I have to be around her thinking about what I saw.

We walk down the hall falling into a comfortable silence.

"So, are you ready for practice today?" Softball is a safe subject right, I mean that's how we came to know each other.

"Yeah, I'm excited to play again." She smiles and I can't help but let a small smile grace  
my features.

"That's good; I love to know I have hard working players on my team."

"Well I will do what I can to please you, captain." Ok I definitely like the sound of that, woah, wait, did she just flirt with me? No, she couldn't have. I'm just thinking things. We arrive at the door to my homeroom and I tell her to just follow me.

"Ms. Robbins, so glad you could grace us with your presence. Thankfully our guest hasn't arrived yet and you didn't get the chance to interrupt."

"I'm sorry sir, Callie here has only been at our school for a little over a week now and she got lost on the way to class. She plays ball on the team now, so what kind of captain or even student would I be if I didn't help out." I say to him smirking.

"Ok, I'll let it slide this time, but you know not to let it happen again."

"Of course sir." I say putting on the most serious face I could muster. I lead Callie to the back of the class where my desk is and since there isn't any other seats I pull her up a chair beside the desk.

Callie's P.O.V  
_"Well I will do what I can to please you, captain." _Ok did I really just say that? Was I flirting with her? Ok, I'm a natural flirt, everyone that knows me knows that so it must have been second nature, no big deal. Wait, she hasn't said anything yet oh no. I see her glance at me out the corner of her eyes with a slight smirk on her face, so I don't think it was that big of a deal.

She handles the teacher that was trying to reprimand us with ease and leads me to the back of the class room. I start looking around for an extra desk, but I don't see any. Arizona then pulls out a chair from the back corner of the room and slides it up beside her desk for me. I feel little butterflies in my stomach again. Why is this happening? There is nothing to be nervous about.

"Ok class, I hate to inform you of this, but our guest speaker has just cancelled. We have to keep the two classes together, so we will put in a movie for you guys to watch." Arizona's teacher announces.

The teacher goes and grabs a DVD case out of his desk. It's _Freedom Writers_, I love that movie. I look over at Arizona and see her eyes cut away quickly. Was she looking at me? I lean over to her to whisper in her ear. "I love this movie. It's been a while since I have seen it though."

"It's one of my favorites." She states simply. 'She really doesn't seem like much of a people person.' I think to myself.

Arizona's P.O.V  
I see Callie look my way and I look away. I didn't even realize I was staring at her until she looked at me. I feel her lean over and whisper in my ear. "I love this movie. It's been a while since I have seen it though." I feel goose bumps all up and down my arms. The hair on the back of my neck is standing at attention. Why is she torturing me like this?

"It's one of my favorites." I state back trying not to let any emotion hint in my voice.

We sit silent as the movie starts. With the lights out and a movie playing, in a way, it feels like a date and that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. A date with Callie? Yes, I believe I would be the luckiest person alive. She is gorgeous and from what I know about her she is just amazing.

One of her hands is resting open on my desk and she is propped up on the other on my desk.

She is so close to me I can feel the warmth radiating off her body. I glance down at her hand and all I want to do is take it into mine. I scoot to the other side of my chair, as much on the edge as I can sit, so I won't do something irrational.

We continue to watch the movie and soon the bell is ringing for us to go to our next class. I stand up quickly and grab my things.

"AZ?" I hear her call.

"What's up?"

"Thanks for helping me get to the class. Could you show me how to get to my next from here?" She asks sweetly.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Trig. with Mr. Cole room 208."

"Ok, it will be easier to just show you. Do you need to stop by your locker for anything?"

"No, I have everything I need."

"Ok, follow me."

I walk her to her class which is very close to mine and it gave me the perfect excuse to spend more time around her. We talk a little about her moving here and if she likes it. Obviously her dad has a job that required him to move, but she won't go into detail about it. I told her I would see her at practice and we part ways. 'Maybe practice won't be that bad. I mean she does look hot with her outfit on.' I love the opportunity of getting to know more about Callie Torres. Even if I can't be with her, I think she would make a super friend.

A/N: Softball practice next chapter =) Reviews = Love 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arizona's P.O.V

'Fifth period, finally, one more class and then softball practice.' I think. I'm sitting in this class with my best friend Chelsea the work the teacher assigned us we are through with, so now we have to entertain ourselves. I pull out a sheet of paper and start writing drills for practice and trying to think of a good line up. I look at my phone, secretively, to check the time. Twenty more minutes left then I have study hall. Best part of having study hall at the end of the day: the teacher lets the athletes with practice leave early. I look at my phone again when I see it light up and read Joanne's name pop up across the screen.

'_View now or view later' _I click view now and almost regret it.

'_AZ, meet me in our usual bathroom in 5 please, u said we could talk.' _Ugh really, is it that important? No, I answer my own question. Some reason though I decide to go. I am not a person who goes back on my word, so . . .

'_Ok.' _Is the reply I send back.

I walk up to the teacher and ask if I can go to the restroom and he, of course, says yes. I walk down the hall and through the double doors going into the bathroom on the left. I walk to the very end of the bathroom to the big handicap stall and see Joanne standing against the rail. I pull the door closed and lock it.

"So what is all this about?"

"Well I just needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"AZ, why are you treating me like this? You said you wanted to be friends and you won't even talk to me, yet you picked me to help you with that girl's tryout."

"Ok that girl's name is Callie and yes I picked you because you are a great player and I needed your help. I want to be friends with you, but now I realize it's hard because you are the one that walked out in the relationship. I wanted to be friends because I couldn't see myself being without you."

"Wanted? Couldn't? That's all being said past tense. Now you can see yourself being without me?"

"It's not like that. I'm just having a bad day ok. Yes, I want us to be friends ok."

"What if I want more? What if I want us back? I know that you won't just give that to me, I messed up, but will you at least let me work to be on your good side. I want to try to make it up with you." She's pleading. She looks so defeated, I loved this girl and I hate seeing that look on her face. Her green eyes are filled with pain and I don't like seeing her like that.

Ugh, I sigh. "You can do what you want Joanne, but don't expect much at all. I'm not saying we can or will get back together so be prepared for that. Just please stop looking at me like that." I see a small smile grace her features at my words.

"Well, I plan on working hard." With her saying that I turned around and unlocked the door and walked to the sinks toward the entrance to the bathroom. Next thing I know I feel Joanne turn me around and kiss me on the cheek and I hear someone enter the bathroom. I look over and there she is, Callie.

She is looking at us wide eyed. I know from the angle it probably looked like a kiss on the lips, but it wasn't. Wait, she's straight, please tell me she's not homophobic. Shit.

"Sorry, I was just going to the umm stall. Please . . . Don't let me interrupt, continue." I see the blush across her olive complection for the second time today and it makes my knees go weak.

"Sorry, new girl." Joanne said with sarcasm in her voice and it made me mad. I moved from my position and leaned in front of her and told her to leave now.

Before I could turn back to Callie she was gone and it hurt my feelings. I wanted to apologize for the way Joanne acted, but it was too late, she was gone. This should make softball practice interesting. Joanne walks out and I turn to look in the mirror. I get so mad I punch it and just as the glass breaks I see Callie in the reflection.

"Are you ok?" She asks and I see nothing but compassion in her dark eyes.

"Yeah, no big deal just got a little frustrated."

"I'm sorry." She says looking down.

"Hey, it had nothing to do with you."

"Is your hand ok? You know we need our all star captain." She chuckles and for a person that never blushes, I could feel the hot pink color taint my skin.

"It's fine no worries. I'm sorry for the way Joanne acted. I'll see you at practice." I give her a small smile and leave before she can respond. 'Every time this day gets bad that girl makes it okay again.' I think to myself.

My study hall teacher lets me out for practice early as I figured he would and I go to the field house to change. Ten minutes later as I'm standing outside the field house getting some air, I see a few of the girls coming my way. They greet me as they pass me and I tell them I'll be inside in a few minutes.  
I look up toward the school and see a few more of the girls and finally behind them I spot the head of curly black hair I had been waiting on. Then to my dismay I look beside her and see Mark again. Really? Must you bring your little man-whore of a boyfriend everywhere? Where is a brick when I need one? Wait. . . I'm sitting on one . . . No Arizona get that thought out of your head that's her boyfriend, she doesn't belong to you.

Callie's P.O.V  
I find Mark when the bell rings and we go to our lockers. I'm ready for practice. I love hearing the sound of thunder you hear when a ball slaps into a players glove or the crack you hear when your bat's sweet spot makes the connection to the ball. The sheer exhilaration that comes with playing the sport you love is what drives me. Now, unlike before I'm excited to see how this team plays together and how I can fit into the fold.

Mark grabs my softball bag as I carry my books. I think he enjoys the attention he gets when seen helping a girl out. As we walk down the hall he gets a few high fives and one guy even had the nerve to say that he got the best one in the school. I look at him and he shrugs as if to say he's sorry but I know he loves it.

We walk outside and I see Arizona sitting on a brick outside the field house watching all the players come down.

"I'm going to sit on the bench during your practice, is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course, just don't be trying to get with every girl on the team." I joke with him.

"Well I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to, wait who am I lying to." He laughs.

"Whatever, just give me my bag and take my books to the bench."

We trade off and I walk closer into the field house.

"Hey AZ." I offer and she ignores me. I brush it off as I figured she didn't hear me.  
I walk into the room where everyone changes and see Arizona come in a few minutes later. I start to change with everyone else, and soon have on all my gear. The coach comes in soon after I sit down.

"Ok, ladies, this first practice I'm going to give reign to our captain. I know she has been writing drills and coming up with a line up, so this is her chance to impress me."

Arizona looks at her coach and nods dutifully. "Ok everyone let's hit the field."

The team leaves and goes out to the field. AZ yells for everyone to get in the field and partner up because we are going to stretch first. We all partner up and I end up with a girl named Bianca. Turns out she is a senior and also the short stop. She said she saw me playing during my try out and she wanted to see what I was made of. 'I love a challenge' was my response because like my dad said. Torres's are rock stars and I'm going to prove it. I have to show this team I belong here and that's exactly what I plan on doing.

After stretching, Arizona has us warm up by simply throwing the ball back and forth to loosen up our arms. Then she lines us up and picks people out to play on the field and the others to bat. Joanne is the pitcher she picks. I don't know why I thought she would let me try. I am still new and Joanne has seniority with this team.

I wait my turn to bat and then its time. I get my helmet and grab my Lisa Fernandez bat and step up to the plate. I know this is practice, but when I step up to the plate it is business, just as if I were in a game. Arizona gives Joanne the signal and she pitches. She threw a ball to the inside and of course I didn't take it.

Before she makes her next pitch she gives me a little smirk and throws another ball . . . inside . . . almost hitting me. Arizona yells for Joanne to meet her in the middle and she runs out to her. I don't think I was supposed to, but I overhear their conversation.

"What the hell. That is not the signal I'm giving you, and I know you are placing it. You are not just having an off day. When you place it you eye the spot right before you pitch. So, throw the pitches I'm signaling."

"Fine."

AZ comes back brushing off the plate and squatting down behind it throwing her another signal.  
Here it comes, my pitch the perfect strike down the middle. At abdomen level, in my sweet spot. I rear back, step forward, and swing with all I have in me. I watch as the ball connects with the sweet spot. CRACK, is all I hear and I get so excited. I swear that's my favorite sound. I watch as the ball goes soaring, I toss the bat and go running to first base, as I get halfway down the base line I see my ball soaring over the fence in left field. I run anyways rounding the bases as fast as I can. Even if it is practice you should play to your fullest and that's what I believe. Whatever you do, do it 110% because if you slack off at practice you will slack off at game time. My foot connects with home plate but I run through for good measure. I turn around and she the coach looking very please with me. I look at AZ and she has her catcher mask thrown off looking at me.

"Very impressive Torres."

"I do what I can." I say winking at her. I love when I impress people, it makes me feel as bad ass as I am. I know that sounds cocky, but face it I'm confident.

"Damn, Torres I knew you were holding back at your house." I hear Mark yell from the bleachers. I look over at him and give him a little smirk.

"Ok home run, let's see what you have on the pitcher's mound." AZ says to me sounding a little sarcastic, but I'm just going to chalk it up to her joking.

I go and get my glove out of the dugout and walk to the mound where Joanne gives me the ball, and an evil look. AZ meets me on the mound as well.

"Ok, I know you don't know the signals and I don't know if you have used signals before, so I'm going to just let you do your thing. Trust me, I can handle whatever you throw my way." She winks at me. She might have just winked at me, but she still looked mad. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but something must have happened.

I get ready. I wind up my pitch. I step of the mound and release right at my waist. I hear the sound of thunder. The perfect strike just made its way into the catcher's glove. My pitch is by far faster than Joanne's, but I'm not going to bring that up. The batter looked a little stunned. I continue to pitch until she hit the ball, and did the same through the lineup. By the time I got done pitching I had thrown every pitch I knew: drop ball, rise ball, slider, curve and straight down the middle. I was on fire today and that made me feel amazing.

"That's the way it's done Torres." I hear Mark yell after we go to get off the field and leave.

"Great practice girls we will be back at it tomorrow." Coach O told us.  
We walked out of the dugout and Mark met up with me.

"Great job out there, you were definitely in your comfort zone."

"Thanks Mark."

"Hey Blondie." Mark yells.

"What Sloan?" I hear AZ yell back.

"I bet your glad you have my girl here as a new addition to your team. She did her thing out there."

"Yeah, she is a great addition, but for the record I would appreciate if you didn't follow your girlfriend to practice." With that she walks into the field house.

Shit. That's probably why she is mad. She thinks I brought my boyfriend to practice. That's so not the case. That's so unprofessional and when it comes to my sport I'm nothing but professional. Shit, great impression. I have to tell her she got it messed up. Mark is definitely not my boyfriend. I don't know why it is bothering me so much that she thinks he is, but it does. . .

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love reviews even if they are just a smiley face =) or a frown if you don't like it lol

I just want to inform everyone if you don't already know about it. There is a site that I am now a mod for its : .com Its a great Calzona board. If you love our girls and i'm sure you do, you will love this board. There is even a chat room and we are on there pretty regularly at night. There is a place for fics and even non calzona fics if you want to write. We love having new fics posted. Also there are fics that have never been posted on fanfiction or live journal and they are worth it trust me. So join us and make an account. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. .com =)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok guys I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. I have had a migrane for a couple hours now, but I didn't want to disappoint and just leave you guys hanging. So if sucky writing is a side effect, i'm sorry and just let me know.

A.N #2: I just really want to thank you guys for Reading and Reviewing. You don't know how much it means to know that you guys are loving it. =) Every review makes me smile. So thanks to all of you.

* * *

Chapter 8

Callie's P.O.V

I walk into the field house because I need to set Arizona straight, but I don't see her. I grab my bag and walk outside. I tell Mark I am going to take a quick shower before we go back to my place and throw him the keys.

I walk into the school and head to the locker room. I find a few of the girls from practice in there, mostly seniors. I grab a towel and head to a shower. I hear all the showers cut off except mine well before I get out. I get out and actually put on clothes before walking into the locker room this time. I come out and go to the locker I quickly stashed my bag in. I sit on the bench for a minute and turn my back to the locker. I lean back against it, feeling the cool steel on my warm flesh was so relaxing. I hear someone say "sorry" and I look up.

To my surprise I see AZ looking somewhat defeated.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in here. You okay?"

"You always do seem to find me at the worst times." She says letting out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially."

"Well, if you want to, let me know."

"Ok."

I turn to walk away and then I remember why I wanted to talk to her not to long ago. "Oh, yeah just so you know, Mark isn't my boyfriend. He is just a friend. I know how he comes off to most people and in a way that is who he is, but he is more than people give him credit for."

"I'm sorry I just thought . . . Well you know what I thought. I'm sorry I acted like that to your friend."

"You don't have to apologize to me about him. He is a big boy he can fight his own battles. I just wanted to get the fact that I'm not dating him straightened out." I say as I start to walk out, but I'm stopped by her grabbing my arm. I freeze where I am, did I just feel a spark? No, that's not what it was, she probably just shocked me, you know friction. I feel her stand up and she is now behind me. She is so close I can feel her breath in my hair and I get chills up my spine.

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to straighten that out with me?" I stiffen at her words.

"I . . . don't know. I just don't like people having the wrong information . . . I guess." If she doesn't quit breathing in my hair I'm going to . . . wait what am I going to do? Nothing because she is a girl and I am straight right?

Just about that time I hear the door swing open and Arizona and I both jump apart and we see Joanne come through the door way.

"AZ, I was looking all over for you. I need a ride home, please?"

AZ sighs and looks at Joanne with an angry face. "Ok."

"Umm . . . I'm just going to go, I'll see you at school and practice tomorrow. Bye." I say as I grab my stuff and head out the door. I see AZ give me a look and there is some emotion behind it I can't place. Is that hurt, confusion, or a combination of the two?

1 Week Later

It was the day of our first softball game and I was nervous to say the least. I had been put as second basemen because the coach said AZ and I worked well together. Every time she went to throw down a runner in practice I was there to catch it and that also meant I got to work closely with Bianca as well. We have become pretty good friends. Our first game is an away game so we have to ride the softball bus. I get on board and Bianca waves me down from the back of the bus. I walk back and sit with her. She shows me the Gatorade and water bottles she brought with her and I show her the candy and junk food I brought with me. We put all our junk food into an extra duffle bag and sat it in between us.

Coach O got on the bus for roll call and head count. I looked around and AZ was nowhere to be found. I really hadn't talked to her since that day in the locker room besides at practice and that's when we have to talk and work together. She seemed like she was avoiding me, she is hanging out with Joanne a lot, and I guess they are back together. That is probably why she is staying away from me.

"Where is AZ and Joanne?" Coach asks and all the girls on the bus start to snicker. "Ok you guys we aren't going there." the coach says sternly before laughing.

I look and see a head of red hair followed closely by a blonde. Joanne and Arizona, both looking pretty flustered. Everyone laughs at their appearance. I look around the bus and realize the only seat left is the one beside Bianca and I, just great.

Arizona's P.O.V

I'm on the way to the ball bus and I'm half way there, making good time. I'm in a pretty good mood. Next thing I know my car starts jerking, I pull over and by the time I get my car on the shoulder of the road it has shut down.

"Damn it." I yell. I pull out my phone and call the first person on my recent calls list that is going to the school, which happens to be Joanne.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she answers.

"I need a huge favor." I say. Joanne and I have been hang out a lot recently. I need something to distract me from the one person my thoughts keep floating to, Callie. I have been avoiding her since the locker room. I almost crossed a line and lost control. I don't know what it is about her, but something is drawing me in and I almost couldn't resist. She is straight. I have to let it go.

"Sure anything." The sound of her voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Come pick me up, my car quit working."

"Where are you?" I tell her where I am and wait for her to get there. She finally pulls up and it is five minutes before we are suppose to load the bus.

"Good thing your captain." She says as I get in her car.

"We will still have to run laps." I state back.

Joanne speeds to try to get us to the bus on time and we are only a few minutes late. We jump out the car, grab our equipment, and run to the bus. I am in good shape, but by the time I get to that bus, I am out of breath.

When we board the bus and she the coach standing in the middle, obviously through with roll call, I knew we were going to have laps to run. I then hear snickers coming from our teammates and I look at Joanne and realize how we must look. 'Oh, great, this is going to cause more talk.' I think.

Joanne starts walking down the isle of the bus and I follow looking down the whole time. I know Joanne will find a way to make us sit together, so I have no reason to look for a seat, just follow. Joanne slides in the seat and I slide in after her.

"Hey Bianca." Joanne calls across me.

"Hey Jo." I hear Bianca respond.

I hear Bianca talk to the girl beside her. "I'm so ready for this game." she says.

"Me too. I think we have this, as long as our teamwork stays on track. We don't need distractions." at that comment I hear Bianca snort. I look over and see Callie huddled up next to Bianca laughing. Even that little bit of friendship sends jealousy through me. I want to be the friend she is laughing with, or even at. As long as it includes me I'll take it. I swear I have never been a jealous person, but something about Callie Torres that send a fire through me. I try to ignore her and Bianca gossiping, sharing music, drinks, and candy across from me and try to put focus on this game.

Callie's P.O.V

We are arriving at this rival school's park I look around and it looks pretty deserted for a game, but no one else seems surprised. I let it go and wait to unload the bus. When we finally unload, Bianca and I wait on a couple of other girls to catch up so we can all go change and get ready together.

We put on our gear and head out toward the field. As we approach we see the other team already out on the field doing stretches and getting warmed up. We put our stuff in our dugout and head out to the opposite side of the field.

|A few hours later|

After some blood sweat and tears, yes, meant there was even bloodshed, we won out first game. It was a close game but we pulled it out. 9 - 8, we won by one run! We are so excited. We have done a victory lap around the bases and everything, after the slap hands line up after the game of course.

We got changed and started to load the bus back up. Some of us threw our bags in the back. I had on a bright white wife beater and a pair of short shorts the ones that hit just right below the cheeks of your butt, it's too hot to be wearing my other pair of basketball shorts. I look and see Arizona is starting to help me load a few bags. I was holding one at my side and obviously it was covering the shorts I had on because when I threw that bad into the bus and Arizona looked over at me she just stopped and stared. She stared for a few more seconds and I couldn't help myself . . .

"Like what you see?" I smirk and she immediately shakes herself out of whatever daze she was in. This time I know she had been checking me out, there was no doubt about it, and for some reason I'm not sure why, but I liked it. Knowing her eyes were glued on me made me feel weak in the knees. Did I really just think that?

"I'm . . .uhhhh . . Sorry I was just thinking."

"You have a tendency to do that a lot when I'm around." I wink at her, like I've told myself before, I'm a natural flirt, nothing wrong with a little flirting. With that I get back on the bus and everyone had ended up taking the same seats they had one the way to the school. Arizona boarded the bus after a few minutes and winked at me as she sat down. I think I might have a little flirting competition going on. The bus driver started the bus and asked us if we were all ready, we said yes and he started on the way back. Just as I was about to say something else to AZ I hear her girlfriend say " Can you please hold me while I go to sleep?" I shoot Joanne a disgusted look and turn back to Bianca. Bianca was almost half way asleep when she leaned over and decided to use my shoulder as a pillow. At least she is using my shoulder, unlike Joanne who wants to use someone's lap. I mean seriously? Ugh. She should just get off of her.

The bus pulls back into the school and I wake Bianca up and hurry to get off the bus. I couldn't sleep because I kept looking over at where Joanne was laying on Arizona. I don't know why I was being so nosey, but I just wanted her off of her. I go around the bus to go find my bad and after I grab it I hear my name being called. I turn around toward the sound and am surprised to see Arizona is the one trying to get my attention. I walk over to her to see what she wants.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could put your number in my phone, I mean I have everyone's on the team except yours because you weren't at the original tryouts. The softball team often gets together for sleepovers and to go swimming and stuff. This way I can let you know when we are having a get together."

"Sure." I say taking her phone and programming my number into the contact list. She takes her phone back and then without missing a beat she steps forward and leans into me whispering into my ear.

". . . and Joanne isn't my girlfriend either." with that she brushes past me and I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. I don't know why, but Arizona can make me blush like no one else has ever been able to.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok guys some of you are going to be really upset with me about this chapter length, but the writing bug is not with me tonight. I hope its ok though. I'll have to hide behind something so you don't throw things at me. Review, please? ;)

Chapter 9

Callie's P.O.V

|Sunday Night|

Bianca stayed the night at my house last night and we just finished watching serendipity and we were now starting The Hangover. We have been having a lazy movie marathon all day because we went to a crazy party with her brother last night. It was now six o'clock and we are still in our pj's.

"Have you already seen this movie?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, have you?"

"Yeah, twice you want to go do something else?"

"Well, what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. How about we go riding around, see who all is in town."

"Ok if you want you can grab your stuff and I can drop you off when we are done."

"Sure thing"

Bianca got up and started looking around the room for her stuff and gathered it all together and threw it in her duffle bag. We walked downstairs said bye to my parents and headed out the door. We went riding around and got into the middle of town and saw everyone at the park and Bianca said that it is the usual hang out for our students and even from a few other schools.

We walk over to the swings and I see most the softball girls. I say hey and stand around before Bianca sits in a swing and offers me her lap since the rest were taken. I sit down and talk to people for a while. I met some new kids from a school in the next town. There were three guys and two girls. Two of the guys come to talk to Bianca and me. I couldn't help but to flirt, I mean he wasn't ugly. The guy asks for my number and I trade numbers with him. I don't plan on using it except for as a friend. I'm still sitting on Bianca's lap when I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket causing Bianca to jump and give a huge wide eyed look. I laugh at her before apologizing and looking at my phone.

Unknown name – 731-555-1532 View now or view later

I hit view now and read the text.

'_I see you ;) ' _

'_What? Who is this? –Cal'_

'_What, are you worried?'_

'_No, but if u don't tell me who this is u will have a reason to be. - Cal' _

'_Calm down lol its AZ' _

'_O lol Where are you? – Cal ' _

'_Walk toward the slide' _

I get up, apologize for leaving, and tell them I will be right back. Bianca gives me a look and I give her one back to let her know not to worry I was fine. I start walking toward the slide and under it I see Arizona leaning against the pole.

"Model pose much?" I ask jokingly.

"Oh yeah, of course." She jokes back. "By the way, just out of curiosity, were you threatening the captain of your team in that text?"

"Well, you kind of deserved it. You can't just text a girl and they not know who you are. Besides you didn't stick around last night for me to get your number. I guess you were too busy muttering something about Joanne." I snap back at her teasingly.

"Yeah, well, somethings just need to be straightened out."

"So, what are you doing up under here all alone?"

"Well I wasn't alone at first and then my . . . friend left . . . and I spotted you talking to your guy."

"Ok your right things do need to be straightened out. First off I don't have a guy, I'm single, and is this where you bring all your girlfriends?"

"Well, sometimes, but that would make you out of place. So, I guess now I bring my friends here too and again for the record. I'm single." She winked at me.

There was an awkward pause at her last statement . . .

"Well, since I'm out of place, why don't you come and join all of us at the swings?" I offer.

"Sure, let's go." She says linking her arm with mine to turn me around and then letting go when I follow her. Ugh. Why did she have to let go? Friends link arms.

We go back to the swing and I take up my previous residence on Bianca's lap and Arizona stands next to us. We continue to chat with everyone for the next couple of hours when I get another text from my dad telling me to come home. I tell Bianca I have to go and she gets ready to leave. We give out hugs to the softball girls and shake hands with the guys. Arizona was the last person in line and Bianca gave her a hug and I follow suit. She wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around her shoulders, not the same one arm up one arm down friend hug. I try to shrug it off when I let go, but it felt so right to hug her. It's because we are on our way to becoming great friends, right? Next thing I know Anthony, the guy that I traded numbers with, is offering to walk me to my car. I oblige and let him walk me. We get to the car and he opens my door for me and then gives me a hug whispering in my ear for me to call him. I look past him at Arizona and see her staring at us. I quickly pull myself out of the hug, I don't know why but I felt like I was disrespecting her for some reason. What the hell is going on with me?


	10. Chapter 10

|At Softball Practice|

Callie's P.O.V

"Callie, get off second base and step up to the mound, we don't want that arm to get rusty."

"Yes Ma'am" I yell back to the coach. I'm excited because she has started to pull me off second more and into pitching position. I love to play but pitching brings out a passion in me that no other position brings out. Arizona comes to meet me at the pitcher's mound.

"She keeps pulling you like this because she is going to play you soon, you get that right?"

"Well, I hope so." I laugh.

"Don't act like that little Ms. Cocky."

"No, I'm just confident in my abilities . . . all of them." I wink.

"Ok then. Show me what you got."

Arizona goes back behind the plate and I throw a few warm up pitches, and practice goes on from there. We have a game tomorrow night, home game, and I am so pumped. The Torres's will be in attendance. There is nothing I love more than making my parents proud and I hope to make that happen. Practice ends and we have our little meeting to discuss meeting times and other minor details for the game tomorrow. As I'm walking off I hear Arizona's voice trying to get my attention and I turn back to her.

"Hey, the girls are having a sleepover at my house after the game Friday night, you in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok, bring your stuff to the game and all the girls will just go to my house from there."

"Ok, thanks for the invite."

"Well, it's for the whole team Cal."

I gasp in fake shock and put my hand over my chest. "So, I'm not special?"

"Well . . . Umm . . . that's beside the point." I see a one dimpled smirk cross her face and I can't help but to giggle.

|Next Afternoon, Immediately after school|

"Ok ladies, game time. Let's get out there and show them how it's done." Coach is giving us a pep talk.

We had field first since we were home team. I grab my glove and get in position, doing drills with the infield players while Joanne warmed up. We threw the balls in and got the game underway.

It was the third inning and Joanne had been struggling. She had walked 3 players in this inning alone and it's the top of the inning.

The coach calls a time and calls me over. "Ok Torres we need you. Can you make some things happen?"

"I'll do what I can Coach."

Coach O then calls Joanne and tells her what's going on. Joanne gives me an evil look and walks into the dugout. Arizona meets me at the mound and thanks me for relieving Joanne. Next thing I know I hear my father yell. "Show them how it's done Calliope." Oh, great, really, the full name? I had kept that away from everyone until now.

"Calliope?" Arizona says, but unlike everyone else she didn't laugh it was a simple question.

"Yes, my full first name that I kept hid, until now." I sigh.

"Well, I like it." She says and turns away to go back to the plate.

I did well the first two innings I pitched and all our outs were strike outs. I only let them score one run, I was so excited. At the top of the fifth inning though, I start throwing like Joanne and it's frustrating me so much. Arizona then calls a time and the umpire tells her to make it quick.

"What's going on Cal?"

"I don't know, I just kind of got nervous. I was doing so well and I didn't want to mess up, but I think that over thinking is causing me to mess up."

"Stop over thinking. Look at me. You got this, you're a great pitcher and I've seen you do this before. Think of it as just me and you, don't worry about the batter, and act like we are back at practice. Remember, I can take whatever you throw at me." I look into her deep blue eyes and I'm instantly comforted. She recognizes the comfort, we slap gloves, and she turns away. I feel connected to her and I can't help but to like it. I'm in the middle of playing a sport and I get the warm fuzzy feeling. This is crazy.

|Later that night|

We are all sitting at the park a few hours after the game and Mark pulls up. He comes over and gives me a hug. "Great game Torres, you were badass, a little rough patch, but nothing you couldn't fix. I still don't appreciate you running off without talking to me though."

I had left the dugout and stopped only to talk to my parents and tell them I would be home late. I had ignored all my friends. We had won and I was excited, but I really just wanted to take a shower and go hang out with all my people. I knew all my friends would be at the park anyways.

"Sorry Mark, but I knew you would be here."

All the softball girls were there and a few people from the other school including Anthony, who stayed around me the whole night. We of course continued our little flirt game, but it was nothing special. Arizona had left about five minutes ago and when she left I got bored, so I decided to head home.

As I'm headed down the highway I see a car broke down, I see it has our high school sticker with a softball underneath it. 'Is that number 1?' I think to myself. I then realize it is and its Arizona's car. I pull over, get out the car, and go to her window.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. It just went dead."

"Well, let me try to jump it off."

Luckily the high way isn't crowded at night and I easily maneuvered my car in front of hers and popped my hood and hers. I got my set of jumper cables and hooked them up to the battery. We got her car started, but it died as soon as I took the cables off. I put the cables back on and did it again letting them sit for a little while, still it didn't work.

"Hey, we are going to have to call a tow truck to get your car. You know the police will have it towed if we don't."

I call my dad and he finds a local mechanic that will tow her car. He tells me to bring it to the house and he will see if he can decide what's wrong with it.

"Hey, if you will come over, my dad will take a look at it at my house, if that's ok with you."

"Really, you shouldn't do that. I'll get someone to look at it tomorrow, its fine."

"Arizona, we have school in the morning. This is something we can probably get fixed tonight."

"Ok, I guess." She gives in. "You know, you are the only person that has called me Arizona in a long time."

I shrug, "I like it." I go back to my car and she follows. I call the mechanic, tell him where we are, what car it is, and give him my address.

An hour later we are sitting downstairs in the den when the tow truck arrives. He backs the car into the driveway and I run out to him. He lets it off the lift.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask.

"Seventy-five" He states back.

"I run over to my car and grab my wallet and look in the compartment where I keep a spare $400 for the situations where I can't use my debit card. I give him a hundred and tell him to keep the change.

Arizona comes out soon after, while he was pulling away. She had been in the bathroom when he had pulled up. "Why is he leaving?" She asks. "I didn't get a chance to pay him."

"Don't worry about it?"

"Wait . . . what do you mean don't worry about it?"

"He got paid." I state simply. I don't like showing off my money, but I was the one who insisted on a tow truck and well, I just didn't want her to spend hers.

"How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not telling you and you're not giving me money, so let it go."

My dad comes outside and Arizona explained again what happened when it quit and we told him what happened when I jumped it off. He went and got a tester and tested her battery. He looked at me and nodded his head yes.

"Hey AZ, will you ride to Wal-Mart with me real quick?" I ask.

"Sure, will your dad be able to tell me what's wrong with it?"

"Yeah, he will when we get back."

We ride to Wal-Mart and on the way I let her have my iPod and she flicked through my song list. She got all excited and I asked her what she found and she then flipped on Little Pieces by Gomez.

"I thought I was the only person who liked this song." I laugh as it blasts through my speakers.

"No, you are not Calliope. I love this song." I start to correct her at the use of my full name, but it sounded so beautiful coming from her, and this little dance she has started doing in my passenger seat was just adorable. I start to dance with her and before I know it we are pulling into the parking lot.

"You really like that song?" I ask.

"Yeah, like I said I love it, definitely one of my favorites."

"Ok" I pick my phone up and mess with something. "Text me."

She does as I ask and sends me a text. Little Pieces starts to play signaling her texting me. "Now it's our song." I say as she lights up at the fact it's her personal text tone.

"You can sit in here and play with the music, I'll be right back."

I walk into the store and call my dad he tells me what battery to buy. I go to find some help and get someone to go to automotive and get it. I walk out carrying the battery and sit it in my back seat.

"What is that?" She asks.

"Nothing, just something I needed."

We drive home and she is still playing with my music. We dance all the way home. I love how comfortable I can be around her. I even start to sing a little. She even hits a song that has a rap verse and I rap it to her. I think she found that quite amusing.

We get back to my house and my dad is outside with her car. I get out of the car, pull the bag out, and hand it to my dad. He removes her battery and replaces it with the new one.

"Wait, did you just . . ." She starts and I pull her toward the house.

"Your car is fixed." I tell her.

"Why did you just do that?"

"You needed a battery and now you have one."

"Yes, but I should have bought it myself."

"Just take it; it's not a big deal."

"Callie, I'm paying you back."

"With a thank you? You are welcome." I laugh at her.

"Not what I meant and you know it."

"Well, I'm not taking any money from you."

We argue about that for a little while longer and I happened to look at my watch. 'Wow, it's late' I think to myself. I let her know the time and walk her to her car. We share another awkwardly perfect hug and I tell her to be safe driving home.

I get a text later that night saying thank you and that I still shouldn't have, but of course I brush that off. I loved buying stuff for her.

A few days pass and it is Friday night. Game time. I get to pitch most of the game, but Arizona seems to be avoiding me again. The only time she has talked to me is when she has to during the game and at practice. I tried to text her, but she never text back. The game ends and we won again. All the softball girls meet up and we all follow Arizona back to her house. We pull up and there are so many cars that we are parking on the front lawn and beside the house. AZ jokes that her yard looks like a car lot and we go inside. I see a short blonde headed woman sitting in the kitchen; she looks up and runs to greet us. You could tell who had been on the team the three years Arizona was on it, because she called them by name and hugged them. The rest of us got half hugs.

"Ok ladies, you have snacks in the fridge and on the counter in the kitchen, movies all over the place, Arizona will show you where to put your bags, and if you need anything ask her because I'm going to be going to bed. Have fun girls." She leaves the room and heads to bed.

Arizona leads us upstairs to her room and we all lay our bags and covers down. Obviously Joanne had been here plenty because she didn't bring anything and pulled stuff out of drawers. We all changed into our pjs and headed back downstairs to the living room to watch a movie. It wasn't long before the alcohol was brought out and the girls suggested a game of 'I never'. Oh boy, this could get interesting. I think to myself. We all poured a mixed drink and sat around the living room in as much of a circle as we could get.

With this group nothing was off limits.

'I never had sex.' - All of us except two drank.

'I have never used drugs' Quite a few drank some, including me, didn't.

"Ok, let's get Arizona wasted." One of the girls yelled.

"Ok, really? Why do we always have to go there?"

"because it's fun to pick on you and there is nothing you can do about it. While we pick on you we are picking on a few other people too."

'I never had sex with a team mate.' – Arizona and Joanne drank of course, but what I didn't expect was looking over to see Bianca, Chelsea, and Alicia drinking. Wow.

'I never had sex with a girl' – the previous girls drank including two others.

'I never kissed a girl.' – I had to tip my drink back to that one. I looked around and about 7 people didn't drink. I look out the corner of my eye and see Arizona eying me curiously.

The game continued until most the team was pretty drunk. We were watching a movie and I looked around Arizona, Bianca, Chelsea, Joanne, Kelly and Alicia was all missing.

"Where did everyone go?" I ask.

"Kelly, Alicia, Joanne, Chelsea, and Bianca all went outside to sit on the porch I think. I don't know about Arizona" One of the girls answered me. I decided to go upstairs and brush my teeth this alcohol on my breath was killing me. Arizona was still ignoring me, so I also want to try to talk to her.

I go up the stairs and head toward AZ's bedroom. I open the door and I see Joanne standing in front of Arizona, holding her waist and leaning in to kiss her. Arizona heard the door open and pushed Joanne back.

"Sorry, I'm just getting my bags, I'm going to leave."

"Callie, yous can't leave, we hafff been drinking." Joanne slurs out.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to call Mark to come and get me." I say picking up my stuff. The last thing I want to see is Arizona making out with her 'non-girlfriend'. I walk down the stairs and head out the door. I place my bags on the trunk of my car and start to dial Mark's number when I feel a hand on my shoulder trying to turn me around.

"What?" I snap.

"Callie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, AZ. I just want to go home."

"Please don't go."

"Why not? It's not like it matters to you, you have been ignoring me since you left my house the other night."

"Calliope," She says her bright blue eyes pleading for her. The few times we hung out and talked with our friends I had learned quite a bit about Arizona and I have seen her many expressions, but this one I haven't seen. "It's not what you think. I don't want to avoid you, but I have to."

"Why? Because your little girlfriend doesn't want you around me. I know she doesn't like me, but I didn't know you listened to everything your partner says."

"She is not my girlfriend, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well, every time I happen to walk in on you somewhere you're about to kiss, so excuse me for getting it messed up."

"Joanne wants me back. We broke up over her 'mistake' and now she wants us back, but I don't want her. There is only one person I want and I can't have her."

"Why can't you have her?"

"I'm pretty sure she is straight. I have to fight my feelings for her because it is hard to control myself around her."

"and that has to do with you avoiding me because?"

"Damn it Calliope, I have feelings for you and I'm not going to force you into anything and I have tried not to scare you off. I want you as a friend, but this is hard for me." I take in everything she just said. She is right I am straight, but why is the only thing I want to do kiss her?

I start to lean in anyways and I get centimeters away from her lips.

"Callie, don't do this if this isn't what you want. You have never been with a girl. I found that out tonight."

I lean in and kiss her anyways. Its soft, it's tender, and it's completely emotion filled. She puts her hands at my hips and holds me in place. I have never felt like this from a kiss before. This kiss is just . . . . . . . . . perfection.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Idk how I feel about this one, so if it sucks let me know lol

* * *

_Callie's phone rings singing: *Like the way I touch her, listening to Usher I got a confession, know we about to sin, but your body is a blessing. Girl can we take it upstairs, my bed is waiting there. All I want to do is give you all of me; won't you give me all of you? . . .* _

Callie pulls away from the kiss to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me. You said you wanted me to check on you in case AZ was still avoiding you, do you need me to come get it."_

"Yes, please. I'm a little drunk."

"_Ok, I'm on my way."_

Callie hangs up the phone and looks into Arizona's bright blue eyes. "Mark is going through something and needs me to come over. I'm sorry to leave like this. I would take my car, but we all had a little to drink. I'll text you later."

Arizona looks at Callie and nods her head and gives a small smile. She really hopes Callie isn't lying because that kiss was breath taking. She loved the feel of Callie's thick, soft lips on hers. She had never felt anything like it from just one kiss.

"Ok, do you want me to sit out here and wait with you?" Arizona asks as Callie looks over her shoulder.

"I think you have something you need to deal with." Callie nods in the direction of Joanne standing on the porch looking dumbfounded. "I'll come get my car in the morning."

"Ok. Good night Calliope." Arizona smiles at her and makes eye contact staring deep into the chocolate pools looking for some hint of emotion, but didn't see any. With that she turned away and walked back toward the house.

Arizona's P.O.V

I'm walking back to the house still feeling week from the kiss Callie gave me. As much as I wanted it, I'm so scared of how she is going to react. She may have kissed a girl before, but probably not for the same reason as I think she just kissed me.

I walk up on the porch completely ignoring Joanne, who is still standing there with her jaw on the floor. I walk up to my room and lay across the bed.

I hear the door open and turn to look. I see Joanne standing there with unshed tears in her eyes.

"AZ, how could you?"

"How could I what, Joanne?" I ask almost yelling. I'm so annoyed with her.

"You, you, kissed her. I have been working my ass off to get you back and you just let that happen."

"Joanne, I never promised you that we would get back together, or that anything would happen between us."

"You go from almost kissing me to kissing that girl."

"First off that girl has a name secondly you almost kissed me not the other way around."

"Well your hands were holding mine so I'm pretty sure you weren't stopping me."

"We were drunk, or tipsy, whatever you want to call it."

"AZ, I love you, with all I am. I don't know what to do. I forgive you for kissing her, I really do, just come back to me, please?"

"I did not ask you for forgiveness. I don't have anything that I need to be forgiven for. Joanne, you are the one that broke this. You broke us, not the other way around. You need to actually take responsibility for you actions. Stop acting like you did nothing wrong. Own up to what you did. I don't need you, and I don't need us. Us is unhealthy and us is unimportant to me right now." I yell back. She has pressed all the buttons I'm going to allow her to get away with. I get up from the bed and go over to the closet, pull all her stuff out, and throw it on the bed. I go over to the drawer I had with her stuff in it and pull it all out. She is standing there looking at me like I have lost my mind. I grab a duffle bag from my closet and put everything that belongs to her in it.

"Now, you can take your stuff and get out of my house. I'm done with you and I'm done with us. When we broke up, I waited for the day you would come back. I knew I still had you as a friend, but I wanted you to want me. Now that you finally want me I can see what I did wrong. I can see even more clearly that what you done to me was wrong and that I don't need that in my life. This is over. Your car is outside. The girls you brought with you, I will give a ride to tomorrow. Just get out."

Joanne storms out of my room, tears rolling down her face. I start to feel bad because I really can't stand seeing her cry, but I realize that I don't want her. Any feelings I was still harboring for her vanished the moment a certain cocky, fiery Latina put her lips to mine. Even if it doesn't work out the way I want it to, I always have her to thank for showing me that I don't need someone that doesn't treat me right. I need someone who takes me as I am and treats me the way I want to be treated. Someone that really brings out a passion in me.

Callie's P.O.V

"Torres, what the hell is wrong, you haven't said a word since I picked you up from AZ's house." Mark finally broke the silence as they entered his bedroom.

I heard him, but all I can do is stare into space, what had I done?

"Callie, If you do not start talking to me I'm going to . . . "He didn't have a chance to finish before I interrupted him.

"I kissed her Mark."

"Kissed who?"

"Arizona" was the only thing I could get out.

"Ok and this is a problem why? Girls kiss girls all the time now days. I mean I wish I could have been there to see, but that's the only problem I can see with it." He laughed.

I sighed. "I know that, I have kissed girls before."

"Then what is the big deal here?" He asked seriously.

"Mark, I kissed her. I know she is gay and I think I'm straight and I freakin' kissed her."

"Ok, there is a problem with that statement, a few actually. Why are you freaking out? You kissed her, what makes this any different from the other girls you kissed? So what, she is gay that doesn't mean she automatically wants a relationship with you."

"Mark, I fucked up."

"Ok, look, this shortness has to stop I can't read your mind Cal and you are doing nothing but confusing me, so spit it out."

"I . . . kissed her. You know how I told you it seemed like she was avoiding me." I waited on him to respond. He nodded and I continued. "Well, I walked in on her and Joanne kissing, or about to kiss or something. Something I really would have rather not seen. Anyways, I told her I was leaving and she ran after me. She told me . . . she told me that the reason she was avoiding me is because she had feelings for me and she was sure I was straight and it's hard for her to control herself around me. I . . . kissed . . . her. She tried to stop me. She didn't kiss me, I kissed her, after she told me."

"Well why did you do it?"

"It felt . . . right."

"and the kiss was?"

"Damn near perfection."

"Ok, well you are sober, now anyways, so I know it's not the alcohol talking. Callie, are you attracted to her?"

I look off; I don't know how to answer his question. The answer is yes, one hundred percent, but am I really ready to admit it? Obviously I have been looking away and thinking a little too long, because Mark interrupts my thoughts.

"I already know the answer. You see all that thinking you are doing right now? It's not going to help anything. Follow your heart and your instincts. What is your favorite thing in the world?"

"That's easy, the rush of playing ball. The pure exhilaration I get when I'm pitching or running the bases after a hit."

"Ok you see you used the first thing that came to your mind to answer me right then right?"

"Yeah, but that's a no brainer."

"Ok well don't think about this just answer me. If you were to get good news, besides me and your family, who would be the first person you would want to tell."

"Arizona"

"That's what I thought. Is this the first time you have felt this way about a girl?"

"Yes" I sheepishly reply. I don't know what it is, but Mark is bringing out how I really feel and I'm not feeling bad about it. "Mark is this even right? Should I really be having these feelings for a girl?"

"When you kissed her, did it feel wrong?"

"No, I told you it was . . . amazing."

"Ok then, there is nothing wrong with it. You feel the way you feel, and you can't help that. It's not your decision, you are who you are. You love who you love, or like and no one should make you feel bad for that. It's all about finding a person that is right for you, not a boy or a girl, but a person."

I think over what he said and he is right. I shouldn't feel like this because Arizona is a girl. If she was a guy I wouldn't be having second thoughts. Well I would be wondering why she was playing softball, but . . . I laugh and Mark gives me a funny look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. You're right. I shouldn't have doubted anything. I still don't know if I'm comfortable enough yet. Besides, I pretty much ran out on her, I mean you called and I gave a crap excuse, but I don't know if she believed it. I probably just made a fool of myself."

What am I going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

* * *

A/N: Ok I realized that I dont think ff allows links so If you were trying to find the site I was talking about it is calzonafans . aimoo . com just take out the spaces. It is a Calzona board and it has fanfiction general discussion non calzona fiction and we are always looking for more writers. There are some amazing fics that arent posted on here or on lj you should check them out. Joining the board is easy and only takes a few minutes. If you join you can chat and we are usually in the chatroom at night. The board is full of friendly people so don't be scared to check in and chat or leave comments. Its really a great place and I am a mod over there so if you have any questions please, feel free to ask!

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

Joanne leaves and I sit on the bed for a few minutes. I need to go downstairs to let the girls know that I will be taking them home tomorrow. I walk downstairs and see the girls watching a movie.

"Hey, who all rode with Joanne?" Three people collectively said they did.

"Ok, well I'm taking you home tomorrow, Joanne had to leave." I turn back around to go  
upstairs.

"AZ, wait where are you going?" Bianca yelled after me.

"I just need to go up to the room and think for a little bit." I turn around and start walking up the stairs. I walk into my room and lay across the bed. I hear the door open and I turn around.

"AZ, what's up?"

"Nothing B"

"No, it's something what is it?"

"Well, I kicked Joanne out tonight and I also told Callie I had feelings for her. Then she kissed me. Now she is gone and I don't know how she is feeling about It."

"She kissed you, so that shows you what she wants."

"B, what if she thinks it was a mistake?"

"I have been hanging out with Callie a lot lately, you know that, and she's amazing. I understand why you fell for her. Don't take that the wrong way either." she giggles. "She is not one to take things lightly. I know she is impulsive, but I don't think she is going to do something she will regret. She seems like the type that does what she does for a reason and doesn't rehash on it. With that being said, I know that you like her, but are you ready to be the one for her. The one to introduce her and bring her through the phases of her sexuality. You know they aren't all good. Are you ready to be her teacher and the one she counts on when she is confused?"

"For her, I'd be anything she needs me to be. If she will let me be the one for her, I'll do what I can to help her through anything."

"Well let her know that. Get some sleep and talk to her in the morning. She did leave her car here right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, when she comes to get her car talk to her about it. She can say yes or she can say no, and then we will know."

"Thanks B, I think I'm going to get some sleep. Are you crashing up here tonight, or in the living room?"

"Up here I think."

"Ok, you can have half the bed."

"Thanks AZ." She says and walks out of the room to go watch a movie with the rest of the girls. I let my mind wonder and it always goes straight to a little over an hour ago.

That kiss was super. I felt all the little butterflies that they say you feel when you have a crush. I have never felt the butterflies. I know what I wanted and I went after it. Now, with this one girl, I have felt those little things fluttering around in my stomach, and I kind of like it. I want to feel that excited, yay, feeling whenever I get the chance. I pick up my phone and start scrolling through my contacts. I go through the list twice before I stop on a name. _'Callie' _Of course, that is the one I would stop on. I hit the new message button and type: _'Hope you have a good night. Sleep well. - AZ"  
_  
I don't expect a text back, but I feel my phone vibrate. _New Message from Callie: View Now View Later _I hit few now and read. _'You too. Good night. - Cal' _I'm not really sure how I feel about this. I can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't mention what happened so I'm not going to. I put my phone on the charger and roll over for a restless night of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning

Mark and I had fell asleep after talking a little more about it. I really don't know what I am going to say to Arizona. I really think this is a journey I want to take. I'm not looking at it as an experiment though. If I'm going to do this, it's not going to be a game I'm playing. Arizona deserves better than to be someone's little game. I'm going to talk to her.

"Mark" I say shaking him to wake him up. "Get up Mark. I need to go get my car and talk to her."

"Talk to who? Blondie?"

"Yes, now get up"

"No"

"Mark, wake up I need to sleep with you to test out this 'I'm straight' theory." With that Mark jumps up and I laugh at him. "I'm up, I swear I'm up."

"Good, now take me to Arizona's."

"That's dirty Cal." I laugh and get up to put on my clothes. "Then you strip in front of me. How wrong is that?"

"It's not. Face it you know we aren't sleeping together and the fact is you don't want to sleep with me."

"Shhh, you don't have to let everyone know that." I stare at him like he has lost his mind.

"We are in your bedroom alone, no one can hear me dumb ass. I promise I won't let people know you have a heart and you can just be friends with a girl."

"Thank you for that, now let's go get you a girl that you can't just be friends with." He winks at me and goes to put his clothes on.

We go downstairs and grab a quick breakfast before going out to his car. We hop in and blast some music before backing out of the drive way. We have to stop at the store to get gas before we go to AZ's.

I go in the store and grab an energy drink for me and a jungle juice for Arizona. One night when we were talking she just happened to let it slip that they were her favorite drinks. I grab some gum and see all the candy at the counter. Reeses Cups are her favorite candy. I grab a king sized package, pay, and walk back to the car and we take off to Arizona's.  
We get to her house and Mark lets me out of the car. As soon as I shut the door he throws the car in drive and hauls off yelling something about me getting my woman. I walk to the door and start to knock when I hear some of the girls talking.  
_  
"Why did the bitch leave last night?"_  
I turn around and walk off the porch. 'Great Callie, you really messed up this time.' I think to myself. Last night I thought it was ok, she sent me a good night text, I thought that meant something. I turn and walk to my car, start it, and head home. So much for me explaining myself.

"I don't know, I think her and AZ got into a fight. AZ was so mad when she left."

Arizona's P.O.V

I went downstairs to check on the girls before heading back up to wake Bianca up. I run and jump on the bed.

"Good Morning sleepy head." I yell and Bianca rolls over and throws the cover over her head.

"Ugh, why are you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Well, I plan on talking to a particular girl when she comes by to get her car this morning, and I have a feeling its going to go well."

" I'm glad you happy about it, but can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, everyone else is downstairs getting ready to eat and we have to get a move on."

Bianca rolls out of bed and goes to find her clothes. I hear a car door shut and then zoom off, so I figured one of the girls left. I start fixing my hair when I hear another car door shut and then start. I look out of the window just in time to see Callie drive off. I feel my heart shatter into a hundred different pieces. I hoped us talking would go well, but she didn't even try to talk to me. Is she freaking out that bad? I have scared her off. What am I going to do?

I continue on with my day like it doesn't faze me and around seven p.m. I drop the last girl off at her house. I back out of the driveway and take off toward town. I go to the gas station and grab a jungle juice, my secret addiction, some Reeses cups and fill my gas tank up. I drive off and head toward some old back roads to clear my head. All day my mind has wondered to Callie and how to act around her when school comes around Monday. What am I going to do at practice? How is she going to treat me? I'm nervous just thinking about it. I put more pressure on the gas pedal hitting the curves at 50 mph, knowing as sharp as these curves are I should be doing 30. I hit some gravel and my car fishtails. It spins me around in a complete circle, almost putting me in a ditch. That scares me enough to make me quit driving like I'm crazy. It is around 9:30 pm by now and I have successfully lost myself in thought and driving. I think I just might know the place to go to think that is a lot less dangerous.

I get off the gravel road and head back toward town. I drive until I'm pulling into the parking lot of the park. I look around and don't see anyone's car thankfully. I just want to get on the swing and go back and forth as high as I can, losing myself in the feeling of the air whipping through my hair.

I walk past some of the playground equipment making a line drive for the swing set. I look up to see someone on the swings. They are wearing a hoodie, with the hood up, and jeans. They are swinging so high and not looking like they are going to slow down. 'Maybe they are here to do what I came to do.' I think deciding to walk on to the swing. I make it a few steps before the person swings forward so high and leans back knocking their hood off their head. When that happens I see lock dark locks fall from underneath the hood and I immediately know who they belong to.

"Callie?"


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

Callie's P.O.V

I am on the swing pumping my legs back and forth, going as high as I can go, and still trying to get higher. I'm trying to let go of everything that is clouding my thoughts. What happened last night, what I overheard from Arizona's house, and why did I run instead of talk to Arizona? I have my hood over my head, and it feels like it is distancing me from the world. It feels like my personal bubble. I pump my legs back and forth again and I go higher than I have gotten, I pull back on the chains in my hands, and kick my feet high in the air letting my head fall back. My hood falls off my head and just like that my personal bubble is broken with the sound of someone's voice.

"Callie?" I hear her question.

I bring my swing to a slow stop and turn around to face my intruder. I see her in jean shorts and a hoodie and she has never looked more adorable. 'Stop thinking about that' I tell myself. You walked out to have a freak out, people know, and are talking about it.

"What's up?" I finally manage to make myself say.

"Nothing, just coming to, umm, think." She makes herself half smile and I feel guilt build up in me.

Arizona sits down on a swing and a few moments of awkward silence pass between us. I look at her a few times to see her gazing back at me and I want to say something so bad, but I don't know if I can. What do you say when you know you messed up and the reason someone is in a park to think has something to do with something you did and shouldn't have.

I look over at her and she is looking away while gently swaying on the swing. "I'm sorry." I say simply.

I hear her sigh before she begins to talk. "It's ok; I shouldn't have told you all that I told you. I shouldn't have let you kiss me and then have you regret it later."

I look at her dumbfounded. "Is that really what you think? You think I regret it?"

"I was in my room this morning getting ready. I was waiting on you to come by so we could talk, but I heard a couple of car doors and by the time I looked out of the window, I saw your car pulling off. I wish you would have talked to me though. I would have understood if you would have said it was just something in the heat of the moment. I don't want things awkward between us."

I get off of my swing on the other end of the swing set and get in the swing beside hers, twisting it to where I was facing her. "Arizona, I heard them talking in the kitchen today. . . "I let my sentence fall short not wanting to finish.

"What did you hear, and when did you hear?"

"When I came to your house I was going to talk to you, but when I got to the door and was about to knock I hear some of the girls talking. They were asking why I left and that we must have gotten into a fight because you were mad when I left."

"What were their exact words Calliope?" I got little butterflies when she said my name just as I always do and I wanted to let out a small smile, but I held it, it is no time for a smile, now.

"They asked why the bitch left and the other said we must have gotten into a fight because you were mad when I left." I repeated back to her.

"They weren't talking about you. When it comes to you and people talk, the talk is good."

"Who else would they have been talking about?"

"Well, after what happened Joanne tried to start in on me and get me back, and I put all the stuff she had in my room into a bag and asked her to leave. I told her I was done with everything. You made me see that I deserve better than someone that treated me like she did. This may not be what you wanted, but I have to thank you for at least showing me that."

I reach over with my foot and try to twist her to where she is facing me as well. She takes my hint and finally turns to me. Her blue eyes meet my brown and I see so many emotions swirling around like a whirl pool. She looks down and I pull her foot with mine before gently shaking it for her to look up at me. She finally complies with my subtle request.

"Arizona, I don't regret kissing you last night. I did have a freak out, but it was almost done before it started. Mark talked some since into me."

"Mark, as in man-whore extraordinaire Mark, gave you advice, and you listened?"

"Hey, don't diss my friend." I laugh. "As much as you want to hate him, he's my person."

"Ok, and what kind of advice did he give you?"

"Well after at one point offering to teach me the Sloan Method to pleasing women, he made me realize that I didn't need to worry about anything or anybody. That whatever made me happy is what I should do, and that it didn't matter boy or girl because I was attracted to the person and not the gender."

"You're kidding right?" She snorts and I give her a disbelieving look. She is laughing at the advice that made me want to talk to her. Seriously? She catches my lack of amusement and immediately stops laughing to talk. "I'm sorry I really am, I just don't see that coming from Mark."

"He's better than most people give him credit for."

"Well, did you take his advice?"

"Well, I had the courage to tell you that much." She looks and me and pastes a smile on her face, putting her dimples in full force. "That's quite a smile you have, magical, I think."

"Oh yeah, It's my super magic smile." She says seemingly reverting back to a childlike state. She normally doesn't act like this and I find it so cute. We fall into a comfortable silence before she talks again.

"Calliope, I have feelings for you, and I don't know about hiding them. I have told you this before, but I think we should re-hash on it."

"I know you do, and I know you don't want to hide them. I don't think I want you to hide them either." I look at her and flash a simple smile.

"I don't want you to run from me again though Cal. If you have a problem or something, talk to me about it."

"I'm scared." I say looking down. Arizona gets out of her swing and I twist back facing forward. She takes another step and crouches down in front of me. She leans in with her head tilted to look me in my eyes.

"It's ok to be scared. Everyone that has ever had a first anything was scared to try something new. I was scared to play tee ball when I was little, but look where it got me." I laugh at her comparison.

"What if I'm not good at it?"

"Good at what? Spending time with me and hanging out? I think you have that under control, you have people skills." She winks.

"I meant being a girlfriend. If you want me to be, because I really think I want you to be mine."

"Well, are you asking?"

"Not yet, but maybe I will."

"Well, I'm sure you will be a great girlfriend. You don't have anything to worry about; dating and everything else can go at your pace. I'm in this through it all." She smiles at me and nods reassuringly. "So, Calliope Torres, will you go out to eat with me tomorrow night?" She asks softly.

"Yes." I bust out in a huge smile.

"Good, that was the answer I was hoping for." She says pulling me to stand up. I stand in front of her and look down at her as she looks up at me. Our eyes connect and I never want to let our gazes fall. I feel her intertwine her finger in mine and it's like a shock ran up my arms causing me to tingle. I lean down and kiss her cheek, loving the way her skin feels against my lips. I wonder how this date will go?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. I didn't get many reviews last chapter and that wasn't any fun. I love reviews they make me do a happy dance, but its cool lol Thanks to everyone =)

and someone asked if I was a blonde. I'm not sure what that matters to the story, but yes I am. =)

* * *

|The Next Morning|

Callie's P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of Little Pieces coming from my phone. 'What the hell. Why do I have an alarm set on a Sunday?' I think to myself. I look over at my clock and it says 11:47 a.m. I definitely have to reason to have an alarm set at such an awkward time. I get even more curious when it stops playing the song and I haven't even touched it yet. I roll over, grab my phone, and check the display.

_1 New Message Arizona: View Now, View Later_

'Oh yeah, that is her text tone.' I think to myself. I open the message to read: _Good Morning Beautiful. Hope you have a great day. I'll be there to get you around 7 ;) –AZ._ 'I could get use to waking up like this every morning. I send a reply back telling her I hope she has a good day and I'll be ready. I head downstairs to find my sister at the breakfast bar.

"What's up A?" I ask jumping onto the stool next to her.

"Nothing, thinking about going out to the court, want to go play?"

"Yeah, sure, you up for batting practice after?"

"Of course" Aria says and hops down off her stool. "I'm going to go put on some workout clothes."

I decide on a light breakfast since I'm going to be playing soon. A couple pieces of toast and a banana will hold me over until I eat later.

I run upstairs to put on some workout clothes and run into Aria's room stopping at the door. "Ready to go?" I ask watching her grab her tennis racket and a softball glove. She walks out of the door in front of me and heads downstairs and out the back door. We walk until we get to what Aria calls the 'sports Barbie dream house' and we pull out a bucket of tennis balls. We walk to the court and get situated. Aria throws the ball up and serves and we hit back and forth for a while, talking while we play

"So Cal, I feel like we haven't talked in forever. What's been new in your life?"

"Nothing really, hanging out with Mark and the softball girls as usual, how about you? How are your classes going?"

"Meh, classes are classes, what do you expect? Haha, I'm passing them all as usual. So how is everything going with softball, have they moved you to pitcher yet?"

"I forgot you haven't been at the games lately. They have been starting Joanne as usual, but they have been putting me in toward the end."

"Well, hopefully soon they will just put you there permanently."

"She has seniority; she is a senior and has been on the team a lot longer."

"It really doesn't matter. You are the best and that's what gets you the spot, not seniority."

"I guess you're right. So, are there any lucky guys on your radar lately?" I ask her. She is always the one to have guys all over her, but she handles it well and no in a whore-ish way.

"Well, there is one, but I don't know how this is going to play out just yet. Are there any lucky guys getting a chance with my gorgeous sister?"

"Well there is someone that got my attention."

"Well umm spill who is he?" I blush and immediately feel nervous. My sister is always there for me no matter what and I really need her to be there for me now. What if she freaks out and doesn't accept this? "Umm, earth to Callie? I hit the ball over there." She says pointing her racket to the edge of the court.

"Aria, can we take a break for a minute. I need to talk to you."

She agrees and we grab our water bottles and sit on the edge of the court on a bench dad had installed for us. We sit in silence for a few minutes while I try to decide how to approach the situation. I don't want to hide Arizona from Aria, but Aria is my best friend next to Mark. Even though lately I haven't been around her, she is still my real person. "Aria, I need to tell you something and I want you to please, be ok with this."

"What is it C?"

"I have a date tonight."

"Really, that's great. Why would I freak out? Besides the fact you have to tell me who the lucky dude is or I'm going to have to force it out of you."

"Well . . ." I start getting more and more nervous by the minute. "The lucky dude, isn't a dude at all, it's a girl. I'm going out with Arizona, you know the hind catcher on our team?"

Silence surrounds us. I try to read her face: nothing. Finally she looks at me and speaks.

"Oh, ok, now I remember who she is. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Yeah, she's cute."

". . . and I have a date with her."

"You said that already Cal. Are you waiting for me to be shocked or to yell, because I need to know which you're wanting? If it's shock then yeah I'm shocked just a little bit and if it's yelling then you won't get any of that unless it's that girly jump up and down happy type scream-y thing. Cal you're my sister. You're my best friend. I won't love you any less because of a decision that isn't what some consider the norm. If this is something you're happy about, then I'm happy for you."

"Really?" I ask afraid what I just heard was a daydream.

"Of course, I don't know why you would expect anything different. The only way I would be upset about this is if you were dating someone ugly, because you know these Torres genes can't just be shared freely there is a definite selection process. You have to be fine to date one of us, but you have impeccable taste in guys and girls, so I applaud you." She laughs and just like that my world seems ok again.

I just told my first person, besides Mark, I had a date with Arizona and it couldn't have gone better. We finish playing tennis and move to the softball area. I pitch for a while then bat for a while, and then we go in the house. I jump in the shower and throw on some pj's until I have to get ready later. I run into Aria's room, jump on the bed, and spend two hours curled up with my baby sister watching a movie.

"Aria!" I scream. I'm freaking out. I left her room fifteen minutes ago and by this time I had been through all my clothes and I have no idea what to wear.

"What . . . what is it? What happened? Who died? Are you ok?" Aria comes running in my room almost tripping from running so fast. She looks around and sees my room wrecked.

"Whoa Cal, when did the tornado rip through your room?" She asks looking around somewhat in awe.

"Aria, what am I going to wear on a date with a girl?" I put emphasis on girl and look at her wide eyed. I just go so stressed in the course of fifteen minutes. Earlier I wasn't thinking about it really being the only date I have ever been on with a girl, but now that I'm in here getting ready . . . well I'm freaking out.

"You have got to be kidding me." She says looking at me like I'm crazy. "All that loud yelling for this? Have you lost your mind?"

"Aria I'm being serious help me here."

"You are stressing out over getting ready for a girl that has seen you hot, sweaty, and probably bleeding knowing your tendency to get hurt. Trust me, that isn't exactly your best look."

"You are no help."

"What would you wear to go out with a guy?"

"One of these two shirts." I say pulling out two from the pile on my bed. One shirt was green and the other was purple. Both were silky and low cut.

"Ok, now" she says walking over to my bed and pulling on my pile of clothes. "These jeans make your ass look great, and so do these." She hands the jeans to me. She walks over to my closet and pulls out two pair of shoes: flats and heels. "You're already tall so, I don't know if heels are your best choice but they are impressive. Flats will keep you closer to her. Both of these shoes will go with those outfits. Now put the rest of this shit up. I can't believe you pulled out everything in a walk-in closet. If someone is into girls, they are into the same things guys are into, so stop worrying and get dressed, you have an hour." With that said she walks out of my room and back to hers.

'Leave it to my baby sister to put me in my place.' I think before I start getting ready throwing on my emerald top, jeans, and flats. I put on a tiny silver chain and straighten my hair. I decide that I'm going to straighten it to throw a little something new on my appearance. I haven't straightened my hair really since I got here. I throw on a little eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss and I am ready to go. I check the clock and it is 6:55. Perfect.

I go downstairs when I hear a knock on the door. I run into Papa's study where I find him and Ma snuggled up on the loveseat. I give each of them a kiss and tell them I will be home later. It is one of Pa's rare days off so they don't even pay much attention to me, they are just enjoying being together. I run to the door and open it up.

There with a single rose is Arizona. She is wearing a royal blue top with black jeans and sneakers. She looks completely adorable. I step out on the porch and close the door turning to face her.

"You look beautiful." She says handing me my rose. I lift it to my nose and breathe the aroma deeply. I look into her eyes as she watches me with that dimpled grin spread across her face.

"Oh, you clean up pretty well yourself." I say teasing her. "So, where are we going tonight?" I ask as we walk out toward the driveway. I look up and see her blue 2007 Saab 9-3 and I think back to the first night she was at my house. "So, how is she running?"

"Great thanks to a certain softball player. Who still needs to be paid back by the way."

"I'm going on a date, what's better payback than that?"

"Oh, I don't know actual money."

"Whatever" I say sliding into her passenger seat and buckling up as she does the same on the driver's side. She throws the car in reverse and back out of the drive way. She puts it in drive and starts off down the road threading her fingers in mine and lifting my hand to her mouth, placing the gentlest of kisses on it. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into my little Calliope." She smirks.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Guys, I am so sorry about being M.I.A. I had to work a double the night before vacation and didn't get to update or warn anyone before I left. I hope you like this chapter and you're not to mad at me. (I'm even so devoted I'm updating before being forced to go to the ER lol) Reviews please?

A/N #2: Holly W. A.K.A whirrledpeas this chapter is dedicated to you. You have helped me out sooo much and you know what I'm talking about especially when you read this chapter. You are amazing and I'm glad you're one of my fam. Thanks for everything 3 u =)

Chapter 15

Arizona's P.O.V

I'm in the car with Callie and I'm finding it hard to drive because I can't keep my eyes off of her. She is so gorgeous when she isn't even trying. I mean she looks good when she is in her sweat pants, hair tied, chilling with no makeup on so tonight she is like breath takingly stunning. 'Gah AZ, snap out of it. She has you quoting Drake. Whatever, she looks sexy as hell.

"So, Callie, are you ready for anything?

"Yeah, always, are you going to tell me what we are doing?"

"Nope" I say pulling into a gas station.

"Need gas?"

"Nope" I pull into a parking spot and lean over the seat and reach into the glove compartment. I pull out a long black cloth. "Do you trust me?" I ask playing with the cloth and running it between my fingers with a mischievous look adorning my face.

She looks at me questioningly before changing her look one that is more nonchalant. "I guess I don't have a choice, you're my captain." She shoots me a playful glare.

"Ok, well if you're going to act like that, then nope you don't have a choice." I laugh and give her a wink.

"Will you put this blindfold on for me?" I ask innocently throwing her a dimpled smile.

"Ugh, How long do I have to wear it?"

"No more than twenty minutes, I promise. So, please put it on before I hold you down and force you to put it on." 

"Sorry Arizona, I don't see that happening, you are too small for that, but since you asked nicely at first, I'll put it on for you."

"Yay!" I exclaim not even trying to put up my hardcore-I'm-the-softball-captain façade. She just looks at me and shakes her head while laughing. She then puts the blindfold around her head. "Ok, no peeking Calliope." I say throwing the car into drive and heading toward our destination.

Callie's P.O.V

I feel the car stop and it being put into park.

"Hold on, don't move, I'll be right back." I hear her pop the trunk and I then wonder what in the hell is going on. Do you trust me . . . Blindfold . . . Don't move . . . Trunk pop? Gah this sounds like a corny scary move gone wrong and I hear no traffic so, remote location?

I hear the trunk close and I jump. 'Ok, I have been watching way to many scary movies with Aria and Mark lately. Everything goes silent and the only thing I hear is crickets all around. I sit like this for a few minutes before I feel y door open. I jump and shriek.

"I'm sorry Calliope; I didn't mean to scare you." At the sound of her voice I immediately relax. I feel her reach out for my hand and as always I get the nervous/excited feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'll get you to where we are going and make sure you don't fall." She leads me somewhere and then we come to a stop.

"Ok, here we are." She steps behind me and puts her hands on the blindfold. She is so close I can feel her breath on my neck and it makes me shiver. She lets out a small laugh at my involuntary reaction and makes her body closer to mine. She removes the blindfold and I can hardly believe what I'm looking at... "Arizona, are you serious?"

"What?" She asks.

"You did this for me?" I turn around to look at her and see a small blush ride up her cheek.

"Well, yeah, I did." She relies shyly. I pull her in for a hug before turning her around with my arms wrapped around her waist. I'm amazed at how comfortable it feels to stand like this with her. I mean just over an hour ago I was freaking out about going on a date with a girl and now I'm standing with my arms wrapped around her and my head on her shoulders like its where I belong.

"Do you like it?" She asks timidly.

"I love it, thank you." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek. "This is the most romantic thing I have ever had done for me." I say still standing and looking around in awe. We are on the softball field standing in front of the pitcher's mound. The mound and the area surrounding it is covered by an oversized blanket, with candles around it. On the blanket is a few boxes of Chinese takeout with two paper plates and chopsticks and forks.

"This field is where I first introduced myself to you, this field is where witnessed your talents and how you are in your element, and this mound is where you are the most in your zone and the place I love to watch you the most. I wanted our first date to be special." She almost whispers. "Well, let's eat." She says significantly louder, wrapping her arms around me behind her and pulling me toward the blanket.

We divide the food up and sit back to talk and eat. We fall into an easy conversation with comfortable silences between topics. It's all so easy with her. Her iPod is playing softly on the blanket. While we are eating and talking we keep subtly changing positions and getting closer. We have gone from facing each other to being side by side. I put my plate to the side and I feel Arizona pull at my waist. I scoot where she leads me, which is with my back to her front and her arms around me snuggling into me.

"Look at the stars, they are everywhere tonight." She says excitedly. I'm loving the feel of her around me so much I didn't think to say anything back. I am just staring into space. I'm brought out of my thoughts by AZ's grip loosening and the sound of her voice. "This is ok, isn't it?" She gestures to her arms around me.

"What . . . Of course it is." I realize she took my silence the wrong way and I lean further back into her to try to wash away her insecurities. She tightens her grip up again. After a few minutes of us staring into the stars I break the silence quietly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She leans to the side to look at me.

"For making sure I'm ok. Even though it wasn't necessary it's nice to know you're still ok with me being new to this and wanting me to be comfortable." I say playing with her fingers in front of me.

"hmmmm . . . A newborn . . . Maybe I didn't think this through completely. Newborns are trouble and messy." I gasp at her reaction. She's really having second thoughts. I thought I was the one that was supposed to have second thoughts. My head drops. She lifts my chin up with her finger and turns my head to face her. "But, you are worth all of it." she says and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

I turn to the side and look at her disbelievingly. I reach out and push her so she falls back to the ground. "Mean" I pout.

Before I know what is happening, I am being pinned down on the ground with Arizona hovering over me. "Aww, poor baby." I squirm and she starts tickling my sides. I grab her and flip her over so she is pinned under me. She looks up at me in shock. I don't think she was expecting that. We lock eyes and I want to look away, but I can't. I'm drawn to her. Our faces start moving at a painfully slow rate toward one another, with our eyes still locked. I finally break eye contact and I look down at her lips before closing the gap between us, pressing my lips on hers firmly. I switch to open mouth kisses and slow down our kissing by taking her bottom lip between my lips and sucking on it gently. I scrape my teeth over her lip and pull slightly. Soon our kisses speed back up and become more passionate. Our tongues are clashing against each other like they are doing a little dance. Nothing has ever felt this right. I feel Arizona's hand on my hips pulling me closer. I oblige her request and lean down further. I start kissing her neck.

"Calliope" I hear her somewhat moan and I continue with what I am doing, obviously she likes it, so why stop?

"Callie" She says a little more firmly. "We have to stop."

"What? Why? Do you not want to?"

"Of course, I could kiss you all day, but you keep doing what you are doing to me and I might lose my resolve."

"Oh" I say blushing. Arizona grabs her iPod and looks at the time.

"Wow, it's practically eleven. I need to get your home."

I sigh. "I guess you do."

Arizona's P.O.V

I gather the stuff and we get into the car. I start to drive off with so much stuff on my mind. I look at Callie and reach out for her hand. She gives it to me and we sit in silence on the way home. The only noise is the music, which Callie is picking off my iPod.

I set a play list for the date, so I wonder if she has gotten out or if she thinks that is the only music I have on there.

"Wow, wait, are you for real?" She asks loudly making me jump.

"Well, if you tell me what I have to be for real about, I'll tell you." I tease her.

"You listen to this?"

"Listen to what Callie?" I don't think I have anything on there that is that bad, but I want to know what she is talking about.

"I mean I knew you listened to all kinds of music and your selection is very impressive, but I didn't think that was a part of it. "

"Will you tell me what you are talking about already?" I say sounding slightly annoyed, but I didn't mean to I'm just curious.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you listened to rap." She laughs.

"I didn't mean to sound like that and yeah, I do listen to it, most of my friends don't so I mostly listen to play lists when everyone is around."

"I love hip hop and rap, really anything I can dance to I love." She says excited.

"You dance?" I ask intrigued.

"Not really unless I'm alone, but yeah I love to club dance."

"Ok, can you stop giving me reasons to find you even more attractive?" I ask teasingly. "None of my exes have appreciated my musical selection especially when it comes to rap."

"Well, they aren't as good as me." She winked and I think I just melted.

I pull into her driveway and get out of the car. I walk around to her side to open the door. She steps out. "Look at you go." She says jokingly.

"Hush" I say. I walk with her in front of the car. "I don't know if it's a good idea for me to go to your door, so I'm going to stop here. I had a really good time tonight, and I hope you did too."

"Of course I did thanks again."

"Anytime, I was thinking maybe you would want to go out again."

"Well, I think I can fit you into my schedule." She winks. I give her a kiss goodnight and get back into the car. 'Wow, that girl is amazing.' I think to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't like this chapter, but really its just a filler. Hope you stick around for more.

* * *

Chapter 16

Callie's P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off as usual and almost got excited because I thought Arizona was texting me. I check my messages and see one from Mark.

'_Ok, where were you last night?' _Shit. I forgot to tell Mark about it.

'Sorry Mark. I was on a date.' My phone goes off before I even have a chance to put it down.

'_Without me? That's just wrong Torres. Who was the lucky . . . person?' _

'Think about it, I'm sure u know.'

'_Oh, I'm on my way over, we r riding 2 school 2gether.' _

I don't text him back. I get up and start getting ready. I go to my closet to pick out an outfit. What do I want to wear? I look around and pull out some jeans that hug my curves with a black t-shirt and some white forces with the black Nike check. I lay my clothes on the bed and go get in the shower. I get out, brush my teeth, fix my hair, and put my makeup on. I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and should have guessed that would be a mistake.

"Damn Torres, you are making it too easy for me. I usually like my girls to put up a little fight, but this is good too." Mark smirks and lies back across my bed.

"Shut it Mark. I can promise, this look is not for you." I say pointing my finger up and down my body.

"What about these?" Mark asks holding up my lacy red underwear.

"First thing was a no and that's going to be a hell no."

"Fine, here" He says pouting and throwing my underwear at me. I slip them on under my towel and reach for my bra. I let the towel fall when I turn away from him to put it on.

"Ok, so, you went on a date with Arizona last night?"

"Yes" I say turning around to grab my clothes.

"Well, how was it?"

"Mark, I swear you want gossip more than a freshman girl."

"It's not like I'm gossiping about people, I just want to know how my friends date went, well and if there were any sexy details."

"Perv"

"What can I say? Girl on girl is sexy."

"I'm not talking about this with you, I really like her ok?"

"I'm happy for you, you know that right?"

"Thanks." I smile and finish getting ready. We go downstairs grab breakfast, go to get in my car, and head to school.

I walk into the school building with Mark and head to the gym to find all our friends. I walk up and give everyone hugs, to be honest I have somewhat ignored my friends lately. I really haven't meant to, but everything with me thinking about Arizona and softball going on I just really haven't paid attention to anyone. We all talk and I catch up on what everyone has been up to the past couple of weeks. I make plans with Madison, Raquel, and Arianna for this weekend and then the bell rings.

Raquel and I walk together to our lockers since they are side by side. I grab my books for first period and turn to face Raq.

"Why is she staring at us?" Raquel asks looking over my shoulder. "I guess we'll find out, because she is walking this way."

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

"AZ. Oh wait, ok I feel stupid she's the captain on your team."

"Yeah, duh Raq." I laugh at her. After a second I start to feel the butterflies in my stomach. She is coming over here.

"Good morning Callie." I hear her say in my ear over my shoulder. I turn to face her and realize she is already walking down the hall. Did she just do the flirt and walk? Two can play that game. I think to myself.

"What was that about?" Raq gives me an inquisitive look.

"Nothing, just AZ being AZ" I laugh it off.

Raquel and I walk to class falling back into random conversations.

I start walking to my next class and see Arizona in the hallway. She looks at me and we lock eyes. I wink at her and she smiles. I can't help but to smile a huge smile. I think about what she done earlier and decide to think of ways to do get back at her.

A couple of class periods later I'm sitting in class and I have just drunk a bottle of water. I raise my hand and ask to go to the restroom. The teacher asks me to wait until the end of class and I agree, as long as it's sometime kind of soon.

My teacher finally lets me go to the restroom. I walk in and go into a stall. I hear a toilet flush beside me and I finish my business and walk out to wash my hands. I stop in my track when I see a familiar head of blonde curls. 'Thank you Mr. Culp for making me wait.' I think to myself. 'Oh, this would be the perfect opportunity to get her back.' I walk up to the sink and start to wash my hands, completely ignoring her.

"Calliope" she exclaims. I love the way she lights up saying my name.

I look over at her with a straight face. "Arizona" I deadpan.

She gives me a worried look. "What's wrong?"

I turn and lock eyes with her keeping my face emotionless. I walk up to her, keeping my eyes locked on hers. She gives me a crazy look and I almost crack a smile. I know I have her worried. I lean down next to her ear and whisper: "You know, you look good today." I smile and back out of the bathroom while she wears this stunned expression on her face. I start walking back to my class thinking to myself: flirt and walk score: Callie 1 Arizona 0. I start laughing at my own silliness.

Arizona's P.O.V

|After school|

I walk toward the field house to get changed and get everything ready for practice. I walk into the field house and see someone changing.

"I mean not that I don't enjoy seeing you bent over, but I usually make sure a girl is my girlfriend before I get her nearly naked." I say a little too loudly and it causes Callie to jump.

"Well, that could be arranged." She says, and I'm pretty sure she was just being a smart ass and didn't think about her comeback because I almost immediately see the blush spread across her face. Just then Joanne, Bianca, and Chelsea walk into the room and start to change. Joanne looks at me and gives me an evil glare.

'Oh great' I think to myself. I knew me giving her her stuff back and everything wouldn't go well, but I have a feeling it's going to be worse than I imagined.

The rest of the girls came in and everyone got ready. We met up with the coach and headed to the field. We split the team up and got into positions as usual. Callie was pitching first this time and my group was up to bat. I keep making faces at Callie and making her laugh. I love to see that smile grace her face.

The teams switch up and its Callie's groups turn to bat. I'm catching as usual and Joanne is pitching. I start making smart remarks and joking with Callie as soon as she gets up to bat.

"Cal" I whisper to her.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looks back at me and misses a perfect strike. "I . . . well . . . y-yes." She finally stutters out smiling.

"Yay" I say throwing the ball back to Joanne. I look at Joanne and she is giving me another evil glare. What is her problem? I think to myself. I mean I guess I know her main problem, but she will be ok. I see her smirk and I know she is up to something, but never was I prepared for what she does. I see her begin her wind up and her release on the ball. It's at perfect strike zone level but before I know what has happened I see Callie jump and drop to the ground holding her leg. I throw off my face mask and bend down in front of her. I look over at Joanne who is giving me an evil grin. 'You have got to be kidding me.' I think to myself. I look at Callie clutching her leg and I move her hands. When I do I see a perfectly circle cherry on her leg complete with stitches imprinted in it. The coach rushes over to where we are and sees the mark.

"Callie, are you ok?" Coach O asks.

"Of course" Callie says laughing at the coach.

"Most people find it hard to jump up from that. That is going to be a pretty massive bruise."

"Well, most people aren't Torres'" She jokes. She looks over at me, "I hope something like this doesn't happen every time something goes good for me and you."

I laugh at her before looking and Joanne. She is turned talking to Bianca like nothing just happened. I take off my chest protector and walk out onto the field. I grab her arm and turn her around. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about Joanne."

"Just showing our little Callie here how much hurt dating you can bring." She smirks and that is it. I pull back with my fist closed, so ready to make contact with her face.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: thanks to everyone who has read and a special thanks to everyone who reviews. I love them even if it is a smiley its nice =) Hope u enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

Callie's P.O.V

By the time I stand up, Arizona is almost to Joanne and Bianca. I start walking behind her the best I can and I see everyone on the team taking a step closer. The coach is still standing at home plate. I look back at Coach and she gives me a look then turns away.

I hear Arizona asking Joanne something and Joanne answers, but the way she said it I knew would send Arizona over the edge. I see Arizona pull back and ball up her fist. I completely forget about my leg and start running toward her. I know that softball is her life just as much as it is mine and she doesn't need to get kicked off the team. I see her start to swing.

"Arizona" I scream and try to grab at her arm and miss. My voice stopped her though mere inches away from Joanne's face. She would have hit her if Joanne hadn't flinched. I look back and catch Coach's eye and she turns around and acts like she is studying the fence. Arizona is her best and favorite player and I know she doesn't want to suspend her or kick her off for this. I finally grab Arizona's arm and pull her back.

"Callie, let. Me. Go." She practically yells enunciating every syllable. I, of course, don't do what she says.

I drag her by her arm as Joanne leaves the field. She passes us on the way and Arizona tries to jump at her, but I wrap my arm around her waist and keep pushing her back. Finally I get to the side of the field and push her back against the fence.

"AZ, what the hell?"

"Did you hear what she said?"

"No, I didn't, but still this team means the world to you and I am not going to let you throw it away over fighting with your ex."

"You should have just let me hit her."

"Why, so you could stoop down to her level? No, I don't think so." She looks up at me and glares. I have never seen her like this. I hold her glare and stare her down. She finally cracks.

"I'm sorry." She says sighing in defeat. I step closer to her regaining eye contact.

"It's fine, but just remember, I can take care of myself and you don't have to stand up for me."

"Yeah, but I protect the things I . . . like, and you happen to be one of those things."

"Well, I like you too my little spit-fire, but I'm a Torres, I got this." She looks at me and laughs. Her laugh brings out her dimples and her eyes light up. I can't help but to smile back. I love just being in her presence. "Come on spitfire get back into your gear so we can finish practice."

Arizona walks back behind the plate and picks up her chest protector and mask and puts them on. Coach calls another player, who dabbles in pitching a little, to the mound so I can bat. Practice continues for another hour, but instead of the usual fun practice we have everyone is quiet and no one is joking around. Practice ends and I hear Arizona yell.

"Team, gather around." Everyone comes running in and stands around her. "I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for. I am the captain of this team and I should be setting an example and not losing my temper."

I hear everyone coming out with their own response, mostly: 'it's ok AZ', 'no worries', and even a 'she deserved it', which didn't go unnoticed by Coach.

Arizona's P.O.V

After I get done apologizing to the team we break and everyone turns to go to the field house. I realize Callie is turning to leave too. I reach out and grab her arm.

"Hey" I say and turn her around.

"Arizona" The coach yells to me. I look back at her, still holding onto Callie's arm.

"Yes ma'am" I reply.

"I need to speak with you, after you do five laps around the field. I'll be in my office." She yells for Bianca to supervise me.

"Yes ma'am" I reply and turn back to Callie. "Will you wait on me to get out?"

"Yes" She replies and kisses me on the cheek "I'm going to get changed."

"Ok, I'm going to start on these laps." I say and turn to start running. The whole time I'm running around the field I have my eyes on Callie as she gets her bag and walks to the field house.

I finish my laps, grab my bag, and walk straight to Coach O's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear through the door. "Ok baby, I'll be home soon. Love you too, bye." I see Coach hanging up her phone.

"Kellie?" I ask hoping to distract her.

"Yes" She answers from her chair.

"How are she and the kids doing?"

"Good, thanks, but don't try to get out of this Arizona." At the sound of my name coming from her mouth I cringe. She always calls people by their nickname or whatever they want to be called unless they are in trouble. "You know what this is about, do you not?"

"Yes ma'am" I answer looking down.

"I made you the captain of this team for a reason. You are a great player and usually you control your temper very well. I have sent girls to you when they were stressed out about things. You have always been the go to player, and then today you pull this stunt. I turned away because if you hit her I didn't want to see it." I interrupt her, which probably wasn't my best bet.

"I'm really sorry about that Coach I didn't mean to lose my temper. There has been a lot happen."

"I understand that and you know when you are stressed you can always come to me and talk. I have taken you under my wing; you are like an un-biological daughter to me. I expect more out of you. You came to me when you and Joanne broke up and I know that it was hard. There are people that are going to do things that piss us off, but you can't let it get to you. The laps are the only thing I'm going to make you do right now, since you already apologized to the team."

"Thanks Coach" I say and turn to leave.

"But Arizona, don't let this happen again. I don't have time for this mess on my team and I will be sure to confront Joanne as well. I expect more from you and you know this."

"Yes ma'am" I walk out of the door and push up against the wall. My eyes are watering; tears are threatening to fall from my eyes. What can I say? I have authority issues. I go change clothes and walk out of the field house toward the parking lot. I look around and see Callie sitting on the trunk of her car.

"Hey" I say walking to her car.

"Hey"

"I'm really sorry about today. I shouldn't have acted like that and when you tried to pull me away I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did."

"It's really ok; I'm a big kid I can deal with things myself. I know you didn't mean anything by it. "

"Do you forgive me?"

"Do you really think I won't?' She asks.

"No, but there is always a chance that you won't. I just have to make sure."

"Of course I do. I told you it wasn't a big deal. Although, I really didn't think you had it in you."

"Look, I grew up with the name Arizona; I know how to fight dirty on a playground, or softball field, take your pick." I laugh. "Can I get a kiss to make my day better?"

She laughs and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Yep, my day was definitely a good one." I say standing in front of her against her car with her legs on either side of me and my arms resting on them. We sit there smiling at each other. "You want to come watch a movie at my house?"

"I would love to, but I have to wait for Mark to get out of practice. His car is at my house." I look at her and give her a look. "What?"

"Nothing Calliope"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, but if he says anything I may get a brick."

"Ok calm down my little spit-fire." She says and we share a laugh. I wrap my arms around her waist, hug her tight, and whisper in her ear.

"Come spend time with me after you take Mark home."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be today."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: Another chapter I'm not sure how I feel about I hope everyone likes it though. This is for my reader on LJ, **stargazer89** , you know why lol. This may not have been the way you wanted it exactly but I hope it's just as good. This chapter is dedicated to u =)

Arizona's P.O.V

"I'm going to go ahead and go home. Will you meet me there?" I ask Callie.

"Yeah" She says and then her phone starts vibrating. She opens her phone and reads a text. "Damn it, I can't come today. My parents want me and Aria to eat dinner with them tonight."

"Oh, it's ok we can do it another day."

"Hold on" She looks at me and smiles. She pulls out her cell phone and puts it on speaker.

"_Torres"_

"Papa, como esta?

"_Bueno Mija, do you need something?"_

"Si Papa, can Aria and I bring a friend to dinner with us?" When I hear her ask this I immediately tense up. I'm her girlfriend for all of a few hours and she wants me to meet the parents? What?

"_Sure Mija, who are you bringing?"_

"I'm not sure if I am, just making sure."

"_Ok, I will tell your Mama' that we will need two extra places at the table. It would be nice to meet your new friends." _

"Gracias, adios"

"_Adios Mija"_ With that she hangs up the phone. I must look scared because she looks at me and pulls me close.

"You don't have to come; I was just thinking it would be the easiest way for us to spend time together."

"I just . . . we just . . . we haven't . . . it's a little soon to be meeting the parents isn't it."

"Well, all of the softball players on my old team spent a lot of time around the house so, it wouldn't be too soon for my friend to spend time at my house, would it?"

"Your friend, huh. No, I don't guess it would be too soon for a teammate to meet your family." I know I have to think about the fact she is barely out to her friends, and I don't know if she is even out to herself yet. So, telling her family is a big step and I don't know if she is ready for it. I'll do whatever to spend more time with her and going to her house to spend time with her family isn't a big deal, is it? It's not like I'm meeting them as her daughter's girlfriend. I am meeting them as a friend.

Callie pulls out her phone and calls her sister Aria. She tells her to invite a friend to dinner since she is bringing someone. Obviously Aria agrees because she hangs up and says "Well, that's settled."

I lean into her and wrap my hands around her waist. I pull her off the car so she is standing in front of me. I whisper "You know, it's going to be hard to play this 'just friends' game considering I have a hard time keeping my eyes off you." I pull back in time to see the blush that adorns her face.

"I'm sure you can manage." She laughs.

"Ok, I'm going to go to my house, take a shower, and then I'll come to your place."

"Ok" She leans down and kisses me on my nose. I love when she does that, it's so simple yet so sweet. "I'm going to go to my house and do the same, after Mark gets out of practice. I'll see you in a little while." She says nudging me.

Callie's P.O.V

"It's about time you got out of practice, what took you so long?" I ask. I have been waiting for fifteen minutes since Arizona left.

"We had to run about thirty laps. We couldn't play for shit today."

"Aww poor baby, let's go. I got things to do tonight."

"What would these 'things' happen to consist of?"

"Family dinner"

"Am I invited?"

"I'm glad you understand you are a part of the family, but I'm taking my girlfriend."

Mark smiles and then it hits him. "Did you just say girlfriend?"

I love the way it sounds. "Yes Mark, Arizona is now my girlfriend."

"That's hot" He counters and I swing at his stomach.

"Ow, Cal that was just wrong."

"Pervert, thanks"

"How are you going to go from calling me a perv to saying thanks all in the same jump?"

"I know that is your way of saying that you're happy for me."

"Well if you knew you didn't have to punch me."

"I didn't punch, I slapped. Stop whining you baby." Mark looks at me and glares, which causes me to laugh.

We blast some music and head home.

Arizona's P.O.V

I arrive at Callie's house and I knock on the door. Mrs. Torres answers and points me in the direction of Callie's room. I walk up the stair case and down the hall.

"Arizona" I hear an unfamiliar voice say. I turn and see Callie's sister in her room.

"Aria, right?"

"Right, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know that you and my sister just started dating and I know she is still new at this, but she is worth everything you are willing to put in plus some. I'm not saying this as her sister; I'm saying this as her best friend, who is lucky enough to be related to her. She is amazing. Whoever ends up with her is lucky."

"I . . . thanks?" I'm really confused as to why she is telling me all this.

"Just take care of her. Callie is a freak out type person and if she freaks out, just stick with her though it. She doesn't mean any harm by it and usually doesn't even realize when she is doing it. Do not hurt her. I promise I never had a problem threatening her ex boyfriends and I definitely don't have a problem threatening you."

"So, this is the break her heart, I'll break your face speech?"

"No this is the 'you break her heart I'll break every bone in your body'. Callie came to me and told me about this, about you and her, so this thing, is serious to her."

I smile as wide as I can. "Thanks for telling me that."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. If you can't handle a minor freak out or don't plan on standing beside her though everything don't start now."

"I promise I'm not going to intentionally hurt your sister. I really like her and the more I get to know about her the more I like about her."

"Well, that's good, just remember what I said."

"I'll see you at dinner." I say and walk out of her room heading back toward Callie's room.

I knock on the door and hear her yell. "Come in" I walk in and look around. She has posters gracing the blue walls and I love them. She has so much stuff in her room, but it is so organized and neat.

"Wow, this is amazing." I say looking around.

"Thanks" she says pulling me into a hug. She shows me stuff around her room and we sit on the bed and talk for a while before we hear a woman, that I guess is her mom, call for everyone to come downstairs. Obviously Aria's friend got here a few seconds ago because she still had on her purse and Aria had to put it up for her before running down the stairs.

Dinner goes well. Callie's mom and dad had a few questions for Aria's friend Hannah and I. We answered them. Dinner was easy. Callie's parents are great. Her dad is though, but seems like an amazing father. Her mom seems sweet all around though.

"Want to cuddle up and watch that movie that we originally planned to watch?"

"Yes, please" I say getting up from the table and walking behind Callie up to her room.

Callie's P.O.V

I'm sitting at dinner and I'm surprised at how well everything is going. I feel my phone vibrate, so I discretely check my phone under the table.

_One New Message View Now or View Later. _I hit view now to read the message.

'_Cal, I'm really sorry 2 ask u this, but my parents r fighting again. Can I kick it at ur place 2night?'_

I quickly type a reply. 'Sure, no problem, we r still eating dinner but we will be done soon. The door is unlocked if u get here b 4 we r done.'

We finally finish off dinner and it went smoothly. My dad only asked Jess and Arizona a million questions and actually stayed away from the money related one. My dad didn't exactly hold our money over people's heads, but he was nosey about others. I look over at Arizona and she looks so beautiful and so innocent. I just want to hug her. I lean over to her.

"Want to cuddle up and watch that movie that we originally planned to watch?"

"Yes, please" She answers as we start to get up. I love how I feel just being around her and lying down with her to cuddle is probably going to be even more amazing.

I lead her up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pull the comforter back on my bed and walk over to her and pull her arm to get her to sit down on the bed. I go to my movie rack and pull out a few movies. I show them to her. "It's up to you, which do you want to watch?"

"Oh, Blind Side please." She says lighting up like a little kid at Christmas. I look at her and with that shine in her eyes they match the color of my walls. 'Why does everything seem to point out that this girl is the person I should be with?' I ask myself. I put in the movie and walk over to the bed getting under the cover and lying on the pillow. Arizona lays back and pulls the cover over her too. She wraps her arm around me and I snuggle down into her side.

We haven't even gotten through the previews yet when something I never expect happens. I look over when I hear my bathroom door bust open. There he is. Mark. Standing, wearing nothing, but a towel. Oh just great. I think to myself.

"Cal, can you hand me those boxers and shorts I have in your drawer over there." He says without looking at me or looking to see what I am doing. I look up at Arizona and see her glaring at Mark. I can't imagine how this looks to her. She knew Mark and I were friends, but I don't think she understood how close we are.

"Mark! Get back in the bathroom and I'll hand you your clothes. You should have took them with you."

"Sorry Cal, I wasn't thinking." I look at him and he looks totally defeated. I want so badly to be mad at him, but I know if his parents were fighting, it is taking a toll on him. I knew this time is worse than others because when he does look up and sees me lying with Arizona he says nothing but that he is sorry and he will wait for me in the bathroom.

I lean over straddling Arizona to reach into the drawer for his clothes. I get up and walk toward my bathroom. I knock on the door, wait for him to open it, and hand him his clothes. "Thanks Cal"

"No problem" I say and turn back to walk across the room to get back to Arizona. When I look I see Arizona up out of the bed grabbing her stuff.

"Hey" I say crossing the distance of my room quickly to grab her arm. She shakes me off and walks toward my door. "Arizona" I say as she opens the door.

I walk out after her. She gets outside and into the driveway before I say anything else to her.

"Arizona, stop" I yell and she freezes.

"What?" She asks harshly.

"You have to listen to me." I say and she continues to refuse making eye contact with me. "Arizona, I don't know how it looks, but you should know Mark and I are just friends." She still refuses to look at me.

"Look at me." I say using my finger to guide her face in the direction of mine. "Mark is my best friend and he is having trouble. I can't say much more than that because I respect him enough to keep his business private. Think about it, if he was being him then he would have come up with some smart comment when we were lying in bed together and he was practically naked."

She sighs "You're right. I just . . . I . . . I'm jealous, and I have never gotten jealous over any of my ex's. You have some kind of hold on me Calliope and it scares me."

"You have the same hold on me. I wouldn't care if Mark walked in the room completely naked; you were the only person whose arms I wanted to be in." She smiles that smile I love showing both of her dimples and she looks down shyly. "and that smile is the only one I care to have directed at me."

"Calliope, you do realize you are just a big flirt right?" She laughs at me.

"Well, I speak the truth." I wink at her.

"I think I need to get going anyways. We can hang out some other time. Your person is in there and he needs you."

"Thanks and thanks for understanding, it means the world to me."

"No problem baby." She says and I smile as wide as I can. She called me babe and I think that is the cutest thing I have ever heard in my life. "What are you smiling so hard about?" She laughs.

"Nothing, I like the sound of that."

"The sound of what?"

"Baby" I answer her.

"Oh" She blushes "It just slipped, sorry. If it makes you smile like that though, you can expect it all the time." I smile and we walk the rest of the distance to her car.

"Good night Arizona" I say while giving her a hug. She pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

"Good night baby" She says as she releases me and gets in the car.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend on LJ , **kml2355** , because of her awesome comment and love for the fic!

A/N #2: Let's see if my little music DJ, **lovelikepbandj** ,gets the phrase in this one.

Chapter 19

|2 Months Later|

Callie's P.O.V

"Mark, I don't have time for this, I'm going to have to call you back tomorrow." I say and hang up the phone quickly. He finally got a girlfriend a serious, stable, girlfriend and whenever they have a disagreement he wants to call me and freak out. If it was serious I would have talked to him, but he will be ok.

Tonight is our two month anniversary. I don't even know if she celebrates monthly anniversaries because our one month was on the night of state and we were so nervous we barely talked that day. We won and the team went to celebrate afterward. I know I was too caught up to even remember to say anything. We spent time together that night, but during that time I was being dragged around by our teammates.

I look around the attic, which our dad has set up as mine and Aria's hang out spot, and I have everything set up. The dvd player is ready, I just have to turn the tv on. There are candles everywhere and I have our dinner on the table. I have the couch folded out into a bed so we can lay and watch our movie.

I look at my phone and its a few minutes before she is suppose to get here. I send a text. 'Hey baby, you going to be here soon.' I get a reply a few seconds later.

'_I'm about to pull in the drive way. Patience baby, patience.' _

I laugh because she is always telling me that I am the most impatient person she knows. Its only when it comes to my time with her that I lack patience. I run downstairs so I can meet her at the door. I run down the stairs and when I reach the bottom I hear a knock, perfect timing.

I open the door and see Arizona in her school jogging pants, tee shirt, and hair up with the band around it. She looks so cute. I grab her hand and pull her toward the staircase. She complies and follows closely behind, a habit we have picked up when it's possible my parents may see us. Arizona tries walk into my room as we go slowly by it, but I pull her on until we reach the next set of stairs.

"What are we doing Cal?" She asks looking at me like I am crazy. Arizona has stayed the night a few nights and I know when she has had a bad day she will come over and curl up in my bed. This must have been a rough day for her since she started toward my room.

"Just follow me please?" I ask and she nods. We walk up the staircase and I stop at the top when we reach the door. "Give me a second." I say and go in the room to light the candles.

I go back to the door and open it to see Arizona leaned back against the wall staring off into space.

"What's wrong Arizona?"

"Nothing"

"I know that is a lie, just talk to me."

She looks up at me and her hand slides around my neck as she pulls me in for a kiss. "It's nothing baby, let's just go hang out."

I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her in for another kiss. "Ok if that's what you want."

I open the door to the attic and I hear a gasp come out from beside me. I look over to her and smile. "I really don't know if you celebrate monthly anniversaries, but . . . but I just wanted to say happy two month anniversary. I'm so glad I found you, and being with you has made me so happy. So I guess I wanted to also say, thanks."

"Callie . . ." she says and lets it linger. Callie? Wait, she just Callie'd me. That is not what I was expecting. What did I do wrong? What happened? I am brought out of my panic by Arizona's hands reaching out and playing with mine. It is one of her nervous habits. This is not going to go well. I think to myself.

"What is it AZ?" I ask.

"Nothing, I have just had a pretty hard day. A lot has just been stressing me out, then I come over here and you have all this" she says pointing to the set up "planned."

"Is something wrong with it? Do you want me to put everything up?" I start to panic again and this time she stops my inner panic with a kiss that washes away all my fears. That's one thing I love . . . I mean like . . . about Arizona, we can always convey exactly what we are feeling with a kiss.

"You have all of this planned" She starts over "and it makes me realize how lucky I am to have you." She makes me blush. "Calliope . . . I . . . well . . . I . . . "she sighs. " I love you"

I stand there and stare at her for a minute. I didn't mean to take as long as I did because when I finally snap out of my daze I hear. ". . . Ok if you don't. Just forget I said anything." I look at her and smirk. It's so cute when she rambles. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Arizona, stop talking, just stop." I say firmly and I think it surprises her. She just looks at me wide eyed. "I love you too." I sate simply and smile. We hug each other and just stand there holding on. Neither of us are wanting to let go. "Hold on babe" I say and turn around to grab the tv and dvd remotes. I turn on some music and we sway to the beat. Arizona lies her head in the crook of my neck and I lean my head down on hers.

"You know, that is my favorite music." She says.

"I know what your favorite music is. I had to make you a slow cd."

"That isn't what I'm talking about."

"Wait huh? What are you talking about?"

"The sound of your heart beating against my ear, I love to listen to your heartbeat because it plays my favorite song." I look down at her and lean in to kiss her.

The kiss soon becomes deeper and more passionate, and although Arizona is smaller than me soon she is leaning over me while we make out. She lies me down on the pull out couch and continues to kiss me. This goes on for about five minutes and her hands start roaming. I just continue to kiss her. I swear I'm on cloud nine. Next thing I know I feel her pulling away from me.

"What's wrong?" I look at her and she looks away.

"Nothing"

"No this time you have to talk to me."

"I just can't do this. If we keep this up I'm going to lose my resolve."

"Why don't you?" I test her. I don't even know if I'm ready, but I'm in a pretty feisty mood.

"Calliope, stop trying to test me."

"I'm sorry, you know I just say stuff sometimes." She leans in to give me another gentle peck while reaching over me for the remote and turning on the dvd I had in. When she leans back across me she gives me another kiss and I close my eyes as I usually do when we kiss, but when I open them, I see light coming in from the door.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres" I hear. 'Oh shit.' I think to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updates, there was a situation that caused me not to be able to get on. I hope this makes up for it though. Hope you enjoy and as always reviews=Love even if they are just a smiley =)

Callie's P.O.V

"_Calliope Iphegenia Torres" 'Oh shit' I think. _

Arizona jumps back and sits to the side gripping the remote so tight her knuckles are turning bright white.

"The study, ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir" I say looking straight toward the tv. The light fades away as the door shuts. I turn and look at Arizona. She is still looking straight forward not moving, or even blinking.

"Arizona" I say gently.

She doesn't move or even look at me.

Arizona's P.O.V

'This can't be happening' I think to myself.

I'm sitting here staring at the tv. I can't move. I want to say something to Callie, but I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to get her caught. I'm freaking out. I know that should be Callie's place because, well, my family knows about me and accepts me.

"Arizona" I hear her say. I don't want to look at her. What if I see doubt in her eyes, or even worse, regret. I can't have her regret us. We haven't been together but for two months, but I know I have stronger feelings for her than I have had for anyone. More than that, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her that I could love her.

I sit there for what seemed like minutes, but probably was a few more seconds before I finally speak. "I'm sorry" I keep my eyes facing forward, not looking at her.

I feel Callie get off the pull out couch and walk toward the door. 'She regrets it doesn't she? Her dad sounded pissed and now she doesn't want it. I said sorry and she couldn't even speak to me. Damn it.' I stand up and grab my stuff and head toward the door. I look over and see Callie with her back away from me blowing out a candle. The candles she set for us.

I get a foot away from the door when I feel a hand on my arm.

"Arizona" She says quietly, pulling me back toward her. I finally turn around to face her. When I do I see so much emotion behind those dark brown eyes, but the one thing that I feared so much was no where to be seen.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going home, you need to talk to him."

"Are you mad at me?" She asks timidly.

"Calliope, what could I be mad at you for?"

"I don't know, he came in and you wouldn't talk to me or look at me. . . " she lets her sentence hang.

"I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

"Callie, you haven't told your parents. . . No, I don't want to rush you into telling them either. I just figured when he came in here and I'm guessing caught us, that you would regret it."

She looks at me sadly. "Arizona I'm never going to regret this, I love you. You, not Mark, not my ex from my last school, not the girl that keeps flirting with me at the vending machine. It is you, its always you. Am I ever going prove to be a good enough girlfriend for you?" She starts to raise her voice.

I really never should have doubted her. How can I have feelings this strong with out her having them back. "You have proved it, by showing me that you are in love with me and not just in this to test it."

"It was never a test for me. I love you, point blank, that's all there is to it. Now let me walk you to your car, so I can go face him."

She walks me out the door and to my car. She pulls me back when I start to sit down and kisses me. "I'll text you before I go to sleep. Drive safe and text me and let me know you made it ok." She says and lets me get in the car. She closes the door for me and starts back into her house. 'I hope this goes ok for her.' I think to myself.

Callie's P.O.V

I turn back toward the house. 'Let's get this over with.' I think to myself. I walk up the steps and into the front door. I get more and more nervous as I get closer to Dad's study.

I knock on the door and wait on his response. "Come in." I hear through the door.

I walk inside and he is at his desk staring out the window. "Sit down." He says with out moving a muscle. I sit in the chair in front of his desk and automatically look down.

He sits in the same position staring out the window for a while. The silence in this room is deafening. You can cut the tension with a knife, or at least that's how I feel. I sit and look at his profile trying to figure out if he is more pissed or disappointed. I can't tell. He has this weird peaceful look on his face. I'm guessing this is the calm before the storm. As soon as I am about to say something to try to make him talk, he speaks.

"Calliope, tell me I am mistaken about what I think I saw up there."

"What did you think you saw Papa?"

"I know you were not kissing that girl."

"That girl has a name and no I can not tell you that you are mistaken because you aren't."

"Mija, what in the hell do you think you are doing? I knew you were spending a lot of time with that girl, but she is on your team and I was willing to let that slide."

"'Let' that slide? You don't really have a choice in who I want to hang out with."

"On the contrare, I can ground you and forbid you to see that girl again."

"Dad, we play softball together, and that is my life, you won't take that away from me."

"No, but I can be at every practice and game. You will have to ride home with me from those."

"No, I won't and that is next year anyways."

He sits for a second. Through the whole conversation he was calm and collected, which I didn't expect much more, but what came next surprised me.

He jumped up and slammed his fist on his desk. "Calliope, this is a sin."

I jump up and stare him down. "It is also a sin to judge, so I take it you will be saving me a front row seat in hell. Jesus is my savior daddy, not you."

"When judgment day comes what are you going to say to God?"

"I am your creation, and I am proud."

"Calliope, I just can't deal with this, you are not my daughter." I start to get angrier, I start to cry, but I can't I just sit down and calm myself.

"Papa, did you still love me a month ago, was I still your baby girl then?"

"Of course Mija, why?"

"I was with Arizona a month ago, we have been together longer than a month. Answer me this honestly, was I any different a month ago?"

"No, but. . . "

"No buts Papa, just straight answers please. Just give me this."

He stares at me.

"I am still the same strong willed, loving, respectful, honest, and religious child you raised me to be. In this past few months I have not tried to shy away from church, I have been up and ready every church day and night. I am still the little girl you have always loved nothing about me has changed. I fell in love with a person and if it was a guy, you wouldn't be questioning it. This person has changed my life in so many ways, but all for the good. You always told me to stand up for what I believe in and I believe everyone deserves to be happy, and Arizona makes me happy."

"Mija, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Papa, you are suppose to support me, you are suppose to love me."

"I do that, Mija." He sighs sounding defeated.

"It feels good with her, it feels easy and comfortable."

"You've always been on a bridge, ever since you were a little girl, you don't just walk on it, you climb on the railing and you're ready to leap. When you do and that happens, I have to be there to catch you, its my job."

"You can catch me, you are my Dad and that will never change, but you have to let me make my own decisions, you have to let me leap if I want to. Just support me, love me, and respect me."

"Always Mija, always" He says and comes around the desk to hug me. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I just want to protect you."

"It's ok Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. So, when do I get to meet this feminine suitor."

"Dad you have met her."

"But, not as her girlfriends Dad."

"I promise if you give her a chance you will love her."

"I promise, I'll do just that. I did always want another daughter, and a son, but I guess when Aria grows up. I can still get that." I laugh and he puts his arm around me as we walk out of the study and head toward the kitchen. I sit on the island and he pulls out the ice cream fixing us both a bowl. He yells for Aria to come downstairs and fixes her a bowl as well.

"What do you girls think about father daughter night, just like old times?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: Ok, so I haven't advertised for the fansite lately. If you love Callie and Arizona and you want another place to read fics and meet great people, the Calzona Board is for you. If you want to read fics or sign up the website is calzonafans . aimoo . com just take out the spaces. We would love to have you; there is even a chat room to meet other fans. I am a mod at the site and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope to see you there!

Arizona's P.O.V

I drive off from Callie's house and I am so nervous. I know that she was trying to put me at ease by saying she doesn't regret us, but Mr. Torres is a pretty intimidating guy.

She lives with him though; she should be able to handle it.

Wait, she is Daddy's little girl. What if she would do anything to please him?

No, she wouldn't leave me like that. As much as I feel for her she has got to feel the same way.

I need to go drive around; I can't just go home, not with my mind racing like this. I know, I can go to the park. No, I can't go to the park. If I go to the park, all I'm going to do is be reminded of her and our many nights there. I'll go driving, that is what I'll do.

Wait, I am suppose to text her to let her know I got home safe, but I know she left her phone upstairs and I doubt she went to get it before going into the study.

'_I'm going 4 a drive, I'm not going straight home, but I'm ok. I'll text 2 let u know when I get home.' _That should be good enough. I can text her when I decide to go home.

I put my iPod on shuffle and hook it up to the radio. I drive along the roads in town and then start to drive the back roads. I love the feeling of driving. It is so calming. If you concentrate on what you are doing in the car everything else can fade out.

I'm driving and then instead of concentrating on the driving, I start concentrating on the music. For some reason every song that comes on has at least a lyric that reminds me of her. She is everything.

She is slowly influencing every part of my life, and for some reason I think I like it.

"Shit!"

I hit the brakes.

I skid to a stop; luckily I wasn't on a gravel road. A deer ran out in front of me luckily I didn't hit it. 'Ok I think it's time for me to go home.' I think to myself. I turn the music down a little and drive toward the house.

I get home and quickly pull out my phone. It has been an hour since I left her place. I quickly type a text. _'Hey Baby, I just made it home. I hope everything is going well 4 u. Text me when u get done.' _

I decide to jump in the shower. That should give Callie enough time to work things out with her dad, and text me back.

I pull out my clothes and my favorite Tinkerbell pjs, what can I say I'm a kid at heart, and head toward the bathroom. I start the water, get undressed, and step in. I let the water run over me it feels so good and relaxing. I shower and when I finish I still just stand under the water. I feel so tense. I am stressing so much about what Callie is going through with her Dad.

They have a special bond and I don't want to get in the middle of that. I love her, and I can't let something happen with her family just because of me. Her family means too much to her. I can't get in between them.

Callie's P.O.V

_"What do you girls think about father daughter night, just like old times?"_

"Yes!" Aria and I all but yell. Since we moved we haven't had father daughter nights like we use to.

"So, a round of tennis and homerun tournament it is?"

"Well yeah, what else would it be Daddy." Aria teases. We love our sports, but getting to play them with our Dad makes it so much better.

"Ok, my equipment is in the shed, what about you girls?"

"Mine is in the shed, Mark and I were playing yesterday." I say and look at Aria.

"Mine is as well, Mark and I played while waiting on you to get back from your girlfriend's house." Aria says and immediately tries to correct herself. " I mean your Ari. . . your friend that is a girl."

We walk out the back door and start out to the shed while she is tripping over her own 'mistake'. I laugh at her trying to cover her slip up in front of Dad. I haven't had a chance to tell her he knows.

"Oh you mean that girl she was kissing about an hour ago?" Dad says seriously.

Aria stops walking, her jaw would be touching the floor right now if that was possible. I stop laughing.

"Yeah Dad, that girl." I say seriously. We are leaving Aria standing there. Dad cuts me a side glance. Aria finally runs to catch up.

"Oh by the way Aria, Dad knows." I say laughing and Dad cracks a smile.

Aria gives me a look.

"Yeah, he kind of walked in."

"Walked in on what Cal?"

"Arizona kissing me?" I say shrugging it off. Aria looks at Dad incredulously.

"You're ok with this?" She asks him.

"I wasn't at first, but you two are my baby girls and I want whatever makes you happy, and obviously Arizona makes your sister happy."

We get out our equipment and start playing. The game of tennis was over fairly quickly, but our homerun tournament got serious. Torres's don't lose, and if we do, we don't take it well. It started out first to 5 homeruns and the moved to seven and then ten. I won of course, because as my dad always told me I'm bad-ass. We go in the house two hours later and I then remember I left my phone in the attic. I run up the stairs to retrieve it.

_5 New Text Messages_ Two are from Mark, one is from Bianca, and two are from Arizona. I open them up and read them. I could tell by the way Arizona text she was freaking out. I should have thought to text her to let her know everything was ok. I look at the time: 9:30. Her parents are out of town tonight anyways. I really want to tell her the good news. I run back downstairs after I change clothes, keys in hand.

"Papa?"

"Yes Mija."

"Is it ok if I skip out on the rest of the night? I need to go talk to Arizona."

"Mija, it is a little late for that don't you think?"

"It's important, please?" I beg and give him my puppy dog look.

He sighs. "Ok, I guess, but if you are going to be too long text me and let me know."

"Of course, thanks." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek and running out the door.

I pull out the drive way and drive over to Arizona's house. I look up and see the light to her room on, and I see her shadow in the window. I walk up onto the porch and knock on the door. I wait for a minute and receive no answer. I check the door handle and it's unlocked. I walk in and lock the door behind me. I walk up to her room and see the door cracked open.

I can't help myself from peeking through the door and watching her. She is so adorable. I notice her pacing, back and forth, back and forth. Every once in a while, she stops to check her phone, which is lying on the bed. She looks increasingly more frustrated. I wonder if she is waiting on my text. I open the door and it creaks. She jumps and screams.

I laugh at her. "You know, you should really lock your door. It's not safe for you to be here alone and the door is unlocked. Anyone could come in here in take you."

"Well, it looks like the only one just walking in here to take me is you."

"Are you complaining?" I say raising my eyebrow at her and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

She closes the distance between us and pulls my arms out from their position and wrapping them around her waist. "I can't say I am." She says and kisses me lightly.

"I would hope not." I say returning her kiss.

She pulls back and looks at me. " So, how did it go with your dad."

This is really my chance to play with her. "Well, I didn't get to text you back because he took my phone away, and kicked me out of the house. The only reason I still have the car is because I hid the keys. He kicked me out." I say looking past her. I see her expression change and she releases me looking down. She turns to walk away from me and I pull her back.

"AZ, I'm kidding. Don't pull away from me." She makes eye contact with me.

"Cal, don't do that. You don't know what I have been thinking about."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was just joking and will you tell me what you were thinking about, so I will know."

"I wasn't going to let myself come between you and your family. If it came down to a choice, I was going to have to let you choose them Cal."

"Arizona, you couldn't have made that decision for me. It wouldn't have been up to you. I love you and I wasn't going to lose you to my family's stupidity." I see a dimpled smile light up her face. "That is what I like to see." I say using my finger to tilt back her head and placing a light kiss on her lips.

"So, how did it really go then?"

"Well, at first he flipped out, but I just talked to him. I told him that you made me happy and it was that simple for me."

"He just accepted that?"

"He really didn't have a choice. He knew I wasn't going to back down."

"Well you are stubborn" she says laughing " but, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I look her in her eyes and make her hold my eye contact.

"I love you Arizona Robbins."

"I love you too Calliope Torres, always"

She pulls me by the arm over to her bed and I slip my shoes off before crawling in her bed beside her. She turns out her bedside lamp which is the only light on in the room and we lay in the dark.

I pull her closer to me and we cuddle for about thirty minutes, nothing but loving the feeling of lying in one another's arms. She moves her head over and kisses my cheek, and then scoots over until she is kissing my lips. We lay there sharing little soft kisses for a while. I put my hair into her hair and pull her closer deepening the kiss. She leans up on her arm to gain the upper hand and hover over me. We keep kissing and soon I feel her hand playing with the hem of my shirt. She moves it from the hem of my shirt to tracing light patterns on my hip. I shiver under her touch. I move my hand to her hip and pull her body closer to mine.

Our kisses start getting even more passionate and Arizona's hands are starting to wander even more. Soon we are both sitting up and my shirt is being raised over my head. I let it happen and pull her in tighter. This is so easy and comfortable with her. I pull off her shirt and she moves to straddle my lap. We keep kissing and hands keep moving all over the place. Her hands reach my jeans and she starts to undo the button. Then she stops and pulls back.

"I can't do this?"

"Can't do what?"

"This. Not yet. I want to take things slow. I want to make sure everything is perfect for you."

"Arizona, I'm fine."

"You can say that, but I'm still not doing this."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No Calliope of course not, will you stay with me tonight? I want to hold you."

I reach across her to the night stand and pull out my phone. _'Dad, I'm just going to stay the night with Arizona tonight.' _A few minutes later I get a text back.

'_I'm not sure I approve of that because it's just like you having a boyfriend, but you have stayed there before. I don't guess I can stop you now. As long as you remember I do need to officially meet this young woman.' _ I send a quick reply back.

'_Of course Daddy, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.' _I close my phone and sit it back on the night stand.

"Ok, I'm staying, but just so you know, sometime soon, you will have to officially meet my dad as his daughter's girlfriend." I hear Arizona gulp as she curls up into a ball on my side.

"Calliope, I hate to inform you, but I think I may be sick on that day." She says sounding so tiny and I can't help but to laugh at her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

|Two Weeks Later|

We are finally out of school and I'm so excited. It had definitely been a lazy summer day. Dad had a pool put in for us, just adding to the additions of amazing things in our back yard. My house has become the summer hang out spot with my friends.

Mark, Bianca, Raquel, and Raquel's new boyfriend were at the house swimming with Aria and I. Mama comes out and puts lemonades on the table.

"Thanks Mama"

"De nada Mija"

I jump out of the pool and run over to get my lemonade.

"You know Callie if Arizona didn't already have dibs on it I might try. That red bikini is hot." Bianca yells to me.

"Oh, damn you're just a few months too late." I say winking at her. Everyone including Arizona has gotten over mine and Bianca's little comments, except for Aria who hasn't been around her that much.

"Cal, I thought Arizona was the only girl for you? Where is this coming from?" She tries to say quietly while getting out of the pool.

"Oh, didn't you know? Callie and I are secret lovers." Bianca says jumping out of the pool to grab her lemonade too.

Aria watched with a look of shock plastered on her face as Bianca came to stand next to me. Mark, Raquel, and Mike just ignored us and kept splashing around. Bianca then put her arm around my waist and Aria's jaw dropped.

"Callie seriously? No, she has to go. I like Arizona as perky as she is when other people aren't around, I do not approve of this."

"Well I do" comes a voice from the back door. I turn to see Arizona coming out of my house in her basketball shorts and a white wife beater with her bathing suit showing under it. She walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What is this some sort of lesbian triangle thing?" Aria asks astonished.

"I don't know, you want to try it and find out?" Bianca shifts her attention to Aria, and I look over at Arizona who is fighting to not burst out laughing. I see the look of horror on Aria's face and I can't help but to laugh, usually can hold her own in any quip match but this one definitely caught her off guard.

"Aria" I say and she turns to look at me "she's playing, breathe." I see relief flood over her then a look of nonchalance cross her face.

"I knew that" She says shrugging. We all burst out laughing not being able to hold it anymore. I look over my shoulder to the pool and see Mark waving his arms at me. He gestures something and eventually I take the hint.

"You want to go swimming now or later baby?" I ask Arizona pulling her into my side.

"Well, I already took my stuff upstairs, I guess I could go get a towel and go now since everyone is already in."

I move to stand in front of her and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me tighter. I give her a light kiss and she tries to deepen it, and when she does I catch her off guard and pick her up and take off running and jumping into the deep end of the pool with her in my arms. We resurface after a few seconds.

"CALLIOPE TORRES" Arizona yells at me wiping the water out of her eyes. I swim over while her eyes are still closed and give her a quick kiss immediately swimming off after. "You are so dead." She says starting to swim into my direction.

I swim over to the shallower end where the water stops at my chest and cower behind Mark.

"Oh, no, don't think you can hide from blondie behind me."

I see Arizona getting closer and I start talking quickly "you remember the other night, the thing we were talking about, I swear I will tell everyone if you don't stop her from trying to kill me."

"You wouldn't Torres."

"Do not tempt me Mark." Just about that time Arizona got closer and Mark yanked her out of the water with her kicking.

"Put me down Sloan" She says shooting me the most adorable glare I have ever seen in my life, about that time my mom comes back out.

"Mijas I'm going to get your father from the airport. Try to behave while I am gone."

"Si Mama" I say to her still hiding behind Mark. My mother walks back through the house and I look by over to the other side of Mark and notice that my perky blonde isn't thrashing around anymore.

Mark has already let her go and I see the look of horror on her face.

"Arizona, baby what's wrong?"

"Your Dad is coming home tonight?"

"Yeah, did I not tell you?"

"No, you might have left that tidbit of information out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Callie, the last time I met your dad it was before he knew we were girlfriends. The last time he was in town he was saying he had to meet me as your girlfriend."

"Don't worry babe." I say as everyone starts to get out of the pool. I head over to the ladder to get out and Arizona is right behind me. I get out of the pool and start to yell to Aria to bring out a towel for Arizona since I kind of forced her into the pool. Next thing I know *Splash* I'm back in the pool and Arizona is standing there doing a victorious fist pump.

"That is for throwing me in and forgetting to tell me your dad is coming home." She says and takes my towel as she prances off into the house.

| A few Hours Later |

Arizona's P.O.V

Everyone is still at Callie's house. We have all been curled up relaxing, watching tv, and playing rock band. Callie had just got done with her turn on the bass and we were back to cuddling while we watched the others play. For some reason Mark thinks he is the superstar on the drums , Aria and Raquel are the guitar players and Mike stays on the bass while Bianca sings. It's like our own personal form of entertainment.

"I need to go get dinner started." Callie whispers in my ear. I pull my arm tighter around hers and give her a kiss on the temple and nod.

"Do you need my help?"

"If you want to help you can." She says starting to stand up. She reaches out for my hand and I oblige placing mine gently in hers and letting her pull me up.

"We are going to go start dinner since Mama and Papa will be here soon." Callie says and everyone either grunts or nods their replies because they are so engrossed in the game.

We walk into the kitchen and Callie decides she is going to make hamburgers. I sit back and watch her work in the kitchen. She looks so good shuffling around and concentrating. I'm leaning against the island and she takes a break in the middle of cooking to walk over to me and kiss me, quick and sweet. I love how comfortable she has gotten with me, kissing me is like second nature now and I couldn't be happier about that.

"You know" she starts "I could see us doing this years from now, if we ever got to the point of us living together." She says and a blush immediately creeps up over her face. She is thinking about a future with me and that makes my stomach twist into a hundred different knots and sends me onto cloud nine.

"Well, if it ever gets to that point, I'll be happy to sit back and watch you do your thing." I say winking at her. She walks over to me and bends down to lift me up onto the counter to sit. I lean in and kiss her nose and she giggles. Her laughing is like music to my ears. I love it.

"I love you, you know that right?" I say seriously, looking into those deep brown eyes that mesmerize me.

"I love you too baby always and forever." She says and leans into give me a kiss, but this one she was quick to deepen and hold.

"Ahem" I hear someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Shut it Mark" Callie yells waving her hand.

"Mark, Callie said to tell you to shut it." Came the reply.

I jump and freeze.

"I really think you ladies need to learn some control." Her dad said. "I can't meet her properly if she is too busy kissing my daughter."

My cheeks light up bright red and I look down. I'm too embarrassed to look at him. Callie steps back and goes over to give her Dad a hug.

"Be nice." I hear her hushed tone.

I finally compose myself and jump off the countertop.

I walk over and stick my hand out. "Arizona Robbins, softball captain, and your daughter's girlfriend."

Her Dad looks at me shocked and finally reaches out to shake my hands. "Well, I didn't expect it to just come out like that." He looks at Callie and chuckles.

We all sit outside on the back deck and eat, and the conversation is flowing well among everyone.

"Ok, what does everyone want to do tonight?" Carlos asks the table.

"Mr. Torres, don't I still have a homerun tournament to beat you in?" Mark challenges.

"Sloan, you know that Torres' never lose right?" Carlos says challenging right back.

"Well, I'll be the first one to beat you."

"Oh, that place is already taken by me, sorry Mark." Callie says laughing.

"Ok, how about this, let's go play some ball." Carlos says looking around the table.

There were mostly agreements but a few arguments about not having gloves.

"Homerun tournament" Mark yells and everyone agrees to that.

We all walk down to the equipment shed and grab bats before walking to the softball area of their yard. It never ceases to amazing me the kind of money Callie's family has. I mean a softball area, of your yard? Seriously?

"Money on the fact a Torres will dominate." Aria says and high fives Callie. Callie smirks and looks around.

"We are badass super stars." Callie adds and laughs.

Everyone takes turns batting and Callie is snuggled up behind me waiting on her turn. Her dad gets done batting and brings the bat and a helmet to her giving her another high five.

"Go ahead my little bad ass." Carlos calls after her. He stands beside me watching her.

"So, Arizona, I haven't found a reason not to like you yet, but there is one thing I do know. That girl right there is my little girl and if anyone hurts her, they will answer to me. "

"Yes sir"

"I'm accepting this because she is happier than she has been in a long time, and if you are what puts that shine back into my little girl then I want you around, but if you can help it, please don't take that away from her."

"I don't plan on it sir. I love your daughter and I protect the things I love so if I can keep her from hurt that is exactly what I plan to do."

"Good answer kid." He says putting a hand on my shoulder and then walking to stand by Mark and Mike who are watching Callie bat a good distance away from me.

I'm still very intimidated by him, but I think with that little conversation I got some of the fear out. Obviously I'm doing something right if I'm making Callie happy enough for her parents to notice. Callie's phone rings and I look at the screen since she is batting.

-Addison Calling - It reads. "Calliope, Addison, Is calling you." I say questioning.

"Really?" She says as she runs over to pick up the phone.

"Hey Boo" I hear her say into the receiver. I have gotten use to Callie's little pet names and ignore them now, although I'm really curious as to whom Addison is.

"Are you serious? When?" She asks. "I'll have to talk to him, but I'm sure we both know what the answer is going to be. Ok I'll call you back in a little bit."

Callie hangs up and runs over to her dad. I see her talking and explaining something. I see him sigh and put his fingers to his head before nodding.

Callie runs over to me excitedly, picks me up, and swings me around.

"Some of my best friends are coming from where I use to live." She nearly screams.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

| 2 Weeks Later|

Callie's P.O.V

'_. . .Pieces falling from me you can have them for free. I've never felt so complete pieces falling from me.' _I hear my phone ringing from the night stand on the other side of the bed. I take off and jump onto the bed instead of walking around and pick up my phone.

"Hey baby" I say into the receiver.

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

"Still cleaning, for right now anyways. What about you?"

"_Just relaxing now, wishing I could see you. When are you going to pick up your friend?"_

"I'll have to be at the airport in an hour and a half. Are you sure you don't want to come over tonight?"

"_Callie, you need to spend time with your friend."_

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"_What's. . . what's wrong?" _She questions. I know she thinks she is hiding whatever it is, but I know her.

"Yes, I want to know what it is that is bothering you."

"_Nothing is bothering me." _

"Ever since you found out that Addison is coming this week and Cristina is coming next week, you have seemed weird about it."

"_No I haven't." _

"Yes you have baby." I hear her sigh on the other end.

"_I'm just worried they won't like me."_

"You have nothing to worry about Arizona. You and Addison will get along just fine, and Cristina, well, Cristina doesn't like anybody." I laugh and hear her giggle in response. "I promise everything will be fine. I'm going to get off of here so I can finish before I have to go to the airport ok? I love you."

"_Love you too. I'll text you later. Bye."_

|2 Hours Later|

I'm standing in the airport two hours later trying to find Addison. She really is hard to miss: tall with flaming red hair. I see everyone coming in the gates and what seems to be the last of the crowd off the plane. 'Where is Addy?' I think to myself.

Finally after thirty minutes I see a head of red hair followed by two guys in suits, carrying her luggage. She sees me and runs over to me, and we engage in a bone crushing hug.

"Where have you been, I thought all the passengers came in off that plane."

"Cal, do you really think I was on that plane? Who's family has a private jet? You remember the same jet that took us to Hawaii that year."

"I should have known you couldn't fly with other people."

"Yes, because unlike you, I love my family's money." She smiles and puts her arm around my shoulders.

We walk out to the car with the guys still carrying her luggage. I pop the trunk and they load it.

"Thanks guys. See you next week."

"Yes Ms. Addison."

We get into the car and head to the house. Conversation began to flow as we took our time catching up. She filled me in on all the news and gossip at the old school and told me how her graduation went. I felt so bad that I missed it, but school was still going on here so I couldn't go.

We made it back to the house and got out of the car. Addison stopped to give the place a once over.

"Not as big as the one back home, but it's gorgeous Cal."

"Wait until you see the backyard. I think we may need to get settled and get you out of those stilettos first though."

"Get out of my stilettos just for the back yard? I don't think so."

"Just trust me on this one." I say popping the trunk and grabbing a couple of her bags and letting her get the other.

We take her bags upstairs and put everything where it needs to go. She changes shoes and we head out the back door.

"Ok, I definitely approve of this pool: underground 3 – 12 ft. Yeah, not bad." She says sliding her foot out of her flip-flop and testing the water.

"At least my pool has the Montgomery seal of a approval." I say in a smartass tone. She just gives me a smirk and shrugs.

We walk out toward the tennis court, shed, and softball area. She voices major approval over each and says she wouldn't miss the old place if she were me.

We go back inside and head upstairs. I let her have the plug in closest to the bed for her laptop, at least for right now and we decide to skype with her parents so they know she got here ok, and then with some friends from back home.

I get up to go to the bathroom and my phone vibrates when I'm coming out and Addy picks it up.

"Who is spit-fire, with a heart beside it?"

"Well, I guess it is about time we had that talk."

"What talk Callie?" She says raising her eyebrow.

"Ok, you know I told you I'm dating someone and I'm happy right?"

"Yeah, and you will never mention this guy's name or anything else. I haven't even gotten a picture yet."

"You have seen a picture of this person and well, her name is Arizona."

"Wait, you just said HER. You do know that right?"

"Yes Addison, I do know that."

"So, you're speaking the vaginia monologues now?" I laugh at her reference.

"Well, yeah I guess if that's how you want to put it. I'm in love with a girl."

"Well, that's great."

"That's it? It's great. You aren't going to say anything else? You are ok with this?"

"What's not to be ok with? You are happy and as long as we have known each other, which has been since we were kids, all I want is for my best friend to be happy and to have someone treat her right. Not like any of the crazy stuff we had going on with your ex." I sit back down on the bed and grab the pillow covering my face.

"Ugh, can we not talk about him." I say groaning into the pillow.

"Oh, and just so you know, I don't care how gay you are, I'm still sleeping in this bed. Me and the floor, definitely not happening."

I smile and lean over to give her a hug thanking her for accepting me and this.

|Later That Night|

"Callie, its Saturday night are we really staying at home?"

"What else are we going to do? We can night swim."

"Callie, what did we use to do on Saturday nights: night swim? I don't think so."

"I don't even have that thing anymore, or if I do I don't know where it is."

"I figured you went soft on me when you left. I got you a new one." She says handing me my fake id.

"You don't even need this anymore you're eighteen now."

"Callie, we can't get drinks at eighteen."

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"You are telling me that even though we use to go out every weekend you won't do it with me this one time I am here." She knows how to throw me for a guilt trip. We did use to go out every weekend and it was so much fun. Why not do it again?

| 3 a.m. |

Addison and I are stumbling out of the club. We both had a little too much to drink. Thankfully we didn't bring my car because I refuse to drive drunk.

"Ohhh I wanna go see Ariiiizonaaa." I say slurring my words.

"Yeahh, I need to meet thissss girl of yours." Addison says.

We are a few towns over and luckily they have taxis in this town. We get one and I give them directions to Arizona's house.

We arrive and on the way over I have sobered up a little. Definitely not much, but enough to realize what time it is and that Arizona is not going to appreciate me being here this late. Addison gets out of the cab and I get out with her. I pay the driver and plan to call Mark. This was the furthest the driver would take us anyway. The driver drives off and Addison tries to walk off toward Arizona's front door.

"Addison get your ass back over." I yell a little louder than I mean to.

I see Arizona's bedroom light flip on and her look out the window.

"Shit." I curse under my breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: MissLovelyRaye this dedication is for you Mini Me =)

"_Calliope Torres, what the hell." _

I freeze facing her. I don't know what to do.

"Calliope? Did she really just say that? I haven't heard that from anyone except your dad since you were . . . Oh eight. . . from your abuela." Addison manages between laughs and drunken slurs.

Arizona looks less than amused. "Wait Cal, this is the girl from that picture."

I look over at Addison like she just grew another head. "Duh Addison, I told you I wanted to see my giiiirrrllllfriend." I was trying so hard not to slur, but it slipped out at the end. Arizona walked out into her yard past Addison to where I was.

"Callie, have you been drinking?"

"Ohh there was a lot of drinking, and dancing, and kissing. Wait . . . No I was kissing, not her. She was being good." I shoot Addison a warning glare and she shuts up immediately.

I look at Arizona who has positioned herself directly in front of me, doing my signature stare down with her hands on her hips. Why did I have to teach her that technique? I ask myself. "Yes baby, I'm sorry I was drinking."

". . . and you ended up here how?"

"I . . . umm . . . Wasn't thinking clearly and I wanted to see you?" I say trying to look innocent, but I'm not really sure how that is working considering how drunk I am.

"Callie, do you know what time it is, and wait, you are all dressed up, dancing, your friend was kissing, and you are drunk, where were you?"

"I . . umm . . . " I start but don't get anything out before I am interrupted by Addison who has now came out of her heels and was waving them in the air.

"Well, Callie and I use to go out club hopping every Saturday and tonight was going to be no different." she states and I shy away from Arizona's glance. She knows nothing about what I use to do, she just knows what I do now. Maybe I didn't want her to see the wild side. I did miss clubbing with Addison, but it was Addison I missed, not going out and meeting random guys, like we used to do.

"How did you even get into a club?"

Addison doesn't even give me a chance to talk, she is right there answering for me. Addison used to be my protector. She still hasn't fallen out of that role yet, and when she is drunk her red head temper definitely flares.

"Well, Mrs Goody Two Shoes, Callie and I have fake ids and I have the money to make them look very realistic." She says stepping in between us looking down on Arizona.

"Addison, stop back up." I say trying to push her, but she wont budge.

Arizona just looks her up and down and steps past her. "Look, I'm going to take you two home, but we will talk about this tomorrow." She turns around and walks past Addison again and into her house. She is back out before I really even have a chance to move. I look and see she just grabbed her keys off the hook, which is right inside the entrance.

We get into the car and for once, Arizona didn't even turn on music she just drove, in the silence. This honestly scared me, because I know even when she has a bad day, or when she has a disagreement with someone in her family, when she drives to think she plays music. This seems like the longest drive to my house.

We finally pull into the dive way and Addison gets out forgetting about her heels and leaving them in the car.

"Go upstairs and lay down, Ill be up in a minute." I yell to Addison as I get out of the car. I step out, grab Addy's shoes and walk over to the drivers side of the car. I open the door and Arizona just looks at me, not willing to move. I lean across her and unbuckle her seatbelt. I hold my hand out for her to grab and she takes it hesitantly. I walk her around to the trunk of her car and stand pinning her in between the car and I. I reach up and brush a strand of hair out of her face. She looks away from me and I cup her cheek, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"Baby, please, I'm sorry, don't be mad at me."

She holds my eyes and then sighs. " I want so bad to be mad at you, but I can't. What if you would have went out and found a new girl or guy for that matter, or what if you got drunk and something happened to you?"

"I was with Addison, we used to do this all the time, nothing was going to happen baby, and I wasn't going to do anything stupid, my mind was on you the whole night. That's why I ended up at your house. Did I happen, by any chance to mention that I was sorry about that?" I ask giving her my mega watt smile.

She giggles and pulls me in for a hug. I lift her up, sit her on the trunk, and stand in between her legs. My arms stay wrapped around her waist. I lean back and look her in the eyes before leaning foreword and kissing her. "You promise you're not mad at me babe?"

"I promise." She says looking me deep in my eyes. "I do have to get back home though, I didn't tell my parents I was going anywhere and I left my phone on the charger."

". . . but I don't want you to go." I say making my best pout and batting my eyes at her.

"I don't want to go, but I can't leave my parents like that, and you have to get in there and take care of Addison."

"Ugh, don't remind me. She is usually good about not getting sick though, thankfully."

I pick her up and hold her close before I walk with her in my arms and sit her down at the drivers door. She leans in to give me a kiss and I deepen it almost immediately. I missed her today, what can I say? We pull back, tell each other we love each other, and she gets into the car and rolls her windows down.

"Callie" She calls out as I turn to walk to the house. I turn around and look at her. "Next time, try to lay of the tequila, you taste much better naturally." I'm so embarrassed. I turn and walk into the house.

When I get into the room, I find Addison stripped down into her bra and a pair of shorts laid out across the bed. I grab her legs and start to drag her to one side so I can get on the other and sleep. My phone starts going off and both Addison and I jump.

"Callie, you had your girlfriend outside, hands off of me. I'm sexy, yes, but you can't have my goodies, sorry." She said sleepily.

"Addison, shut up and go to sleep." I laugh. I change clothes and grab my phone.

_New Message: Spit-Fire 3 _

_View Now _

_Or _

_View Later_

'_I made it home. Good night baby, I hope you sleep well, I love you, and the girls are getting together tomorrow 2 play softball, u in? Park: 4:15. Sweet Dreams'_

I text her back. I love how no matter what every night I get a good night text. It's just one of the many things that makes Arizona Robbins the most adorable and the best girlfriend.

'_Definitely in, and I love you too sleep well.' _

|Next Day at the Park|

Arizona's P.O.V

I got to the park about thirty minutes early. I met up with a few of the girls that graduated this year. I'm really going to miss them. We went and sat on the swings for a while and reminisced on old games. The first time we played together, the first time we thought we would win let's face it, my freshman year the team was horrible, even when we were co-captains.

"I can't believe you're not going to college with us. You were part of us more than you were part of your class." One of the girls said.

"I know, I always wanted to be a part of your class, but now I must say I'm pretty happy that I had a late birthday."

"So, you think you and Callie will make it?"

"I hope so, she makes me so happy. We haven't been together that long, but I just see everything falling into place with her."

"What about Joanne?"

"Coach kicked her off the team for next year. When she talked to her about what happened she was nothing but disrespectful, but she kept her around because she didn't want to look like she was showing favoritism. At the tournament, when she talked bad to Coach O, I know you saw it, she told her not to worry about the team next year because she wasn't on it."

"About time, I thought you were going to kill her when she hit Callie."

"Oh, I thought about it definitely."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, I really do."

|2 Hours Later|

I have been put out of the game because I twisted my ankle sliding into home. Callie is making me sit in the bleachers next to Addison, who I haven't talked to since she tried to step up to me last night.

"You know that I was just trying to protect her right? It had nothing to do with you." The red head said never taking her eyes off the field, watching Callie pitch. I look at the red head and study her features. She looks at peace watching Callie play. As much as she looks like she doesn't belong here, looking into her eyes she does, even if it's just for support.

"You don't have to protect her from me." I state simply. This causes her to turn to look at me.

She gives me a disbelieving look. "As much as you may know about her, there is stuff that I know and you don't and probably wont. Don't try to tell her I said that either, its just how it is. I have known her since we were young. She is like my baby sister and my best friend rolled up into one and I will protect her to the fullest. You weren't there through the last few times Cal fell in love. She put up with some really bad stuff and that is putting it so lightly."

"I will do everything in my power not to hurt her. I protect the people I love and your best friend is one of those select few people. I'm not her exes, I'm not going to treat her wrong or disrespectfully. You are her best friend, her number one, and I appreciate you trying to look out for her, I really do. Most people don't have the support from friends that I can tell she has from you."

"You know, I kind of like you, but don't mess it up. I have threatened her exes before and meant every word of it, and don't think because you are far away that you can get away with it because my family has the money, I will hop on the private jet I came here on and beat your ass in my 8 inch stilettos, and that is a promise." She glares at me, her green eyes piercing me.

I look back staring her in the eyes. Blue meets green and I could feel the tension rising. The tension could be cut with a knife. I never look away and neither does she. "You have my word." I say seriously. If there is one thing I pride myself on it is my word.

"Hmmm . . . Maybe you are good enough for her after all."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **sgafirenity** for being awesome and loving my story and giving me this idea. I hope you like the way this plays out. =)

|After the Softball Game|

Arizona's P.O.V

Addison, Mark and I make small talk and finish watching the game. Mark text and asked where we were and came up here. Addison surprised me and Mark, I know I thought she fit in when I seen the look in her eyes as she watched Callie, but she blew me away. She was calling out plays and telling me what pitches Callie should throw, she could read the batters by watching them swing when they were on deck. She even got Callie's attention to call a pitch. She may not belong on the field, but she could coach. The game ended and Callie's team won by one run.

"How did you know all that?" I turn to ask Addison.

"Know all of what?"

"Which pitches to call."

"You are a catcher aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"You can call the pitches and so can I. Callie is my best friend. I never missed a game, even when her parents did, I was there. I was there most of her practices as well. She has been serious about this since tee ball. I wanted a way to contribute when I was younger, so I studied her and her opponent. She needed help on improving her game and I helped."

"So, I have you to thank for my girlfriend being awesome is what you are trying to say?" I ask teasingly.

"Actually, that is exactly what I'm saying." She says seriously as she is watching Callie grabbing her stuff and talking to Bianca. I shoot a glance at her. She was really that serious about it. She shoots me a glance back and starts laughing. "I may be cocky sometimes, but Callie is 'awesome' as you say all on her own."

Callie walks up to the bleachers where we were sitting and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Good game Cal, although I think without me you are slipping a little bit." Addison teases.

"Suck it Addison, you know I'm a rock star." She turns back to me and holds her hands out for me to come to her. I start sliding off the bench and when I get to the bottom I stand up to jump down in front of her, but when I do I feel a sharp bolt of pain up my leg and I almost fall, but luckily Callie has good reflexes and catches me, sitting me on the bleacher.

"What happened AZ?" Bianca asks.

"Nothing, I just landed wrong." I say trying to standup. I try to take a step and feel the jolt of pain running through my ankle and up my leg.

"Sit down now." Callie demands. I look up at her defeated and sit down. She pulls my shoe off and I tense up. This hurts so much. She pulls my sock off and my ankle is swollen pretty bad and its turning colors. I knew my ankle was hurting, but I was determined to put it out of my mind. I am a softball player, getting hurt happens, you just get over it.

"Has this been hurting since you got off the field?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's not a big deal."

"Umm, yes, it kind of is. It could be broken, you can't walk on it. I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"No, you aren't, I'm not going." I say crossing my arms, pouting, and glaring at her. I must look like the biggest kid, but I don't care. I don't want to go. Nope, nuh uh, not happening.

"You can look adorable and argue with me, but you are going." She says leaning down and kissing me on the nose.

"Come on Blondie, grab a shoulder." Mark says standing on the other side of me trying to get me to hop while holding onto them. I stand up and grab their shoulders and we start walking toward the car.

"We can take mine." Callie offers.

"Ok, this is not working, don't hit me for this." Mark says looking down at me before bending me down and scooping me up in his arms. "I never thought I'd get you this close." Mark says winking at me and laughing. I glare at him and hit him in the shoulder, looking over at Callie. She just looks away and runs over to unlock her doors. Mark sits me down in the passenger seat and I look up in time to see Callie hit him really hard in the arm.

"And that is for hitting on my girlfriend."

"Ouch, calm down, you know I was playing Cal." Mark yells rubbing his arm. He turns around and runs into Addison. They both freeze looking at each other and mumble some apologies. Did Mark just blush? Wait, whoa, Mark doesn't blush. He is man-whore extraordinaire. Is that a shy smile I see coming from Addison? What is going on?

"Addison, I'm pretty sure this is going to take a while so, Mark can you drop her off at my house please?" I see Marks eyes shift between Callie and Addison.

"Umm, yeah, I can." He says looking at Addison. "Come with me, my trucks over here." He says and walks past her and stopping for her to walk alongside him. Callie gets into the driver side and starts the car.

"Do you know what you just did? " I ask Callie.

"What do you mean what I just did." She asks as the puts the car in reverse and then back into drive.

"They so like each other."

"Well, good for them, I'm worried about your ankle."

"But, what about your friend."

"They are both my friends and they can handle themselves." She says and turns on the music.

We pull into the hospital and she refuses to let me walk. She runs inside and gets a wheelchair to roll me in, which I completely try to object to.

| Three hours, one x-ray, and some pain medicine later|

Callie's P.O.V

"Well, Ms. Robbins, looks like you have a fractured ankle, we are going to put a splint on it for a few days, until the swelling goes down and we can put a cast on it."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Stamos." Arizona says sitting up on the hospital bed looking pitiful.

"I'll go get that for you, be right back."

He leaves the room and I stand up and walk over to her. "Are you hurting baby?"

"A little, but not much, the meds are working."

"Well what's wrong?"

"I . . . I don't want to wear a splint, or get a cast. I'll look funny." She says looking down.

"It's ok babe, I'll love you even if you do look funny." I say hitting the end of her nose and making her scrunch her face. She's so cute when she does it. I lean in and give her a soft kiss and go back to sit down.

"But, Calliope." She pouts.

"Yes?"

"Come back." She says pointing to the floor beside of her. I stand up and comply dragging my feet, slowly walking over to her. She pulls me down by my shirt and kisses me, not the short sweet kiss I gave her. She deepens it. Our lips meeting each others in a slow passionate rhythm.

I hear someone clear their throat and jump back, rose color immediately filling my cheeks. "Sorry" I mumble as I go back to sit down.

"Here, I'm going to put this splint on you, and in three days you need to come back in for a cast. Your ankle is not showing any displacement, but it could easily displace if you don't take it easy. The nurse is about to bring you some crutches. As much as you can, I want you to keep it elevated above your heart and keep some ice on it as much as you can."

Dr. Stamos finishes putting her splint on and the nurse brings Arizona her crutches. We are finally released and I help Arizona get out to my car. We drive to her house and I grab her softball bag as she gets out of the passenger seat and grabs her crutches. I walk behind her up her porch and into the door. When we get to the stairs she looks up defeated, but then quickly tries to change her face. Every time I have been here when we go up the stairs, Arizona runs up them. I look over at her as she sighs and starts to place her good foot on the step to pull up. I reach out and grab her arm to stop her.

"Here, jump on." I say turning around to offer her my back.

"No, you are going to drop me."

"Arizona, you do this after every game, am I really going to drop you now? Nope, I don't think so." I say in a sing song voice to make her laugh. She finally jumps up and I reposition her. She wraps her arms as tight as she can around my neck and kisses my cheek, as I carry her up the stairs. We get to her room and I open the door, walk to the bed, turn around and try to drop her on it, but when I let my arms go, she clings to my neck and pulls back forcing me to fall on her. We hit the bed and I fight to get off of her in fear that I'm hurting her, but she holds tighter until I stop moving. When I stop struggling, she loosens her grip just enough for me to turn over on top of her.

I put my arms on either side of her and hold some of my body weight off of her. I stare into her bright blue eyes and immediately lose myself. I can still remember the feeling I felt the first time I ever locked eyes with her. Simple sweet moments like this bring all the reasons I love her rushing at me. If I could I would spend all day being in her presence, close to her, and looking into her eyes. We start inching closer to each other until we are millimeters apart. We stop and keep staring at each other. It's like a game we play. Who can resist longer. Usually I win this one, just barely though, but today I can't, I close the gap and kiss her with so much passion.

We keep kissing and I grab her hurt leg and lift if up to my side, that way she doesn't hurt it while I'm trying to move us up further on the bed. She tangles her hand in my hair and we continue to kiss. I'm holding myself up on my right hand and cupping her face with my left. As for her, well, her hands are just roaming. I'm definitely not objecting. I love the feeling of her hands on me. For some reason, her hands always end up on my ass. My baby is an ass woman . . . yep, I think so. She pulls me closer and about this time my phone decides to vibrate in my front pocket.

"Whoa" Arizona says as she jumps and hits her ankle against me. "Ouch" She yells bringing her knee up to hold it. "Ok, I was not expecting that." She laughs through her pain. I roll off her quickly.

"Me either, didn't help the situation." I say, upset there is an interruption and yeah the vibrating didn't help in the heat of the moment.

"What was that baby?" She asks teasingly. I glare at her and pick up my phone Addison is calling.

"Hello"

'_Hey Cal, you have been gone forever and no one is cooking tonight." _

"Well, get Aria to take you somewhere, I'm kind of busy."

'_What are you doing Cal? Isn't she hurt?' _

"Has that ever stopped anyone?"

'_Yes' _She says seriously. _'Mark just told me to tell you that all of us can go out to eat.' _

"Mark? Addy where are you?"

'_Umm in bed why?'_

"Mark is there?"

'_Yeah'_

"Get that out of my bed now. I don't want that happening in my bed."

'_Callie' _She yells at me. I hear her shuffling around. _'You know first off that I wouldn't do that to you and secondly you really think I'm that big of a whore? That's fucked up Cal.' _

I can tell I hurt her feelings, I really didn't mean to I was playing, but when she gets that defensive it means she really likes the person. "He's a great guy isn't he Ads?"

'_Yeah, he is. We have been talking ever since we got home.' _

"That's great, I'll talk to Arizona, but I'm sure we can all meet up and go out to eat, give us two hours. I'm going to hop in the shower here if I can."

'_Ok, I'll tell Mark, thanks Cal.' _

"Anytime baby girl." I hang up the phone and look at Arizona.

"Can I use your shower and all of us go out to eat?"

"Umm, I kind of need one too." She says looking down and then smirking at me.

"Ok, you go first. I'll help you get your splint off and ill run bath water because you can't stand on it." She pouts and tries to turn away from me. I push her face back toward me and give her a quick playful kiss. I run downstairs and out the door to grab my spare duffle bag out the trunk, her softball bag, and on the way in I grab her crutches taking them upstairs. I go start her bath and she tells me what all she wants and where to find it. I swear she tells me to get the lacy underwear to tease me. I help her get up and into the bathroom. I go lay on the bed until she gets out. I help her get back onto the bed. I prop her foot up and run downstairs to get ice, wrap it up and put it on her ankle.

"Thank you" She says as I'm headed to take a shower.

"For what?" I ask. That was random.

"Taking care of me"

"That's what you do for the person you love. I'll take care of you as long as you let me baby." I go back to kiss her forehead and go to take a shower and get ready to go eat.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Callie's P.O.V

Arizona and I met Aria, her boyfriend Antonius, Mark and Addison at a small diner. We all sit down at a booth and order our drinks.

"How's that ankle feeling AZ?" Mark pipes up.

"It's alright still hurting, but not enough for it to matter." She giggles and scoots closer to me.

We all fall into comfortable conversation.

"Addison, when are you going home? I know you said you would be here for a week. "Mark asks.

"I'm not sure really, I think it's going to be next Thursday." She answers and I see her look at Mark and look down. I have been around them for about fifteen minutes now, and I know that she is crushing hard. Addison doesn't do this. She is the flirty confident girl, and now she is acting bashful.

"That's not even a full week, are you sure you have to leave then?" I whine. I think about it and although it does mean five more days with her, it's not enough. I missed her so much. Having her here is like being home.

"I don't know Cal, I can probably ask Dad to let me stay longer if you want, it's not like I have to buy a plane ticket. When is Cristina coming anyways?" Mark looks at her like she is crazy when she says she doesn't have to buy a plane ticket and I have to laugh. As much as Addison has flashed her money around and he hasn't figured it out now? Ok, maybe my best friend is a little bit slow.

"I think you should stay longer we can talk to Papa tonight. Cris, will be here Friday I think. I have to talk to her about it."

"Cal, I don't know how you got her to come, or why you really want her to."

"Addison, you know that Cristina and I have been friends since I stood up for her on the playground in elementary school."

"I just really don't understand your friendship; she doesn't have friends, at least not ones that aren't dark and twisty."

Arizona gives Addison her shifty eyed confused look and switches her gaze to me. "What does she mean, dark and twisty?"

I look to Addison to see if she wants to explain and she waves her hand for me to 'take the floor'.

"Well, Cristina and her best friend are different. They people call Cristina a text book hungry animal. She isn't the geek though, she is the hardcore straight A student. She and her best friend have both been through a lot in their lives and they don't let emotions or other things drive them. The thing that drives them is their will to succeed. They have their own brand of humor, motivation, and really, way of being in general."

Everyone around the table listens to me describe Cristina, and then Aria pipes in.

"Dude, you are being gentle. Way of being? Cristina's way of being is harsh, no other way to describe it. She has been through tough times, but it is nothing compared to what some other people have gone through. You gave her that tough exterior the day you stood up for her and became her friend. She just took it to a whole other level."

"A, don't talk about her like that. She really isn't bad, people just don't understand her."

"Trust me if it wasn't for your relationship with you-know-who and that whole situation, the way I would have described her would have been harsher. She helped you through that and did something none of us would have done and for that I'm thankful, but still." My eyes get huge. The situation with the 'you-know-who' Aria is referring to is something ever one that knew about it agreed not to discuss and now she just put it out on the table like that. I can't believe she was so blasé about it. I shift my gaze from her, to Addison, and then down at the table.

Our food arrives and I am so thankful for the drop in conversation as everyone begins to eat. I could feel Arizona's gaze on me burning into me. I didn't want that to come up, ever. I looked at Aria and she felt my glance and looked back with pleading eyes. 'I'm so sorry' is what her glance said. I nodded back. I know she didn't mean for anything to come out, or to cause trouble. She wouldn't do that to me. So I let it go and continue to eat. Over dinner there are so many conversation topics that it is hard to keep up with what all we now knew about each other, everything from opinions to unknown truths. This little group have turned into my people, and having Addison there made everything even more special. We get up to leave the diner and head out to the car. Mark and Addison start to walk to his truck, Aria and Antonius walk to his car, and Arizona and I to mine.

"Hey Cal" I hear Mark yell.

"What's up?" I ask turning to face him.

"I know we were all heading to the house, but what do you say about hitting up the park. You know, relaxing for a while."

"Yeah, I may be a little bit, we have to run by Arizona's I want her to take her medicine for her foot before we go anywhere." I yell back and Arizona just looks at me before getting into the car.

"What was that look for?" I ask getting settled.

"Nothing, I just . . . how did you know it was time for me to take more medicine?"

"The doctor told you when to take more, wasn't you paying attention?"

"Of course I was, but I was barley paying attention, why were you?"

"Arizona, seriously? You are in pain, what am I going to do let you be in pain? No, I think not. I'm not going to sit here and let you hurt, I don't like you being in pain." I say and start up the car.

She looks at me and her eyes say so much. They are filled with so much love, and I feel so . . . happy . . . that it is directed at me. I never thought I would be so lucky to have someone that looks at me like that. When she so much as looks at me my heart beat increases, my stomach does little flips, and I can't help but to smile.

We pull up to her house and I run inside so she doesn't have to get out.

"Mrs. Robbins, can I get Arizona's medicine for her, we are going to go to the park if that's ok with you?"

"Of course Callie, is there any way that you can get her car back here for me as well?" She asks and throws me the keys. "

Sure thing, thanks Mrs. R"

She pulls me in for a hug. "Remember call me Kelly. I'm glad my daughter has you, because if I know my daughter and well I'm pretty sure I do, she isn't the one that remembered her meds, she is too stubborn and 'tough' to ask you to come back by here and get them, so thanks."

I give her mom another hug and grab Arizona's keys off the hook as I walk out the door.

"You know, your mom kind of loves me." I say leaning over to kiss her cheek quickly.

"Yeah, well, who could blame her?" She winks and lays her and comfortably on my thigh.

We pull out of the driveway and head to the park. We pull up in the parking spot next to Antonius's car.

I see Mark jump out of his truck and walk toward us with a duffle bag.

"Mark what the hell is in there?" Arizona asks taking her time to get out of the car as I rush over to help her out.

"Well, my little crippled friend, we have beer."

"Ohhh, gimme." Arizona extends her hand to Mark.

"Whoa blondie, wait until we get to sit down on the equipment, it's going to take you a minute to get over there safely anyways." We walk over toward the playground equipment and I look at Addison worried. She reads my thoughts and gives me a comforting smile, I'm not sure what she has in store, but I know she knows my concerns.

We sit down and Arizona reaches out for the beer Mark is offering her. I snatch it away from him.

"Wha. . . " Arizona starts and I interrupt her.

"You are not drinking on top of pain killers, that is bad, very bad, and I'd prefer you didn't die on my watch, thank you." I say as I kiss her on the cheek.

"But . . . but you are going to be drinking."

"No she's not." Addison says giving me a reassuring smile.

"Wait, why not?" Mark asks popping the top on his beer can.

Addison just looks at him and shakes her head. Aria and Antonius both open up a beer and Addison pulls out her purse.

"I brought Juju Cal."

"I knew you had something." I say smiling at her as she pulls pepsis out of her bag.

"Juju?" Arizona asks.

"It's a like good karma. " Addison says passing Arizona and myself one as she opens hers.

"Umm, I never wondered why Callie and Addison weren't drinking." Mark says starting his I never ritual.

Antonius, Mark, and Arizona all turn up their respective drinks. Aria, Addison and I all just look at one another.

"I never thought to explain the reason behind it." Addison says and her Aria and I drink.

"Ok can we cut this cryptic mess out?" Arizona says looking at me. "Why aren't you two drinking?" She said looking at me curiously.

"Well, the thing is . . ." I say letting my sentence fall. I don't want to continue, it's too hard to think about.

"Year before last when school first started in August, one of Callie's classmates, was one of the stars on the football team, and after we won our first home game he went to a house party." Addison started for me.

"He had drunk some and when he left, he lost control of his vehicle and went off the road. He died that night. It affected the whole school. He was a great guy and his life was cut short because of a bad decision. I know the lord will take me when it's my time, but he also gave me the sense to make good decisions and do what I can to protect myself and that is what Addison and I have made a pact on. If we are drinking we don't drive, or if the driver of the car we are getting into is drinking we don't and we take their keys." I turn to look at Mark. " I bet you haven't had your keys since we got here have you?"

He looks over to Addison, then me, and then at the ground. "No, I haven't." He says and then directs his attention back at Addison. "If it was a problem, you could have said something and I wouldn't have brought the beer" He says sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, we aren't trying to stop you from having fun. We can drink another night, Cal and I have had our fun in the past couple of days."

Aria then brings up an 'I never' and the game begins. Everything is brought up; I don't think there is a secret in this group anymore. This is one of the nights I will never forget and I leave it on that note.

'I never can forget this night.' I say and no one drinks. We all laugh and start walking to our cars.

|Thursday|

Arizona is at my house laying on the bed with Addison, both of them watching me clean my room for the third time this week.

"Cristina is staying in the guest room right?" Addison asks. "Yes, why?" I stop what I am doing and look at her.

"Because, I have been here for a week and well, I don't want to sleep in the guest room alone."

"You know Cristina doesn't like to sleep in the bed with anyone else. You would have been in that guest room if I wasn't so happy you were here." I say teasing her.

She flips me off and rolls onto her back beside Arizona almost hitting her foot which I have propped up on some pillows. I grab Addison's legs and stop her from rolling over any further.

"Shit, sorry AZ" Addison says looking at her apologetically. Arizona just looks at her and laughs. Addison has been spending too much time around Mark and has now started using Arizona's nickname even though I don't.

Addison's phone starts going off and it's Mark. She gets up to answer the phone and soon tells us that she is going out with Mark she will be home later.

I finish cleaning and lay down next to Arizona.

"What time is Cristina getting here baby?" She whispers as she pulls me closer putting her arm under my head. I move into the crook of her arm and snuggle into her side.

"She will be here around 5"

"So, we have about 4 hours?" She asks idly playing with my hair.

"Yeah" I say closing my eyes relaxing under her touch.

"What should we do with ourselves?" She asks in my ear suggestively rolling onto her side and pulling my leg up over her hip.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of one or two things." I say leaning in and kissing her, gently at first and then more passionately.

* * *

R.I.P: Matthew Scott Morris #28 "Too Tall" You are missed.

FYI: Those aren't the exact event of the night, but it was a similar incident. It's not my place to give P. but if you ever wonder why in my fics Callie never drives drunk. There it is.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Ok Love, this is your chapter! You know why & Raye you know what this means for you ;) Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews it really means the world to me. I am sorry I have been slacking. I have been working 16-18 hour shifts so writing time is very limited.

Hope you enjoy this. Reviews = Love 3

* * *

Chapter 27

|At the airport|

Arizona's P.O.V

We arrived at the airport ten minutes ago and went to wait on Cristina. After all the stories Aria and Addison have told me about her I can't help but get a sinking feeling in my stomach. Callie says she isn't bad, but she is her friend, and well Callie can get along with almost anyone.

We take a seat and wait to see Cristina, well for Callie to see her, I still have no idea what she looks like. I'm hoping there isn't going to be another model looking female staying at my girlfriend's house and possibly sleeping in her bed.

"Arizona, why are you looking like that?"

"Huh? Wait . . . looking like what?" I ask jumping to sit back and turning to meet her gaze.

"What is going through that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing, just waiting to meet Cristina, is all." I say and lay my head on her shoulder.

She lays her head on top of mine after giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. I close my eyes and absorb the feeling I get from just being in her presence. How did I get so lucky to be with someone that makes me feel this way? It's the simple moments that take my breath away. It isn't just when she is being sweet or when we are alone. I feel her love even in the most public unintimate situations. This is how I know that this girl holds my heart.

I hear Callie squeal and then yell "Cristina." I see a slender, pretty, Asian girl turn and look our way. At first I don't think that it is

her because she doesn't smile or even react really the only way I know that it is her is because she picked up her bag and walked over to us. She stopped in front of Callie.

"Hey Cal"

"Long time no see Cris" Callie says and smiles at her. I mean I don't know, but I was expecting some kind of excitement, a yay, or some jumping . . . around, maybe even a hug, but there wasn't even a handshake, a high five. You wouldn't know these two were friends if you just met them.

"Cristina, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Arizona. Arizona, this is Cristina Yang."

"Hi" I say smiling and sticking my hand out. She looks down at my hand and looks over at Callie.

"Did you just say girlfriend, as in your person, or as in your 'I'm doing the McNasty with her' girlfriend?"

"I think I resent that," Callie said laughing "but for the record we will go with the later."

"Really Cal? Blondie here, the one with the bright bright cast on her foot," Cristina said pointing to my foot "is your girlfriend?"

"Yes Cristina" Callie says putting her arms around my waist under my crutches and pulling me closer.

"Ok, I guess, if it had to be a blond . . ." Cristina lets her statement fall and Callie just shakes her head at her.

"Yeah, welcome to my new town." Callie says laughing. She leans down and whispers in my ear "Don't take it personally, that's

just how she is." She places a kiss to the side of my head and bends down to get one of Cristina's bags.

We get into the car and get ready to go to Callie's. Callie looks over her shoulder at Cristina.

"So, how was your flight?"

"It was hell, some kid kept kicking the back of my seat, the little brat."

"Want to fix that attitude?" Callie says smiling.

"Does it involve tequila?" Cristina asks looking hopeful.

"No, it involves what we usually do when we have tequila though." Callie says.

"Hell yeah" Cristina says looking at Callie.

Callie pulls out her iPod from the console and searches for a second, picks a song, and then puts it on blast. She starts singing it and dancing around wildly. I look back and Cristina is doing the same. Callie shoots me a look out the corner of her eye and my expression must match the confusion I'm feeling because she just laughs at me and continues dancing. The song ends and she looks over at me.

"We are just dancing it out you remember that night in my car?" She asks.

"Of course"

"Well, that's what we do, we dance it out. Usually it involves tequila and a problem, but this was an easy problem, so it only needed half a solution." She clarifies and turns the radio up even louder when the next song comes on. This ritual continues until we pull up in her driveway.

Callie and Cristina get the bags and we go in the house. Her mom meets us at the door and lets a scream out. Cristina looks at her like she is crazy and allows Mrs. Torres to engulf her in a hug.

"Hey Momma T" Cristina says pulling out of the hug.

"Mija, how have you been?"

"Good thanks how have you been?"

"Muy bueno it's so good to see you." Callie's mom says and lets us get past.

We go upstairs and Callie leads Cristina into the guest bed room.

"You get to sleep in the guest room; Addison is in my room with me. If you want we can pull the mattress in the room, but I figured you would be fine in here alone."

"I'm fine Cal" Cristina says. "Ok, when you get done unpacking your stuff my room is down the hall, just come get me. I can show you around and show you the softball area in the back."

"Did you really just say softball area?" Cristina says her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, you heard me." Callie says excitedly.

We walk out of the room and go to her bedroom.

"How is your foot feeling baby?" Callie asks as we lay on the bed.

"It hurts a little, but it's ok." As soon as the word hurts comes out my mouth Callie rolls over and checks the time and pulls out my pain meds.

"Thank you baby" I say as I lean in to kiss her. I love how much she cares about me. I can never doubt her. She loves me and she lets it be known. Callie puts a movie in and I roll over and lay on my side to face the tv. Callie scoots behind me and throws her arm over my waist. She pulls me back into her body and places a gentle kiss on my neck and puts her head on my shoulder.

_'I remember when hip hop was hip hop and politics were politics, now its all the same and everybody falls for all of it.'_

I reach out and grab my phone to check and see who it is, and its Raye calling. Callie pulls back to let me answer.

"_Hey Raye, what's up?"_

_"Nothing, I'm having a party at the house tonight want to come?"_

I turn to look at Callie. "Raye is having a party tonight, do you want to go?"

"I'll have to call Addison and ask Cristina, but if they are cool with it, I'm down."

_"Hey Raye, we will more than likely be there, who all is coming?"_

_"Well, the softball team definitely, kids from school, and some people from out of town." _

_"Sounds fun. We should be there." _

_"Ok, we kickin' it off around eleven, see you here."_

"Do you think Addison and Cristina are going to be cool with going?"

"You don't know Cristina." She says laughing. "That girl is a party animal, as long as she has her tequila, she is down for anything."

As if on cue, Cristina comes walking into the door.

"Where is my tequila?" She asks laughing.

"Speak of the devil." Callie says.

"Ok first off I am not the devil, that is red and secondly must I look at this overly cute and pukeworthy cuddle time?"

"Would you prefer to get your ass beat?" Callie asks in a grr tone and tightens her grip on my waist pulling me closer.

"Whoa Cal, calm down. I was playing." Cristina says putting her hands up and taking a step back.

"Sorry Cris, but this" Callie says looking back and forth from me to her "is important to me and I'm not letting anyone or anything get in the way of it." Her friend was just joking with her and she is jumping to defend me. I figured there would be joking room since they are so close, but Callie is just as stubborn with her friend than with anyone else, I don't know why I expected different. She is strong willed and never lets anyone disrespect her, or her feelings. Another one of the many things I love about her, can she do anything to make that different, I think not.

|11:00 P.M.|

Callie's P.O.V

Cristina, Arizona, and I arrive at the party. We had a pretty lazy day of hanging around my house, and Addison and Mark said they would come around 11:30. We walk into Raye's house and everything is crazy. There are people everywhere. There are atleast four games of beer pong going on in the front half of the house alone, and even with as many tables as Raye has in her house they have still taken a door of the hinges to play on. There is beer everywhere and as we walk into the kitchen we see all the hard liquor lining the island along with various other drinks, mixes, energy drinks, fruits and a blender. Across from the kitchen there is a home made 'club' type room with black lights, a DJ, and a wooden floor for the dance floor. We stand looking around and watch the dance room.

"This is for you." A familiar red headed kid says handing a cup to Cristina. It's Owen one of the guys I talk to often in my US history class. Cristina looks him up and down and looks at the cup. She gives him a smirk.

"What is this?" She asks eyeing the red cup.

"Tequila" He states eyeing her.

"Straight or mixed?" Owen reaches out from behind him and pulls out a clear shot glass and smirks at her.

"Well, I have both. In the red cup is tequila and Mt. Dew, in the shot glass, is well, a shot." Owen says smirking.

I look over observing the interaction. My jaw drops when he says what is in the red cup. I lean down and tells Arizona that Mt. Dew is Cristina's favorite drink to mix with her tequila and no one ever gets that right.

"Well got to love a man with a back up plan." Cristina says taking the shot glass and the red cup.

After some small talk, Owen leads all of us outside to his truck. He lets down the bed and him and Cristina jump in the back. I sit Ariona on the tailgate since she can't jump up there herself. I turn around facing the inside of the truck bed. Arizona does the same and sits indian style right next to me. My hand immediately finds her thigh and my head finds her shoulder. Arizona places her head on top of mine and grabs my other hand with hers and leaves it in my lap. I love letting myself go with her. I love just laying on her, being close to her. It makes me feel, for lack of a better word, awesome. I see Mark and Addison walking around inside the house, so I tell Arizona i'm going to talk to them. I know it will be easier to leave her there instead of trying to move her around with her ankle.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

Oh great I'm stuck here with Owen and Cristina. I have known Owen since the beginning of high school and he is an awesome guy, but this is just awkward. I don't know Cristina that well.

"Hey ladies, I will be back in a few my brother is calling." Owen says as he waves his phone at us and jumps over the side of the truck and walking away.

Oh this just keeps getting better. I see Crisina reach down her shirt and pull out a little plastic baggy, kush and papers.

"What do you say blondie?" Cristina says swinging the bag.

"Why not."

"Do you know the rules?" She asks seriously and I say the only thing that comes to mind.

"Puff" I start and Cristina joins in.

"Puff, Pass" We finish in unison. I start to laugh and Cristina even lets out a smile.

"I see you have taken a siminar." Cristina jokes "I really didn't take you as the smoking type blondie."

"Everyone has their bad habits." I say looking down.

"I agree but I wont touch any of that hard shit. Kush is as far as it goes for me."

"Me too."

Within about a minute Cristina had already had it rolled tight and starting it in rotation, well back and forth, but same thing. After the first couple hits I alrady knew, this is some strong shit.

After about ten minutes I think I am higher than I have ever been. Cristina has already lit a second and it is now in 'rotation'.

"So Arizona" She starts inhaling. "Callie is one of the best people I know, don't ever tell her I said that though or i'll rip your heart out." She passes. "Don't hurt her. After everything she has been through she doesn't deserve it. She just healed right before she moved here and I mean that literally, but it seems like you have healed her in more ways than that. So, thanks I guess." I pass it back.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that she is hurt? What happened?"

"That's for Callie to tell I'm not in this." She looks around at all the cars parked all over the place. "Dude, have you ever realized how funny bugs look." She starts laughing. She makes circles out of her fingers and puts them over her eyes. "I mean really, with the big eyes and everything." I start laughing so hard my body is shaking. Cristina starts laughing, no let me rephrase that she starts giggling. I never thought I woud hear that sound coming from her even though I only met her today.

"Ohhh I'm hungry I wonder if Callie has any noodles at the house. I want some noodles. I don't know why, just do."

I look over at her like she is crazy and think about her sentence. "Noooooodle. Noooooodle" I start laughing. "That's a funny word." Crisinta looks at me like I'm crazy and then sounds out the word herself.

"nnnnoooooooodddddllllleeee" She sits still for a minute looking around and then bursts out laughing. "Noodle noodle noodle." I look over and see some people skating, some on boards and some on roller blades and skates.

"Oh my goodness." I yell.

"What? What happened where are the cops?" Cristina yells putting her stash back in her bra. I almost fall off the back of the truck laughing so hard.

"Calm down jumpy little grasshopper." I laugh. "You know what the coolest thing is?" I squeel clapping my hands.

"What McPerky?

"Oh, shut up my little twisty friend."

"I know you didn't just use the word 'friend'" Cristina says doing air quotes.

"Yep, we share kush and you are a friend. Its ok I'm an awesome friend." I start laughing.

Cristina looks at me and then just shakes her head and starts laughing again.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say is the coolest thing is heelys! I want a pair."

"You have to be kidding me blondie."

"No, have you seen them? It's like sneakers . . . but . . . with wheels."

"Wheeled sneakers. Ha" Cristina starts giggling.

"Oh, ohhh, oohhhh wheelie sneaks!" I exclaim excitedly. "That's it, when this ankle is heeled, I'm getting some wheelie sneaks!"

"You do that you big ass kid." Cristina says and points at me. "Want to go back in to the party, or at least sit on the couch on the deck?"

"That's a love seat, but yeah we can sit on it." I start turning around to reach for my crutches and get out the back of the truck. Cristina jumps down and hands me my crutches.

We walk over to the porch and sit on the love seat.

"Ok, I get why they call a couch a couch, but this right here" She says pointing down "this is a love seat, I'm not even suppose to sit on this if I aint in love."

We both sit and contemplate what she said. Ok, kush make you notice stuff you aren't suppose to notice.

|Callie's P.O.V|

I find Mark and Addison in the kitchen by the island. Addy is fixing herself a drink and Mark is cuddled in behind her. I have to smile at the site. It is so great to see my two best friends like this. Both of them look incredibly happy and it's crazy to think that they could have never met. Addison sits up with me some nights and she talks about her connection with Mark and I talk to her about my connection with Arizona. either of us has ever been happier with anyone else. After all the bad relationships I've been in its so amazing to feel the way I do with Arizona. She has my heart and nothing will ever change that.

"Hey Cal" Mark says letting go of Addison and giving me a hug. I return his hug and give Addison one as well.

"Hey! Don't try and get up on my girl." Mark says in a mock serious tone.

"I sleep with your girl every night." I deadpan at him and raise my eye brow.

"Yeah yeah rub it in." He responds lookin down.

"So where is AZ?" Addison says pouring some pepsi in a cup and handing it to Mark. I raise my eye brow at him and look over at Addison.

"No, I'm not drinking. It's Addison's night to have fun." Mark answers avoiding my gaze. Wow, he really does care for her. Mark Sloan is missing out on alcohol for soeone? That's unheard of. I pull him by his arm into the next room and give him a hug.

"Thanks" I whisper in his ear.

"For what?" He asks holding tightly.

"Being you, the real you, not the man-whore everyone wants to believe you are."

Mark pulls back holding me by the shoulders and leans in for another hug. "Thanks for seeing the real me Cal. No one else took the time to look past the other, but you did. It means the world to have someone like you in my corner."

"Always Mark, Always. Now lets go get Addison and find Arizona and Cristina."

We walk out, get Addison, and walk out toward Owen's truck.

"You really left her with one of the dark and twisted sisters, poor girl." Addy shakes her head and looks down. I reach over and push her.

"Shut up, she is just fine." I laugh.

"I really do hope so Cal" Addison laughs.

We walk out onto the back deck and I see Arizona and Cristina sitting on the patio love seat laughing. Wait, double check, Cristina . . . laughing . . . with Arizona?

"I swear that girl can charm the pants off anyone." I say smiling in their direction. She constantly amazes me.

"In that case we are lucky you are the only person that she wants the pants off of." Mark says nudging my arm.

We walk over to them and Mark and Addison sit on a chair beside the love seat. I look around and all the other seats are taken by other party goers. I look down at Arizona and just sit on the arm of the love seat.

Next thing I know I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey sexy . . . I mean baby . . . I mean Callie" I turn around and see Raye winking at me and laughing.

"Hey Raye what's up?"

"Nothing, you enjoying the party. I haven't got to talk to you all night."

"Yeah, its great so far. How have you been since school let out anyways?"

"Whoa, wait a minute, were you flirting with my girlfriend?" Arizona interjects and her and Cristina start laughing.

"You will never know." Raye quips and winks at me.

"Why are you two so giggly anyways?" I ask squinting my eyes at them.

"No reason" Cristina laughs. "Dude, I'm freakin' hungry" She practically yells.

"Ohh, nnnoooooddddlllleeessss" I think the two of them are going to die of laughter.

"Are you also happy and sleepy?"

"Yep, that would be what I am." Cristina responds.

"Yeah, that's what I am too." Arizona adds excitedly.

"Cristina you have to be kidding me, you got my girlfriend high?"

"Well you wouldn't let her drink, and I didn't know blondie was that cool anyways. I kind of like this one. Don't let her go."

Ok Arizona just got the Cristina seal of approval, that is a new one on me. I can't do anything but smile because I am so lucky I have her.

"Ok I don't plan on it." I give Arizona a kiss on the cheek and turn and look at Raye.

"So, what is that dance floor like?" I ask.

"Well, if you would get away from your girlfriend you can go check it out with me." I look over at Arizona, she knows how much I like to dance.

"Go ahead baby." She leans up to kiss me and I meet her half way. She immediately moves her hand and tangles it in my hair. She bites down on my lip and makes me moan.

"Just don't forget who you are with." She says throwing a look over my shoulder at Raye. I know Raye would never get between us, but I don't know if Arizona knows this. Raye and I got close in that time Arizona was ignoring me, so she doesn't really know all our jokes or when we are playing, but if she keeps acting like this . . . I might keep letting her get jealous.

Raye and I get up to go dance. I look back over my shoulder at my group of friends. 'I really love my life.' I think to myself.

* * *

A/N #2: Just for the record I do not support everything I put in my fics. Its just for humor. Just throwing that out there.

Ok I think I need to restate this just to make myself clear.

I DO NOT support everything I put in my fics. Illegal activity esp. smoking I don't  
support it, I don't do it, but that is who evers decision if they want to.

The reason that it is in my fic is because I want my fic to be as realistic as possible,  
and in reality teens are always doing something they aren't suppose to be doing, and  
that is why it is in my fic.

Just clearing it up, I don't support it, nor do I reccomend it.

(I had a couple of comments come to me and I figured I needed to make this clear.)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I look back forward at Raye who is leading me into the house. From the love seat where Arizona is sitting you can see the 'club room'. We walk in and Raye walks over to the DJ and requests some of our favorite music. She is another person besides Arizona that shares my love for hip hop. We walk to the middle of the floor and start dancing.

Raye gets a crowd around us, guys and girls. I dance with a couple of the people I know, but never closely. Raye starts dancing on me jokingly and when she stops I do the same back to her. I'm not sure how this got to where Raye and I were both being danced on by numerous other people, but I wasn't worried about it. Most of the people dancing on me were guys from school.

Next thing I know I have some girl walking up dancing and that isn't a problem, but then she starts dancing on me, and when I say dancing on me I don't mean a little shaking I mean all out rolling and grinding into me and backing it up on me. I don't want to be mean, but I know that if any girl walked up and started doing that on Arizona I would be pissed.

I try not to be rude about it. I put my hands up in the air claiming innocence and take a step back, but this girl won't quit. Every step back I make she backs into me again. I hear some of the guys I know start chanting 'Go Callie' and Raye just stopped dancing, jaw dropped, and watched the 'show'. I stood frozen with my hands still up until the song was over. Raye finally grabbed the girl and spun her around to dance on her so she would get off of me. The girl tried to talk to me and give me her number but I shook her off and walked off the dance floor. I looked toward the porch where I left Arizona and everyone else sitting and they weren't out there. I looked around the room and in the corner I saw the white writing on Arizona's shirt shining under the black light. I looked at her and she looked upset.

"Arizona" I say kneeling down in front of her.

"Yes Callie?" Arizona says giving me a mad look.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I was sitting outside with your friends when I heard my girlfriend's name being chanted, so we come in to see what was going on and I come in to see my girlfriend putting on a show with the hoe from the other school."

"Baby, she was dancing on me every time I moved she moved where I went. I'm sorry babe don't be mad. You know you are the only person I want to dance with, but I don't want to hurt your foot."

"I'm so sick of this cast, I want it off, I want to dance with you, and I want to hit that girl with a brick." She rambles crossing her arms and pouting.

I put my finger under her chin and lift her head up to look at me. I hear a Love in This Club by Usher come on. I grab Arizona's hand and pull her up. Arizona has already gotten into the habit of thinking she is too good to wear her crutches all the time and when she goes short distances she just walks on her cast, so I decide I can at least let her dance with me once, and I love this song.

I get her out to a less crowded part of the dance floor and pull her in to me her arms instinctively going to my hips and I hold her arms as we start to sway. I run my fingers gently up and down her arms and sing. She locks eyes with me as a sing to her. I want to kiss her so bad but I want to hold back I love to tease her so I get closer to her as I sing.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

Callie starts singing to me as we dance and it is almost the sexiest thing I have ever seen, and she is singing about making love. Ok yeah bad thoughts bad thoughts, Arizona you love this girl, it's not about sex. I don't want to rush her so shake those thoughts out of my head. I literally shake my head quickly and Callie looks at me with a questioning look and laughs, but never quit singing. She kept inching closer and closer, I know she loves to tease me and always makes fun of me for always being the first to give in to kissing her. I turn my head and pull her closer that way her face isn't in front of mine. I feel her singing and her breath on my ear and it immediately gives me chills. I let my hand wonder down her hip then run my fingertips over her thigh and back up. After I let my hands wonder for a while I end up resting them on her ass. I pull her tighter to me, I love the feel of her body up against mine. It's really not about sex with us and I will wait as long as she wants me to, but really all I want to do at this moment is take her home and make love to her, not have sex with her, really and truly make love to her. I want to show her how much she means to me, how passionate about her I am, and how much I really love her. I want to make her feel as amazing as she makes me feel every day.

She leans back and sings the line "might as well give me a kiss if we keep touching like this" and then bites her lip, and I can't help but to pull her in and kiss her passionately. She tangles her hand into my hair and further deepens the kiss. We kiss through the rest of the song, neither of us wanting to pull away. The next song comes on and it's a slow one. Callie finally pulls back with her hands on my neck. She puts her head to my forehead and stares deeply into my eyes.

"Ahem" I hear Raye clear her throat.

I turn to look at her.

"Sorry, but the softball girls want to talk to all of us outside." She says looking down.

Callie looks at me and gives me an apologetic look and turns to go get my crutches. "This better be good." I say my eyes never leaving Callie's retreating form.

|Outside|

"So, what's all this about?" Callie asks as all the girls crowd around.

"Well, we were thinking that instead of doing the normal sleep over at your house before the season starts we can do something different with the new players, like go somewhere?" One of the fellow seniors starts.

"Well, where do you think we should go?" I ask still a little irritated my moment with Callie was interrupted.

"I don't know, let's go . . . oh camping, let's go camping." One of the other players yells.

"That might be fun." Callie says wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Ok, what do all of you think about doing it next weekend?"

I hear a bunch of agreements. "Cristina and Addison should be gone by then, I think." Callie whispers in my ear making me shiver.

"Ok, it's settled. You are going on a camping trip with me." I laugh.

|Wednesday Night|

Callie's P.O.V

I'm laying in my room on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to make pictures out of the texture. Arizona and I had our first disagreement. She was having a bad day, and I told her she was just picking a fight and she even agreed. She went through my phone and saw some texts that she didn't like. It really wasn't anything. Someone said 'hey babe' and she got mad. It was just a joke. She stormed out of the house, crutches and all, which was really cute, but I don't like her being mad. I decide to send her a text.

'_Hey Babe, I know ur mad but I swear it was a joke. I don't think I should have to keep explaining that 2 u, but I'm sorry. I love you. Text me later if you want.' _

As soon as I hit send Addison walks in.

"Cal, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing Ad, what's up?"

"I've got something to tell you." She says sitting on the bed and playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What is it?" I ask concerned for my best friend.

"I don't want to leave. . . " She lets her sentence hang.

"I don't want you to leave either. School isn't starting for another month for me, so you can still stay for a while."

"Ok, let me rephrase I don't want to leave, so I'm not going to." She says looking up.

"Ok, I never said you had to."

She looks at me and smiles. "Cal, I signed for an apartment while I was out with Mark yesterday. I applied for college here and got accepted. I talked to my Dad and he said he would pay for the apartment if that's what would make me happy. He is going to call your dad about keeping an eye on me, but I'm here to stay. I don't have to leave." She has the hugest smile on her face and I'm so excited. I jump to the end of my bed and tackle her giving her a hug. I'm so glad that I don't have to lose my best friend again.

"That's so great Addison. I'm so happy, but for selfish reasons of course." I say laughing.

"I already said bye to Cristina, have you?" She asks. Even though she isn't exactly fond of Cristina, she knows how I am about her. She truly is one of the best people I know and I really hate that she is leaving already.

"No, I have to take her to the airport soon though." I say starting to pick at the cover.

"Go spend a little time with her Cal. I'm going to go hang out with Mark, I'll see you later." She says kissing my forehead, getting up, and walking out the door.

I put my phone in my pocket and roll off the bed. Addison is right, I need to spend time with Cristina.

|Two Hours Later at the Airport|

I look at Cristina and she looks at me. They just called for her flight to leave and neither of us has moved, except for to stand up.

"Cal, let me see your phone." She sticks her palm out and when I put my phone in her hand she pulls hers out. She clicks through my phone and then types something in on hers and presses clear on mine. She hands me the phone back and puts hers to her ear.

"_Hey, its Cristina, we are at the airport. . . Look, you're a great person, so don't fuck this up with her, and when you get a pair of heelys they better be cool. . . This is my number if you need anything; I know Callie can be a pain. . . Just stop being mad, I'm not sure why you are mad, but this is not a cute look on Callie . . . yeah ok, bye Blondie." _

"Ok, did you really just call my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know what the problem is, but I know you moping like this isn't just for me."

"Most of it is?" I offer giving an apologetic look.

"It's ok Cal, I get it. She means a lot to you, and I like this one, so don't mess it up." Cristina says giving a slight smile. They announce final call for the flight. "I'm going to miss you, but don't remember I said that." She says holding out her arms for a hug.

"No worries, and I won't remember you did this either." I say in her ear as I hug her tightly. We release and she walks off toward the terminal. I'm going to miss her. I feel my phone buzzing in my back pocket. I pull it out and see 'Spit Fire 3' I answer the phone and she apologizes and explains why she was really upset. We talk it out while I'm on the way back home.

|Early Saturday Morning|

It's five thirty in the morning and I'm pulling into the parking lot by the softball field at school. I find Arizona's car and pull in beside it. I get out and walk to her door. I open it and reach for her hand. She obliges giving me her hand and pulling herself out of the car. She has officially refused to ever use her crutches again and her mom said it was fine, so I quit arguing. I pull her close to me. We haven't seen each other since our little tiff Tuesday night. Even though we worked it out, she has been busy with her father being back in town from marine duty, so we haven't gotten to hang out yet. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her as close as I can get her before giving her the gentlest kiss on her lips.

"I've missed that." I whisper as I pull back.

"Me too baby."

We walk over to where the rest of the softball girls are huddled up.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, we all made it this time, shockingly." Everyone laughs. There is always someone running late, luckily that didn't happen this time and we can get on the road to the camp grounds.

"Ok, is there anyone not wanting to drive their own car or that doesn't have a ride?" I ask because I really would rather ride with Arizona or her with me if space permits it.

Three people raise their hand to my question and luckily it's just people that don't have a ride. We sort it out and all three of them will be riding with Arizona and me. We pack all our stuff up into the back of my car and get ready for the drive.

About an hour and a half later the whole team is pulling up at the camp grounds. We get a lot and everyone starts unpacking their stuff. Everyone starts pulling out their tents and setting up. A couple of people go back into town to get more supplies. Arizona and I decide to set up one tent because we both know we won't sleep in separate tents. We finish setting up and Arizona walks over to me.

"Hey, you want to go on a walk to the lake with me?" Arizona says tangling her fingers in mine.

"Sure babe, let me get the water bottle and we can walk. Wait, are you sure you want to do that with your foot?"

"Calliope, I have been walking around everywhere else on this foot might as well go somewhere I want. Oh and grab a blanket please."

I walk over to our tent and grab the water bottle and a blanket. We start our walk to the lake after telling everyone we will be back in two hours.

As we are walking on the trail she grabs my waist from behind and pulls me closer to her before using her good foot to jump on my back. I catch her and spin her around and it makes her hold on tighter. I love the feel of her body pressed up against mine.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear after she gets done laughing. I let go of her legs and let her slide down. I turn around in her arms and kiss her.

"I love you too"

We finish our walk and spread the blanket down next to the lake. I sit with my knees up looking out over the water. Arizona sits in between my legs in front of me. I put my arms around her and pull her to me placing a kiss on her cheek before resting my chin on her shoulder. We sit like this for the better part of an hour not moving just enjoying being in each other's presence.

After laying on the blanket and talking for a while we realize it's time to go back to the camp ground. We get up and head back.

When we get back we see the team sitting around talking. "Oh look, it's the love birds." Carmen one of the outfielders yells at us.

"Suck it Carmen" I yell jokingly at her. Everyone laughs and we sit down on a log near everyone else.

"Let's start a campfire." Arizona says clapping her hands.

"Callie, you do know you softened up our little captain here don't you?" One of the girls says.

"Yeah, what happened to our softball badass?" Another one pitches in.

"Oh, yeah, Callie took that position and then turned Arizona into the softie."

"Oh shut up, I will still make you run laps." Arizona tries to threaten.

One of the girls gets up and starts to make the campfire. We get out the s'mores and start talking and joking. We try to tell scary stories and fail miserably, we play truth or dare, we play 21 questions, which is really confusing when you have this many people, and we talk about this upcoming season. We have really bonded tonight.

At around two in the morning everyone finally decides that we have had enough and we all part ways to our separate tents. Everyone's tent is a pretty good distance away from the others.

Arizona and I get in the tent and look at our separate sleeping bags.

"Not going to work." I say unzipping mine completely as she sits down and does the same.

We zip our sleeping bags together and get inside. I turn to my side facing her and put my arm over her waist. She looks over at me and smiles letting her dimples show.

"You know I love that right?" I say kissing her dimple.

"Love what?" She asks keeping that smile on her face.

"Your dimples, you are so gorgeous and I'm lucky that I found someone that is not only beautiful but a really great person, you don't usually find many people like that and I'm glad I have you Arizona Robbins."

Arizona's eyes water up as she turns on her side and pulls me in for a kiss, slow yet passionate. Neither of us wants to break the kiss, so we don't. Arizona gets on top of me and continues to kiss me. I tangle my hand in her hair pulling her closer. She pulls back and stares at me moving to straddle my waist. She grabs my hands with hers and puts them over my head as she leans down to kiss me again. She holds both of my hands up with one of hers as her hands wonder down to the hem of my shirt and her kisses move down my jaw line to my neck. She pulls me to sit straight up with her and she removes my shirt capturing my lips once again and laying me back down. She starts to kiss down my jaw line again but keeps going kissing down my stomach and everywhere in between.

"Arizona" I moan and she stops. Wait, what happened? She stopped. I look down at her and her eyes are wide. "Arizona, baby, what's wrong?" I sit up and pull her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry Calliope, I shouldn't have done that."

"What, why not? You didn't exactly see me complaining." I ask.

"No, but still this should be perfect for you, not something that happens on the ground at a camp site."

"Baby, it will be perfect with you no matter where we are. Arizona, I love you, and all I need for anything to be perfect is to have you by my side." I pull her in for a quick kiss trying to reassure her. She puts her hand up cupping my face, rubbing her thumb on my cheek.

"I love you too baby, but I really don't want it to be like this for us. I want this, trust me, I do, but I don't want it here. I want it to be as perfect as possible and not just by the requirements you threw out."

"Ok we do it your way, but will you just kiss me again?"

"Of course" She says kissing me softly.

"How about cuddling?" I ask holding her to me.

"That too, let's get some sleep." She says turning away from me and wiggling back up against me. I scoot as close to her as I can and form fit my body to hers.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Calliope, always and forever."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love reviews even if they are just a smiley face =) or a frown if you don't like it lol

I just want to inform everyone if you don't already know about it. There is a site that I am now a mod for its : .com It's a great Calzona board. If you love our girls and i'm sure you do, you will love this board. There is even a chat room and we are on there pretty regularly at night. There is a place for fics and even non calzona fics if you want to write. We love having new fics posted. Also there are fics that have never been posted on fanfiction or live journal and they are worth it trust me. So join us and make an account. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. .com =)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This chapter is for my girl y0ungalaska. My bff, My personal Arizona, my #1, I love you girl. Happy Birthday I hope it is amazing!

|1 Month and a Half Later|

Sunday Morning

Arizona's P.O.V

"Arizona, wake up!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

I roll over and look at the clock. It's 7:45 am. Ugh it's too early to wake up on a Sunday.

"Give me fifteen Mom" I yell back down to her.

"Do you want that cast off or not young lady?" At that thought I jump up. I almost forgot today was the day I get to get my cast off.

"I'm up, I'm up." I say sitting up and checking my phone.

_One New Text Message View Now or View Later_

'_u fell asleep on me :( , but its ok I still love u Good night sweet dreams' _I smile after reading her text. No matter what, she manages to put a smile on my face. This is the only time I have been in a relationship where I didn't get tired of the person. I stayed with Joanne for a while, but that didn't mean I wasn't tired of her. I just stayed with her because I loved her, but I don't guess I should have when I wasn't in love with her. I now know what it is to be truly head over hills in love with someone and I have to say I love this feeling.

'_Hey babe, sorry I fell asleep I know u r knocked out hope u don't wake up from this. I'm getting my cast of this morning and I'm super excited. I'll drive by later tonight. I love you. – AZ' _

I look over toward my closet and start deciding what to wear. I pull out an old worn out pair of jeans and a school tee. I put on my clothes and put on one of my socks and shoes. I stuff my other sock down in the opposite shoe and carry it along with my crutches down stairs. When I get downstairs I prop my crutches against the wall beside the door and turn to go into the kitchen. My mom is sitting at the table drinking coffee reading a newspaper and already had a plate fixed for me sitting beside her.

"Looks good Mom, thanks" I say as I sit down beside her and start eating.

"Are you excited about getting your cast off?" She snickers.

"Yes finally." I exaggerate with a sigh. "I'm just glad it's off long before softball season. I don't have to worry about missing and I can give it time to build strength back up."

"Just take your time building that strength back up. You need to do some therapy because you don't need to just start trying to bend down to hind catch and reinjure it."

"I know, I'm just really not going to like this 'taking time' thing. I like being at the top of my game."

"I know you do baby girl, but if you work hard enough you will be in even better shape than before, therapy will strengthen you right on up."

"I know, I promise I'll take it easy."

"Good, now are you about ready to go so we can start on getting you into shape?"

"Yep sure thing." I say finishing up my orange juice.

Her cell phone rings on the table and I look on the screen. I see a picture of my Dad and I before he left this last time.

"Dads calling." I say handing her the phone.

'Hello . . . how are you . . . yes we are about to go get her cast off now . . . I'll be sure to tell her . . . no sweetie, I don't have time to talk about anything right now . . . no, we are walking out the door . . . ok . . . when do you have time to call back . . . I know you are on base, but your still working . . . ok sure Thursday night is great . . . I love you too . . . bye'

I stand there and look at her like she is crazy.

"What was that about?" I say looking at her sternly.

"Nothing dear he just wanted to talk."

"It sounded serious."

"You know how your father gets sometimes. He is probably just missing us like always."

"Yeah, probably, he's done that a lot lately. Can we get this show on the road; I want this cast off so I can go see Callie, please?" I bat my eyelashes and flash my dimples at her.

"I swear you love that girl more than you love me." She playfully scoffs.

"Well, I mean have you seen her?" I joke back.

"Arizona Lynn Robbins" She yells as she hits my arm.

"I love you Momma, you know you come before everyone else." I laugh.

We walk out to the car and drive to the doctor's office.

|Four hours later|

I pull up in Callie's drive way and look around. I see Mark's, Addison's, Bianca's, and Raye's cars in the driveway. I look at the door and see Callie coming out and I start to get out of the car.

"Are we having a party?"

Callie grabs my hands and spins me around. "Aren't there some silver things that are supposed to be attached to you and where is my baby's cast? What have you done with my Arizona?" She laughs.

"Shut up" I give her a playful glare and she kisses the tip of my nose as she pulls me in for a hug and places playful kisses all over my face. I finally start laughing and she pulls me in for a real kiss.

"Mmmmm, everyone wanted to get together before the first day of classes tomorrow. I didn't think you would mind."

"Of course not, it'll be fun to hang out with everyone one last time."

"Good because Bianca and her new girlfriend Maggie are here. Raye brought Madison. Raquel, Arianna, and Malachi all rode with Mark; you know it has been so long since I hung out with them and Chelsea came too."

"Chelsea came? As in my best friend that graduated Chelsea?"

"Yes babe, your best friend came. I text her and she came home from vacation yesterday. She wanted to see you before she leaves in a week." She laughs.

"Have I told you today how happy you make me?"

"Today . . . hmm . . . nope I don't think so."

"Ok, well I'm saying it. Calliope Torres, you make me so happy and I love you." I pull her in and give her a kiss.

We turn to walk inside and head up to the attic where everyone is scattered. Everyone says hi and return to what they are doing. Mark, Addison, Bianca, Maggie and Malachi are all watching The Transporter so I slide onto the couch beside Mark who has Addison on his lap and pull Callie into mine to start watching the movie.

|1 hour and a half later|

Callie's P.O.V

"Hey, let's go swimming!" Mark exclaims a little to excitedly. "Blondie's foot isn't in a cast anymore so she can get in now too." He says receiving a slap from Addison.

"What was that for?" He asks rubbing the point of contact pretending to be hurt.

"'Blondie' has a name Mark." Addison laughs.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He says winking at me.

"Ok, does everyone want to go swimming?" I ask.

"I don't have a bathing suit." Arizona whines.

"Babe, you do remember I have one of your extras here don't you?" I ask turning around on her lap to look at her.

"Oh, yeah, Yay!" She yells and claps her hands. "Wait how did everyone else know to bring a bathing suit?" She asks.

"We might have had this planned out AZ." Chelsea comments from across the room.

Arizona glares at me and then shrugs. "Whatever, I don't care as long as I get to hang out with my people." I kiss her temple before getting up off of her lap.

We go into my room and I pull her bathing suit out of my top drawer and hand it to her. Maggie, Bianca, and Raye come into the room to get their bathing suits.

"Can we change in here?" Raye asks.

"Yeah, no problem." I say starting to take off my shirt.

Everyone else follows suit. I walk shirtless into my closet to find my red bikini and cover. When I finally find my cover I walk out and find that only Raye and Arizona are left in the room. Arizona is just now starting to change and Raye is putting her shorts on over her bottoms. I turn to face away from Arizona as Raye leaves. I change into my bathing suit and as I start to tie my strings to my top I feel Arizona's hands taking over and tying my bikini for me. She places a light kiss on the back of my neck and I visibly shiver. She moves her hands down to cup my hips and she pulls me against her.

"You are so beautiful." She whispers in my ear. She places a kiss on my cheek and grabs my hand to lead me out the door. She leaves all kinds of butterflies in my stomach. I have never felt the nerves I feel with her. It is a good kind of nerves, but nerves none the less.

I follow her down the stairs and out to the pool with my fingers intertwined with hers. When we reach the back deck everyone except Raye and Malachi are already in the pool. Arizona and I walk over to one of the unoccupied deck chairs. I spread out the towel I brought down and Arizona just places hers on top of mine. We hear something hit the ground loudly and it makes me jump. When I turn to look I see one of the chairs flipped on the ground and Raye over Malachi's shoulder.

"Malachi put me down!" Raye yells and he just bounces her.

"Sorry for knocking that over Cal." He says winking at me and spinning Raye around.

"If you do not put me down right now, I swear. . ." Is all Raye gets out before Malachi takes out in a full blown sprint jumping into the deep end of the pool. Raye comes up gasping for breath and swims to the side of the pool.

"Malachi, you are dead." She says after catching her breath and swimming back toward him. I grab Arizona's hand and walk toward the pool. I get on the ladder into the 10 foot and Arizona follows me. Everyone else is in the 5 foot and shallower. Maggie is on a body float and Bianca is pulling her around. Addison and Raye are now racing each other. Mark and Malachi have Chelsea and Arianna on their shoulders playing chicken with Raquel and Madison refereeing.

I float to the middle of the deep end and Arizona swims out behind me. She runs her hand across my stomach under the water and floats around behind me. I shiver again under the graze of her fingertips. The simplest touch sends chills up and down my spine; leaving me with the butterflies I never knew I could get this intense. She runs her hands up and down my arms and I catch her arms and pull her in front of me. I kiss her and hold her around her waist. She wraps her legs around me and I place my hands on her thighs. She wraps her arms around my neck and we stay like this just floating for a while. I begin to get tired of kicking so I swim with Arizona still wrapped around me toward the five foot where I can stand.

"My little monkey" I whisper in Arizona's ear as I place a kiss on her nose.

"Oh, you don't want me here . . ." She says pushing off. I catch her before she can get anywhere and pull her back to me.

"I never said I was complaining." I comment capturing her lips.

|A few hours later|

Arizona's P.O.V

All of us are sitting on the back deck. We had just got done swimming and got out to eat. Bianca stands up and walks over to Callie. She takes her arm and walks her into the house.

'What was that about?' I think to myself.

After about ten minutes they come back out.

"Hey everyone, Maggie and I are going to head out. We will catch up with you later." Bianca says giving Callie a hug and then following suit with me and then everyone else.

"Raye?" Madison asks from across the deck.

"What's up?"

"Do you think you can drop me off at my house?"

"Sure thing. Malachi, are you still coming to the house for a while?" Raye asks.

"Yeah, if that is cool with you."

"Hey Cal, sweetie, I think we are going to go." She says as Mark is kissing on her neck.

"Yeah, I think you need to get that out of here." Callie says laughing.

"Ok everyone that came with me let's go." Mark says standing up. Raquel and Arianna came over to give Callie a hug and said good bye to me as they followed Mark and Addison out.

Callie moves from the chair beside me to curl up on my chair with me as we all watch the sunset over Callie's back yard and talk. We talk about the upcoming year for us seniors, for Raye, and for Chelsea. We talk about life, love, and pretty much anything we can think of.

"Ok, enough with all the deep conversation, we do have school tomorrow and my brain will hurt if I keep having to think about all this life stuff with all of you." Raye says laughing. "Come on you two." She says looking at Madison and Malachi. "Chelsea, you want a ride?"

"Sure, I think we need to leave these two alone." She says as Callie and I kiss.

Everyone comes over and gives us hugs and walk through the house to go get their clothes. We hear the car start up and Callie starts kissing me again. I flip her over and straddle her waist as I kiss her neck. She puts her hands on my hips and I grind down into her. She lets out a small moan and pulls me up to kiss her lips.

"Come on, let's go inside, and watch a movie or something." She says pushing back.

"Ok babe" I get off of her and hold my hand out to help her up.

We walk up the stairs and I lay down across her bed. She grabs a dvd and put it in before coming to get under the covers. I pull the covers back and cuddle up next to her.

As the movie goes on I can't keep my eyes off my Calliope. She is beautiful. She licks her lips and I think I'm about to lose my mind. She is beautiful, but damn she is also so sexy. I try to look back at the movie, but I keep glancing back up at Calliope. She starts biting on her lip and I can't take it anymore. I reach up across her body with my right hand and use my finger to pull her face toward mine. I kiss her passionately and she pulls me back on top of her. I grab her hands and pin them above her head.

I pull back and look down at her. "I love you"

"I love you too, Arizona"

I lean back down and kiss her softly before making my decent down her neck. I pin both of her hands with my left and trace patterns on her stomach with my right making her shiver underneath me. I pull her head up with my hand and capture her lips with mine once again. I move my hand to the strings of her bikini and pull back to look into her eyes as I undo her top. I want to make sure she is ok with this. Her eyes are about two shades darker than normal and are filled with passion for me, so I undo her top and reach under her as she arches her back to undo the back and throw it to the other side of the room.

Callie follows suit and starts to undo my bathing suit top. She is kissing me and I feel her hands start to shake. She gets it undone and puts it to the side. I start kissing down her neck and descend lower placing butterfly kisses all over leaving hickeys in select spots as Callie moans and arches her back every time I move away, begging me to come back closer.

I kiss down and stop as I reach her bikini bottoms. I slide my fingers under her strings and I feel her suddenly tense up. I look up at her and her eyes are open looking down at me with a weird mixture of excitement and fear. I let go of her bottoms and crawl back up her body. I lay propped up on my arm beside her.

"Are you ok baby? You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to, just say the word."

"I . . . its ok." She says looking away shyly.

"No, it's not. Talk to me please." I move her face to where she has to look at me.

"It's just . . . " She sighs dejectedly.

"What is it babe, talk to me."

"I . . . ok its like this . . . I'm good at everything, softball, school, relationships, really anything I try I am good it. I put the work in for it, but most of it just came naturally. What if I'm not good at this? I don't want to lose you. You are the most amazing person I have ever been with. You have treated me better than anyone I have been with, especially the last person I was with. What if I can't do this, or do it well. I could lose you. You have been patient with me about this, but everyone has needs. What if I am not good enough to fill them?"

I put my finger over her lips. "You're rambling and as cute as it is, you are going on about a non-issue. If you don't like it, that is one thing, but as for you not being good at it? We can work on it, but I'm pretty sure that that won't be a problem. You know what you like when it happens right?" She nods. "Well, think about that and just do it. If you don't think you are doing it right or whatever you could think, just ask. I'm really not worried about that, trust me the Robbins Method is, well . . . the best, but I think if any method could rival it. The Torres method may come in close second." I wink at her and finally get her to laugh. "So, relax and let it come naturally."

"Ok baby" She agrees and starts kissing me. "Thank you" She whispers against my lips.

"No problem" I kiss her to reassure her and continued with what I previously started.

I lay in her arms after a few hours of tender and gentle love making. I am completely blissed out and tired. After all this 'practice' I can honestly say that I do believe the Torres Method can rival if not beat the Robbins Method. My baby was right, she is good, better yet, awesome at everything she does.

I hear my phone ring and I groan as I get up from my 'happy place' to get it.

"Hello"

"Arizona, do you know what time it is?" I look over at the clock and it said 11:15 pm.

"Umm, eleven?"

"You have school tomorrow where are you?"

"Crap, I forgot about school, sorry mom I'm on my way home."

"We will talk about this when you get here."

"Yes ma'am" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Are you in trouble?" Calliope asks as she sits up on her arms.

I look around and find my clothes and throw them on. "Just a little" I say as I zip up my pants and slip on my shoes. "but it was totally worth it." I wink and lean down and kiss her. "See you in the morning baby. I'll text you when I get home." I kiss her again and run down to my car.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This chapter is for my girl Dianne a.k.a Cabmer. Thanks for all the laughs and cheering me up. Ride or Die fool :P

|The Next Morning|

Callie's P.O.V

I hear my alarm go off and immediately reach out for my phone to shut it off. I hit dismiss and see that I have 2 new text messages. _View Now or View Later_ One is from Mark and one is from Spit Fire 3. I open the one from Mark.

'_Torres, I'm going to be your house in ten. Its our last first day of h.s got to kick it off right and go together.' _

I look at the time and realize he sent it twenty minutes ago, so he is probably in my kitchen right now eating breakfast with my mom and sister. I open up the next message from Arizona.

'_Good morning babe, hope u had sweet dreams. I'll c u at school, love you.'_

I type a quick response back to her telling her I love her and I'll see her at school before I get up to go pick out my outfit for the day. I lay out what I want to wear and grab a towel as I head into the bathroom. I get in the shower, do what I have to do, and get out. I dry my hair, brush my teeth, and put my towel around me before I walk into my room and get dressed. I grab my book bag and keys and head downstairs.

"Torres!" Mark yells. "It's about time; I have been waiting on you for forever."

"Mark, you know I get up in time to do what I have to do and get out the door. I'm not getting up early for anything."

"Aww, its my baby girl's senior year. You have grown up so fast." My mama says with tears in her eyes.

"Mama, save it for graduation or something else." I say laughing as I give her a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Don't mock me mija."

"Never" I say winking at her. "Come on Sloan let's go."

Sloan and I go outside to get in the car and head off to school. I pull up and park beside Arizona's car. I look over and see her still sitting in the car.

"Hey baby" I say as I get out of my car and into the passenger side of hers.

"Hey" She says without looking up to me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, waiting to see if my dad calls."

"Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah, I was just looking forward to talking to him. He isn't going to call mom until Wednesday, but him calling before my first day every year is just a tradition for us since he isn't usually home."

"I'm sorry babe, come on let's go in. It's only a half day so maybe if he doesn't get to call before he can call after. He would want you to be excited, I mean, its senior year." I try to cheer her up.

"Your right, let's go get our schedules." She leans across the car to kiss my cheek. She tries to lean back and get out of the car but I stop her and pull her in for a real kiss. She tenses up and then relaxes. She hasn't ever done that before.

"Is there anything else wrong? You're acting weird."

She avoids my eyes and looks down as she plays with the hem of her tee shirt.

"Talk to me."

"Are you ok?" She asks and I look at her like she has gone crazy. She is the one acting funny and she asks me if I'm ok? I'm confused.

"You are the one acting strange. Why are you asking me if I'm ok?"

"Are you ok about last night?"

"I thought we determined last night that I was ok with it."

"I know we did, but I mean, if you changed your mind its ok."

"Arizona Robbins, I'm ok with it, I'm glad it happened. I love you, I know that, and last night was . . . perfect."

She finally looks up at me and lets her dimples shine. She mouths thank you as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"Come on; let's go see how easy my days are going to be this year." She laughs as she gets out of the car.

We walk hand in hand into the school and head toward the cafeteria to pick up our schedules.

"What class do you have first?" I ask Mark and Arizona as we meet back up by the gym.

"Art IV Mr. Karnes, what about you?" Mark asks us.

"I'm a peer buddy for Coach Scott." I exclaim excitedly. I actually get a free period first thing.

"I have calculus with Mr. Davis." Arizona finally sighs with the cutest pout on her face as she crosses her arms. Mr. Davis is one of the toughest teachers in the school.

"Aww, you know you're kind of cute when you do that?" I say kissing her on her nose.

"Yeah, whatever."

I give her another kiss as the bell rings and we walk to our classes.

I go through my first two classes and they are pretty easy, but then I have calculus with the new teacher Mrs. Trayal. I know I hate math, but I'm hoping this teacher is pretty easy and lienient, that way I can keep my GPA up.

I sit down in the class at one of the double desks not to close too the front and not too close to the students slowly begin to file in as the bell rings. Our teacher stands up and introduces herself.

"Hi everyone, my name is Mrs. Trayal. I will be your teacher this year. This is my first time teaching highschool. I got to teach an undergraduate class while I was getting my masters. I found out I liked teaching then. I never wanted to teach, but after that I loved helping the students, so here I am. If I could get all of you to write your name, address, number, parent's names and numbers, and one or two unique facts about yourself. If you don't think you are unique, then just tell me something about you."

She starts passing out the index cards and we hear a knock on the door. Everyone in the class turns around and looks. A girl walks in dark hair, dark skin, about 5'5, and really cute. We lock eyes and she smiles at me. I smile back to be polite and look back down to work on my index card. After Mrs. Trayal started talking again and about five minutes had passed, I felt the chair next to me being moved. I looked up to see the new girl sit down.

"Hi, I'm Jamie Andrews." She holds out her hand. I shake her hand and introduce myself.

"Callie Torres"

She starts to put the information on her index card and then when she is finished she looks over to where I had put my card on the desk.

"You play softball?" She inquires after glancing at my card.

"Yeah, pitcher for the team, do you play?"

"Yeah, first baseman. I'm glad I know someone on the team now, I'm suppose to be doing a make up tryout since I had to move here for my dad's job."

"What does he do?"

"Well, I'm an army brat."

"Awe, my girlfriend is too." I smile as I mention Arizona.

"Hmm, girlfriend." She says kind of like she was thinking out loud.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I ask with a little more aggression than I had intended.

"No, not at all, I think its great. . . " She sounded like she wanted to say more, but she let it hang.

"Ok class, the bell is about to ring sorry we didn't get to do much today, take your syllabus and look over our schedule and the supplies you need for this class are on the paper. Hope you all have a great abbreviated day." She finishes right as the bell rings.

I have to say I am loving just getting a taste of our classes instead of having to go for the full day. At my old school the first day, we just picked up our schedules and left, but this way I can get an idea of what my teachers are like. I start to leave the classroom and Jamie starts talking to me.

"Hey, Callie, can you show me where my next class is? As you know I maybe a senior, but I'm new and I haven't learned my way around yet."

"Yeah, no problem, what do you have next?"

"Advanced Bio with Mr. Clark."

"Its right across the hall from my next class, you can walk with me." I say as I start to walk again. I see Arizona talking to a few of her friends and facing the opposite direction and I pick up my pace a little bit. I walk up behind her and place my hands over her eyes.

"What, who, who is it?" She says trying to remove my hands. I leave one of my hands over her eyes and spin her around to place a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, let me think, I still don't know who this is, try again." She says with a mischevious glint in her eyes. I remove my hand.

"You better know who it is, because no one else better be kissing you like that, or kissing you in general." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anyone kiss me but you." She says lookin over my shoulder. I see a flash of anger cross her face and I look at her questioningly. I look over my shoulder and Jamie locks eyes with me again.

"Jamie, this is my girlfriend Arizona, Arizona, this is Jamie. She just moved here with her family. She is an army brat too." I say laughing.

"Ok, I am not a brat." She says looking Jamie up and down. She puts on a huge perky smile. "Nice to meet you Jamie." She extends her hand and Jamie shakes it.

"Ok babe, we have to go to class, see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah, do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Of couse, just come back the house when you are ready." I say as I walk toward class with Jamie.

|Next Class|

Arizona's P.O.V

"Did you see the way that she was looking at her?"

"Yeah, but maybe she didn't know she had a girlfriend before?" Bianca tries to come to 'Jamie's' defense.

"I don't care if she knew or not she shouldn't have been looking at MY Calliope like that. I just want to hit her with a brick!" I exclaim still letting my green-eyed monster get to me.

"AZ, you can't do that, besides Callie only has eyes for you."

"I won't for now, but let her keep doing it and see what happens to her then." I sit back with my arms crossed and try to listen to the teacher talk.

Callie's P.O.V

"Here is your class" I point to the door a few down from mine.

"Thanks" Jamie says smiling. She reaches in her bag and pulls out a sharpie, and grabs my hand.

"Uhh" I look down and she starts writing on my hand. I look around to see if anyone is paying attention to us. I don't know why though, I'm not dong anything wrong.

"Here is my number, text me later." She winks and walks into her classroom.

|After school|

I pull my phone out of my bag and turn it on. I put Jamie's number in my contacts and put my phone back in my bag. I walk to the front entrance of the school and see Arizona sitting on the bench.

"Hey babe" I say as I grab her arm and pull her off the bench.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She says as she gives me a quick kiss.

I don't want to push her because she looks like she is in a pretty bad mood. I grab her hand as we walk toward our cars. Mark is already leaned against mine waiting. I say bye to Arizona and tell her to text me when she is about to come over. I walk to get in the car with Mark.

"What was up with blondie?"

"I don't know, she has been acting weird since after 3rd."

"Maybe you will figure it out later."

"Hopefully" I say as I start blasting the music and driving.

|Later that Night|

_'Hey Jamie, its Callie, how was ur 1st day?'_ I type and press send as I'm waiting on Arizona to come over.

A few minutes later I hear Arizona's car pull up and I wait for her to come up the stairs. She walks into my room after a few minutes and crawls into the bed next to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and curls up into a ball, a sure sign something is wrong.

"What's up babe?" I ask gently as I place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Nothing" She says as she wiggles closer to my side.

"Don't give me that nothing b.s."

"I had to talk to my mom before I came over here and she isn't happy. I had to help put her in a better mood, I hate seeing my mom upset."

"I'm sorry, but what else is it? You were upset earlier too."

"I just got a little jealous." She says pulling my tighter around her by my hand. She sees the sharpie marks that haven't came off my hand. "What is that?" She asks sitting up looking at my hand.

"It's Jamie's number, she asked me to text her." About that time my phone starts ringing and Arizona grabs my phone.

"You have a message." She says looking a little upset.

"What is it?"

"Did you text her?" She asks looking down.

"Yeah, I did. I asked her if she had a good day." She sighs at me and looks away. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Arizona Robbins talk to me."

"I'm jealous ok? Did you see the way she was looking at you in the hall?"

"She wasn't looking at me, was she?"

"Yeah, she was." She lets out angrily.

"I didn't know babe, I wasn't paying her any attention. You know you are the only person that I care about."

"Well, she shouldn't have been doing it."

She sits up against my headboard and crosses her arms.

"Come here" I say as I pull her toward me. I sit her in my lap and hold her tight. "You never have to worry about anything. You are it for me Arizona. I love you and only you. I'm not paying attention to any girl. Jamie is someone from my class. She plays softball. She is cool, but that is it. No one else will make me smile the way you can. No one can be as cute as you when you pout or when you have those little braided pigtails in your hair. No one will ever be able to make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. Arizona, I love you and only you no one can ever take your place." I lay a soft kiss on the only spot I can reach which is on her neck.

She starts to giggle because she is tickilish in that spot. "I love you too, thank you." She says .

"Anytime baby." I say as I lay us back down to cuddle.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This chapter is a Happy Belated Birthday present to my Mini Me Raye Bugg. I love you Bugg-a-boo. I do love you enough to update.

And this chapter is also dedicated to Peggy because she is awesome and loves this story. You asked for it and you got it.

|Wednesday Night|

Callie's P.O.V

I'm sitting in the living room watching CSI: Miami with Aria and Mama. We have just ate dinner together and we have decided to spend time together because we haven't really lately.

"So, Calliope, where is Arizona tonight?" My mother asks when a commercial comes on.

"Home, her dad is calling tonight and she wants to get to talk to him. She didn't get to on her first day of school and she was upset about it.

"I have gottten use to having her around the house now. It's like she is mi hija too."

"It's ok because you love her."

"You can't help but to love her mija."

"Trust me, I know." I say smiling brightly at her.

"Mija, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Mama, what is it?"

"I have always dreamed of your wedding, that was one of my first dreams when you were a little girl. Even though you like girls now, or Arizona, will you still get married?"

"If Arizona wanted to spend the rest of her life with me, when we got old enough to do so, yes I would throw on a big white dress and walk down the isle. Me being gay has nothing to do with me getting married Mama. I still plan on getting married when I decide who I want to spend my life with, but right now, I'm really glad you like Arizona, because I plan on keeping her."

"Hey Cal" Aria says when it seems the conversation between my mother and I was finished.

"What's up?"

"Want to swim?"

"Yeah, sure thing let's go get ready. Mama, you too. And . . ." I hold my hand up to her. " No arguing, you are swimming with us."

Mama glares at me before standing up to go get ready as well. Aria and I run upstairs and change. When we come back down Mama was already standing by the back deck with towels waiting on us. Aria yells for us to wait a minute as she runs back up to her room. We wait on her and when she comes down I see her holding her iHome in her arms.

"What? You know we have to do this right." She says shrugging.

We go out the door and lay our stuff out on our lawn chairs. My mother gets her float and puts it into the shallow end and jumps on, laying back and relaxing.

"Dive contest!" Aria yells running to the deep end and jumping in. I run behind her and dive in to get use to the water. I touch the bottom of the twelve foot and float slowly up. I love being in the water. When I resurface I see Aria standing on the side of the pool.

"Come on slow poke let's do this."

"Don't get in such a rush to get beat."

"Whatever. Madre!"

"Si?"

"Will you judge the dive contest please?"

"Si, but be careful por favor y gracias."

Aria and I take turns jumping off the diving board and in the end Aria beats me. We swim around for a while before we get out of the pool and sit out on the deck listening to music and talking. I love our mother daughter bonding nights. There is a reason my family is so close, and this is one of them. Mama gets up and goes inside to get us some drinks. I look at my phone and see Arizona hasn't text me yet. I decide to shoot her a text.

'_Hey babe, how did the talk with ur dad go? Hope it was good. I love you, talk 2 u later. -CT&AR-' _

After a few minutes I feel my phone vibrate.

'_Hey Callie, whats up? -Y()uR L()|/3-' _It's a text from Jamie instead of Arizona. I type a reply back.

'_Nothing, just got out the pool with my mom and sis. -CT&AR- _

'_Sounds like fun, I was thinking about going 2 play ball 2morrow. I was going 2 see if u wanted 2 come. -Y()uR L()|/3-'_

_'Why don't u come by here and we can play. I have my own pitching machine, batting cage, and everything. I can probably get Arizona 2 come, it will help having the captain of the team on ur side when u try out. ;) -CT&AR- _

_'Sounds like a plan, I think I could do with out the pitching machine though. I wanna see what u can throw at me. ;) -Y()uR L()|/3- _

_'I got this. I'll strike u out with ease. -CT&AR-'_

_'We will see about that, I'll let u go spend time with ur family, good night Callie. -Y()uR L()|/3-' _

_'Good night see u tomorrow. -CT&AR-' _

Arizona goes the rest of the night without texting me back and I'm confused. I start to get worried. 'What did I do? Did I do something to make her mad? How can I fix it, if I don't know what I did? Maybe she just went to sleep early? Nine p.m is a little early for anyone to go to sleep though, I mean that is what time I text her. What if she didn't get it?' I go back through my phone and look. It says the message was delivered. She will text me tonight or in the morning. I'm just going to try to go to get some rest.

Arizona's P.O.V

Eight o'clock p.m and the phone rings right on time. My father is an army man at heart and he believes in being early or directly on time. My mom calls me downstairs and hands me the phone. I always talk to dad first when he calls that way I can let them have their time after.

"Hey Dad."

'Hey how is daddy's angel?'

"I'm well. I missed you calling Monday."

'I'm sorry. I had to handle some business babe. How is your senior year going so far?'

'It's pretty good. I have a pretty difficult class first thing in the morning though.'

'That sucks kid.' He says laughing.

"Trust me I know."

"Well, how is Callie?'

"She is good; we are good."

'Good, do you have homework?'

"Ummm. . . . yes?"

'Get to it young lady. I want you to keep them grades up.'

"Yes sir. I love you."

'I love you too angel and I miss you very much.'

"I miss you too, be careful. Bye." I say sadly as I hand the phone to my mother and walk up to my room. I check my phone and there is nothing new so I put it back on the bed. I'm suppose to text Callie, but I know she is having a mother daughter night, so i'm not going to text in the middle of it. I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Around an hour later I decide I want something to drink and I head downstairs to the kitchen.

I get downstairs and I hear the phone hit the table, and my mom sniffiling.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She looks up at me and wipes her eyes. "What? Oh, nothing baby."

"Talk to me, I'm your person."

"I know you are my person, but it's really nothing. I just miss your father and he misses us too."

"I miss him too, but we do this every time. He is going to come back to us like always. He is on base just a few states over, so he is ok."

"I know, but you know its hard when your father is crying . . ." She seems like she had more to say, but the sentence just hung in the air between us.

"Did you want to say something else?"

"I can't talk about it right now." She says as she sniffles and wipes her eyes again. She puts on a strong face and smiles at me. "How about a movie?" She says standing up and embracing me. I agree and we go sit curled up on the couch together and watch a Disney movie.

My mom falls asleep on my shoulder during the movie. I finish the movie with her laying there and when I try to get up and move she holds onto my shirt without meaning to. Something has to really be wrong. She hasn't acted like this since I was younger, when dad had to go overseas. I gently shake her to wake her up. She jumps up and realizes she had grabbed my shirt.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's ok. You ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

" . . . I love you." She finally says and I can tell she is avoiding what she really wants to ask me.

"I love you too. What is it though."

"I was wondering if you could stay with me like you did a few years ago."

"Of course."

I go to my room and get into my pjs and walk back to my mom's room. She stretches out her arms and I get in the bed with her. I know it isn't normal for the child to comfort the parent, but this is how it is with us.

"Just let it out I say as I hug her and she immediately starts crying into my shoulder. My mother and I are each others support system and I'm not going to change it no matter how old I am. I hold her as she cries and we eventually fall into a deep sleep.

|The Next Day|

Callie's P.O.V

I pull up next to Arizona as usual and see her sitting in the car. I get out and go open her car door to get her out. When I open her door she jumps.

"Oh, Calliope. I didn't realize you were there." She says looking up at me. I reach in and grab her hand to help her out of the car.

"Arizona . . . "

"What?" She asks distractedly.

"I . . . Did I do something to make you mad at me?

"What? Huh? No" She answers. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you didn't text me back last night, and I didn't get a text this morning either."

"Sorry babe, my mom was having a rough time after talking to dad last night."

"Its ok." I say and she leans up to kiss me. I meet her half way and grab her around her waist.

"Hey Cal" I hear Jamie say my name. I lean back from Arizona and look over to where I heard her. There she is with her softball bag standing up against my car.

"Hey Jamie"

"So am I still coming to your place after school?" She asks and I hear Arizona let out a rough breath of disapproval.

"Yeah, do you have a car, or do you want to ride with me?"

"No, my dad dropped me off. Can I ride with you and you take me to my place after, or do I need to get a ride from my parents?" She asks.

"It's ok, I can take you home." I throw the keys at her. "Put your bag in the back." I turn back around to face Arizona and she is glaring up at me. I look at her and throw my hands up to ask what and she just keeps giving me the evil eye. Jamie puts her bag in the trunk, says thanks, and walks into the school. I look back down at Arizona who still has yet to quit glaring at me.

"What?" I finally ask.

"She is going to your house?" She scoffs.

"Arizona, we are going to play softball. Didn't you see her bag and actually I was going to ask you to come. She wants to be a part of the team. I was thinking we could check her out and see if she has what it takes."

"Yeah, her softball skills better be the only thing you are checking out." She tries to murmur under her breath.

"What Arizona? Seriously?" I scoff.

"Well, you invited her to your house when you know how she is?"

"How she is? Arizona, we had this discussion the first day."

"I know, but, whatever."

"Will you come play with us?" I ask her.

"I don't know Callie." She says and she tried to walk off. I grab her arm and pull her back to me.

"Arizona, stop acting like that. She is a friend and a potential player, that is it, so please stop." She sighs and finally looks into my eyes.

"Sorry, but she just, ughh, she gets under my skin."

"I know baby, but its innocent. She knows I have a girlfriend, and like I told you before, you are it for me." She looks into my eyes and kisses me.

We walk into the school and head to our classes. I kiss her cheek and tell her I will see her later.

We go through the day and she barely talks to me. We sit together at lunch and she talks to everyone at the table besides me. I don't know what I did. I mean ok, I invited a friend over, but I have friends. I always have and it has never been a problem before. I don't know why Jamie gets under her skin so much. She continues to avoid me the rest of the day, and finally she tells me that she isn't going to come to the house with Jamie and me. She gives me a hug and a kiss bye and tells me she will text me later. I tell her that I love her and I get in the car, turn on the music and wait for Jamie to come outside. After about five minutes Jamie comes out and gets in the car. She says sorry for making me wait and I tell her it wasn't a problem before starting my car and heading toward the house.

When we get to the house Jamie and I go upstairs to change and head out toward the shed to get equipment. We get in the batting cage and she catches for me as I warm up my arm. I pitch to her and she bats and I have to admit she is really good. She can hit a line drive like it is no one's business and even some really impressive pop flies. We play balls for hours. When we get done we are both hot and sweaty.

"Want to swim for a while before I take you home?" I ask as we sit on the deck drinking the lemonade my mom brought out for us.

"That would be amazing." She says smiling. "But, I don't have a suit."

"I think we have extras. You are about Aria's size if not."

We go upstairs and I check in the hall closet for an extra suit and I found a baby blue one that was her size. I tossed it to her and we both went into my room. She started changing and I got on the other side of the bed and turned my back to her to change. I fished putting my suit on and tied it up.

"Hmm, I think I owe my friend at the last place $20." Jamie says.

I look over at her confused. "What? Why?"

"My friend told me there was always an upside to everything." She said and walked out of the room.

I followed her out the room and grabbed some towels as we went out back to the deck.

"What do you mean there is always an upside to everything." I ask as she walks over to the pool ignoring me. I walk over to the deep end and dive in like usual. When I resurface Jamie is right next to me. She looks at me and smiles and I back up a little bit. She goes under water and when she comes up she is to my left.

"My friend told me that there is an upside to everything. She said that there would be an upside to the new school, like finding a hot girl that is gay. I told her that that wouldn't happen and then I walk into class and there you are." She whispers in my ear and floats back. I blush because, well, I can't help it.

"Ok, you have to stop doing that." I finally say.

"Stop doing what?"

"The flirting, you have to stop flirting. Arizona doesn't like it, and I'm not doing anything to jeopardize my relationship with her."

"It's just harmless flirting, if you ever wanted anything to happen, you would make the move. I'm just waiting to see if that day happens. Besides, I know you like when I flirt with you. I can tell from that blush that creped across your face."

"Flirting is a game to me. So, yes I like to flirt, but what I have with Arizona is real and I'm not messing that up ok?"

"Ok, I won't flirt, but just so you know. I'm here if you ever change your mind, if not, friends it is."

"Thank you." I say and we move on to another subject as the conversation flows we swim around some more.

After we get out of the pool, I check my phone and see I have 2 missed texts from Arizona, two hours ago. I text her back.

'_Hey babe, I'm sorry I missed ur txts. I hope ur having a good night, I wish u would have came over. I love you.' _

Arizona's P.O.V

I feel my phone vibrating and I check it. 'Oh great, its Callie, two hours later.'

'_Hey babe, I'm sorry I missed ur txts. I hope ur having a good night. I wish u would have came over. I love you.' _

I send her a quick text back. Even if she did take forever to text me back, I missed her.

_'I love you 2. I wish I could have seen u tonight. Ill call u and talk to u before I go to sleep. My mom is yelling for me to come downstairs, so Ill talk 2 u later.' _

"Arizona, Come down here."

"I'm coming."

"Now, preferably." I hear the tone of her voice and she is either upset or mad and I guess I have to find out which.

"What's up Momma?"

"Arizona, sit down. Your father is going to be here in 30 minutes."

"Dad's coming?"

"We have to talk to you . . ."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to to My Personal Arizona, Ashlye, a.k.a y0ungalaska. You have done so much for me and you always manage to put me in a better mood when I need cheering up. You know so much about me its crazy. I love you girl!

This is also dedicated to my girls Dianne, Holly, and Nelly (who will never read this.) I love yall. Sorry if this is a bit short.

|Callie's P.O.V|

I read Arizona's text and close my phone. Thank God she didn't seem mad.

"Arizona?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, she text I guess right after we got in the pool."

"She mad?"

"I don't know, she didn't seem it." I look off toward the sunset. "So, what time do you have to be home?"

"Well, to be honest, my parents could careless what I do. You know my dad is in the army, and usually army families stick together, but mine, we couldn't any more different than those families." She says looking down and playing with her towel. Her look immediately goes from the playful happy look it has been all night to looking like she is going to cry.

"Jamie?"

"Sorry Callie, I shouldn't have said all that."

"No, it's ok. Everyone needs someone to talk to."

"No, I don't. I'm use to not having anyone. So, change of subject. How long you lived here."

"You don't have to do that. If you need someone I'm here. You shouldn't have to hold crap in. It's not helpful."

"Thanks Cal."

"No problem. Since you don't have to be home, let's go grab a bite to eat, watch some tv or something, and then I can take you home in a while."

"Sounds good."

We wrap our towels around us and go into the kitchen to find something to eat. Mama's out for the night so nothing is cooked. I decide to cook for us. We pick something simple, hamburgers and chips. I lay the chip bag out on the counter and start eating before I start preping the burgers. Jamie jumps up on the counter and does the same. I go upstairs and get my iHome to plug it in in the kitchen. I turn on the music and start dancing around while I find everything I need. Jamie jumps off the counter and starts dancing along with me. After a little while I finish making our burgers and we finally stop dancing. We head into the living room and sit to watch a movie and eat.

When the movie is over we go upstairs and Jamie changes out of her bathing suit and puts her clothes back on. I throw on a pair of jean shorts over my bathing suit bottoms and put on a wife beater. Jamie grabs her stuff and I get my keys and bag and we walk down stairs. I stop at the end of the stairs because I hear Aria in the kitchen and I start to tell her I'll be home soon. Jamie obviously isn't paying attention and runs into me knocking me down and falling beside me.

"Watch where you are going." I say as I reach over and playfully slap her arm. She hits me back.

"Watch where you are stopping." She laughs.

She starts to sit slowly and I sit up and push her back down. She springs back to sitting position and tries to put me in a headlock. I dodge her effort and push her again as I stand up. She stands up and we lock arms, laughing as we fight. She finally uses one of her feet to sweep mine out from under me and she makes me fall, but she holds me so I don't hit the ground too hard. I pull her knees to make her fall beside me and before I can get up she is straddling me and has me pinned down holding onto my wrists.

"Don't try to fight with me Cal."

"I'm not going to flip you because I'm scared I will hurt you, but if I wasn't, trust me. It would be on."

"Whatever." She says still holding me down. I hear Aria's foot steps as I'm still struggling to get loose.

"Hey Cal, Hey Arizona." She says stepping around us and obviously not paying attention.

"Hey Aria." I say seriously before laughing at her obliviousness.

"What?" She says turning around to see what I am laughing at and when she looks down she sees Jamie on top of me still struggling with my hands. She glares and Jamie and then at me. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres" She growls through her teeth and when she does Jamie immediately releases her grip and gets off of me standing up. I think Aria scared her.

"What?" I practically yell there is no reason for her to be acting like that. I grab her arm and push her toward the living room. "Just a minute J." I say over my shoulder. "What the hell Aria." I say as I get in the living room.

"Who the hell is that?"

"She is from school Aria."

"Whatever, she needs to get out of this house."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Arizona is welcome in this house not whatever little ho you bring in here."

"Aria, there is nothing going on. We were joking around. I would NEVER do that to Arizona. Ok, yes this girl liked me, but I straightened that out with her. You should know me better than that. I do not cheat and you know it." I practically yell.

"I know that Callie." She sighs. "I like Arizona ok? She is the best thing that has happened to you and I don't want to see that ruined over some girl."

I look at Aria and smile. "Thanks for looking out for me, and caring about Arizona so much."

"Well, I'm hoping one day she is my sister-in-law." Aria laughs and starts walking back out to where Jamie is standing. "Sorry about that." Aria starts "I'm Aria, Callie's little sister, and you are?"

"Jamie Andrews" She sticks her hand out for Aria to shake. Aria looks her up and down as she shakes her hand.

"Cal, remember Arizona, not some ho." She quips before she runs up the stairs.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry about that." I say to Jamie.

"It's ok Callie. Arizona must be something to have your family that worked up over us being friends."

"Yeah, she is kind of impossible to not love." I say grabbing my keys. "So, you ready?" I ask as I walk toward the door.

I take Jamie to her place and go back to the house. When I arrive my mom is back home. I greet her and go upstairs to get in the shower. I take a quick shower and get ready for bed. I flip on my tv and find something I want to watch. I set my alarm for in the morning and relax. I wait for Arizona to call or text, but she never does. I fall asleep just waiting.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

_"Arizona, sit down. Your father is going to be here in 30 minutes."_

_"Dad's coming?"_

_"We have to talk to you . . ."_

"Mom, what are you talking about, Dad is on base."

"He will be here shortly. I can't talk about this with you until he gets here."

"Ugh" I groan. I have never seen my mom this serious or this upset. Are they splitting up? No, can't be. He was talking about missing us and us missing him. So what is it? I walk over and sit on the couch in the living room and wait for my dad.

I hear the keys in the lock and then see the door swing open. My mom rushes to the door and hugs my dad. He puts his arms around her and picks her up holding her as close as he can get. My parents have always had that 'straight out of a movie' type romance, and I have always thought it was sweet, but now I'm racking my brain trying to figure out what they could need to talk to me about and why the hell my dad is here.

I stand up and walk over to the door after he puts my mother down. I look up and him and he looks down at me. Our eyes meet and I can see he is upset. He opens his arms and steps slowly toward me. I practically run into him holding him tight. I missed him so much.

"How's Daddy's little girl?" He whispers into my ear and he squeezes me.

"What is going on?"

"Come on, sit down, and let us talk to you for a minute." He says as he lets me go and goes to sit on the couch. He sits in the middle and my mom sits on one side and I on the other.

"What is it? You are scaring me." I say looking from him to my mom. My mom wraps her arms around one of his as he looks down to the floor.

"Baby girl, I don't know what to say. This isn't going to be easy."

"What is it?"

"I came back to help and to explain this all to you."

"Explain what to me? Just tell me and stop avoiding it." I sigh frustrated.

"Well, you know we have always talked about how much we miss each other and how difficult it is for me to be away right?"

"Yeah, are you getting put on base somewhere near here?" I light up at the thought and my dad looks like he is about to cry.

"No baby girl, I come to help you and your mother move to the base with me. They promoted me and they are putting me at the base permanently. I'm going to help train the new Marines."

"Wait, what? Move us to base with you?"

"Yes, this way we can all be together. You can go to school anywhere you want to next year so its not a big deal. The Marines will be giving you scholarships because of me, so money isn't an object. This way we can be closer and I don't have to miss as much with you on your senior year. I mean I even had to miss our ritual phone call this year and you have no idea how bad I felt about that. This has been putting a strain on mine and your mother's relationship. I know we have been doing this for years, but it't getting harder. We want to be together and be a family again. I want you and your mother close to me. Your mother has already agreed."

"Wait you two just decided to pack up my life and move it without talking to me about it? What about the way I feel? What about my life?"

"We are sorry about that. We should have talked to you first, but we know what is right for us and you are getting old enough that it's not as big of a deal because next year you will be in college where ever you want to be and you don't have to be on base with us."

" What about Callie?"

"Callie can visit you or you can visit her on some breaks. Ill pay to fly you out to her. You just have to live like your mother and I have been living. It will be ok baby. You and Callie love each other very much and I know this. Trust me, nothing makes a father happier than knowing that his daughter has found someone that makes her as happy as Callie seems to make you. If it is meant to be than it will work out, I promise."

"But what about softball? I have recruiters coming to look at me. I'm suppose to be looking at colleges. What am I going to do about that?"

"They have a softball team at the school on base. They know what it's like for the families having to move in and their tryouts are right before softball season instead of the year before, so it won't even be considered a late tryout. You can still play and scouts will be there. The school system there is truely great and they have amazing teaching professionals and a great guidance counselor that works with the kids on colleges and things."

"I . . . Dad . . . I don't know. Can't I just stay here. I'll stay with a friend."

"Arizona, do you really want to stay with a friend? Won't you please just spend this last year with us? I missed out on so much, and I'm hoping that I can make this up to you. It's just one year. Then you can do what you want. Will you just give your mother and I this one year?" He pleads.

"Dad . . . I can't . . . I don't want to leave . . . school . . . softball . . . Calliope."

"Arizona"

"I, ok, I guess I don't really have a choice, but I'm sure you would rather me do this than fight with you about it. When are we leaving?"

"Within the week." My mother cuts in.

"What? Just a week?" I ask incredulously.

"We have to get back to base." My father says.

I look at them and nod.

"Whenever you have spare time, just start packing boxes. I know you are busy with school and stuff. I'll be packing too and I can help with your stuff."

I just look at the two of them and nod. I am a good man in a storm, I won't show weakness. My father pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear. "Thank you" I almost lose it. My father means everything to me and I refuse to let him down. I stand up tell my parents I'm going to let them talk and I go to my room. I get my clothes out and go take a quick shower. The shower is where my thinking happens so I rush to get out. I don't want to think about this. I want to wake up and it all just be a dream. I'm going to lose her. I'm going to lose the person I worked to get. The person that I love with out a shread of doubt. The person that I love with my whole heart. I'm going to lose my Calliope.

I go into my room and pull out my phone. I stare at the background. It is a picture of ma and Calliope laying on her bed. She has her arms wrapped around me from behind and her head rested on my shoulder. She is looking at the camera and I'm looking at her. I can see the love and the pure awe I feel when I see her or when she is near, and now within the week I won't be able to get that feeling everyday. I put my phone down and get into the bed. I can't even text Callie tonight. I lay on my side and wrap my arms around my pillow and just let it all go. Tonight is the first night of many that I cry myself to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the one, the only, the infamous Dened! Who for some odd reason loves my story when she writes a story that makes mine look like a five year old wrote it. I love you Dened 3

A/N: #2 and a special thanks to Gina for a little part in this chapter. Thank you, and for the readers this little message from Ash "Fair warning, eyes may well and tears may fall."

|The Next Morning|

I hear my door open and I pull the cover up over my head. It can't be time to get up my phone hasn't gone off.

"Arizona" I hear my dad say as he sits on my bed. I tighten my grip on the cover. He grabs the cover and starts to it down. "Sweetie wake up, you are late." I jump up and look at him.

"What are you talking about? My phone hasn't went off yet."

"My guess is you didn't set it. You were upset. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that this isn't what you really want to do and I know you are just doing it for us." I hold my hand up to stop him.

"Dad, you really don't have to do this. I got to go." I say getting up and going over to my closet to pick out some clothes. I look back to see him walking out of the room with his head down. I know he feels bad about this, but part of me just wants to say if you feel this bad about it, why are you even doing it? He is my dad though, and I will do anything for my family. I am who they raised me to be. I am a good man in a storm. Sometimes, just as my grandfather done, you have to sacrifice for others. "Dad" I stop him as he gets to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." He replies as he walks out of the room.

I go into the bathroom and look into the mirror. This really was not the day to wake up late. I had dried tear stains from the way I fell asleep last night. My hair was sticking to the side of my face from the tears that had fallen. My eyes were still blood-shot from the nightmares I had. I really did not sleep well. I wash my face and throw my hair up into a pony tail. 'It doesn't matter. I'm not going to be there long anyway, not even the new softball girls have to look up to me now.' I think to myself. At that thought I throw my clothes on, grab my bag, and run down the stairs. I grab a bottle of water and an apple to eat on the way to school.

My mind wonders back to the thought I had in the bathroom. 'The softball girls . . . I have to make sure they are taken care of.' I think to myself.

I pull up into the school and park in my usual spot beside Callie's car. 'I'm going to miss this.' I think to myself. I run into the school and instead of heading to class I walk to Coach O's office. I know she has planning period at this time. I knock on the door and hear her call out that it was open. I walk in and look up at her and about that moment all the emotions I thought were buried came flooding out.

"AZ, what is it?" She stands up to come to my side to lead me and sit me down. "Arizona Robbins, talk to me."

|Callie's P.O.V|

I'm sitting in class and I keep sliding my phone up in my pocket to see if I have a message. Arizona never text me last night, nor has she text me this morning, and she isn't at school. What the hell is going on? I think to myself. I send Mark a text and raise my hand. "Mr. Sisco, can I be excused to the restroom?" I ask. He gives me a look but let's me go. I walk toward the bathroom and wait on Mark to come out of his class. After two minutes I see Mark coming down the hall.

"Torres, what the hell?" He asks referring to the 911 text I sent him.

"Mark, it's Arizona."

"What about her?"

"She never text me back last night."

"Ok, and?"

"She didn't text me this morning."

"Cal, you are probably overreacting. What did she say about it this morning. I didn't see you. I thought you were with her."

"I was waiting out by my car for her, but she never showed."

"She is probably sick and is sleeping it off."

"Mark, last time she got sick she text me to tell me."

"Well, maybe this is different Torres, stop letting your imagination run wild. I know some teachers say that is a good thing, but with you it usually never is." He says as he steps forward, grabs my arms, and kisses me on the forehead. "Go to class, calm down, and just wait it out." He says, gives me a hug, and walks back to class.

I go into the bathroom and sit for a few minutes.

"Callie Torres report to Coach Owens' office" I hear over the intercom.

'Oh great, what have I done now?' I think to myself.

I walk out of the bathroom and head straight for her office. I arrive in front of her door and stare at it for a minute before knocking. I hear her yell for me to come in. I step into her office and close the door behind me.

"Callie, please have a seat. How are you?" She asks as I sit in the chair beside her desk.

"Not that well, but thanks for asking." I answer.

"I'm sorry Callie, I really am." I look at her like she is crazy. She doesn't even know what is wrong and she is apologizing. Why?

"I just talked to Arizona and she brought up a very good point." She starts talking and I stop listening for a second. She talked to Arizona? Arizona had some good points?

"She said that since she wasn't going to be a part of the team any longer, she wanted you to take over as captain, and I completely agree. The girls respect you and know what softball means to you. Even though you haven't been here that long you practically run this team right at Arizona's side. So, would you take over?"

"What Arizona quit the team? She loves softball as much as I do why is she quitting?" I ask.

"Well, with her moving and all she wanted you to take over for her."

"ARIZONA IS MOVING?" I yell at Coach O.

"Callie, what? I thought you knew about this. When I asked Arizona if she had talked to you, she said yes."

"Arizona, as in Arizona Robbins, is moving?" I look at her incredulously.

"She didn't talk to you about this did she?" Coach looks appologetically at me.

"No, she didn't." I spit back at her. I stand up and pace around the room ranting. "Que demonios esta pasando? Se va a mudar? Porque no me hablo de esto? Porque no me dijo? No, ella no le habla a su novia se va y le dice a Coach, de todas las personas. A donde carajo se va a mudar? Como ella me puede hacer esto? No, espera ella se puede quedar. Ella se puede quedar conmigo. No me puede dejar, yo pensaba que lo que teniamos era especial. Pense que me amaba lo suficiente. No me puede hacer esto."

"Callie Torres" She yells at me and stands up to stop my pacing. She places her hands on my shoulders and shakes a little. "Stop speaking Spanish because I have class in a few minutes and I don't speak Spanish." She says sternly.

I look up at her with tears in my eyes. "Coach, what all did she tell you? Why didn't she talk to me about this?" I start to break down in her arms .

"Callie, this is something you really need to talk to her about, not me. I'm sorry you heard from me instead of her. I'm sure that she was going to tell you today. She knew she needed to talk to you. Do you have anything to do in your classes today?"

"No, why?"

"Ok, neither does Arizona and I sent out an email to the other teachers saying she would be with me. I'm going to do the same for you. Go check on your girl Callie, I think if you think about it, you will know where she is." Coach says as she sits down and starts typing. "Ok, the email is sent, don't get caught leaving and if anyone asks, you were in my office all day. Now, I'm going to give you this envelop to deliever to another student, and if you never come back as far as I know you are on an errand." She winks at me and hands me an envelop.

I look at the envelop and it has Arizona scribbled on it in the pen she was just holding. I turn around when she does and walk out of her office. I go to my locker grab my things and get in my car. I drive around thinking of where she could be and then it hits me, the park. I speed over to the park and pull in. I see her car and park beside it. I look inside her car, but she isn't there. I go over to the sofball field, but she isn't there either. Am I wrong? I go over to the swingset and sit on the same swing I was sitting in with Bianca the first night we flirted. I look around, but there is no sign of Arizona. I try to think of where she could be and I get up to walk over to the slide reminising the memories of that first night. When I get over to the slide I look under it and there, crumpled up holding her knees, out of anyone's sight, was Arizona, my Arizona, with tear streaks down her pale cheeks.

I look down at her and she looks so broken. I can't help but to cry with her. I sit down beside her and look ahead letting my tears roll.

"Ca . . Cal . ." She tries to talk but can't through her sobs.

"Arizona, don't . . ." I let my sentence hang as I turn toward her.

I wrap my arm around her and she leans over onto my shoulder. I put my other arm around her and pull her into me. Arizona just pushes into me more and clings onto my shirt for dear life. She doesn't feel like she is ever going to let go, but that is ok because I never want her to. I feel her body shaking violently as she cries and soon mine is doing the same. I try to reposition myself, but I think Arizona thinks I am pulling away she just presses into me harder and tightens her grip. I wrap my arms around her tighter and we just sit and cry. I eventually get her to agree to go back to my house where we can talk.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This is for my Holly and Nelly, because well, its their anniversary, and I love them =) and for Dened because well she loves to "threaten me" =) & of course as usual for my Arizona, my muse, Ashlye, who will love me no matter what. LOL

Fair Warning from Ash: Tears. .All

|Arizona's P.O.V| 

Calliope convinces me to go back to her house with her even though all I want to do is sit under the slide, hold her, and not move. I held it together pretty well, even last night when I was crying myself to sleep and having nightmares, I was still better than I am now. I broke down in front of Coach, but that wasn't as bad as it is now. Now, I'm looking at the love of my life, and I'm having to imagine what it's like to not be with her. I'm having to wonder what it is going to be like with out her holding me, kissing me, looking at me, even just her looking at me and me looking at her. The one person in the world that I never wanted to hurt. The one person that I would never hurt is next to me crying harder than I could ever imagine anyone crying.

I know she must feel betrayed. I didn't talk to her. I talked to coach about this and obviously coach believed me when I said I had talked to Callie about this, but I wasn't ready. I don't have a choice but to be ready now. I look over at her as she drives down the road and while my eyes are still watering, I see her tears steadily streaming down her cheeks. She isn't sobbing anymore, her body has calmed down, but the tears just won't stop. I can't stand to see her cry. I want to take the pain away from her and hold it all on myself. Causing her pain is not what I want to be doing. I am suppose to be a good man in a storm and a good man in a storm would not let his woman go through this, but I don't know how I can fix it. I do the only thing I know I can do and that is to reach over and put my hand on her arm. She puts her hand down and I hold it. I rub circles on the back of her hand to try to soothe her like I usually do. Her breath catches, but she never pulls away. She lets out a sigh and pulls my hand to her kissing the back of it gently. We sit in silence the rest of the ride to her house.

We walk into her house and its midday so no one is home. She walks into the kitchen and heads straight for the refrigerator. She grabs a pepsi for herself and a bottle of water for me. She knows me so well she doesn't even have to look at me to know where I am. She slides the water across the island still looking in the appliance, yet the bottle comes straight to me. I watch her as she just stares. She isn't looking in there for anything, she just doesn't want to turn around, and I know her well enough to know that. She lets out a huge breath of air and her posture drops as her head falls. She looks down at the floor and shakes her head. I stand up and walk on the other side of the island to stand beside her.

"Calliope" I say as I reach out for her arm. She turns and looks at me with her bloodshot eyes and I almost break down on the spot. Even though she is a mess, she is still so beautiful to me. "Come on" I say as I'm pulling her by the hand. "Let's talk about this."

I drag her into her livingvroom and sit her down on the couch. I sit on the coffee table directly in front of her. She sits down and looks at the floor. I reach over and tuck my hand under her chin and lift it until she is looking into my eyes. Watery blue meets glossy brown and we both let a tear slide down our cheeks.

"I can't do this." She states.

"Can't do what?" I ask.

"I can't lose you Arizona. You are my world, my one, my only, my all and everything, and I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You would do the same thing you did before me."

"Arizona, I don't even want to think about what that was like. I really can't remember, because what we have had has over shadowed everything."

"Babe, I don't want to be with out you either."

"Then don't." She states as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What do you mean then don't?" I ask staring at her curiously.

"Don't leave me, stay here with me. You can move in. My family loves you and I'm sure they would have no objections, besides you have the softball team, and it is our senior year."

"Calliope, I can't intrude upon your family." 

"You won't be, Arizona, please, for me?" She says as she grabs my hands and squeezes.

"I want to . . . I want to be here with you . . . I want to hold you close and never let you go . . . I want to be your forever."

"Then be that for me. Don't let me go. Arizona, I refuse to let you go, because if you won't stay for me, I guess we will have to work our way through a long distance relationship because I refuse to be the one that ends it. You will have to do that if you want to let us go."

"You know I don't want to let us go. I can't leave you Calliope, but I don't believe in long distance relationships."

"Not even for me?"

"Please don't do me like that." I finally whisper after swallowing the lump that keeps rising in my throat.

"Arizona, please, it's just senior year, then after that we can be together. I'll move where ever you are. I'll go to the college you choose. Just be with me." She cries.

"Callie, I love you so much you know that right?"

"Callie? Did you just Callie me?" She jerks her hands back.

"Babe, I just . . . I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me, say you won't leave me, say . . ." That's all she has a chance to say before I'm leaning over to couch to put my lips on hers. A gentle kiss, holding every emotion I feel, is the kind of kiss I place on her lips. I hold it. I refuse to move. I want her to understand how much I love her. How much she truly means to me. I don't know how am I going to live with out her. She pulls me to where I am sitting with a knee on each side of her straddling her. She pulls me tighter and deepens the kiss. I sit there kissing her for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably a few short minutes. I hold onto her tightly. The thought of her not being in my arms is killing me.

I am who my parents raised me to be though. I am a good man in a storm. I am doing this for my family. If Callie and I are meant to be, we will find our way together again. We must find our way together again. She has to be it for me, I don't know how I could feel this for anyone else. I love her entirely, with all I have in me. Yes, I know it will be ok, because no matter what, we will find our way back together.

I pull back from our kisses and trace a line down her face with my fingertip. I memorize every thing about the girl in front of me. This is the face I want to wake up to everyday, starting one day. Ok, it's final, I'm coming back here for college. I can't be without her. If everything goes the way I want it to, I will be back for her.

"Babe" I start "Can I stay two nights with you? I have to pack at home, but can I come back? I want to spend as much time with you ask I can."

"You are always welcome here Arizona, that will never change. Do you want to go pack now?" She asks. I look for a hint of annoyance or anything really, but all I see is sincerity.

"Yes, I think I need to give you a moment anyways. I love you baby just remember that, always and forever." I say as I slide off her lap. I lean back down and give her another gentle kiss. She gets up and pulls me by my hips closer to her and places a kiss on my lips.

"Always and forever" She promises.

|Callie's P.O.V|

I stop my tears enough to drop her off at her car. She kisses me and gets out of mine and into her own. I wait until she starts her car and heads home before I start mine. I plug up my iPod and hit shuffle and the first song that comes on is Little Pieces, our song. I try to hold my tears back, but I can't help but letting them fall. I think back to that first night we rode to the store to get her a new battery. The way we danced in the car and the way her eyes lit up as she sang all the words. I remember the feeling I got when she smiled at me, even from the first day there was something about her. I could never place it until we kissed. I now realize the pull that I felt when she first smiled at me. We are suppose to be together.

She can't leave me. It's going to be hard to do this long distance thing, but if I only get to see her every once in a while or if I have to wait until she comes back before I can see her, it will all be worth it to me, because she is worth it. She is worth any pain. I will go through anything for her because the feeling that I have when someone so much as mentions Arizona's name is proof this is real. This is it for me. I will never love anyone as much as I love her.

I get to the house and go up to my room. I refuse to cry about this anymore because I know everything will be ok. I start cleaning my room to take my mind off of things and I end up setting up candles every where. If tonight and tomorrow night are the last nights I'm going to spend with Arizona, I'm going to make them as special as possible.

Around 5:00 p.m. I am passed out on my bed, I was so tired physically and emotionally that I fell asleep after I finished cleaning. I wake up to my phone ringing.

'Hello' I answer groggily.

'Hey baby, I'm on my way over.' Arizona's perky voice comes through the ear piece.

'Ok baby, see you when you get here. Be careful and I love you.'

'I love you too babe.' She replies before she hangs up the phone.

I dial the number to the pizza place and ask them to deliver a cheese pizza, Arizona's favorite. I go downstairs and sit on the coach until she gets here. Arizona arrives ten minutes later and I yell for her to come in. She walks in, places her bag by the door, and comes to curl up beside me on the couch. I look down at her and I can tell she was still crying not to long ago. She looks up at me and I smile at her. She smiles back and even gives me her dimples. I kiss each one of them to make her smile even more.

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope." She whispers.

We watch about twenty minutes of tv before the pizza guy shows up. I take the pizza up to my room and light all the candles I filled my room with. I have had her birthday present for weeks now, even though her birthday is a month away. I sit the pizza in the center of the bed with the jewelry box and stuffed animal with our picture on top of it. I lay flower petals around it and turn out the lights. It's still bright in the room because of so many candles, but it looks so pretty.

"Calliope" I hear Arizona yell. "Where did you go?"

I walk back downstairs and look in the living room but she isn't in there. I walk into the kitchen and she is standing by the island looking outside. I walk up behind her and place my hands around her waist and pull her back to me. I kiss her cheek and hug her tightly from behind. The thought that I may not be able to do this for a year crept into my mind, but I suppressed it. I just have to keep telling myself that it's ok because I will still have her in my life. It will all be ok because no matter what she will be in my life. I kiss the back of her neck and send chills through her body. I love seeing her react to me. I scrape my teeth on her earlobe and she tenses up.

"Calliope, you can't do that?"

"Why not?" I smirk.

"You know why not." She playfully reprimands me. I do it again. "You are going to get into trouble doing that missy." She jokes.

"Maybe trouble is what I want." I whisper seductively into her ear before I pull away and leave her standing with her mouth dropped. I walk over and get drinks for us and hand her hers as I grab her arm and pull her up the stairs. I put her in front of me and stand her in front of my door. I turn the knob on my door so it is unlatched but I don't open it. I put my hands over her eyes.

"Calliope, wha . . . " Her sentence drops. As I push the door open with my foot and gently guide her into the room. I close the door with my foot and then remove my hands from her eyes.

"Cal . . . " She start, but never finishes. She stands there with her mouth wide open again. "You did this for me?" She asks incredulously.

"Of course I did. You act like I have never done anything nice for you." I say jokingly into her ear as I hold her from behind. She turns to kiss me and walks over to the bed. She picks up the jewelry box and opens it. Its a small heart necklace. She pulls it out of the box and just stares at it. I walk up to her and take it from her hand and put it around her neck.

"This way, incase you didn't already know, you have a constant reminder that you hold my heart. It's yours Arizona. As long as you want it, and as long as you will keep it."

Arizona doesn't look at me. She keeps her head down and I force her to look up at me. There are tears in her eyes. I wipe them away and let her get her bear. She holds it and places a kiss on it's head the same way a child would and it is so adorable. She then slowly reaches down and grabs the picture. It is a picture from one of our softball trips. It is her favorite picture. My hair is up in a messy pony tail and hers is in French braided pigtails, we are both wearing hoodies, and we both have huge grins on our faces. She is looking in toward me and I am facing the camera. She looks down at the picture and smiles.

I can tell she wants to cry, but she is being strong. I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lips and when I do she locks her fingers into my hair and pulls tight deepening the kiss. I hold onto the sides of her face and kiss her with all I have in me. I can tell how she is thinking about this. Everything about her kisses are saying 'the last time'. I try to put her at ease. I slow the kisses down putting more passion into each one. I lay her down on the bed and pick up the pizza box and tossing it gently onto the floor. Every move we make is slow and deliberate. We put everything we feel into each movement we make. Neither of us want to break away from each other, so we don't, we lay in bed the rest of the night and make love, sweet, gentle, passionate love, only stopping for pizza, something to drink, and bathroom breaks.

|Days Later|

Arizona's P.O.V

I'm helping dad finish up putting boxes into the moving truck and looking around at how empty our house is. I find my favorite headband still laying in the bathroom and pick it up as I walk back outside. We aren't leaving for a couple of hours so we are pretty much just sitting around and talking. I finish looking around the rest of the house and make sure I didn't leave a box or anything else. I wrap my headband around my wrist a few times and walk outside. My mom and dad are on the back porch so I walk to the front. I sit down in one of our patio chairs. I take my headband off my wrist and start playing with it. I get so lost in thoughts, of me and of Callie, that I don't realize a car has pulled up until I look up and see Callie walking toward me. She puts her keys in her pocket and her sun glasses on top of her head. The sun is beaming behind her and she looks so gorgeous. I can't believe I'm leaving this.

"What are you doing here?" I inquire.

"I came to say . . . " She lets her sentence hang.

"Say what?"

"I don't want to say it, so, see you later?" She offers.

"Ok baby, we will go with that." I let out a small laugh. I pull her arm and sit her down in my lap and snuggle her. "I'm going to miss you so much baby."

"I'm going to miss you too." She says as she kisses the top of my head.

"Calliope."

"Yes babe."

"Will you do something for me?" I ask.

"Anything"

"If something happens, I want you to be happy. Promise me that if this doesn't work you will find your happiness and not let me hold you back. Don't wait around for me, if this isn't right ok?"

"Arizona that is never going to happen, this is right." She says pointing back and forth in between us.

"Baby, just promise me, please." I beg.

"Ok, I don't think that is going to happen, because I believe we can make it, but I promise you."

"Thank you." We sit like this for an hour and switch our positions a few times and just hold each other and kiss for another hour, not speaking a word, just loving the feel of being together. My parents come through the house and walk onto the porch.

"Arizona, honey, it's time . . ." My mom says not paying attention. "Oh, hey Callie." My mom says and comes over to hug her. "I'm going to miss you my sweet girl."

"I'm going to miss you too Mrs. Robbins." Callie answers and even gives my father a hug.

"It's time to go baby girl." My dad finally says and walks out toward the moving van after offering Callie one last smile. My mom hugs her again and walks out to the van with him. Callie walks me out to my car which is loaded down with stuff and hugs me tightly. We are both trying not to cry, but we can't help it. Our tears are mixing together as we kiss one final time. I get into my car and Callie holds onto my by my headband. She steps back and closes my door. I roll my window down and hand her the headband through the window.

"I love you."

"I love you too Arizona, Always . . ."

"and forever" I finish for her. My dad pulls out in the moving truck and I put my car into reverse and back out of the driveway to follow him as Callie walks to her car on the side of the road. My mom pulls out behind me as we start down the road. I look back and see Callie in my rear view mirror standing back to the car and sliding down crying. She crumples up into a ball against her car and all I want to do is go back. I don't want to leave her like this. I don't want the last memory I have of her to be broken like this, but I have to go . . .


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I haven't advertised for the fansite lately. If you love Callie and Arizona and you want another place to read fics and meet great people, the Calzona Board is for you. If you want to read fics or sign up the website is calzonafans . aimoo . com just take out the spaces. We would love to have you; there is even a chat room to meet other fans. I am a mod at the site and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope to see you there!

|The Next Morning|

Callie's P.O.V

I hear my phone alarm go off and I slither my arm out from under the blanket to turn it off. I roll over and realize there is another person in my bed. Then it all comes crashing back to me. Arizona driving away and not coming back, watching her car turning the corner and disappearing, collapsing up against my car, trying to put the key into the ignition and shaking too bad to make it happen, some one knocking on my car window wearing work out clothes, going home with them, and then them driving me to my house, and staying with me all night. I stare at the person lying next to me, and her eyes flutter open. My eyes start to water and tears slowly fall down my cheeks. She reaches up and wipes away my tears.

"Jamie" I say before my tears turn into fitful sobs. She pulls me closer and lets me cry on her shoulder.

"Shhh . . . It's ok Cal . . . It's ok. Just let it all go." She coos to me.

"It's not gong to be ok Jamie, she is gone, she just left me."

"Callie, a blind person could see that she loves you. Did you two break up? No, you said you were doing that long distance thing. I never thought it would work, but I see the way she looks at you and the way you light up when you say her name. That is love."

"What if she finds someone else." I cry into her shoulder.

"She won't, come on sweetie, we have school." She says sitting me up and getting out of bed. She is wearing one of my tees and shorts. I look down and see that I am wearing a different tee shirt than yesterday and a pair of pj pants. The last thing I really remember is collapsing on the bed when we got home.

"Jamie, when did I change clothes . . . and get under cover?"

"I made you change last night at like eleven and you went back to sleep right after, so I pulled cover over us. You were shaking. I wasn't sure if you were cold or from crying so much."

I look down at the cover and start picking at it. "Thank you" I finally look up at her and say.

"Anytime, I'm always going to be here for you when you need me. I know we don't know each other that well, and well I spent most the time hitting on you, but it was obvious to me from the start you two had something real and all I could honestly hope for was your friendship. I just want you to know that I'm going to be here through whatever ok?"

"Ok" I finally say with out choking. She turns around and gets her clothes and starts to change. "Jamie . . . I can't do this." I say as she pulls her shirt down.

"Can't do what?" She asks confused.

"I can't go to school. I can't face that right now."

"Ok, stay here." She says as she finished putting on her clothes. "I'll make it look like you are leaving with me and I'll go with Aria that way your parents don't get mad. Text me later and let me know if you need me or anything." She gives me a hug and places a kiss on my forehead, grabs my bag, and runs out the door. I lay down and roll over to face my bedside table. I look at my phone and then I see the picture frame a little further back. It's a picture of Arizona being silly that I took on the softball field while we practicing. She is giving me a glare while acting like she is about to swing the bat at me. I miss her already, everything about her. Her morning texts . . . wait . . . I didn't get one this morning? I pick my phone up and see that it is on alarm only. I flip it open and I see the little message icon on the screen. I go to my inbox and see 4 texts from mark and one text from Arizona at around 2 am this morning.

_'Calliope baby, We just got mostly everything settled and I came into my new room 2 lay down. Nothing is the same here. It's weird 2 call this my room. I miss u so much. Ur teddy bear is in my car in the passenger seat. Ur necklace is around my neck. I'm never taking it off. The picture is on my nightstand, but all this does is makes me miss u even more. Callie, I don't know how we r going 2 get thru this. I love u so much just remember that ok? Never let that thought go. No matter what happens I love u then, I love u now, and I will love u always. Email me later. - AR&CT' _

I read her text and I lose it again. My heart hurts, literally. Every beat it feels like it is going to jump out of my chest. It is getting harder to breathe. I'm laying on my side and it hurts so bad my body just contracts into a ball, as tight as I can hold on. I ball my fists up and squeeze. This is one of the worst things that has ever happened to me. I thought moving here was bad, but that was nothing compared to this. She may still be mine, but right now it feels like I have lost her. I don't want to cry. I think I have cried all I can, but this pain is too much for me to take. I feel a lump in my throat burning me, but that is nothing compared to the hurt I feel. I hold my breath to try to will it to go away, but it hits me like a car, hard and fast, and the only thing I can do now is to let these violent sobs wreck through my body as I toss and turn wanting relief from this hell and these tears.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

"Baby girl wake up." I hear my dad say as he shakes me. I'm curled up into a ball under the cover because this is how I went to sleep. After I text Callie, I turned the sound on my phone off, and curled up in a ball and cried. It is the only thing I can do. I look around and everything that I see reminds me of her. Even my new room reminds me of her because the first thing I asked myself when they said this was my room is 'would Callie like it?' I miss her so much already and it was one night. Putting up with this for months on end is going to be hell for me. I pull the covers tighter around me and try to sink further into the bed as the tears well up in my eyes.

"Arizona, come on honey, you have to go register at school today." I shake my head no, but that doesn't do any good because he can't see me. I know I'm reverting to the antics of a two year old, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to go to this school. I know I didn't have a choice but to leave, and really I wanted my family together again, but I miss my school, I miss my friends, and I miss my Calliope. I wonder if she text me back this morning. I uncover my head and reach for my phone. I press the unlock button and see 3 missed texts, but none are from Callie.

"Are you ok?" My dad gently asks as he puts his hand on my bent knee.

"No . . . not really." I say as I let tears stream down my face.

"I know you miss her, but everything will work out, you will see. It's just the rest of this year, and if you two are meant to be together you will be. Just breathe, I know it hurts right now, but what doesn't kill you in the end will make you stronger, you know that."

"I know Dad, but right now, this . . . hurts." I say as I lean into his chest and cry. He hugs me and offers me some comfort. I finally quit crying and he pulls me back with his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes.

"You will be ok, us Robbins are survivors. We are good men in a storm." He offers me a smile and places a kiss to the top of my head. "Get dressed so you can go make a few friends before you start school tomorrow."

|Later that Night|

I grab my laptop, turn it on, and curl up in the bed. They finally put in wireless internet in the house an hour ago when they were suppose to this morning. When my laptop turns on the familiar background makes me smile. Mine and Callie's hands intertwined. Her black nail polish on both of our fingers because I let her paint mine the night before. I open my email and right at the top of the list is Callie's email.

'_Hey Baby, _

_I finished setting up your facebook last night you can check it and tell me if you like it. I know this move is going to be hard on us, it already has been really though. The worst part is I feel like I'm losing my girlfriend and my best friend. Now what am I going to do if my father and I ever have one of our heated 'discussions'. All the drama I have had in my life since we have been together you are the person I turned to, not Aria, Mark, or Addie, it was you. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You make me feel like no one else ever has. When you look at me my heart melts, when you hug me I never want you to let go, and when you say you love me it feels like its forever. It feels like this is it, this is my forever. You are all I could want in a girlfriend. You make me feel special, like all my flaws disappear. You tell me that I am perfect, and I know no one is perfect, but the way you say it makes it seem like you mean it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Since we been together you have always been the thing that keeps me going, you make me smile when I don't want to, and you make me want to get out of bed in the morning. When I am upset you make it all go away just by looking at me the way you do, or holding me the way you do. This time we have spent together has been the best in my life, and no I'm not exaggerating. My parents told me it may just be puppy love, but that can't be because this is too strong. I think they are just telling me that to make me feel better. The bond we share is special and it has never been about sex or anything physical (although we don't have a problem with that ;) haha) Baby do me a favor, promise me no matter what, you won't stop e-mailing me. I need you in my life, and I know you plan to come back to me, but things happen and if this distance makes you that unhappy then I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and if that is let it go I will, I will do it all for you. This email was just to let you know how deeply I feel for you and I think you will understand because we have always had that special way of understanding each other. I love you. xoxo -Callie'_

I sit back after reading that, tear up, and let out a good cry. She is right we always had that special way of understanding each other. This girl has my heart on a string. I know she is hurting because I am too. If she is hurting half as bad as I am I don't want her to have to feel this. I go check the facebook she put up for me and enter a few details, then to go write her back.

'Calliope,

The facebook is perfect and that picture you set up as my display pic is cute! Thank you. Your email made me cry, I miss you already. Everywhere I look I think of you. Everything I see reminds me of you. You are my best friend as well and it is going to be hard to not be able to run to my best friend. From the first day I met you, Calliope, I loved you. I was broke down from Joanne, but you fixed it. No matter how hard she tried and no matter what we had had, you over shined her. I thought I had been in love before you, but no one compared to what I feel now. It is killing me that I have to live up here, life is empty with out you by my side, and I know it has only been a day, but still. I'm sorry that I have to be here. I feel alone, and it kills me that you feel the same way. I will never stop emailing you, but if it takes me a while, don't get mad the next few weeks are going to be really busy, but I'm going to try at least every few nights. What I said on the porch? I meant it. If you find someone there that you like, don't let me hold you back. That would make me feel horrible. I love you with all my heart. -Arizona.'

I finish my email still crying and press the send button. I shut down my laptop and go downstairs to eat with mom and dad. Afterward I head back upstairs and try to get some rest for my first day tomorrow.

|A Week Later|

I get out the shower and go to check my phone. The captain of the softball team here got my number so we could practice together. Their coach really doesn't do anything, so the girls fend for themselves and, well, captain's pick is who makes the team. So when they called a meeting for everyone that wanted to try out I did everything I could to make sure that I had a very good chance to get on the team. I grab my phone and see a text from Callie. I go to check it as I wrap the towel around me and turn around to grab my lotion on the back of the toilet. Next thing I know . . .

"FUCK!" I yell as I look down to see my phone sitting in the bottom of the toilet bowl. "You have to be kidding me!" Luckily it was clean water so I pulled it out and took the battery out of it as fast as I could and tried to dry it off. I let it sit for as long as it took me to put my clothes on, dry my hair and brush my teeth. I carry it with me out to my room as I go to put my things away. I try to check my phone and it still wont turn on. I go into the living room to my mom and dad.

"Hey sweetie" My mom says from her position beside dad.

"I need a new phone." I say in a rush.

"Whoa, slow down, what happened?"

"I dropped my phone in water and it wont turn on. I can't talk to Callie now, and the softball captain will probably call me and I won't be able to play because she will think I am ignoring her and . . . I just need a new phone."

"Well baby girl, our contracts are up in about a week anyways. Instead of upgrading we are thinking about just getting a new service provider. So, we will get new ones next week." Dad offers.

"But Dad, I can't talk to Callie, you know that we are barely ever home for me to get on the internet, what am I going to do now?"

"Calm down Arizona, you will work it out."

I roll my eyes and sulk back up to my room. I don't know what I am going to do since I won't be able to talk to Callie everyday. This is going to kill me. I open up my laptop and check the facebook Callie set up. I have a bunch of new friends request and a few little things Callie wrote and put on my wall. I accept all my requests and write an 'I love you' on her wall and log off. I go to check my email and find an email from Callie. I read it and write her back.

'Hey Baby,

If you are trying to text me I'm sorry my phone got water damaged and Mom and Dad are talking about not getting me a new one for another week, so I won't be able to talk to you everyday :'( I don't know what I'm going to do. I miss you so much already and now I'm losing our daily contact. I'm so sorry. I love you, and I miss you. I wish I was in your arms again. I'm looking into the softball team here, but it's not going to be the same because there is no you :( I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll talk to you later.

Love, Arizona.'

I finish my email with tears in my eyes. This is crazy I miss her so much. I should be able to go a little while without her shouldn't I? I mean I shouldn't be so dependent on her. I get ready for bed and curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep as usual, and enter my nightmare filled dreams. Nightmares of leaving her and the image of her being broken by her car fill my mind. Another night of restless sleep for me.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Ok, so I haven't advertised for the fansite lately. If you love Callie and Arizona and you want another place to read fics and meet great people, the Calzona Board is for you. If you want to read fics or sign up the website is calzonafans . aimoo . com just take out the spaces. We would love to have you; there is even a chat room to meet other fans. I am a mod at the site and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope to see you there!

* * *

|The Next Day|

|Callie's P.O.V|

I get back home from school and rush upstairs to my laptop. I overslept this morning and didn't get to check my emails. I'm hoping to have one from Arizona. I text her this morning, but didn't get a reply, and that's kind of worrying me. I open my laptop and press power. 'Come on, come on, come on' I chant over and over willing my computer to start up faster. Finally my background and icons load up and I hit the internet. I type in the website and log in to pull up my email. 'Junk, junk, junk, college, ACT scores, Addison's college paper, and Arizona.' I ignore everything else, open Arizona's email and read it.

I finish her email and feel tears forming in my eyes. I know we only did good morning and goodnight emails, but I looked forward to them. I'm going to miss our daily contact, what am I going to do with out that for a week. I read over her email again before replying.

'Hey Baby,

I'm sorry about your phone. If u check this will u call me tonight? Maybe you can borrow your mom's or dad's phone. I really miss your voice. Tomorrow night the softball girl's are coming over to practice, since it's so early and we, by rules, can't practice at school. There is too much time between now and softball season. I'm spending quite a bit of time playing tennis with Aria. She's helping me get through this. I miss you so much babe and I'm really surprised that I have gotten this far in an email with out crying, a little teary-eyed, yes, but not crying yet. I hope u check ur email tonight and cal me. I love you and I'll hopefully talk to you later.

xoxo-Callie'

I walk over to my dresser and pull out some workout clothes. Not only have I been playing tennis with Aria a lot, I have also been jogging around our land a lot. I'm trying to do so many things that Arizona and I never did because it's easier for me to not think about her. I don't want to cry or be sad anymore. I just want to go back to being happy. She makes me happier than anything, so getting anywhere near that level of happiness is going to be hard, but getting my mind cleared is a start.

I grab my iPod, earphones, and my phone and head out the door. When my dad said we had a lot of land he wasn't lying. I put in my earphone, turn up the volume on my phone and start jogging. I pass the pool, the equipment shed, the batting cage, and our ball field area, as I pass them memories of Arizona and I fill my mind. About thirty minutes into my jog my phone starts to ring, I check the caller id, and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cal, what's up?"

"Nothing, jogging, what's up Addie?"

"Mark and I are inviting some people over to my apartment tonight for movie night, come hang out with us, please?"

"Yeah, I can do that let me finish this jog and take a quit shower. Ill be on my way after that." I have to admit I miss my Addison and I need to get out the house.

"Great, I'll see you later, and Cal . . . if you need anything just remember I am here for you ok?"

"Ok Addison, thank you."

"No problem, see you later, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye"

"Wait . . . wait Addison?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is it ok if I bring someone with me?"

"Sure thing, bye girl."

|Arizona's P.O.V|

I find a little time and get online around 6 p.m after school the next day. I read Callie's email and decide I will call her tonight. I miss her voice, and I need to hear her. I run downstairs and find my mom.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can I borrow your phone and call Callie, please?"

"Yes, of course, but can you wait until after nine? You know the drill."

"Yeah, no problem, thanks mom." I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek. "What are we having for dinner?"

"How does chicken alfredo and garlic bread sound?"

"Homemade?" I ask and she nods. "Awesome" I reply and go to sit at the kitchen table to watch her cook.

"How would you feel about a little bonding?" She looks over her shoulder and winks at me. In response I pull my hair up into a messy bun and go over to the sink to wash my hands and help her cook. We talk about school, about softball, about the future, and even about silly stuff. This is how my mother and I spend our bonding time. We sing and dance with out music. We have a flour fight and work on cleaning while we cook. We talk about everything and just solidify the fact that no matter who else is around my mom is my person. I never have to worry about her judging me or thinking less of me. She understands me. I'm so lucky to have the relationship with her that I do. We get done cooking a couple hours later and sit down to eat.

"So, don't think I didn't notice we have avoided talking about Callie." She says as she twirls some pasta on her fork.

"I know mom, but I just don't know what to say about her."

"You know, you maybe fooling the people at school and everything with the perky exterior, but I am your mom. I know that you cry yourself to sleep and I know you miss her like crazy. I have been talking to your father every night. I don't know if you know this, but every night for one hour before we actually fall asleep we sit in bed and talk, about everything. They say communication is the key to a relationship, and they are right. That is how we stay strong, and this move is making that better. Now we can talk every night like we did when he was home. All that was to say we are really sorry about this. As parents its our job to protect you and this is hurting you. I'm really sorry."

"Mom, don't worry about it. You and Dad are important to me and you know family comes before anything with us. I'm glad to have us back together. It's like it has been said before me and Callie will work it out if its meant to be."

"Do you think it is?" She questions and at first I want to get defensive, but I know she is not asking me this to anger me.

"Really, I can't see myself being with anyone else. I love her, and yes I know I'm still young, but I've never felt like this. I loved Joanne, but it wasn't like this."

"Do you think its like this because it's the first time you have felt like this, or is it that strong?"

"It's that strong. I could really see myself with her for the long haul. The thing is I love her so much I would do anything to see her happy, anything she wanted she could have. I don't know what I am going to do, if she is in as much pain as I am, I don't want that for her."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just need to think about it. I'm going to drive out to the lake in the town beside us and think about it."

|1 Hour Later|

I just finished eating and got mom's phone to call Callie. I find where I wrote her number back down and dial it. It rings 3 three times.

"Hello?" I hear her beautiful voice.

"Calliope" I say as I sit back against my headboard.

"Arizona . . . " She breathes out. I can tell she is smiling.

"How are you?"

"Better now" She says and it sounds like she is a small place.

"Why are you echoing?"

"I'm in the bathroom. So, how are you?"

"Better now that I hear your voice. I miss you." I want to question why she is in the bathroom, but I'm too happy to hear her voice.

"I miss you too Arizona." I hear something rattle in the background.

"Hold on babe" She whispers. I hear her moving and I guess the click of the lock on the bathroom door.

_'Callie, what the hell. You drug me here with you and now you are hiding out in the bathroom. These are your friends. I love you so I came, but really? Get back out here. I'm tired of sitting on this couch alone with them looking at me like I don't belong here.' _

'Jamie, shut it, Arizona is on the phone.' I hear her whisper and the door shut and lock back. Wait . . . did she just say she loved her REALLY?

"Hey Babe, sorry about that." She says into the phone.

"Calliope, are you busy?" I snap.

"No, I want to talk to you. We are at Addison's hanging out with everyone."

"We?" I ask like I didn't hear anything.

"Yes, me and Jamie"

"Jamie . . .that just said she loved you?"

"Arizona it isn't like that. She has been with me everyday she is a really good friend, nothing to worry or get upset about. She quit all that flirting mess a long time ago."

"Whatever" I exhale sharply. She is my Calliope and Jamie shouldn't be saying she loves her.

"Arizona, baby, please stop." Her voice catches. Ok, I know I am overreacting, but still jealousy is a green-eyed monster.

"Ok, don't cry, I'm sorry. When are you going to be home?"

"The movie is almost over so we will be leaving soon, with in the next hour or two."

"Can I call you back when you are alone?"

"Do you promise to call back, or are you just saying that?"

"I'm going to call you back Calliope, I love you and I'll talk to you in a couple of hours ok?"

"Ok, I love you too, talk to you soon."

I hang up the phone and lean back against the headboard again and let my hand drop. I squeeze my eyes tightly together and bring my knees up to my chest. I wrap my arms around my legs and just rest for a minute. I know I need to go sit on the water. I do my best thinking around water. It calms me and soothes me, even when my mind is racing. It brings clarity.

I walk downstairs give my mom her phone, tell her I'm leaving, where I'm going, and that I'll be back in a few hours. I pull in at the lake, put my car in park, and get out of the car taking everything in. I look out on the pier and see it forms a 'T' shape with a bench and a picnic table on each end. I see the moon reflecting in the water and I want to be as close to that as possible. I walk out on to the pier and go to the right at the end. I sit on top of the picnic table and stare out at the water. I look down at the table and see where everyone has written their names and so many people have written their initials and the initials of their boyfriend or girlfriend in hearts. I put my arms back and prop myself up on them and stare at the moon in the water. I watch the ripples in the water spread and a new set of ripples start. Every once in a while I see a fish jump out and splash back into the water. Watching this and breathing the fresh outdoor air I let myself become at peace and let my mind wonder. I think about everything related to Calliope and I. I finally check my watch and it is two hours later. I need to leave so I can go back and call Calliope. I go to the car and get in and look down and see my collection of pens and sharpies. I grab a sharpie and go back out on the dock. I write 'CT' with a heart beside it. I remember the saying hearts break circles do not, so I put a circle around it. I, now, know what to do.

I drive home and call Calliope. I stay on the phone with her for two more hours. We share laughs, declarations of love, and more than anything we shared tears. As we are getting off the phone I need to tell her what I thought about at the lake.

"Calliope?"

"Yes baby"

"I . . ."

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you something." I finally say.

"What is it Arizona, you don't sound . . . you're scaring me."

"I was at the lake and I was thinking."

"Thinking what?" I hear her voice crack.

"I . . . I love you Calliope." I say and put a smile on my face that I know she knew was there through the phone.

"I love you too." She lets out a relieved sigh.

"You need to get some rest. Let's go to bed. Good night Calliope."

"Ok, I love you Arizona, goodnight." She says and I hang up the phone after I say 'night' again.

I couldn't tell her what I actually thought about, but she deserves to know. Why didn't I just tell her. I know more than I thought I knew at the lake what I really need to do. I can't . . . I have to tell her . . . Damn it this is not good. She is going to hate me forever, but she will thank me for it later. I love her and I can't let her be unhappy.

I open up my computer and go to my email. I delete some junk mail and open up to compose a new message. I type Callie's email and in the subject line I just type 'Calliope'. My tears start flowing as I move my fingers over the keys.

'Never forget what we had. - Arizona'


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: If you love Callie and Arizona and you want another place to read fics and meet great people, the Calzona Board is for you. If you want to read fics or sign up the website is calzonafans . aimoo . com just take out the spaces. We would love to have you; there is even a chat room to meet other fans. I am a mod at the site and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope to see you there!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the person that I am on the phone with while writing this chapter, Raye (a.k.a MissLovelyRaye/Bugg/Mini Me). She says hi by the way lol & for my Dougie (a.k.a iFabi) some crazy nights here lately on the Calzona Board and for her understanding of one of my characters ;) lol

|The Next Day at School|

|Callie's P.O.V| 

"Cal!" I hear Mark yell from down the hall. I stop in my tracks and wait for him to catch up. He gets beside me and we walk together. "What's up?" He asks.

"Walking to class?" I answer sarcastically with a smirk on my face.

"Wait" He says as he puts his arm out to stop me. He turns me to him, puts his hands on my arms and looks me up and down. " Was that a smirk, as in an almost smile? Something in the ballpark of playful and happy?"

"Shut it Mark." I start laughing as I hit his shoulder. I turn to walk toward my class, and he catches up after standing there dumbfounded and falls into step beside me.

"What has gotten into you Torres?"

"I talked to Arizona last night, for two hours. I know this distance thing is hard, but I can do it. I love her enough to do it."

"I know you missed her, but all of this comes from just talking to her on the phone? I'm going to have to get blondie's number myself when I need a little boost." He winks.

"Go on somewhere Mark." I say as I push him and start to walk into my classroom.

"Torres" He catches my attention and I turn around to him. "It's really good seeing you happy again." He says sincerely.

The rest of the day goes amazingly. I walk with my friends to every class. I laugh and joke. Lunch goes amazingly everyone is even starting to put Jamie in the group and it isn't like I'm eating lunch at two different tables. Everyone has realized that we are just friends and Jamie isn't flirting with me anymore so that helps them accept her. Having all my friends get along makes me happier. I even call a meeting with the softball girls. Arizona wanted me to take over as captain and I'm going to do that. I ask the girls to come to the house and play a game at least once a week. Even though we aren't suppose to practice until season, but season is forever away and it is senior year, we need to win. We wont be on school grounds and it isn't practice it is friends getting together who enjoy to play softball. It really is a great day, classes were laid back and we had no homework. I can finally go home and relax.

I get home and go put my stuff up and walk back downstairs and see Aria sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you want to swim?" I ask her.

She knows why I haven't been swimming or anything like that so she gives me this odd look and cocks her head to the side and studies me before breaking a smile. "Yes!" She exclaims and a smile spreads across my face. She gives me a hug and we go to change into our bathing suits. I grab my iHome as usual and Aria grabs the towels. We put on music and sit the rest of our stuff on the chairs. We look at each other and take off running and dive into the deep end. I swim over to one of the floats we have in the pool and I get on and lay down. Aria swims over to the beach ball in the water and holds on as she floats around. After we float around for an hour Aria finally speaks up.

"Cal, I missed you."

"I missed you too Aria." I look over at her and we both smile. We never had to say much to understand each other. She is my baby sister and the best one I could ever ask for. We float, swim, and splash around for a few hours before Mama calls us in for us to eat dinner. We eat dinner and then I head upstairs to see if Arizona got a chance to email me today.

I load up my laptop and go to the internet. I pull up my email and see a lot of notifications from facebook and colleges. 'I really have to start applying to those.' I think to myself. I decide to go ahead and start. I know I want to go to UCLA, I mean playing with Lisa Fernandez as my assistant coach? Can you say dream come true. I go downstairs and get my moms credit card for the application fee when I am done. I get all the stuff I may need for the application and fill it out online. I research three more schools and fill out the applications. I take my mom her card back and finally remember what I was originally doing. I am in such a good mood I felt like being productive. I pull the tab with my email on it back up and scroll through some more. I finally see an email from Arizona from last night, well this morning, after we got off the phone. It's subject is 'Calliope'. I love it when she says my name, with anyone else it irks me, but from her, its different. It gives me the feeling of content and just by reading it I can hear her saying it and it makes me smile. I open it and read the line.

_'Never forget what we had. - Arizona' _

Had, did she just say had, as in past tense, no more? No, she can't mean that. Maybe she just mean what we had while she was here, that way we will know what to expect when we see each other again. That has to be what she means, but we still have that feeling for each other, that still doesn't make sense. I know she doesn't mean it is through. We were on the phone for hours last night. I'm so happy because I know I can do this, and then, what does this mean? I have to email her back.

'Arizona,

What do you mean what we had? You mean what we have. I love you with everything that I have in me, every fiber of my being, and I know that the distance sucks, but I'm good with this because distance makes the heart grow fonder. I really hope you mean had as in when we are in the same town and now it is just a little different because we are not. That has to be what you mean. Ok, write me back and let me know what's up. I love you baby.

xoxo - Callie'

I send the email and exit out of my browser. I close the computer and sit it to the side. I immediately grab my remote and turn on the tv and the dvd player to watch a movie. I lay down and my phone starts vibrating. I look at it and see a text. I open it up and it's from Mark.

_'Did u talk 2 Blondie 2 night? We need to keep happy Cal, she is much more fun ;) love u. Good night' _

I close my phone and don't text him back. Today was a good day. Now I will know what a good day leads up to . . . an awful night. Of course when everything is going good something tears it down. I roll over on my side and wrap my arms around my pillow. I think of last night, talking to her on the phone. I go through the whole conversation. Did I do something to make her want to leave? Did I say something? She can't be leaving, she loves me, but what if she doesn't? Ok, no Callie, you can't think like that. I tell myself. I pull my pillow tighter. I don't want to think about this. I don't want that to be what she meant. I hope that this isn't one of those times she takes three days to email me back. I toss and turn for a few hours with my mind wondering to a million different scenarios about that email and about Arizona.

|The Next Day|

|Arizona's P.O.V|

Last night my dreams were filled with nightmares. Dreams of bad things happing to Callie filled my head. I hated every minute of it. I would cry and I would wake up, I would cry and wake up again, and this pattern continued until I heard my alarm go off and I jumped up. I got ready and came to school and here I am sitting in my third class of the day and I can't concentrate all I can do is think of my dreams. I want to know that she is ok because the last dream I had felt so realistic. The bell rings and brings me out of my daze.

"Arizona" My teacher says and I turn to face her.

"Yes Ma'am" I say as I gather my stuff and walk to her desk as everyone else walks out.

"Are you ok?" She asks sincerely.

"Yes Ma'am" I answer and avoid her curious gaze.

"I was just asking because you were zoned out all through class, and I would hate to believe that's what kind of student you are when I have seen your transcripts and previous records."

"I'm sorry, I have just had a lot on my mind. I can assure you it won't happen again."

"It's ok, thank you" She says and I turn to walk off. "Arizona, if you ever need anyone to talk to feel free to come to me." She offers and I turn around to see her smiling at me. I flash a dimpled smile to her and walk out of the class, keeping a perky appearance up. I hear someone call my name from down the hall and I turn around to find where it was coming from. My eyes finally land on Layla, the captain of the softball team and she is walking my way.

"Hey Layla, what's up?" I ask as we fall into step and walk down the hall.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask you if you were available Sunday afternoon?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, well me and a few of the softball girls from school and some people in the community are getting together and playing against some girls from the town over. I figure this will be as good of a chance as any to see you in action." She says as she light-heartedly bumps into me and winks. I laugh with her and she walks into her class room and I continue walking until I get to mine. The rest of the day goes pretty smooth. I try to invest myself in school and not worry about anything else. I'll deal with the other at home. This perky thing is working out pretty well for me. I meet plenty new people as the day goes on and make new acquaintances. I guess when you seem happier you look more approachable. I end up eating lunch with Layla and some of the softball girls. We discuss Sunday and I learn about all of the girls. After lunch I go through my day and continue to invest myself in each class, losing myself in school work is helping keep my mind off it all. After school I go home and before I help my parents with stuff I decide to check my facebook and email. I check Callie's wall and see Mark left a post saying it was good to have his Callie back. Then two replies from Addison and Jamie agreeing with him in one way or another. I click on her display pic because it was added yesterday and I don't have it. I stare at it for a while and start to tear up, but I don't let myself cry. "I love you Calliope" I say as I click back onto her profile and see she just updated her status from her phone. _'Thinking about some things' _I click off facebook and I go check my email. I look through all the unread and see one from Callie.

_'Arizona, _

_What do you mean what we had? You mean what we have.' _"I knew this was coming." I think to myself as I read the lines.

_I love you with everything that I have in me, every fiber of my being,' _"I love you too Calliope more than you will ever realize, because I have to be this person."

_'and I know that the distance sucks, but I'm good with this because distance makes the heart grow fonder. I really hope you mean had as in when we are in the same town and now it is just a little different because we are not. That has to be what you mean. Ok, write me back and let me know what's up. I love you baby. _

_xoxo - Callie' _I finish reading her email and I want to break down. I want to cry. I want to take it all back and tell her she was right. I want to tell her that I mean just because we are in different states, but I can't do it. I can't go back on the decision I made. I won't go back on it, because I am a good man in a storm and no matter how this makes me feel, I have to be strong for her . . . for both of us. In the end this is what is best for her and for us. She deserves more than I can give her right now, and she can find that in someone else, but only if she is willing to give them a chance. This way she will be open to do that. I know she loves me, but if she hates me she will move on. I wont write back, I wont contact her, and I can't give in because she deserves better. 'This is it, I'm letting her be free.' I think to myself as I shut my computer down and head downstairs to my parents, putting up my perky façade.

|Callie's P.O.V|

It has been five days, five very long days without an email from Arizona. I'm not going to lie, I'm starting to lose hope. I have convinced myself that what I thought she could have meant wasn't it. I look over at the clock and check my email for the fifth time today. I don't know why I think checking it this much will magically make her email me back. It's 2 p.m and the softball girls are probably going to be here in an hour. I shut my computer down and go to change out of my pjs and into some basketball shorts and a wife beater. I gather up my softball equipment and go downstairs to wait on people to arrive. After about twenty minutes Mark comes over. He is going to help with practice. I go to lay on the couch and he puts my legs across his lap so he can sit on the other end.

"Cal, what's up?" He asks as a commercial came on.

"Umm, laying here watching tv the same thing you're doing?" I reply sarcastically.

"Not what I meant." He deadpans.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a few days ago you were glowing and happy and you were Callie again, and today you are happy, but it's not the same. You are hiding something, I see it in your eyes. I am your best friend and as much as you try to hide things, you can't."

"Mark, please. . . " I try to say as I sit up.

"Cal, you need someone to talk to and since you got here it has always been me. So, talk to me."

My eyes start to water up and I want to cry, but I wont. I'm done showing this weakness. I know I'm going to just keep myself in denial about this for as long as I can and I know that isn't healthy, but it is what I want to do.

"Callie" Mark says and pulls me in when he sees my watery eyes. I fall against him and clutch his grey tee shirt tightly as I cry silently against his chest. "This is about AZ isn't it?"

"Mark . . . I . . . I think" I try to say between sobs, but I can't get it out. I just cling tighter to him.

"Calm down. Breathe, just breathe Cal, then try again." He says running his fingers through my hair and bringing me closer to him in a tight embrace. I try to slow down my breathing, but I keep gasping as I try to do so because the sobs just want to come out. I try to calm myself down and it's working partially, but my body keeps jerking every once in a while. When I finally stop Mark continues to rock me, keeping a steady motion to soothe me. Finally he says, "Try again, slowly"

I inhale deeply and feel a lump in my throat, the burning sensation that is associated with crying makes itself present, and I try to swallow the feeling. I open my mouth to answer him, but no words come out. I sit up and take a deep breath ignoring the burning. I exhale deeply and inhale again.

"I . . . I think Arizona broke up with me." I finally manage to sputter out rather quickly with out really managing to enunciate my words.

"Wait, did you just say you THINK AZ broke up with you?" I look at him in his eyes and simply nod because it's all I can do. "Why do you 'think' that?" He questions emphasizing the word think.

"Because of the email she sent me, and she has yet to write me back in like five days, and I saw she had been online."

"What did the email say?" He asked. I took my phone out and went to my email and showed it to him.

"Babe, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I want to say that wasn't what she meant, but I love you too much to lie to you. You are my person and I'm not going to do that."

"Mark?" I said as I leaned into him again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, you know, for not playing it off. Thank you for being honest."

"Anytime, you know I am here for you no matter what happens."

"Thanks" I say as I wrap my arms around him and squeeze. He does the same and places a kiss on top of my head. We pull away and then I hear the door bell ring. Raye is standing at my door with Jamie and two other girls and I see two other cars pulling up. It's time to get this practice into action. I pull Raye in for a hug and then Jamie. I pick her up, twirl her around, and sit her back down. She looks into my eyes and grabs my arm and takes me toward the dining room.

"Are you ok?" She asks and I open my mouth to answer, but she stops me. "Don't tell me a lie either."

I start to nod my head, but end up shaking it. "Ok then, no . . . no I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Want to hit softballs?"

"That sounds much better than talking." I admit and she wraps her arm around my shoulders comforting me as we walk to get everyone and take them out back.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: If you love Callie and Arizona and you want another place to read fics and meet great people, the Calzona Board is for you. If you want to read fics or sign up the website is calzonafans . aimoo . com just take out the spaces. We would love to have you; there is even a chat room to meet other fans. I am a mod at the site and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope to see you there!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cat, my voice. I hope you enjoy it, even if you hate me. 3 Still waiting on my song. . . . just saying lol.

This also is for Ashlye, who is always there for me. I love you soo much. You mean the world to me. =)

_"That sounds much better than talking." I admit and she wraps her arm around my shoulders comforting me as we walk to get everyone and take them out back. _

We gathered up all the girls, and Mark, and went outside to the equipment shed. We got three of the five gallon buckets of balls, four different bats, the pitching machine, and some old magazines to make bases out in the field.

"Might as well just ask your dad to turn it into a real field." Mark jokes.

"I think I am." I answer honestly. It was something Arizona and I had talked about when we were talking about the upcoming year and being co-captains. 

We take all of the equipment to the field and set up. We end up having fifteen people here, so we decide to start off by letting the pitching machine do its thing. We all take turns batting, five hits a piece. Mark, myself, Raye, and Jamie all stand in the outfield as others take turns batting and retrieving balls. A few more girls and some of their friends show up and we end up with twenty players. We all start throwing the ball around and it turns out like a real practice, which seems weird because it is all routine. I didn't have to ask anyone to do anything. I know this years team is going to be amazing, just with us joking around and not even really practicing they are focused and driven and take the sport seriously. It's amazing that even when it is all fun in games you can easily observe the technique and time taken to work on each skill.

We separate everyone up into teams luckily we have enough players that are all arounds to fill in each position.

'I wish Arizona was here to see this.' I thought to myself and immediately regretted the thought. I felt a pain in my chest and a burning in my throat. I can't cry, I'm doing what I love and in all honesty the field and holding a glove, a bat, or a softball, has always been my safe spot. It has always been my escape. We flip a coin to see if my team or Raye's team is going to bat first.

"Heads" Raye calls as the coin flips out of Mark's hand. We all watch as the coin rotates in the air.

"Yes!" Mark cries out as it lands and he flips it onto the back of his other hand and peers down at it. "Me and mine get to bat first." He gloats as he pushes me and wraps his arm around Raye's shoulder walking off triumphantly.

"Just remember Mark, you are batting off my pitches." I declare and his strut decreases a bit as he realizes I can always strike him out.

I look around to my teammates and everyone knows what position I am playing so they mainly talk amongst themselves to pick out their own positions. Next thing I know feel everyone looking at me as I am zoning out. I look back at them and a few have blank expressions on their faces and a few others have a look of sadness. I turn to them because I have no idea what just happened.

"What?" I finally ask. They look around at each other and finally Jamie speaks up.

"Everyone wants to know who you want to hind catch for you." She looks down and kicks her foot around in the grass.

"Oh, umm . . . just pick someone. I'm going to have to train with someone so they know my moves anyways. I might as well start now."

"I can do it. I know most of your moves now, since we have been playing so much. Only if that is ok with you though. I know that spot is sore." She offers.

"Yeah, I trust you and I know you can handle it. Thanks J." I say as my team goes to take the field. I stand where all our equipment is and just stare for a minute. Jamie stands back with me and turns me around to her by my arms.

"Are you ok Cal?"

"Yeah . . " I let my sentence drop, I don't know what to say.

"Ok, we do have an extra person if you don't want to play today." She looks into my eyes and makes me look back. When she is satisfied with me not breaking down, she reaches up and places a kiss on my forehead and walks off to home plate.

I walk slowly to the pitcher's mound, luckily those were what my dad had actually put in and weren't magazines. I use to love this, especially when Arizona and I would practice because I felt like it was high-lighting me and her . . . her and I. No other position mattered it was just us and the field. The two things that mean the most to me, the game and her. I feel that same burning sensation rising in my throat. 'I am not going to cry.' I tell myself. Jamie squats down and nods for me that she is ready. The batter is still standing with her team sitting in the grass to the side to let me get my warm ups in. I prepare myself, get my grip, place the ball in hand in my glove, swing my arms down slapping the glove on my thigh, wind up, and pitch with everything I have. I hear the thunder-like sound associated with my ball being engulfed in Jamie's glove and there it is, my release. . . my escape.

We continue to play and I find myself lost in the sport. Every once in a while, something would stand out that would make me think of Arizona, like the way this one girl holds her bat, or the way another twists her foot when she bats instead of stepping into the pitch, but no one can put it all together, thankfully. I don't think I can handle that.

We got through the game and my team lost by one run because I made the mistake and tried to get cocky when Mark was up to bat with magazines loaded and we were up by three. Then at the bottom of the inning my team didn't score a single run. After the game was over and we put up our equipment and decide to go to pizza hut to hang out and talk.

|3 Months Later|

I open my computer and go to check my email, and still to this day I check to see if Arizona has written me. I don't know why I do it, but I still love her. I have been through all the emotions about this even tried to be angry at her for weeks on weeks, but I couldn't do it. I'm still disappointed when I look into my email and don't see anything from her, but it's starting to get bearable. I still send her an email every once in a while, hoping I will get a reply, it is pathetic I know, yet I still just want her to know I still love her and care.

I go and look at my facebook and look at hers as well. I think she was on there a month ago and if she still gets on I don't know. I get lost looking at the pics she uploaded last month of her and some girls on her new team. The next picture I click on is her and another girl with dark blonde hair. I have to admit this girl is cute. It looked like they were at a party. She had her arm around Arizona's waist and Arizona was holding a drink in one hand, but the other around the girl and they were laughing really hard. Arizona's dimples were in full force.

To say that I felt a little mad was an understatement. Who was this girl who had her arms wrapped around MY Arizona? I guess technically she is not my Arizona anymore, but to me she always will be. All I can see is red. It doesn't say she has a girlfriend. She changed her status to single when I did and when she uploaded these pictures. Who knows though.

My phone starts ringing and right now, Id really rather just throw it. Even though I am working on getting over the tinge of disappointment I feel knowing she isn't going to write me back, it still hurts when I see her pictures and especially if she is looking this happy with someone else. I look down at the caller id and see Jamie's nickname pop up on my screen. I hit the call button and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing getting off of facebook. What are you doing?"

"Thinking about going to the mall, you up for it?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah sure, let me get dressed. Your car or mine?" Ever since Jamie got her new car she loved driving us around, and as much as we hung out, that was a lot of gas.

"Mine, as usual." She laughs, knowing what I was thinking. "Be there in thirty?"

"Ok, see you then."

I get up and get dressed. I straighten my hair, brush my teeth, and put on some light make up. I have enough time to gather my wallet and other stuff before my phone rings and Jamie is telling me she is here. I run downstairs give my parents hugs and kisses and run out the door to jump in her car. We blast music and head toward the mall, which is a forty five minute drive. about twenty minutes down the road Jamie turns down the music and looks at me.

"What?" I ask when I realizes she has a serious expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"What . . . What do you mean, what's wrong?" I laugh nervously.

"I may not have known you for that long, but I know you better than almost anyone else. What is bothering you?"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" I make eye contact with her and she meets my contact briefly before looking back at the road and turning up the music.

We get to the mall and go look around stopping in practically every store we pass. Jamie goes in and starts looking for a new outfit.

". . .and what is this new outfit for." I ask casually as she searches vigorously through the clothes racks.

"House party tonight, in the boat. Want to come? I was going to ask you earlier, but you were in a funk."

"Oh, I'll think about it." I respond and start looking through racks as well incase I do go. "Who's party is it?"

"Maddison's" She replies and throws a pair of jeans at me.

"Wha-why did you just throw these at me?"

"They will look great on you and they are your size." She responds. I put them up to my waist and examine them. Dark blue jeans, hip huggers, flare leg, cute design on the back pockets, yep I like them. I hold onto them and continue to look around for a top. I finally find a purple and grey striped sweater with a hood with a matching light grey lace camisole. Jamie finally finds what she wants and we go try on our outfits. We come out of our separate dressing rooms and check the others outfit and I have to admit the outfit she picked out looks hot. We both agree on what we are wearing and go to check out. We walk around the mall and grab some food at the food court. We get done eating and get milkshakes. We walk around for a while longer.

"Callie, is that you." I hear yelled from behind me. I turn around to find out who was yelling my name because the voice was vaguely familiar. I turn around and come face to face with Arizona's Aunt Shelly.

"Aunt Shelly" I exclaim, happy to see her since I haven't in so long. Arizona's family and I got along, but Aunt Shelly is so sweet and fun.

She wraps me into a tight hug and pulls away to look at me. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good, how are you?" I can't help but to return the huge smile she is giving me, it's kind of like Arizona's, in one word, contagious.

"Good, have you talked to that precious niece of mine?" With that one question she took my breath away. It felt like someone put there hand around my heart, pulled it out, and stomped on it. I keep my smile plastered on my face, it is just now the biggest fake smile I think I have ever used in my life.

"Yeah, I have." I lie. I don't want questions to be asked or anything, so lying seems like my best solution.

"That's great." She smiles "Can you tell her I said hi please? I haven't managed to get their new numbers yet."

'Yeah, me either.' I think to myself, but keep up my happy appearance. "Of course I'll tell her."

"Promise?" She challenges lifting up her eye brow and I let out a genuine laugh.

"Promise Aunt Shelly." She gives me a hug and turns back to the friend she was with and they walk into JC Penny. Jamie steps closer to me and looks at me in my eyes. She pulls my arm and drags me into the bathroom. She checks each stall and amazingly no one was in there. She latches the door and stands in front of me.

"Are you ok?"

I start to nod my head yes, but decide honesty was better. "No" I say as my eyes start to water up. She starts to hug me but I stop her. I suck it up and look at her. "Let's hit that party tonight." She looks into my eyes as if to ask if I was sure. I reassure her with my glance and she turns around to unlock the door and we walk back out into the mall. We look around for a while longer before I ask her to take me by my house.

We get to my house and I go to jump in the shower. When I get out I walk into my room and look for some clothes. Jamie just sits on the bed on my computer, my little ritual doesn't even faze her anymore. After I get my clothes on I ask her for the laptop and go to my email. I click compose a new message and type in Arizona's email address. Her Aunt told me to tell her she said hi. It's a legit excuse right?

_'AZ,' _I type, I quit calling her Arizona when she quit responding to my emails. It made me feel like I was just any other person to her, so I want to make her feel the same, no matter how childish it seems.

_'Hey it's Callie. I ran into Aunt Shelly today & she wanted me 2 tell you hi. She said she hasn't got your new numbers yet, so she couldn't call. You might want to call her. She made me promise, so there it is. I'm getting ready to head over 2 my girl's house & go 2 a party tonight. I don't know why u would want 2 know, but I thought I would share. I miss my friend, & I hope everything is going well 4 u. _

_-Callie'_

I send the email and gather up my belongings, new out fit, make up, curler, and all to go to Jamie's.

|Later that night|

|Arizona's P.O.V|

I grab my laptop and decide to check my email before heading over to Layla's house. I open it and see a new email from Calliope. I open it and read.

_'AZ'_ I read and that really hurts. I loved her calling me Arizona when everyone else didn't.

_'Hey it's Callie. I ran into Aunt Shelly today & she wanted me 2 tell you hi. She said she hasn't got your new numbers yet, so she couldn't call. You might want to call her. She made me promise, so there it is.'_ I pull out my phone and since it's about 8:30 pm I decide when I'm done with this email I will call Aunt Shelly. I have missed her so much.

_'I'm getting ready to head over 2 my girl's house & go 2 a party tonight. I don't know why u would want 2 know, but I thought I would share.'_ Her girl? Ok, that hurts, she is right, why would I want to know that? Wait. . . she is moving on. That is what I wanted isn't it? It's what she should do. I'm going to be happy for her even when I don't want to be.

_' I miss my friend, & I hope everything is going well 4 u. -Callie'_ I finish her email and start to tear up a bit. I decide it's time to write back. She is moving on and that is what I wanted, so it will be ok to write back now. I click to reply and start to compose my message.

_'Callie :) _

_Thanks 4 telling me about Aunt Shelly, I really have missed her and I should have talked 2 her sooner. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I just wanted 2 give us time to get use 2 not being 2gether. I'm sorry that was the way I ended it, but I didn't know how else 2 do it. Ur girl ;) ? What is she like? Well I'm going 2 go 2 my friend Layla's house. I hope u have a good time ur party. Talk 2 u soon maybe if u want. I miss my friend too. -AZ' _

As much as it hurt, I click send and call my aunt, get no answer, and gather my things. I want to go forget about this. I get in the car and speed over to Layla's house making a twenty minute drive in eight minutes. Layla and her twin Kyle come out of the house and both give me a hug.

"Damn girl speed demon much?" Kyle jokes.

"Everyone is in the house we are waiting on you." Layla says. "We are going to the club tonight." She smiles triumphantly.

"How are all of you getting into the club? I am the only one old enough." I joke.

"Just because you turned eighteen last month doesn't mean you get to have all the fun." Layla winks at me and we start to walk toward the house. Everyone is inside except for the girl that has been flirting with me this past week, who is out front on the porch swing. I let Layla and Kyle walk inside and I go over and sit next to Lita.

Lita is truly beautiful. She is shorter than me, thick, beautiful curves, jet black hair, Indian, with light green eyes. She is really easy going and down to earth, which made it easy to flirt back with her. We sit side by side swinging back and forth for a while. I'm the same way with her that I have been with every girl except Calliope. I am confident and cocky, but it's endearing to see her so shy. After we sit there for a couple of minutes she finally does something I never thought she would have the guts to do. At least I didn't think she would have the guts to do it so subtly. She slid her hand across the swing and took my hand. I looked over at her and she looked into my eyes. My piercing blue met her piercing green.

"You look upset." She finally whispers into the night, and that was all that needed to be said. She sat there and held my hand for a few more minutes. She finally got up and pulled me inside with the rest of the crew. I will spend the rest of the night that we are together by her side, sometimes flirting, sometimes being quiet, sometimes dancing, but either way, it's like I have found a safe spot.

|Callie's P.O.V|

We have been at this party for two hours and I have yet to leave Jamie's side. Even though we are flirting with so many different people. I am determined to forget what happened today. I don't want to think about Arizona, I don't want to think about lying to Aunt Shelly, I don't want to think about sending her that email and telling myself I did it for her aunt. I just want to forget. I have had a little to much to drink and all these girls are looking a little better than I ever want to admit. Jamie and I continue to dance with everyone. Girls and some guys are dragging us in so many different directions, it seems like everyone is wanting to dance with us. Jamie finally found someone she likes and tolls me she will be out in the back yard with some blonde.

I dance for three more songs and head out back to find Jamie, after I get this one girls number. Jamie is sitting out back on the steps with this girl laughing. I sit down beside her and loop my arm through hers. The blonde looks at me, but I just lay my head on her shoulder. Jamie looks down at me and laughs.

"Is the baby tired?" She teases and I give her a glare. "Brie, this is Callie my best friend. Callie, this is Brie." As soon as Jamie says the words 'best friend' the blonde quits giving me an evil look and plasters a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you." I mumble.

"Nice to meet you too Callie."

"Are you ready to go?" Jamie finally asks after talking to Brie for a while.

"Yeah." I slur since the drinks are catching up to me. Brie stands up, kisses Jamie on the cheek, grabs Jamie's phone, puts her number in it, and walks back inside. Jamie stands up and grabs my hands to help me up. I stumble into her and she catches me. We walk back out to her car and get in.

"Are we staying at your place or mine?"

"Let'ssssstay at miness." I slur.

She pulls out of the yard and heads toward my house. We pull up into the driveway and I start to get out of the car, but I stumble and Jamie comes around to catch me. She walks me into the house and gets me into my room. She sits me on my bed and throws me some clothes and gets some for herself. She changes and sits down on the bed. I go to the bathroom, change, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. When I get back into the room Jamie goes and does the same. When she gets back I try to get up quickly because she walked past the light and I want to turn it off, luckily she was still standing between me and the other side of the room with the light switch. I get up too quickly and that mixed with drinking doesn't work. I get dizzy and stumble over. Jamie catches me and stands me back up. She is so use to taking care of me like this, its ridiculous.

I put my hands on her shoulders to steady myself. She laughs at me as usual and I'm still a little dizzy so I start to sway with out meaning to. Jamie is holding onto my ribs and holding me up. I close my eyes for a second and that makes it worse. I start to sway more, so I open my eyes and when I do I'm really close to Jamie's face. I look down at her lips and after everything. I figure what the hell. I grab the sides of her face and lean in to try to capture her lips. . .

A/N #3: I know you want to hate me right now, but look always remember MFEO 3


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This is for the adorably amazing Cris. Cris, I love you, you are awesome. You make me laugh everytime I talk to you and you are a loyal reader. I never knew it and I kind of love that about u ;) lol That evil laugh u keep throwing out gets to me everytime. Oh sooooo scary ;). Love you Cris, hope you enjoy it.

_I grab the sides of her face and lean in to try to capture her lips. . ._

|Jamie's P.O.V|

I feel her hands on the side of my face and I look at her. She is closing her eyes and leaning into me. I tense up and then relax. I may have wanted this before, but I am her friend now. I know this isn't what she really wants. She is hurting and she misses AZ. Before she closes the gap between our lips I grab her shoulders and push her away.

"Cal, stop." She looks at me wide eyed and in shock.

"What?" She asks aggressively.

"Stop, this isn't what you want."

"Jamie, don't tell me what I want." She says as she leans in again. I push her back another time and I see the tears forming in her eyes. I hold the sides of her face and hold eye contact with her and she begins to cry gently. I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly. I turn her around until I can sit down on the bed. She sits down beside me and I lay down and pull her with me. She rolls over into my side and continues to cry.

All I can do is wrap my arm around her and hold her. I hate seeing my best friend this broken. As much as I wanted her, now, it's all about being here for her. I couldn't be with her now even if I wanted to because I know her heart would never be mine. The more I know her, the more I love her, but just as a friend. I have come to realize I need her in my life. I really don't know what I would do without her.

"Cal?" I ask as her sobs slowly stop and she seems to relax.

"Jamie" She breathes out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm drunk."

"I know, but still."

"Jamie, I don't know what to do. I love her and I miss her. I need to get past this, because no matter what I do . . . I can't fix this. She isn't coming back to me." She starts to sob again.

"Callie" I start and I scoot up toward the head of the bed and drag her with me. I start to pull the cover back and slide under it. Callie obliges by moving her feet where they need to go to get her under the cover. She rolls over away from me and I turn on my side to face her. I scoot closer to her and she reaches back for my arm. We usually cuddle when we sleep, it's habit, but I don't know about tonight.

"Cal . . ."

"Jamie, please, just hold me." She whines.

"Ok babe, just breathe and calm down." She starts to cry and I wrap my arm tightly around her and pull her close. " Shhhhh, it's ok. It will all work out. If it's meant to be you will find each other down the road." I whisper in her ear. She puts her hand on my arm, squeezes, and curls up into a ball as she finishes letting her tears and sobs wreck through her. After about thirty minutes of her crying and me rocking her she is finally close to falling into a deep slumber.

"J" She whispers almost inaudibly.

"Yes?"

"I'm done with crying, I'm done with caring, I just want to move on, will you be here for me and help me with that?"

"I'm always here for you, now get some sleep." I say as I place a light kiss on her head. I continue shaking my foot, rocking her to sleep, and finally letting sleep overcome me as well.

|1 Week Later|

|Callie's P.O.V|

I'm sitting in my room hanging out and listening to music with Jamie. We are laying across the bed and singing along together. My phone starts to vibrate on the bedside table and Jamie reaches over for it.

"Read it." I tell her not wanting to fool with my phone.

"Everybody is going to be at the park again tonight, want to go?" She asks.

"Yeah, is that Mark?" I ask and she nods. "Yeah, tell him we will be there."

We lay around for a few hours and then get ready. It's the middle of the winter and we aren't picking anywhere new to hang out. I start to shake my head and giggle at that thought. I decide to wear the pair of jogging pants I've been in since I took a shower this morning and I take out a long sleeve shirt and throw on an oversized hoodie. Jamie bundles up in her bubble jacket and we head out. Thankfully the winters aren't bad here.

We get to the park and sit in the car for a little bit trying to figure out who all is here. I see Marks truck, Addison's car, Bianca's jeep, and a few other cars and trucks I recognize from school. The rest of the cars neither of us know who they belong to. We get out and head toward the playground where everyone is. Bianca was sitting on the swing with Maggie standing behind her. Mark was sitting on a swing with Addison. Malachi, Raye, and Raquel are standing on the grassy area around the playground part with a bunch of guys and girls that I didn't know. People were everywhere. I think this was the most people I have seen here in a long time.

"Callie! Jamie! Come here!" Malachi yells from his spot on the other side of the playground. Jamie takes off running to him and jumps onto his back. I walk over to them and Raquel and Raye both give me hugs and I smile at Malachi.

"This is Zay, Wes, Krissy, Curtis, Cristina, and this" He says pointing around the guy he introduced as Zay "is Adrienne." "Everyone this" He says bouncing Jamie on his back. "is Jamie and this is Callie." He says nodding in my direction.

"Hey" I say as I wave my hand and look back up to Jamie. Jamie slides off Malachi's back and comes to stand beside me. Everyone says hey to Jamie and I except for Adrienne. She locks eyes with me, smiles, and then lowers her gaze to the ground.

"Come on let's go over there." Jamie says looping her arm in mine and gesturing to the swings.

I turn around and walk with her toward the swings. We give everyone hugs and when I get to Bianca I do as I have done so many time before and I plop down in her lap. Maggie looks down at me, shakes her head, and starts laughing. She was once jealous of our friendship, but she grew to just accept our antics.

We sit on the swings and talk to people for a while. The guys start throwing around a football and I decide I want to throw with them, so I walked over and stand between Mark and Zay. Zay hands me the ball and lets me throw. I feel someone's eyes on me and turn just to lock eyes with Adrienne again. 'Was she checking me out?' I think to myself as she looks away. The guys yell for us to play touch football, guys and girls, so we all gather around and let them pick teams.

We go and get into our teams to discuss strategy. My team is made up of Zay, who I can tell is very athletic, Malachi, Jamie, Cristina V, who seems like she would take one for the team, Zack, who plays basketball for the school down the road from ours, and a few other people that I can't remember their names. Malachi, who is one other co-captains, starts giving us directions. He finally gets to me and points.

"Ok, Callie, you see the brunette I introduced you to earlier?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Stay on her. She doesn't usually play sports, except for being a cheerleader, but she does have brothers, so she may surprise us." I nod my head and we go meet in the middle of the grassy area. The come up with some touch down zones and we line up. The play starts and I take off running toward our line. I turn around to see what our quarterback, Zay, is doing and he is telling me to go longer. So I start running again. I come to an abrupt halt and try to turn around to see if he is going to throw it. Next thing I know I am on the ground with something or someone on top of me.

"I-I-" She starts but stutters. "I'm sorry." She finally says as she is straddling and hovering over me.

"Umm" I smile at her and she returns my smile with a one so bright it could light up the United States. In the dark I can tell her teeth are pearly white and even under the park light her eyes shine crystal grey. ". . . as much as I may be enjoying this little interaction, could I possibly get up?" I laugh and wink at her. She looks at me and her eyes become the size of quarters and she jumps up.

"I-I'm sorry." She looks down at the ground and starts blushing. 'Wait . . . she's blushing. I would have never suspected her to be gay. Maybe I need to work on my gaydar a little bit.' I laugh at myself and shake my head before walking back over to my team. Jamie looks over at me and smirks.

"What" I say as I shrug my shoulders and turn to listen to Malachi give us directions. We continue to play ball for an hour and a half before we take a break and go sit on the playground equipment.

We all start talking and we find out where everyone is from and why they came to the park. We hang out for a few more hours. We are having a great time but the park is starting to clear out and Jamie finally looked at me with the 'can we go home now' look. She says good bye to everyone and I give her the keys to go to the car. I walk over to talk to Bianca and Maggie and say bye to Mark and Addie. I wave to everyone else and walk to my car.

"Hey Callie!" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Adrienne jogging up behind me with her hands in her hoodie. When she catches up I turn back around and keep walking to the car. She falls in step beside me.

"So, umm, I was thinking it would be cool to hang out again. . . could I maybe get your number and you could tell me when your going to be back up here." She turns to face me and I stop to face her.

"Sure, let me see your phone." She hands me her phone and I type in my name and number. I pull mine out of my hoodie and hand it to her. She does the same and hands it back to me.

"Use it anytime." She says and turns to walk back to the playground. I look over to my car and see Jamie staring back smiling.

"So, what was all that about?"

"What was what?" I say and a blush tints my cheeks.

"Yeah, so, Adrienne?" She teases.

"It's nothing, she just wanted to know when we would be coming back."

"Yeah, just like it was nothing when she was straddling you."

"She ran into me and we fell. We couldn't help how she landed." I shake my head and put the car into reverse starting toward the house.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

I'm sitting over at Lita's house with Layla and Micha watching a movie. We are popping pop corn and well turning it into a girls night, yay! I had to make Lita say yes to girls night. Lita and I are getting closer and starting to hang out on a regular basis. We sit down to watch the movie Lita and I are on the loveseat and Layla is in front of me on the floor and Micha is in front of Lita.

Of course instead of watching the romantic comedy I wanted to watch Layla and Lita wanted to watch the gory thriller. The movies that I would only watch with, and for, Calliope. So, lets just say this isn't helping my mood. We watch the first fifteen minutes of the movie and it is already intense. We are all yelling at the tv screen trying to will the actors and actresses to do what we say.

We are all on the edge of our seats when something jumps out at us and we all scream and jump. We all start to giggle at our reactions and when I can finally stop giggling I lean back against the back of the loveseat. My hand falling beside me.

I feel something brush against my hand and fight back the urge to scream. This scary movie thing isn't for me. I scratch my hand because when I look at it there is nothing on it. I jump at another part of the movie and then I feel Lita intertwining her fingers with mine. I tense up because even though it's been so long since I've been hers. In a way it feels like I'm cheating on Calliope to even hold hands with someone in a non-friendly way. I guess she senses my inner battle with myself, pulls her hand away, and returns her focus to the movie, glancing over at me sadly.

I hate seeing that look on her face, but I don't know what to do. After an hour and a half of jumping, screaming, and giggling the movie is over and we all go to Lita's room to get ready for bed. Layla and Micha grab their clothes and run off to the bathroom to get changed. Lita and I look at each other awkwardly and she turns around to change into her bed clothes. I turn around facing the wall and do the same.

Layla comes running back into the room and jumps on Lita's second bed. I start walking determined I'm going to sleep in the bed with Layla to save Lita and myself from the awkwardness, but Micha does a running dive into the bed and I stop in my tracks. I turn around to look at Lita and she sits down on the side of her bed. She pats the place across from her and offers me a slight smile. I sit down, she goes to turn off the lights, and then slides back into bed beside me.

All four of us laugh and talk for a while. After the noise dies down for a few seconds I can hear light snoring and heavy breathing coming from the other bed. I look over and see that both Layla and Micha are fast asleep. I look back up at the ceiling and try to make designs out of the ceiling texture. Lita sighs beside me.

"AZ. . . I'm sorry about earlier . . . it's just with all the flirting and the spending time together . . . I just like you and I . . . I just . . .I don't know." She sighs again and I can tell she's frustrated.

I slide my hand over until it connects with hers and I lace our fingers together.

"It's fine. I like you . . . I just . . . I had a girlfriend where I was before, and I had to leave her to be here, we aren't together anymore, but I just . . . I guess I just feel like it's too soon. I'm not completely over her."

"I understand. If you need to talk or anything you can talk to me, you know?" She offers.

"Thanks." I smile and look over at her. She meets my eyes and holds eye contact with me. She pulls my hand up with her's to her mouth and places a gentle kiss on the back of my hand and sends very small butterflies fluttering through my stomach.

"I'll be here when you are ready." She says and rolls over to go to sleep.

'I never got butterflies with anyone but Calliope.' I think to myself. 'The butterflies I get with her aren't anywhere near the ones I got with Calliope, but they are butterflies. Maybe I could make this work. I can't have Calliope, and I know this girl will treat me right. She is sweet, gorgeous, and pretty awesome.' I close my eyes and roll over and drift off to dreamland.

|A week and a half later|

|Callie's P.O.V|

I have been texting Adrienne for a week now and getting to know a little about her. She seems really great. I even talked to her on the phone until the sun came up one night. She is funny and so easy going. She is so sweet and a generally nice person. She is cheerleading at a basketball game tonight, so I have decided to surprise her and show up.

I look through my closet and pick out a cute pair of jeans with a silk purple shirt that shows off my cleavage. I put on my outfit and finish it off with my leather jacket. I leave the house and stop at a little flower shop in town and buy a single red rose, as unoriginal as that is, and head to the basketball game. I walk in when there is forty five seconds left on the clock and her team is winning. The boys run the clock down and the crowd stands and cheers at the sound of the buzzer. I see her on the floor with the rest of the cheerleaders jumping around and celebrating with the players and other cheerleaders. The crowd starts to disperse and some clear out. I see the guys go into the locker rooms to get changed and talk with their coaches. I stand against the wall by the doors on the upper level of the gym.

After about twenty minutes the visiting team starts loading the bus and her team is coming out of the locker rooms. The cheer leaders come out of the girls locker room and she looks so cute in her leotard, cheer top, and jogging pants with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Her and two members of her cheer squad climb up the bleachers to the second level and start walking to the door. She is paying attention to them so I don't know if she is going to notice me. She looks up right before she gets to the doors and locks eyes with me. She smiles at me with that bright smile and says bye to her squad members. She yells my name, runs the short distance over to me, and gives me a hug. I laugh and pull the rose out and hand it to her.

"I was, umm, wondering if maybe you would, go on a date with me?" I ask keeping eye contact with her. She blushes and looks down at the ground.

"I would like that." She says and turns toward the door reaching her hand out to mine and dragging me outside behind her.

"You know, you look kind of cute in that uniform."

"Shut up" She pushes me playfully and a blush tints her cheeks.

I walk her to her car and give her a hug. She thanks me and gets in her car. I watch her drive off and I walk to my car and drive home with this goofy smile never leaving my face.

|2 Months Later|

|3rd Person P.O.V|

Arizona checks her email knowing there will probably be one in there from Callie. Ever since Arizona replied to that message of Callie's they talk at least once every two weeks. She scrolls through her email and sees the one she wants from: Calliope Torres. She sees it was only sent a few minutes ago. She types a quick reply and asks Callie if she has aim. She send the email and goes to check her new facebook page. After a few minutes she hears her inbox sound go off and goes to check her incoming message. She sighs relieved when she sees it's from Callie. _'AZ, no, I don't have aim, but I can get it real quick and we can talk tonight. :) -Callie'_ She clicks to compose a new message and writes her back. '_Great! My sn is the same as this email address, so just add me when it downloads. - AZ' _She closes out her email and pulls up her aim.

Callie is sitting at her computer willing it to hurry and download aim. She knows she probably shouldn't be this excited to talk to Arizona, but she is. No matter what happened or what she went through Arizona is still the one person that she fell the hardest for. Aim finally downloads and she has to decide on the screen name to use.

'What reminds me of Arizona?' She thinks to herself. She can't think of anything good so she just types out. Calliope07. It still reminds her of Arizona because that's what Arizona always called her and that is their shared favorite number. She types 'hey' for Arizona and sends it to her screen name.

Arizona hears the dinging noise goes off. 'Calliope07 wants to send you a message.' She quickly accepts it and reads her 'hey' and types one back.

The conversation flows simply with the normal 'how are you, how is the family, how is school' type questions and after forty five minutes the run out of subjects to distract themselves. What neither of them know is that they are both looking at their screen and longing for the other. The other the whole time thinking that they are perfectly content in their new lives without each other.

The girlfriends subject pop up and although both of them dread it they share details about their new girlfriends. Arizona asks Callie to tell her about her new girlfriend.

'Well' Callie types 'She is beautiful. She has a smile that could light up a pitch black room & ice grey eyes that can pierce you. She is a cheerleader & is a junior. What about your girlfriend?'

'A cheerleader? Really Callie? lol Her name is Lita & she is my best friend here. She has stunning green eyes, she's Indian, & she has the most beautiful curves. She will swear up & down she is fat, but she isn't. Those curves just set it off, ya know? ;) She plays softball & is a senior too.'

Both girls physically react to what they read both believing the other is over them. They try not to cry. They know they should be ok with this, but they really aren't.

Finally Callie decides she want to take the risk. She runs her fingers over the keys gently, not actually pressing anything, just preparing herself to do so. She finally works up the confidence and keys the message. 'I miss u.' Three simple words that pack so much meaning behind them. She runs her pinky over the enter button and presses it down putting the message right in front of Arizona's eyes.

Arizona practically squeals when she reads the message. She wanted to say that since she saw Callie's first message, but couldn't get up the nerve to type it herself. She thought it would make her to vulnerable, but now that she sees it from Callie she doesn't know why she was worried about that in the first place. If there is anyone she can make herself vulnerable to it is Callie. She keys a simple, 'I miss u 2' and presses enter.

Callie looks at her screen and feels the same butterflies in her stomach she use to get from Arizona all the time. She still loves her there is no doubt about that, but there is nothing she can do about that right now and it breaks her heart all over again. 'I still love u, u know?' She types, but can't press send. It hurts too much. She thinks Arizona would be mad if she sent it. She deletes it up until the 'I still' & this time she adds 'am glad I have u in my life.' and presses enter.

Arizona reads Callie's message and starts tearing up and without even thinking she types. 'Calliope, I feel the same way. I'll always love u, u know?' and presses enter. Immediately after she sends it she re-reads what she wrote and lets a tear roll down her face. She types 'I'm sorry' and presses send as fast as she can.

Callie reads the first part and does the same as Arizona, slowly lets a few tears stream down her face. She then sees the 'I'm sorry' pop up and rushes to type back. 'Don't be sorry, Arizona, please don't be sorry.'

Arizona reads her response and sits there for a minute not knowing what to say. 'I feel like I just made this 2 hard.'

'I always told u I'd go through any pain for u. Our friendship is going 2 be painful, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing 2 make. I have already sat through the spill about ur new girlfriend. Which I am jealous of if we r being honest.' Callie sends.

'Yeah, well, listening about little Ms. Adrienne isn't 1 of my favorite things either. She better not ever hurt u Calliope. I done that & it is the 1 thing I regret in my life, so ill be damned if I let any 1 else do it.'

'Thank u Arizona.' Callie types.

Arizona reads her screen and types back. '4 what?'

'4 being u, 4 letting me know u still care. I got 2 go catch me on here sometime. I'd love 2 talk 2 u.'

'I will. Thanks 4 everything 2 Callie'

'I love you' Callie types and starts to press enter, but knows it will only make it worse. She deletes it and types, 'You know, I always will you too.' She presses enter and immediately signs off. This is as much as she can stand tonight.


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my Nemo, My P.I.C, My Strawberry, My Person. I love u gurl. I always know you here no matter what. Lately we been actin a fool together and its been sooo funny. Thanks for being there.

{Chapter 40}

|Arizona's P.O.V|

"Arizona, come here." I hear my mom yell from her room. I walk out into the hall and down to her room.

"What's up mom?" I ask as I walk in and see her holding an envelop.

She turns around, looks up at me, and holds it out for me to take it. I look down at the envelop: University of Florida. 'Oh shit' I think to myself. I take the envelop and hold it to my chest, hoping it says what I want it to. I slowly slide my index finger under the flap and tear the envelop open. I sit it on the dresser and look up to lock eyes with my mom. She knows how nervous I am and how much I want this. I grip the tip and bottom flaps of the folded paper and open it. I read through the whole thing twice and have to sit down.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I. . . I . . . I did it. . . full ride softball scholarship."

"I'm so proud of you." She says as she wraps me in her arms.

"Let's go out for a celebratory dinner." Mom offers. I accept and run to change into some different clothes as she does the same. We get ready and head to our favorite restaurant.

|A Few Hours Later|

I came in from spending time with my mom and celebrating and I am still so excited about the full ride. I know the one person I want to share my excitement with more than anyone. I logged onto my computer and I decide to check my new facebook first. I quit getting on the one Callie made me. I didn't want to delete it because it still made me smile to look at it. I went to look at Callie's wall. I still don't have the guts to add her. It hurts seeing her pics with Adrienne. I look on her profile and the first thing I see is. "Me and my boo got into the same college. Thank God. Yeah, your girl is goin to be under L. Fernandez.'

"She did it! She got what she wanted." I scream to no one in my room. I know her dream. We shared everything. I know this is the one thing in the world that can make her the happiest and for some reason a small part f me felt like I accomplished my life-long goal. I am so proud of her. I get on my e-mail as fast as my computer will let me and rush to compare a message to Calliope.

_'Calliope,  
I just got the best news earlier today. I got accepted into the University of Florida! Mom and I went to celebrate, but when I got back all I could only think of the one person I wanted to share this with, and it came to be the same person I shared this dream with many nights. It was you. Also, I . . . heard through the grapevine you got into UCLA. That is great, I am sooooo proud of you. You deserve for all of your dreams to come true. You truly are my best friend and if something good happens for you, it makes everything seem better. I love ya BFF. :)_

_-Arizona'_

I shut my computer down and text Lita. 'Hey babe, can u meet me somewhere? I have something to tell you.'

'Sure babe, I'm at the batting cages. U want 2 come here?'

'Yeah, I'll be there soon.'

'Be careful.'

I go get in my car and head to the batting cages. I know Lita and this batting cage thing could be her just practicing or stress relief and I'm not sure which. I pull up at the batting cages and immediately spot her. 'She looks good playing ball' I think to myself and smile. 'I love her so much.'

I get out of my car and go through to the cages. She is so concentrated she doesn't realize I'm standing there, so I snap a couple pictures of her with my phone. She gets done and finally turns around jumping and blushing when she sees me. She comes out of the cage and rushes into my arms. I hold her and I immediately know something is wrong.

"What's up babe?"

"Nothing" She smiles. "What did you have to tell me? You sounded excited."

"I did it! I got into University of Florida, full ride for softball."

"That's great, I'm so proud of you. I got my letter from them today too."

"Well?"

"I got in too." She says.

"That's great babe." I exclaim excitedly, as I wrap her in my arms and hold her again, not noticing at the moment the lack of excitement she has.

"I don't know if I can go though, AZ. It's expensive. I'm getting a job soon and I'm goin to do summer league softball again because I can probably get another scholarship with that to help pay."

"I can help you, no worries, we can do this together and we can get an apartment. My mom said tonight if I got a job that would work around my college schedule I could pay for part of the rent and they would pay the rest, and utilities. You won't have to worry about room and board for school, just tuition."

I can't do that, AZ"

"Yes, you can. I was going to ask you to move in with me when you got old enough, or when we started college anyways. So, please, for me?" I give her the puppy dog eyes and pout. She sighs and looks me in my eyes.

"AZ, You know I would love to live with you."

"Then do it, move in with me."

"Fine." She finally breaks. "Let's go celebrate all this good news.

"Yay!" I jump and clap my hands.

"You are such a big kid." She laughs and head by to the cars and to her house. We go out and celebrate the rest of the night.

|March|

|Callie's P.O.V|

"Hey baby" I hear Adrienne's voice through the speaker on my phone.

"Hey Adry baby." I smile.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Have I ever denied you?" I challenge jokingly.

"Well . . . hmm . . . there was that one time. . . nope, I'm pretty irresistable."

"I love you, you know that?" I laugh.

"Yep, so I'm going to pick you up in an hour ok?"

"Ok, I'll be ready. What do I need to wear?"

"Clothes" She replies sarcastically.

"Duh smartass"

"Just dress comfortable."

I hang up and get ready. When I hear her pull up I go outside and get in the car.

We head out and she takes me to eat, to the movies, and then to her house. When we get to her house we go sit out by the pond where some candles and a picnic basket are waiting on the dock.

She opens up the basket and gets out two drinks and a thing of chocolate dipped strawberries, which she knows are my favorite dessert.

"What's all this about? I feel like I'm being spoiled."

"Well, I just love you that's all." She answers and I raise my eye brow at her. "Gah, can't a girl do something nice for her girlfriend?"

"Are you wanting sex?" I tease her.

She fends hurt, putting her hand over her chest and gasping. She leans in close and whispers in my ear, "I've never had a problem getting that before."

She leans back and studies the huge, shy smile that takes over my features. She reaches into the basket, but pulls her hand out with nothing in it. She closes the basket and looks at me. I give her a curious look and she just shakes her head and smiles.

"Close your eyes, Cal." I do as she says and let my eyes close. I feel her scoot closer to me and I resist the urge to peek.

"Ok, open them."

I open my eyes and see one of the prettiest sights I think I have ever seen. Adry was knelt in between my outstretched legs holding a tiny silver ring. My mouth drops and I can't do anything but stare at it.

"Ok, wait, before you freak out. It's not an engagement ring. We are both too young for that. It's a promise ring. Callie, you said for yourself things just seem to keep getting better and everyday you seem a little happier, and I want to be one of those things that keeps getting better. I love seeing that smile on your face. I know you are bound to do everything you set out to do and I want to be there for that. I want to be the person that you come to when you get good news, but I also want to be the person that you will share your deepest fears with, or the person who's shoulder you cry on. I promise to love you for as long as you will let me, and to stay by your side until you don't want me there, because you make me happier than I have ever been, and I want to stay like this forever. So, Cal, will you accept this promise that I am making to you?"

I stare at the ring with my jaw still dropped. As I listened to the things she said my heart melted with every single word. "I. . . I. . . of course I will Adry baby."

|Toward the end of July|

|Callie's P.O.V|

I'm packing my stuff up for my trip to nationals. My summer league all\star team made it. I am so excited. I have my music blaring and I'm putting everything in my suit case. My team is setting out at four a.m. and it is already two.

Two hours later we are setting out for the hotel. All sixteen girls pile into the van. Luckily Crisina V is on my all-star team, she is a really amazing short stop. We get settled into our seats beside each other and start talking about the trip and how we expect to do. We actually think we have a shot at winning this. Soon we drift off to sleep and next thing we know we are stopping for food. We get off the van, eat, and get back on board. Everyone is hyper again so we dance and sing for a while until most of us drift back off to sleep, only waking when we arrive at the hotel.

"Ok, ladies, you have two hours to check into your rooms, unpack, explore the hotel, and meet me back here for us to go to the ball park." Coach O instructed us. I am lucky Coach O was voted the all-star coach. She coached the summer league team in the town over.

Cris and I head to the front desk, tell them what they need to know, get our keys, and head to our room to unpack. We pick our beds and unpack all our stuff before going to roam the hotel. We find the indoor and outdoor swimming pools, the hot tub, and the weight room. We walk around until it is time to et back to the van. We load the van, get to the field, and unload just as quickly.

"Oh my God." One of the girls on my team says.

"Yep, it's like softball heaven." Coach O responds. "Ok, ladies, roam the park and learn the field numbers. I do not want you lost on game days." She shoo's us and we spread out.

I believe I am in love with this place. The scent of grass fills my nose. The contract of the white chalk lines that are just waiting to get messed up against the dirt catches my eye. The sight of the new bases waiting to get broken in, and the dug-outs showing their use by how worn down they are, all of this, to me, is one of the most beautiful sights. I can't wait for the games to start tomorrow.

|3 Weeks and 2 Days Later|

|Arizona's P.O.V|

One more week of competition and my team could emerge victorious. I'm still missing Lita since she couldn't come with us, but she should be here to visit and stay with me tomorrow. Yay!

I'm walking around with my friend and first baseman, Catarina. We walk to the concession stand and get a bite to eat before sitting down and watching an opposing team play.

I finish off my nachos as she eats the last bite of her burger. We get up to throw them away. I'm glad our game for the day is over and now all we have to do is sit around for a while and scope out our competition.

"You want to walk around?" Cat asks.

"Yeah, beats watching the same game." I laugh.

We are walking around and I look out of the corner of my eye, and what I see causes me to stop dead in my tracks. I see the most beautiful messy bun of curly raven locks I have ever laid eyes on, accompanied by the prettiest skin tone, and the sexiest curves. 'Damn it, I know that combination.' I think to myself.

I grab Catarina's arm and make her follow me. Next thing I know I see my 'eye candy' now holding someone else's hand, and a part of me wants to grab a brick, but it isn't my place. She stops to talk to a group of people and I walk up behind her.

"Calliope. . . " I say just loud enough to be heard, but still at a level that could easily be ignored.

"You mean . . .?" Catarina starts to ask when Callie turns around freezing as blue meets and locks with deep brown.

"Arizona. . . "


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to YOU. Yes I mean YOU. No, you is not code for someone else it is YOU. If you are reading this it is your chapter. My way of saying thank you. I want to let you know how much I appreciate you reading my fic and sticking with it. I never planned for it to be this long and there are still some chapters to go. If you are still reading, you are a trooper and that means the world to me so, thank you! I love you all. =)

|Callie's P.O.V|

I am so excited because Adrienne is back for the final match ups, to cheer me on. She goes to the rest room and I'm standing watching one of the games waiting on her to come back. I spot Cristina V and some of my teammates and a few of the new friends we have made from the other teams. I feel Adrienne walk up behind me and slips her hand into mine lacing our fingers together. We walk a few steps over to the girls standing in the group. We start discussing the upcoming matches and how we think everything is going to play out, who we think we can blow out of the water, and who we think may actually give us a challenge. At this point of the competition it is pretty much all a challenge. We quickly get into the conversation. I feel someone walk up behind me, but there are so many people here I don't give it a second thought until I hear the only voice that has ever been and probably will ever be able to stop my heart.

"Calliope. . ."

I think I am hearing things because it has been so long since that sweet voice has graced my ear shot. My grip tightens on Adrienne's hand automatically. I think about ignoring it, I mean it's not possible . . . but who else would call me by my full name? There aren't many names close to 'Calliope' either. I make the quick decision to turn around. Before I know what is happening my eyes are locking on the most beautiful blue eyes that have ever been connected with mine.

"Arizona . . ." I manage to say with my grip tightening on Adrienne's hand again.

I see Adrienne out of the corner of my eye looking at Arizona like she is crazy and then turning to me with an inquisitive look on her face. I just can't tear my eyes away from Arizona. I drop Adrienne's hand and grab Arizona up in the tightest hug, picking her up as I do so. I hold on for about thirty seconds before I put her down.

"I. . . I . . . This is the last place I expected to see you." I say looking at her.

"I know the feeling." Arizona says letting her dimples shine, effectively making my heart skip a beat and the butterflies to form in the pit of my stomach. I turn and see Adrienne. Her face a mixture of questioning, jealousy, and anger. I step back to her side and put my arm on her back.

"Arizona, this is my girlfriend Adrienne. Adrienne, this is my best friend that I never get to see Arizona." I say pushing Adry to Arizona.

"Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you." Arizona says sticking her hand out introducing herself in her classic perky fashion.

"Adrienne" My girlfriend says taking her hand and returning to my side.

"Callie, this is my friend Catarina. Cat, this is Callie."

"Nice to meet you Cat." I nod to her. "So, how have you been?" I ask.

"I've been pretty good, doing the same thing you have been doing lately I'm guessing." She says nodding to the field.

"As always" I smile.

"Some things never change do they?" She says jokingly.

"That never will." I smile.

"Good to know." She says and looks down at the ground.

"Callie, which hotel are you staying in?" Arizona's friend Catarina asks.

"La Quinta" I answer.

"That is right across the way from ours." She says looking at Arizona. "You two haven't seen each other in a long time, so I have heard from AZ." When Cat says that I look up at Arizona, lock eyes, and look back at the ground letting a blush appear on my face, but still hiding it from Adrienne. 'She talks about me.' I think and those butterflies just wont stay away. "Why don't we all hang out tonight?" She offers.

I look over at Adrienne to see if I can read what she is thinking. She knows who Arizona is, not in full detail, but she knows she is my ex and now best friend. I was upfront with her about that. She just doesn't know I still love her, but I know that I can't have her back, so I got past it. Arizona is still with Lita and she is happy, so it's not like anything could happen. Besides, friends hang out. Adrienne smiles at me and nods her head.

"Sure, that would be great." I smile. "Here, put your number in my phone and I'll text you and let you know when we get back to the hotel and see if you are free." I hand Arizona my phone and let her type in her number. She hands me my phone back and hands me hers, for me to do the same. I start to key in my number, but her phone starts ringing. I hand it back to her and she answers.

"Hey. . . yeah . . . ok, we will be there in a minute. . . yeah. . . ok, bye."

"We got to go, just text me and tell me it's you so I'll have your number. See you later." She says smiling and dragging Catarina with her.

Adrienne and I go to sit in some of the bleachers to watch one of the games. I pull my phone back out and go find Arizona's number to key her a quick message.

_'About time I got ur number back. ;)'_ I type and press send.

"Adry baby, are you sure you are ok with hanging out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know your best friend. She obviously means a great deal to you." She says smiling and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say and kiss the top of her head.

I feel my phone vibrate and I check it quickly, smiling when Arizona's name appears with a smiley face beside it. 'That is so like her.' I think to myself while pressing View Now.

_'I know, I was thinkin the same thing. ;) I can't wait 2 hang out 2night.' _

_'Me either it's been far too long. I missed u.' _I quickly reply.

_'I missed u 2'_ She sends back immediately followed by another text. _'I have got 2 get to know ur girlfriend, I have 2 make sure she is good enough 4 u.' _

_'Well, u will have ur chance to form ur opinion 2night. Ill text u later ok?'_

_'Ok :)' _

|Later that Night|

|Arizona's P.O.V|

I'm drying my hair when I see Catarina behind me in the mirror smirking.

"What?" I smile finishing drying my hair and turning off the blow dryer.

"Nothing, you just haven't been able to wipe that smile off your face since you saw Calliope." She says her name in a sing song voice and I start to blush.

"Shut up. I just haven't seen my friend in a really long time. It's good to see her again, that's all."

"Yeah, ok, I would have believed that if you would have not rambled about it." She says laughing and handing me my phone. "Speaking of which, she text you."

"Can you just go back to practicing for the gig you got coming up. Your manager is going to be unhappy if you sound like crap." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, yeah, what did Callie say?"

"Quit being so nosey, Catarina." I laugh and she playfully sulks back toward the room.

I unlock my phone and press View Now.

_'Hey, we r back the hotel. Do u 2 want 2 go out somewhere or stay n, Adrienne offered 2 go out, if u want.' _

"Hey Cat, do you want to go out, or stay in tonight?"

"Oh, can we go to the skating rink? I saw they had one down the road." Catarina practically comes running back into the bathroom.

"Callie's girlfriend is the one driving, but I'll ask them."

"Cool. Oh and Arizona, could you try to take the distain out of your voice when you say the word girlfriend? It makes like you seem like you have a problem with it." She says winking and trying to quickly get out of the bathroom. I barely make contact slapping her arm as she runs out of the bathroom.

_'Hey, Cat wants 2 know if we can go 2 the skating rink, I think it is down the road. If u r ok with that?' _

_'Yeah, I'm sure that will be fine, want 2 come over 2 the hotel in about half an hr?'_

_'Sure thing, meet me in the lobby. ;)' _ I type and lay my phone back down.

"Get ready we are going across the way in twenty."

"Way to give a girl short notice." She says rushing to find what she wants to wear. 

Twenty five minutes later Catarina and I walk into the lobby at the La Quinta and look around. Neither of us see Callie, so we go stand by the lobby door. Five minutes later as I am looking down at the carpet I see a couple of people's shoes and start to slowly look up. It is Calliope looking as stunning as ever. The jeans she has on are hugging her every curve, the shirt she has on is fitting in all the right places, and her hair is flowing down her shoulders and all I want to do is get my fingers tangled in it. Her face is pure perfection and she is smiling at me so brightly she makes her own dimple show. With one look, with one smile, she has managed to make me feel the same huge butterflies I felt the first time I saw her, the first time I touched her, and the first time I kissed her. She brought all the feelings I ever had for her back to life.

"Hey guys" She says acknowledging Cat and myself.

I manage to say hi and look down because all I want to do is stare at her and admire her beauty. All I feel like doing is reaching out to her and touching her if only for a brief moment. I want to be the one who has her fingers intertwined with hers. I can't lie to myself. I want what I use to have.

|Callie's P.O.V|

|An hour earlier|

"Adry, are you sure you are ok with this. You haven't really talked much since we agreed to go out earlier."

"Yes Cal, I'm sure."

"Why are you being short with me?" I say sitting down on the bed next to her. I look over to Cris's bed and lock eyes with her. She nods and gets her stuff, leaving to go to someone else's room. I nod a thanks and look back to Adrienne.

"I don't know babe, I just. . ."

"You just what?"

"I have heard stories about your's and Arizona's great love. Everyone was determined that you were going to be together no matter what the situation. The fact that I heard this when no one thought I was listening is besides the point. Callie, she means a lot to you. You even told me from the beginning that you had her and would never give up talking to her no matter what anyone said. I'm just scared."

"You're right. I won't give up talking to her, but that is because she is my best friend. Yes, we were together, but it's not like I am trying to hide that fact from you. Everything will be fine. We will go, hang out, and you can see for yourself. I promise you will love her and she will love you." I say pulling her into a hug.

"Look, you see this?" I say pointing to the ring she gave me "I accepted this ring from you because I love you and you are my now. The relationship I had with her is the past. The friendship with her is the present. You have nothing to worry about baby." I miss her temple gently.

"Thank you." She says leaning back and tucking my hair behind my ear. "I love you too." She leans in and places a gentle, yet passionate kiss on my lips.

"Ok, get ready, and I'm going to text them and see what we are going to do ok?"

"Ok." She says and goes over to her suit case to look for clothes. "If they want to go out, I don't know how their team did it, but I can drive us somewhere."

"Thanks babe." I say typing my message to Arizona. A few minutes later I feel my phone vibrate.

_'Hey, Cat wants 2 know if we can go 2 the skating rink, I think it is down the road. If u r ok with that?' _ I look back at Adrienne who is getting ready. I don't even ask before I key my response. I'm sure she will be ok with whatever.

_'Yeah, I'm sure that will be fine, want 2 come over 2 the hotel in about half an hr?'_

I tell Arizona to meet us in the lobby in thirty and I start to get ready along side my girl.

Thirty minutes later Adry and I are walking out of our room and heading for the lobby holding hands, as usual. We make it all the way down the hall and I spot the head of blonde curls that have captivated my dreams since the day I met her. Our eyes connect and I smile like a fool. She returns the smile letting those deep dimples grace my vision. She looks away and we stop in front of her and Catarina.

"Hey guys" I manage to say looking at them both, trying anything I can to keep from staring at the beautiful blonde before me. She is my personal perfection, just the way I remember her, and the way I dreamed of her.

"Every one ready?" Adrienne asks smiling. We all agree and turn to walk out the hotel. We all pile into the car. Arizona sits behind me and Catarina sits behind Adrienne.

"Ok, where to?" Adry asks backing out of the parking lot and heading toward the street.

"Turn left up here." Catarina offers.

This car ride immediately starts to effect me. I want to fall back into old habits but I can't. In ever car Arizona and I ever rode in together we found a way to hold hands or touch. If I sat in front she sat behind me and I would slide my arm back between the door and my seat to get to her. I move my arm out of habit and start to reach back, but I stop myself and grab my head rest and reach to put my hand on Adrienne's leg. Adry does follows Catarina's directions and within ten minutes we are pulling into the parking lot of the skating center. Adry parks the car and we get out and start to walk inside with Arizona and Catarina leading the way. Adrienne pulls me by my arm back a few feet.

"Did you know we were coming skating?" She asks abruptly.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would mind."

"Cal, have you ever seen me skate?"

"Umm. . . no. I can't say that I have." I finally answer.

"Because I can't." She deadpans.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have said something. Do you want to leave?" I ask as we walk into the front door.

"No, it's ok. I can watch you. Besides, they have an arcade. You have fun with your best friend." She says smiling.

"Thank you. I don't know what I did that made me deserve such an amazing girlfriend, but I'm glad I got you."

"I don't know, maybe it's because you are just plain hot." She laughs and leans in to kiss me. I return her kiss and start to deepen it.

"Cal, do you think you sill got it?" I hear Arizona yell from the desk.

I lean back from Adry and yell back. "Of course I do, I have always been able to skate circles around you." It wasn't exactly true, but that was one thing Arizona and I did use to do. We would go to the skating rink or bowling alley whenever we got the chance, and that was usually our date nights. Adry and I go to stand beside Arizona and Cat at the counter to pay our way to get in. We go to the next counter to get some skates.

The lady informs me that they are out of roller blades, and I know right then I am in trouble. I can roller blade, but skating on four wheels is just not for me.

"You'll be fine." Arizona protests when I start to back out of skating. "I wont let you fall." She says leaning in to me.

I finally give in and get skates in my size. We go around the carpeted area and find a spot to put them on. We change and roll over to the lockers and find one to put our shoes in. Arizona knows that I can't skate on four wheels well, so we stay on the carpet for a few minutes and go into the arcade with Adrienne so I can get the hang of this before going out into the rink with everyone.

After a few games we head out to the rink. Adrienne follows us and stops when she gets to the wall and watches us. We go around the rink slowly like five times and every time I stop and talk to Adrienne or grab for her or something. Cat leaves the rink and goes and stands beside Adrienne and Arizona and I continue skating. I really have crappy balance on skates so Arizona is literally doing what I told her I was going to do. She is skating circles around me and laughing at me. Even though she is laughing and making fun of me, every time I stumble she is right there to make sure nothing happens.

We skate around a few more times and Cat has already taken off her skates and is walking around talking to Adrienne. Next time I pass where they were standing I see them entering the game room again. Arizona and I decide to get out of the rink and join cat and Adrienne. We all decide to get food and sit down to eat. After we eat Cat and Adrienne go back to the arcade, those two seem to have hit it off. I can't lie and say that I don't like that fact because now I can talk to Arizona a little.

We get back into the rink and join the flow of people going around. We talk a little catching up as always. We talk about our families and school and of course Lita and Adrienne.

"You know, she seems like a great girl Callie." Arizona admits slowing down the skate beside me. I can tell this is effecting her.

"Is this as weird for you as it is for me?" I ask her.

"Probably worse." She admits. "But I can't deny that I love being around you again. I like spending time with my friend. Let's just make the most of it. Who knows when we will be able to see each other again."

Conversation easily shifts and we start joking around again. Arizona is skating backwards talking to me when the song we use to sing to each other all the time comes on: With You by Chris Brown. Our eyes connect, and we both smile and look away shyly. I get that feeling in my stomach again, but it only makes me want to lock eyes with her again. I start to reach out for her, but I almost stumble because of my lack of balance. Arizona reaches out and grabs my arms effectively stabilizing me. Her hands slowly run down my arms and she has a hold on my hands making sure I can't fall. When her hands meet mine I feel a jolt of energy run up my arms giving me chills. She smiles at me and winks knowing what I am feeling. She finally lets go and hold her arms out making sure I still have control. I keep looking down at my feet and when I finally look up sky blue meets pools of chocolate brown. My eyes go down her face and I see her lips moving mouthing the words. I get stuck on reading her lips and the words she is mouthing. All I can do is get caught up in the emotions I feel for her.

I literally stumble and Arizona actually has to catch me this time. She wraps her arms around me and has her face beside mine. ". . . and I will never try to deny, that you are my whole life, 'cause if you ever let me go I would die, so I wont front, I don't need another woman, I just need your all or nothing, 'cause if I got that then I'll be straight, baby, you're the best part of my day . . ." She sings in my ear and I feel weak in the knees. I tense up and she stands me back up and our eyes lock again. The song finishes and we take one more lap around the rink before we get out and go find Catarina and Adrienne.

We get our shoes and leave the bowling alley in a silent trip home. My mind is so jumbled with thoughts and the sound of Arizona's voice in my ear singing one of our songs that I don't realize when we park. I feel Adrienne's hand on my knee squeezing to let me know we are back. I get out of the car and give Arizona an awkward hug and give Cat a hug. Adrienne and Cat exchange numbers and give each other hugs before we head inside.

|3 Hours Later|

Adrienne and I are laying in bed. She is fast asleep and I am still wide awake with everything playing over and over in my head. Why did she have to be here? Why did seeing her bring all those emotions flowing back? Ugh. . . I just want to sleep and wake up with it all being a dream. I hear my phone vibrate on the night stand, so I roll over and check it. View Now or View Later.

_'So how was seeing Blondie' _The text from Mark read.

_'I don't want 2 talk about it Mark'_

_'I'm sorry Cal. U can tell me about it later. Luv u.'_

_'Luv u 2' _

I feel my phone vibrate in my hand again and expect it to be a good bye from Mark. View Now or View Later. I immediately hit view now.

_'Meet me outside in 15 please?' _It was from Arizona. It made my heart stop.

I look over at Adrienne who is fast asleep and back at my phone. What do I want to do?


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This is dedicated to my Arizona, Ashlye (a.k.a y0ungalaska). You have been there for me through so much and I know I always have you. Talking to you all night and joking around makes my day. Oh, and seeing you do that thing with the face that is specific to u? Makes me do the super magic smile. You are my muse even when you don't know you are musing me. You always pre-read and help drive the story forward since you know it like the back of your hand, down to the ending. Maybe not specifics, but you know. Just as safety was, this story is for you because of how much you help me. You really are my best friend even recently. I love you my Arizona. 3

|Arizona's P.O.V|

Catarina and I enter the hotel and walk down the hall. She looks over at me and gives me a sad look and I just continue to look down. I'm so glad that car ride was over and I was back in my own hotel. I'm not having to see my Calliope with some other girl. It shouldn't hurt like this and I shouldn't care, but for some reason I do. Catarina unlocks the door and we walk in. I fall face first into my pillow on the bed and don't move.

"AZ?" I hear Cat say. I ignore her and continue to lay face down in my bed.

I feel the bed dip down when she sits down next to me. "Are you ok?" I start to shake my head causing my blonde curls to bounce.

"Come here." She says pulling me up and into a hug. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I just. . . I just miss her."

"Do you want her back?" Catarina asks and the way she says it seems like it is the simplest thing in the world.

"It's not that easy Cat. I left. We are still miles apart and I am going to school in Florida and she is going to school in California. I have Lita, who I love, and she has Adrienne, who she is clearly head over heels for."

Cat starts laughing and I give her a weird look. "What?" I ask.

"She may love Adrienne, but anyone can see she is still in love with you. AZ the chemistry you two have a blind person could see. Anyone can feel it radiating from you two if they are within a ten mile radius. I'm sorry, but Adrienne had to have noticed. You weren't even doing anything, you were at a friendly distance the whole time, but even I felt like I was in the way when we were in a crowd full of people. You two have a connection there is no doubting that. You just need to talk to her. Even if you can't be together you need closure or something."

"Cat, I can't do that to her. I left, I cut her off, so I don't think I have the right do this to her. Yes, I love her, but I can't be the one that keeps her from having true happiness. She can have that with Adrienne I'm sure. I mean she seemed ok to you right?"

"Yeah, she seemed great, but that's not the point. The point is that is the love of your life and you miss her. Obviously there is something still there."

"Cat, I protect the things I love and I don't have the right to take her away from Adrienne. Of all the things I might have guessed I would have had to protect her from . . . myself wasn't one of them." I sigh.

"Just talk to her AZ."

"Maybe I will, one day, but not now."

Cat sighs and gets off the bed. I lay back and watch her get ready to go to sleep. She lays down and I just lay there staring at the ceiling not even bothering to change into night clothes or anything.

I end up dozing off into a Calliope filled sleep. I wake up from the dream I was having an hour later. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and I know I just want to curl up into Calliope's arms, like I use to, but I can't do that.

The next two hours I spend trying to transfer my thoughts to Lita. I even text her, but she tells me to stop worrying about what ever I am worrying about and go back to sleep, which is what she always does. The weird thing is that usually works, but not this time. This time I need her to distract me and she isn't doing it.

I lay there for a little while with Catarina's words still replaying over and over in my mind. _'the chemistry you two have a blind person could see. Anyone can feel it radiating from you two if they are within a ten mile radius.'_ It's not just me that feels it and that doesn't make anything easier. I finally give in and do what I have been wanting to.

_'Meet me outside in 15 please?' _I type and press send. I don't make it a text she needs to respond to. If she shows then I know she wants to talk.

I get out of the clothes I was in because the restless sleep had me in a sweat. I slide on my oversized NBA shorts and my wife beater. I throw my hair up into a messy pony tail, a few curls still hanging in my face. I look myself over in the mirror and immediately want to change, but decide not to. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to impress her. What I really want and need her to say is that she doesn't want anything to do with me. So, going like this should help. I look at my phone and seven minutes have past with no text from Calliope.

I grab my key card and walk down the hall. I make my way down the steps and into the lobby. I make my way down the steps and into the lobby. The person at the front desk waves and smiles at me. I return the gesture as I walk out the front door. I cross the road to go to her hotel and sit in the garden area in front. I pull my phone out of my shorts pocket. Twelve minutes and still no text or sight of Callie. I start playing with my phone and go through my pictures. I see all the pictures from these big events in my life. The pics of the day I talked to my recruiter, the day I graduated, and the pictures from the orientation I went to at the University of Florida crossed my screen. All of them made me feel the same way I did on the day they happened. They made me wish she was by my side. I look up and there was still no sight of Callie. I checked the time and it has been seventeen minutes. 'That's is she isn't coming.' I think to myself. I look back up and see her walking out the doors of the hotel and locking eyes with me first thing.

I give her a shy smile and start fidgeting with my phone. Within a minute she is standing in front of me looking down on me. I look up and stand to be face to face with her. Our faces are, now, just inches apart. I start to lean in as I feel her breath on my face and she does the same.

Our foreheads touch and we just look at each other. She lets out a deep breath and my hands go to her hips as I pull her close for a hug. She rest her head in the crook of my neck. I lean my head on top of hers and squeeze her. She returns my hug and this feels like heaven. I take in her scent and absorb the feeling of her back in my arms.

"Come somewhere with me." I whisper to her.

I hear her sigh. "Anytime" She finally breaths. I back away from the hug and hook my finger in the pocket of the hoodie she is wearing, dragging her in the right direction.

|Callie's P.O.V|

I feel her hook her pinky into the front pocket of my hoodie and start to pull. I immediately oblige her request and follow behind her, but at a slow pace where it still seems like she is dragging me. I look back at my hotel and hope that Adrienne hasn't woken up. I left her a note and told her that I went to talk to a friend and to text me if she woke up. I look back in front of me where Arizona was walking and let that thought go. If she wakes up she can text me and ask me where I am.

Arizona takes me to the other side of her hotel to a building. She swipes her card and the door opens. She drags me in and there are dim lights and a pool. She walks over to a light switch and looks around. It is dim, but there is definitely enough light to see. The lights from the pool are sparkling on the water and it is beautiful. She walks away from the lights instead of switching them on and goes to sit beside the pool. I look at her and walk up beside her. She looks up at me and smiles not letting her dimples really shine. She takes off her socks and shoes and pulls her shorts up. She slowly slides her feet into the water and stares across the pool not saying anything. I slide out of my slip on shoes and pull my sweats up. I sit down beside her and let my legs sway in the pool.

Silence. There is nothing but silence for ten minutes and I start to worry that she isn't ever going to talk to me. I keep sneaking glances at her and try to keep myself from staring. She is as beautiful as she has ever been. A few loose curls adorning her face. I can tell she is clenching her jaw. Her eyes are reflecting of the pool water causing them to sparkle, but they are watering. I can see the sadness in her eyes. I don't want her to cry. I want to keep her from that. If seeing me and being around me is hurting her this bad, I don't want it.

I scoot back and pull my feet up on the side of the pool. I stretch my arms out behind me to help push me up. I stand slowly never taking my eyes off of her. I slide on my shoes and roll down my pants, still facing her. As soon as I start to stand up I feel her hand gripping the back of my neck. I look up and lock eyes with her. One tear gently falls down her cheek and I lift my hand to wipe it away. She pulls me back down and I wind up kneeling beside her with my forehead against hers for the second time.

"Damn it." She whispers. I pull away and sit back down Indian style beside her. She turns back to face the other side of the pool and I just stare at her. I study her features just like I had done so many times before, when we were together. I zone out as I am staring at her.

"I miss that." She says and startles me out of my trance.

"Miss what?"

"You staring at me. As much as I said I didn't like it when we were together, I love it. Having your eyes on me makes me feel amazing. I feel like I am the most important person that ever walked the face of this earth because the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on was looking at me in the same way I looked at her."

"Arizona. . ."

"You know, I thought about it. I thought about it for a while. The answer came to me one night at the lake. I knew what my decision had to be." She started and I couldn't help but to interrupt her.

"You don't have to do this."

"No, Calliope, I do. You deserve this." She says and she finally turns to look at me. She reaches up with her hand and puts some of my hair behind my ear and places her hand on my cheek. I lean into her cheek and close my eyes, savoring the feeling of her skin on mine. "I thought about it so much. I cried myself to sleep all the time at the thought of losing you. I knew that if I wanted it that I could have it because I knew you wanted it as bad as I did. I couldn't be selfish though Calliope. That night we talked for hours I knew that you could make me happy for the rest of my life. I wanted to be able to do the same for you, but I knew the distance would just hurt. Calliope I don't believe in long distance relationships, and to make you be in one would have done all the things I didn't want to. I regret not being with you everyday, but the decision? I can't regret that."

I sit and rehash every word she just said. I can't blame her for any of it. I wanted her to stay with me, but I was just being selfish myself. She was the selfless one, but I still wish she would have let me be selfish. I would have done anything in my power to make her happy. Now to see her sitting in front of me crying like I know she hates doing, it's breaking my heart.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want me in your life?"

She looks at me and her jaw drops. "How could you ask me that?"

"I'm sitting here looking at the person that I love more than life itself and she is crying because of me. She is hurting because of me."

Arizona turns to me, taking her feet out of the water. She puts a leg on each side of me. "Come here" She says opening her arms and I lean into her.

"Let me ask you the same question. Do you still want me in your life?"

"More than you understand." I say as I start to cry into her shoulder. She holds me until I stop crying and I lean back. crossing my arms in front of me. She leaves her hand on my arm stroking it comfortingly. "This hurts. Being away from you hurts me, not talking to you much hurts me, looking at you right now hurts me. All I can think about is how I'm not with you, and how bad I want you. Just to hold you and kiss you. I wouldn't need anything else. Just something that simple would make everything seem better. That would be until you turned around and went back home and I did the same."

We are silent for a while longer. "I miss you." I finally say.

"I miss you too."

"Does Lita make you happy?" I can't help but to ask. I know it's always dangerous territory considering how I get jealous.

"Yeah, I have to admit she does." She letting a small laugh out. "How about Adrienne, does she make you happy?"

"Yes she does."

"Do you love her."

"Yeah, I think I do. She is amazing. She treats me right. She knows so much about me and understands me." I say thinking about the girlfriend I left back in the hotel room.

"Well as long as you love her and she loves you. She seems nice and all I want for you is someone that will treat you right. Although, is it bad to say I want to hit her with a brick."

She shocks me with that statement. I just really didn't expect it from her.

"Uhh, yeah I don't think that would be a good thing." I start laughing at her now pouting face.

"Well, ok, I guess we can pretend I didn't say it. I just, I'm jealous."

I give her a curious look and she returns my look at we both start laughing.

"Now there" I say pointing at her. "That is what I miss the most. That smile, with those dimples, they made my day every time I looked at them." I say smiling.

"Yeah, well, these are obvious," She says making a funny face and pointing to her dimples. "but that?" She says cupping my face. "That dimple that comes out when you are laughing or smiling a truly genuine smile. It is just another one of those small things that adds to what makes you breath takingly stunning." I start to smile again and shake my head disbelievingly.

"Yep, just like that." She says and smiles.

We both turn and put our feet back in the water. We scoot closer together and sit just enjoying the others presence. It is a weird calming feeling. Yes there are things we didn't talk about. I didn't tell her how mad I was at her. I didn't go into detail as to how hurt I was, but I didn't have to. Everything seemed so trivial when I was next to her again. All of the things I may have wanted to say at one point wasn't going to get said because there I was back at the love of my life's side. This may not be the way I want it, but if this is the only way I can have it, I'll take it.

"I thought you told me Adrienne doesn't play softball?" Arizona asks out of no where.

"She doesn't?"

"Then what is she doing here?" She laughs.

"She came to support me and cheer me on. You know she's a cheerleader, and my personal one at that." I wink. "Wait, isn't Lita a softball player? Where is she?"

"She couldn't come, but she is coming to visit, she should be here tomorrow actually."

"Well, shouldn't I see if I approve of her?" I joke.

"Well, if you want to. I mean I had to approve of Adrienne." She laughs.

"Well, how about we all hang out tomorrow night? If that is ok with her."

"Shouldn't you ask Adrienne?"

"I will, but I know she will be ok with it. . . Arizona?"

"Yes, Calliope?"

"I love this." I say pointing between us.

"This?" She questions.

"At least being able to have you as a friend even if it's not exactly what I want."

"I'm glad we have this to." She says grabbing her socks and shoes and standing up. She holds her hand out to me and I take it to stand up. I slide my shoes on and we turn to walk back out toward the hotels.

She starts to put her hand on the door and I know that this place is like our little bubble. This is where we could have been completely honest with each other. It is like our escape from the real world. As soon as we walk out of here we are back to our separate lives pretty much. She starts to turn the knob on the door and I can't help but to reach out and stop her. I grab her wrist and pull her back. She turns around and I drag her into me. We both hold each other tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always"

"and forever" She finishes. My eyes start to water and a single tear rolls down my cheek.


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This chapter is for my Dougie (a.k.a Fabi or iFabi) Dougie u make my day all the time. I can't believe it all started over a andthenihitmydougie hash tag. That was so funny! You are amazing, completely. You are the only person I will share my Calliope with. lol You are a beautiful, sweet, and loveable person. I'm glad I have you in my life now. Te amo dougie de mi vida!

|Callie's P.O.V|

|The Next Morning|

I wake up to the sound of Cristina V's music coming through her iHome. I look over at her bed, having to turn my body slightly, and she is slapping at the object trying to shut it up. It's 8:30 a.m and time to start our day. I close my eyes turning back the direction I was facing and reaching out for the same body I fell asleep cuddled next to. I open my eyes when I don't feel her next to me.

"Adrienne?" I question as I sit up and look around. The hotel room is so dark I can't see much. The only thing lighting the room is a night light the room has in it. I look over at Cris who is now sitting up looking at me, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"I think I heard her leave like thirty minutes ago." She says starting to get up.

"Oh, ok." I say as I curl back down into the bed not ready to get up just yet.

"We have, what, four hours until we have to load the bus?" She asks as she gathers all her stuff to take a shower.

"Yeah, do you want to get in a jog sometime before we leave?"

"That's what I was thinking." She says. We hear the door creak and we both turn to look as the light creeps through the darkness of the room. We see Adrienne standing there. She walks in puts something down on her bag, grabs her book, and goes to sit in the chair by the desk on our side of the room. She flips on the lamp, sits down the food she was holding along with her book, turns to a page and starts reading.

Cris looks back and forth from me to her with an 'oh shit' look on her face. Every time Adry has been here we have eaten breakfast together. Cris swiftly gives me a nod and slides into the bathroom. I hear the door shut and I look over at Adrienne, who doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Adry?" I ask cautiously.

"Callie." She deadpans, her eyes never leaving her book.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." She says. I pull the cover back and get out of bed. I pull my hair up into a sloppy pony tail and walk over to the desk. Adrienne is still refusing to pay attention to me. She doesn't move or even shift her eyes in my direction. I turn her chair away from the desk and toward me. I kiss her forehead and bend down in front of her. I take her book away marking her page and sitting it on the desk. I pull her chair closer to me forcing her to make eye contact.

"Tell me, please?"

"How was last night?" She raises her eye brow and looks down at me. I look back up at her questioningly.

"Umm, it was fun? Why?"

"Not what I meant." She says.

"Ok, can you give me some specifics because right now I'm really confused." She sighs and looks away fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm just. . . I don't know."

"Just tell me what's bothering you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Where were you last night?" Her question surprises me. I figured she would have text me last night if she woke up.

"I left you a note. I figured you would have text me if you woke up. I was talking to a friend."

"You were with her weren't you?"

"Her?" I ask trying to avoid the question.

"Arizona." She says looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I was with Arizona." I pause and look away from her. I hate to see the tears in her eyes. Obviously she took this as something else and pushes me back. She walks over to her bag and bends down to it.

"Adry." I say and she looks back at me with hurt radiating from her eyes. I walk over to her and she stands up. "Come here" I say as a grab her arms and sit her down on the bed. I bend down in front of her and begin talking.

"It wasn't like that babe. We needed to talk to put everything behind us. It was closure and catching up more than anything. We haven't really talked in a long time, so it was something we needed to do."

"Why did you have to do it in the middle of the night? Why did you have to sneak off? Did you and her. . . " She lets her sentence hang.

"Babe, no, God no, I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, ok? Nothing happened between us. You don't have to worry about that. I'm with you because I want to be. I went in the middle of the night because that is when she text. I snuck off because I don't know how you would feel about it, and usually that would be a bad thing, but I knew it was the right thing to do because it was needed. I had to get that closure ok?"

"It's just. . . ok here's how it is. . . I'm intimidated by her. Everyone in your life knew and loved Arizona. Sometimes I still get funny looks from your friends and family for being with you. I feel second best to her. It's like no matter what, I'm always going to be in her shadow, and I can't lose you Callie, I just can't."

"You don't have to worry about it, you're not losing me. Arizona is my best friend."

"I know, you have made that point very clear. The first time was the first time I got jealous and you said no matter what you wouldn't stop talking to her."

"Adry, you have to understand. You don't put your best friend second to anyone do you? If your best friend needed you wouldn't you be right there for her even if it meant leaving me to get to her?" I say and she looks down at me and lets out a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"It's the same thing. I'm not going to do anything to betray your trust ok? I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"Ok, now I can't go into a game with you mad at me, so do you forgive me?" I say giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

She laughs and reaches down, pulling me up to hug me. I push her back and playfully fall on top of her pinning her against the mattress. I place little butterfly kisses all over her neck effectively tickling her and making her squeal and kick trying to make me stop. I hear the bathroom door open and then I hear Cris.

"Oh, please get a different room." She laughs. I laugh but keep Adry pinned.

"So the answer is?"

"Of course I forgive you. Just tell me next time up front please?"

"Ok, I promise." I lean in and kiss her. She slaps my backside and I roll off of her.

"Now, get up and go get ready to eat and do whatever work out you two are going to do before your game. I have to leave in the morning and as much as I want to take you home with me, I'd rather you win like you want to."

"Oh, I'll be glad to go home with you." I wink and get up to change my clothes.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

Its the top of the last inning and we are down by two. Only one out and they have the bases loaded. I look at Dened, my pitcher, and she gives me a worried look. I bend down. The batter steps into the batter's box, hand up to the umpire. She kicks her shoes into the dirt digging her own place. She sits her bat across the plate tapping it twice and leveling it to show her sweet spot. She puts her hand down to grip her bat and settles down in her stance.

Dened looks at me and I give her a sign. She nods in understanding and positions the ball in her glove. I can tell she is setting her grip. She reaches forward with her hand in the glove and slams it down on her left leg. She winds her arm around and releases at her hip timing it perfectly. The ball goes straight down the middle and the batter takes a cut at it. She goes right over it. The clap of thunder fills my ears as I feel the pressure of the ball against my palm and I close my glove around the ball.

"Strike!" The umpire yells as he takes a step back and clicks his indicator. I throw the ball back to Dened with out standing up. The umpire steps back behind me and waits for the batter to get ready. She resumes her stance and the umpire leans back over my shoulder. Dened winds up again changing up her grip slightly to throw the ball slightly outside, trying to make the batter reach. The batter started to cut, but stopped the bat before it got to the half way point.

We resumed our positions again and Dened winds up, sending the ball flying slightly above the batter sweet spot. I hear the tink of the metal against the ball.

'Yes she tipped it' Is all I registered. The ball goes slightly above where it would have went into my glove, but I put my hand into my glove over the ball so when it hits the top of my catchers glove it stays.

"Yourrrr out!" The umpire yelled after he checked to make sure I had it.

I looked over to see who was on deck and it was this teams best batter. Almost ever time she has batted she has hit a home run. I recheck the bases, fully loaded. I know that if the bases weren't loaded Dened could have walked her, but this wasn't the time for that. The batter starts to come to the plate and I look back to the umpire and ask him for a minute. I motioned for Dened to meet me in the middle.

I took my helmet off and supported it under my arm. Dened looks at me and back at the batter.

"What are we going to do about her?" She asks.

"Ok, every time I have seen her play she always watches the first pitch and judges speed and accuracy. So, throw one hard as you can and straight down the middle. After that I can signal you what I think. You trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really" I laugh and head toward the plate. The umpire dusts off the plate and gives me a nod. I put my helmet back on and the batter steps into the box. The does her routine to get ready and takes her stance. Dened makes eye contact with me and nods. She starts her wind up slowly, but when she starts to swing her arm she goes full throttle and send the ball flying into my glove.

"Striiiike!" The umpire yells again. I watched the batter as Dened was pitching and I knew she was counting to make her swing. I knew she would go a number behind that though. I signal for Dened to give me a curve right on the inside edge of the plate. I have studied this batter and she doesn't do well with those. Dened winds up and releases giving me exactly what I want. She starts to cut, but doesn't take it.

"Strike two"

I signal for Dened to give me a rise outside. I wanted to see if she would reach for it, but considering she has two strikes its an unlikely circumstance. She, of course, doesn't take the bait. She kicks some dirt around and redigs her places into the dirt. She means business now. I get Dened to throw me two more balls back to back. I can tell from her reactions that she likes to hit lower.

"Full up!" The umpire yells and the batter and I both know what's coming next. Anyone in their right mind would throw a strike because we can't afford to walk her. I signal for Dened and she looks at me smiling. I called her favorite pitch. I tell her to send me a change up and slider combo. She winds up full force and right before the pitches she resists sending the ball slowly down the zone. It is at the perfect level until its gets almost to the front of the plate and out of no where drops. The batter swings with all her might, like I knew she would, and barely goes over the top of the ball.

"Striiiiike three, yourrrr out!"

I see the girl look up with defeat in her eyes. I don't think she had been struck out this whole competition, but we did it. I look over toward the stands and see Callie sitting on the small steel bleachers. She looks like she just got done playing. Adrienne was sitting right beside her holding her hand. I smiled and waved and received the friendly gestures back. I head into the dug out to get out of my gear and get ready to bat. I'm fifth this go around.

"Ok girls, huddle up." Coach Parker says to us and we all gather around. Dened helps me get out of my equipment as we listen. "Chaney, Bonet, Alvarez, Hopper, Robbins, and Cain you the first six. Be ready we are going to make this happen. We are only down by two so we can do this. We just have to be smart about it. Chaney, I want you to feel her out never reach for the ball take what you can get. If at all possible all of you avoid pop ups. We don't need outs on the fly. Drive in and stay smart. Now get ready." We break and go into the dug out. AC reaches into her softball bag and pulls out her gloves. She puts them on, sticks the velcro, squeezes her hands a couple of times, and reaches for her bat. She grabs two of the team bats and sits them out by the fence for the people on deck.

She picks up her bat and one of the bats on deck and starts swinging them at the same time, trying to increase her swinging speed. Every time she swings she hits her arm and after she does this a few times she starts developing a steady rhythm with the sound. It's soothing in a way. After a few practice pitches from the pitcher the game resumes. I look over and see Callie studying the pitcher intently, following her wind up, checking her release point, and her speed. I was wondering how long she had been watching the game since her focus on the pitcher intensified when AC stepped up to bat. She kicks her left cleat into the dirt after she stabilizes her right, feet a little more than shoulder length apart with a little more weight on her right foot. She bends at the knees keeping everything else straight and her shoulders squared. AC is one of our strongest batters. I really expect the pitcher to walk her. The first two pitches she throws are balls on the outside, she really wanted AC to reach for it, but she is better than that. Then she does it. I see her wind up and fire a perfect strike down the middle. I see AC lean back, pick up her foot slightly, drive in and swing as hard as she can. She sends the ball flying right to the top of the fence. We all expect it to go over, but it hits the very top and bounces back on the field.

AC didn't even take the time to look at the ball. As soon as she connected she ran full force toward first. Our first base coach was already pointing her toward second. She gunned it as fast as she could getting to second. The outfielder had picked up the ball and slung it to the cut off man. The cut off man missed the catch and all AC had to see was it go past the ball for her to take off. The ball rolled quickly past the pitcher and to the hind catcher. The hind catcher fired it to the third baseman. As soon as she caught it she sweept her glove with the ball in it in front of the base at the same time AC was sliding right foot first into the base. My breath catches and I hold it waiting for the umpire's call.

"SAFE!" He yells and we jump up and down cheering. If we can get her home then we will only be down by one.

Bonet gets up to bat and gets a base hit and Alvarez gets walked. Hopper is up and I'm on deck I look over at Callie and she gets up telling Adrienne to hold on. I turn and look back at the game Brenda hits a base shot it rolls slowly to the short stop and Brenda was already close to first so the short stop tossed it to the second baseman and got Alvarez out. AC got home safely so we are now only one run down. I look over and see Callie with her fingers looped through the fence right next to me.

I walk up to her and she gives me that smile that melts me. I turn back to look at the umpire and he looks at me.

"What's up Cal?"

"You know the pitch I always threw that was in your sweet spot? She throws it on the second or third pitch every time. Stand a little closer to the plate and choke down on the bat because she is pitching a little slower than I would. You can still hit that pitch can't you. I mean I know you don't have me so it's probably hard." She laughs and it makes me feel like old times.

"Definitely." I say and go quickly to get ready for the pitch.

I swipe my foot across and bring dirt in to fill in the other peoples cleat spots. I prefer to have it level. I squat down and assume my batting stance. The pitcher sends a strike a chest level and I squat down a little further decreasing my strike zone.

"Ball!" The umpire yells and clicks his indicator.

I resume my stance and choke down on the bat like Callie told me. I scoot a little closer to the plate and I see the pitcher start her wind up. I see her release and I can tell it's coming for my sweet spot just as Callie said. I drive with my left foot into the swing and send the ball flying. Straight out over the fence dead center. I take off running and round the bases. My whole team is around home plate waiting on me when I come in. Grabbing me and jumping around. They tap my helmet as I walk through them. I see Callie standing by the fence still with her fingers looped though just as she was before. It reminds me of the many times she watched me back from the dug out. I couldn't have done this with out her direction. I walk through the whole crowd of my team and throw off my helmet as I run out the fence toward Callie. I run and she turns toward me I jump up hugging her tightly and wrapping my legs around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell in her ear as I hug her. It so much like old times I kiss her cheek out of habit, but with the moving I barely clip the edge of her mouth, but she doesn't seem to react. I get down and go back into the dug out with all my other teammates. We finish out the game getting another run before the other two outs were earned. We packed up all our stuff and I walked out of the dug out after the meeting with our team and coach. I look up and see Callie sitting on the end of the bleachers with Adrienne right beside her looking off. Callie sees me, stands up, and says congratulations practically in a whisper. I walk over and give her a hug holding tightly. I look over at Adrienne and she stands up.

"Great hit" She smiles and opens her arms. I lean in and hug her as well. I look over her shoulder and see my beautiful girlfriend leaned up against the bleachers with her arms crossed staring a hole in Callie.

"Lita!" I squeal and let go of Adrienne running over to her. She hugs me loosely and I can tell she is still looking in Callie's direction. I lean back and give her a kiss.

"Come here babe. There is some one I want you to meet."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." She says sarcastically as I drag her toward Callie and Adrienne.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This chapter is also for My Dougie (a.k.a Fabi or iFabi) I love u gurl, u are amazing! U make me smile all the time. I hope this chapter is everything u want it to be. 3

A/N#2: Happy Early Birthday to my Dened! A 'your sized' chapter to celebrate ;)

A/N: #3 Sorry about the delay, my computer decided it wanted to kill over, so I have no laptop, and trying to write in the university center sucks. I hate writing in silence. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can forgive me for the time it takes. I'll get the next one up when I can. Love yall. =)

|Callie's P.O.V|

I see Arizona walk past Adrienne and to the back of the bleachers telling us to hold on as she goes.

Adrienne takes a step toward me and wraps her arms around my waist hugging me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and kiss her forehead. Adrienne steps back and looks over toward Arizona. I turn and do the same. I see Arizona talking to some girl who doesn't look too pleased. I turn back to Adrienne and after a couple of minutes I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn around and lock eyes with Arizona. I run my eyes downward and see her hand slightly behind her. Her fingers are interlaced with someone else's. I run my eyes up and chocolate brown meets bright green. The girl unlocks eyes with me and looks me up and down seeming to be sizing me up. She gives me a 'less than impressed' face and looks back to Arizona. 'Who does this girl think she is?' I think to myself.

"Callie, Adrienne, this is Lita, my girlfriend. Lita, this is Adrienne and Callie." She says pointing at each of us.

"Nice to meet you" Adrienne says smiling. Lita looks at her and smiles slightly

"You too" Lita replies. ". . . and you as well." She says about the time I look away from her to Arizona.

Arizona locks eyes with me and even though she seems ok I can see the worried look in her eyes. I try to see what she is thinking. I notice Lita wrap her arms around Arizona's waist in a protective stance. When she does this, Arizona looks away from me like she is doing something wrong. I now realize why she was worried. She knows that her girlfriend is jealous and doesn't know if we will get along. As much as I want to be a bitch to her after the way she looked at me I can't because this is Arizona's girlfriend and she said she makes her happy.

"So, Lita, when did you get here?" I ask trying to be civil.

"At the beginning of the game I sat two rows up higher on the bleachers than you. I saw you coach my girl here." She says tightening up her grip on Arizona.

"Yeah, I know how much this sport has always meant to her and I saw the opening for you. She just needed someone to point it out."

"You play for another team though, and from the looks of it" She says looking me up and down "you are still in the tournament. So, why are you trying to help someone on a different team?"

"Umm . . . Arizona is my best friend so I want her to succeed even if that means she gets ahead in the competition."

"You two know each other outside of here?" She says looking at Arizona.

"Yeah babe, this Callie is Callie Torres, from back home."

My phone starts ringing in my pocket and everyone's eyes land on me. I pull the phone out of my pocket and check the screen. _Coach O_.

"Excuse me, Coach O is calling."

"Wait, let me pick it up." Arizona laughs and I hand her the phone.

"Hello. . . No, Callie isn't available right now. . . Whoa whoa Coach O calm down . . . you know you have never handled that temper of yours very well. . . Yes . . . its AZ . . . Yeah, I'm at the competition . . . I'll come see you sometime. . . NO Coach O. . . Adrienne is right here too." She tries to whisper. "Of course I will try to come see you sometime while we are here . . . Love you too. . . Here's Callie." She hands me the phone with a slight blush tinting her face. I have a feeling it has something to do with what she was trying to whisper.

I turn around and finish my call with Coach O. She says she wants details on the thing with Arizona and we had a team meeting tonight. She tells me that we are headed back to the hotel in fifteen minutes. I hang up the phone and walk back to Adry, Arizona, and Lita.

"The team is leaving in fifteen." I announce and turn to Adry "Can we go ahead and head to the bus?"

"Yeah, if you're ready babe."

"It was nice to meet you Lita." I reach out to shake her hand. "I'll see you later." I say looking at Arizona. She steps up and Adry gives her a hug and she turns to give me one as well. I look over her shoulder at Lita who is staring a hole in us. I tighten my grip on her before letting go watching the emotion run across Lita's face. I smirk when I get the reaction I want, pure jealousy. I know I shouldn't be like that, but if she wants to look at me like that I can play her game too. Adry grabs my hand and we head off toward the bus together.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

I watch Callie leave and I turn around to face Lita. When my eyes meet hers I can tell she isn't happy.

"What's wrong?"

"That is Callie." She deadpans.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Callie as in your ex Callie, she is the reason I couldn't have you in the first place and when I get here I see her coach you through the winning hit and then you practically kiss her in front of me?"

"Lita, I didn't know you were here. . . " I start before she interrupts me.

"Oh, that just makes it sound so much better." She retorts sarcastically.

"Ok, first off we aren't starting this conversation like this." I say when I see the rest of the team leaving and the coach looking at me. "We will finish this at the hotel. I have to go. See you there." I say kissing her cheek before going to get my bag and walking back with the team.

|30 Minutes Later|

I hear a knock on my room door and Catarina answers it. I look up from the place I had just taken on the bed after putting on pjs. Cat moves out of the way to let Lita walk in. She goes to grab her things and heads to the shower. Lita grabs the desk chair and pulls it over to the bed, like she doesn't even want to sit on the bed with me.

"Ok, would you like to explain now?" She finally says.

"Lita, I have nothing to explain to you. Yes Callie is my ex, but we have moved past that and she is my best friend. I have told you a million times nothing is going to get between that and you have said you understood, and what you said earlier? I did not practically kiss her in front of you. I hugged her and kissed her cheek as thanks. I kiss my friends on the cheek all the time it's nothing new, so why are you acting like this now? You have no reason to. I don't care if Callie and I do share a history, I would never do that to you. You are the person I am with and the person I want to be with. I get it, you are jealous, and at times it is cute, but with this it's not because you are taking it too far."

"AZ" She says leaning in to take my hand. "I'm sorry, but it is like I said before, she is the reason I couldn't have you in the first place. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and to be with you is like an opportunity of a life time. So, when I know how she used to have a grip on your heart it's hard not to get carried away. I'm sorry ok?" She says regret filling her bright green eyes.

"It's ok, but I'm going to tell you this once and I'm not going to say it again, I have friends and I'm not going to treat one friend any different because we have a history. You have to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ok AZ, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course" I say giving her a kiss. "Oh, by the way" I say pulling back "we are going out tonight."

"Really now?" She says with a smirk on her face. "Just where are we going?"

"We are going out with Calliope and Adrienne." Her face drops when I say Calliope.

"Just us?"

"Well, I have to text Callie and ask her. It may turn into a group thing." I see Cat walk out of the shower. "Hey, Cat, do you have anything to do tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, run around the hotel? No I'll pass. I've done that enough. What are we getting into?" She laughs.

"May go out with a group me, Lita, Adrienne, Callie, you and I don't know who else. I have to text Callie and ask her if its ok."

"Just let me know, I'm going to go hang out with AC, Bonet, and Alvarez." She says grabbing some stuff and heading out. I grab my phone before grabbing my clothes and heading to take a shower. Before I get in I text Calliope.

'_Hey when we go out 2night do u want 2 make it a group thing? I think it will make Lita more comfortable this go around.' _I type and press send.

'_Sure I'll ask Cris 2 come and maybe a couple girls from the team Adrienne said we could go eat and go bowling if that works 4 u.' _

'_Fine by me, what time do u want to meet?'_

'_I have a team meeting around 7 so 9? We can go midnight bowling I don't have a game until 3 2morrow.'_

'_k that works see u 2night.'_ I press send and smile. I get to spend more time with Calliope.

|Later that night|

|Callie's P.O.V|

We are about to get out of our team meeting and I feel someone's hand on my arm. I turn to look and its Coach O.

"What's up Coach?"

She looks around to make sure everyone had either left or was out of earshot before continuing. "So, how long have you known AZ was here?"

"Since the day before yesterday, we just kind of ran into each other at the park after Adrienne got here."

"So, you haven't been alone together?"

"We talked late last night."

"Alone?" She questions giving me a stern look.

"Yes Coach alone."

"Callie, I know what she means to you and honestly I believe you two belong together and fate has a weird way of bringing two people together, but don't let this affect your playing. We are so close to this, and honestly? I don't want to see that hurt on your face like I have. You have a good thing going with Adrienne right? "I nod. "Ok, don't mess it up."

"I'm not Coach O. Arizona and I are just friends. It isn't going to affect my playing. We are going to do this and I'm not going to do anything to hurt Adrienne. I love her."

"Ok kid I'm just trying to look out for you, you know you are like my own."

"I know, and thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it; now go get some rest tonight."

"Don't count on that Coach." I say and walking away quickly.

"Callie Torres!" She yells after me and I keep walking. I have to laugh when I turn the corner and see her out the corner of my eye shaking her head.

|2 Hours Later|

We are sitting in the pizza place that we found down the road. We have a group of ten and we have pushed a couple of tables together. It is me, Adry, Arizona, Lita, Cristina V, Catarina, AC, Jessica, Desirea, and Megan. Adry and I are sitting on one end of the table and Arizona and Lita are on the other table. Everyone is talking and getting along great. My phone starts going off playing 'No Love' part of Lil Wayne's verse.

'_I think about more than I forget, but I don't go around fire expecting not to sweat. . . ' _My phone plays before I can pick it up. I check it _New Message View now or View Later. _I press view now and read a text from Mark telling me what is going on with him and Addison. I quickly text him back and give him a little advice before sitting the phone back down and continuing the conversation I was having with Cristina V.

'Little piece of me you can't have And I know that it's driving you mad Little part inside you can't reach I'm afraid that's the way it's gonna be' My phone starts playing and I look down the table at Arizona. I set that as her ringtone as soon as I got her number back. That will always be our song, so just like old times I wanted it as her ringtone. Arizona looks down the table and locks eyes with me giving her shifty eyed confused look. I don't think she was expecting to have a set ringtone, much less our song as the tone. I honestly don't think she even wanted me or anyone else to know she was texting me. I can't help but to smile at the shine I see in her eyes. I pick up my phone and read her message.

'_u know u look beautiful 2night – AZ' _

'_;) u don't look 2 bad urself'_ I send back and put my phone in my pocket, smiling like a fool.

"Who was that?" Adrienne leans in to ask me.

"Umm, it was Arizona she thinks that Cristina V and Cat have something going on." I say glancing down the table where Cris and Cat were laughing and joking.

"Oh, ok." She smiles and places her hand on my thigh.

We arrive at the bowling alley. Lita and Adrienne park beside each other and the group starts to walk in. We get to the counter and make sure we get lanes beside each other. Everyone in our car decides to play together and everyone in Lita's car plays on the other lane. We all get our shoes and go find the bowling balls that suit our preferences.

"Let's make this fun, lane vs. lane." Cristina V suggests.

"We can take you." Cat snaps back jokingly.

"Is everyone cool with that?" I ask.

"What Calliope, you scared of a little competition?" Arizona says stepping up to me smirking.

"What competition?" I reply sarcastically. "Sweetie, you have never been competition for me." I say getting in her face. We both begin to laugh and step away all getting ready to bowl. We enter our names into the line up and start the game. Through the whole game everyone is getting along great, we are all talking shit and being the competitors we all are. Through the whole game I can't help but to steal glances over at Arizona and her girlfriend who are always hugging, kissing, or touching somehow. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am, even though I am sitting there doing the same thing. I know that Arizona still has some kind of feelings for me, but it just seems like all this is affecting me more. Every time I see them acting all in love it hurts, but I can't look away.

Arizona's team wins by thirty points and of course her competitive nature comes out and she is talking shit about being the winner and giving me tips on bowling. She is so cute when she is gloating. We start out next game and decide this one is just for fun.

It gets to be my turn and I go to pick up my ball. As soon as I get my grip on the ball and pick it up, I look up the see Arizona standing in front of me and smiling at me.

"Oh, Calliope, could you use some of my superior wisdom?" She sarcastically says.

"You know what? I'm sure I could, do you think you could give me a few pointers on this . . . umm . . . Robbins Method . . . of bowling." I say winking at her. I slight blush creeps up on her cheek.

"I'm sure I could help you a little." She says stepping over in my lane. I walk up to where I need to stand before walking and releasing the ball. I pause looking at her standing beside me.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. You need to stand over to the right a little." I step over to where she said to please her.

"Yeah, right there." She puts her hand on her chin acting like she is studying the lane and me. "Ok, now I'm going to need you to take a couple of steps and release the ball right about here." She says putting out her arm and stopping it where she was saying. "I'm going to need for you to hit all those pins down because I am the one coaching you here." She says smirking. "Ok, get to it." She steps back.

I walk up and release the ball and only leave one pin standing. She walks back up to me and stands with her hands on her hips looking at the one pin that remained upright.

"Ok now Calliope, I'm working with you here, but I'm going to need you to hit that pin down because I need you to make me look good here." She mumbles jokingly.

I step up and start to walk to the pins releasing the ball and knocking down the one pin.

"Yep, that was my coaching." She says throwing up her hands before going to bowl on her own lane. I just shake my head and walk over and sit beside Adry. Adry gets up to bowl and I pull my phone out of my pocket.

'_Oh, so that was all u?'_ I send to Arizona.

I see her pull her phone out of her pocket, read the message, and respond to it. _'yeah, u know, the Robbins Method is always a winner ;)' _

'_I definitely remember it being one hell of a method ;) but then again, maybe u r just my good luck charm.' _

She reads the message and closes it quickly as Lita walks back up to her, never responding to my text. Soon I'm up to bowl again.

"So, do you need my wisdom again, or do you think you can do it this time?" Arizona yells from where she is sitting in the other lane.

"You want to make sure I got it." I say provoking her to come.

She walks up next to me again and stands while I bowl. I bowl a strike.

"Yeah, it was an excuse for you to be over here, but I mean maybe you are my good luck charm." I mumble where only we can hear. We continue to bowl and I look around and see that AC and Catarina are gone. I finally spot them in the arcade and see that other people are bowling for them.

Soon Catarina comes back and starts bowling for herself. Eventually Cristina comes back and we continue to play. People are starting to be back and forth and I get focused on the game. After a little while, I look around and see that Arizona is nowhere in sight. I figure she just went to the bathroom or something because I don't see her at the concessions or in the arcade. When I look around five minutes later and she still isn't around, I pull out my phone and text her. When I don't get a text within two minutes I decide to go look for her.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back."

"Ok" Adrienne says giving me a kiss and getting off my lap.

I walk to the bathroom and call for Arizona, when I get no answer I go and make sure she isn't in the arcade. I don't see her in there so I look back and make sure no one is paying attention to me before I walk outside. I look from side to side and don't see her anywhere. I walk to our cars and she isn't in there. I look to one of the ends of the building and see a form sitting up against the edge of the wall on the other side. I slowly make my way in that direction. As I get closer, I can tell it is her. She is staring off into the distance, not paying attention to her surroundings, much less me walking up to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say before sitting on the other side of her.

She still just stares out not really wanting to acknowledge my presence, but I see her look in my direction out the corner of her eye.

"Come on, Arizona, talk to me."

"It's nothing Callie. I'm just not feeling well."

"Arizona, that's not true and you know it. I know you well enough to know how you look when you are sick, or don't feel well, and what I see right now is that focused look you have when you have something on your mind. You need someone to talk to, why not take advantage of the fact that your best friend is right here with you?"

"What if it is about my best friend?" She says closing her eyes and looking down.

"Then your best friend will probably understand whatever you need to talk about." I say putting my arm around her and pulling her to lean into me.

"I don't know what to do. I know we are going our separate ways for the right reasons, but it is still hard. We were bowling and you called me your good luck charm. We were eating and I text you to I hear our song play. You helped me through the game like old times and I ran to you. I went to kiss your cheek and almost kissed your lips, and since that moment that's all I can think about. I almost finally did what I've wanted to do ever since I saw you again. I want it, but an accident is the only way it would happen because of who we are. I'll never apologize for being who I am and I wouldn't love you if you were any other way. I see you in there with Adrienne and I can't help but wish it was me. All of this is just reminding me of what we use to have, and is making me miss it more and more."

"Arizona . . . believe me, I know exactly what you mean. All night all I have been able to do is steal looks over at you and Lita and I get jealous. I have been talking myself down every time because I don't have the right to be that way, because you are not mine. This is hurting the both of us, but the only way to fix it is to push ourselves past it. We can't sit out here and avoid it because it won't help and I'm pretty sure they will notice shortly."

"Thank you" She says.

"Just know you aren't going through it alone, I'm not sure if that helps, but it is true."

She smiles at me, kisses my forehead and stands up.

"Are you coming?" She says turning around.

"I'll be there in a few." I smile and let her walk off. I sit outside for a few more minutes. I pull out my phone and text Adrienne to tell her I went to the car for a second and I would be in a minute. I try to process everything for myself before getting up and going into the bowling alley to face my pain.

|1 Year Later|

|Arizona's P.O.V|

Lita runs into the apartment two hours early from work and looks completely shaken up.

"Babe, what's wrong." I say from where I am sitting on the couch reading a book. She ignores me and picks up her pace walking into the bedroom quickly. I place my bookmark on the page I was reading and head into the bedroom. I was hoping today would be an easy day, I didn't have work nor did I have softball practice. I open the bedroom door and see a suit case on the bed and Lita throwing items in there.

"What . . . what is going on?" She still is oblivious to my presence and I listen to her mumbling. I can tell she is rattling off what sounds like a list. She is going back and forth from the dresser to the closet grabbing things and throwing them to the bed.

"Lita" I say trying to get her attention and it doesn't work. I go to stand beside the path she is pacing and watch her for a second. When she still doesn't acknowledge my presence I reach out and grab her.

"AZ stop, just stop. I don't have time. I have to go."

"You have to go where?"

"My mom . . . they called me at work . . . She . . . something happened . . . no one is there . . . no one except Zay . . . and he . . . he is too young . . . I . . . I got to go." She says shaking and trying to keep gathering items.

"Lita stop." I say wrapping my arms around her and forcing her to stop moving. Up until now she was doing a pretty decent job at not crying, but as soon as I got a good grip on her she let it go. She starting shaking sobs rattling through her body and I know the only time she cries like this is when she is scared.

"Calm down babe" I say as I pull her to sit down on the bed. She leans into me and I run my hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. "Breathe and tell me what happened."

"They . . . they called me at work . . . there was a wreck . . . Zay is the only person there . . . He is . . . nothing happened to him. Mom. . . . Mom is in the ICU. They don't know if she is going to make . . ." She tries to say and then shakes her head.

"Shhh, shhh calm down. Everything is going to be ok. You need to go get Zay. You can bring him to stay with us or you can stay at your mom's place until everything has calmed down. She is going to be fine ok? We can handle this. We have a practice tomorrow. I will tell coach what happened and if you stay I will come right after practice ok? Lay here for a minute and try to calm down. You can't drive like this. I'll finish packing for you." I say as I lay her down on the bed and rub my hand over her hair and kissing her forehead.

I get up and finish her packing hoping that Momma J is going to be ok. She really is a sweetheart and doesn't deserve anything like this to happen to her. I start getting worried and I just have to look over at the bed to my now broken girlfriend and know that I have to stay strong for her, so she can be strong for her little brother Zay.

Soon, after I decide she is ok enough to drive, I am sending her off to the hospital and telling her to call me when she gets there. I expect the call within three hours since we live about two and a half hours from home.

|The next day|

As soon as I finish practice I head to the locker rooms on campus to take a shower. I already have my bags packed and in the car ready to drive to Lita. I haven't heard much from her besides her telling me she arrived safely and a text saying she was staying there for a while.

I get out of the shower and talk to a couple of my teammates for a few minutes and rush out to the car. I get on the road and I arrive within two hours. I might have a bit of a lead foot. I pull up at her house even though I know she isn't there. I walk up on the porch and find the spare key and go place my bags in her old room. I run back downstairs and text her that I will be at the hospital shortly.

About twenty minutes later I'm pulling up to the hospital. I get out of the car and go inside trying to find the intensive care unit. After I ask one of the security guards and he points me in the right direction, I find it with little trouble. I see Lita and Zay sitting in the waiting room for visiting hours. Zay sees me before Lita and starts running toward me. Lita looks up to scold him, but sees me and stops. I pick Zay up and hold him tightly to me. I carry him and go sit beside Lita. She looks at me and with just one look I can tell her condition hasn't gotten any better.

I open my arm and wrap it around her pulling her close. She lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. My guess is she didn't get any sleep last night, nor did she close her eyes.

Ten minutes later, I see a doctor come into the waiting room. He looks around and his eyes land on us. I can tell the Zay and Lita are already fast asleep on me. The doctor approaches slowly.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you family?"

"I'm with her." I say tilting my head to where Lita was sleep on me.

"Can we wake her, it is kind of important." I nod and gently shift Zay to where he is laying square on my chest. I turn a little and try to slowly coax Lita awake.

"Babe, wake up. . . Lita, the doctor is here." I see her eyes gently flutter open and she sits up slowly recognizing the doctor in front of us.

"Ms Walker, can I have a word with you please?" Lita looks over at me concern filling her bright green eyes.

"Go, I got Zay." I say leaning over to kiss her forehead. The doctor nods to me and leads her out of the room.

Within ten minutes Lita comes back in, eyes blood shot. She sits down beside me and lays her head back on my shoulder, rubbing Zay's head.

"What did he say?" I ask cautiously.

"She may not make it through the night. We need to be prepared. Arizona can you do me a favor?"

"Anything babe"

"Can you take Zay home tonight? Only one person can be in the room with her and I want, no, I need to be by her side. Please?"

"Of course, I'll go by my parent's house first and then I'll take him home."

"What. . . What are we going to do? We don't have any family. Zay is going to be my responsibility. A six year old little boy and I have school and work. Zay has to be in school too, and I . . . I just don't know."

"Lita, babe, stop. You have family because you have me. We can figure this out together ok? Don't worry; you will be fine no matter what. We will be fine. Zay has you and he has me too. Do you want us to leave soon so you can go back there?"

"Can you stay until the next visitation so Zay can say . . . bye? Just in case."

"Of course, I don't like the thought of leaving you right now anyways." I say and wrap one of my arms around her pulling her closely.

|3 and a Half Hours Later|

"Hey buddy, we are going to go see my mommy and daddy ok?" I say pulling out of the hospital turning around to look at the little boy buckled into the back seat.

"AZ, can we go to my house first? I want Buster and a lunchable."

"Of course little man, we can't be without Buster can we?" I say referring to the child's favorite stuffed animal. He hated to have it because he got teased at school with it last year, but when he gets scared or worried he doesn't care who sees him with it. Buster is his protection.

We pull up to his house and he waits on me before running to the door.

"Ok, go upstairs to your room and get Buster. I'll get you a luchable. Do you want to eat it here or on the go?"

"Have you ate yet?"

"Nope." I say looking down at the little boy, whose big brown eyes melt my heart every time I look at them.

"Ok" he says thinking. "Can we eat here?"

"Sure thing" I say rubbing his hair and unlocking the door. He takes off up the stairs to his room and I walk to the kitchen. I pull out my cell phone and call my mom letting her know Zay and I will be there when we are done eating. I look up in the freezer and find a small microwavable pizza for me. I fix the pizza and call for Zay. When I get no response I call again. He still doesn't answer me. I run up the stairs and look for him. I open the door to his room, but I don't see him anywhere.

I start yelling his name. I check all the rooms upstairs and look to see if any of the windows are open. I go downstairs and go to his mom's room, but he isn't in there either. I start to panic. I recheck all of the rooms downstairs and run up the stairs to check again. I go back and his room and look under the bed. I don't know what to do. Finally I pull back the sliding door on his closet and look down. Nothing but shoes and toys were on the ground. I pull back his clothes and in the far back corner curled up in a ball was Zay, crying his eyes out.

"Zay baby" I say pulling him out of the closet and picking him up. "Come here . . . come here . . . shhh . . . talk to me baby . . . what is it?"

"Mommy . . . I'm not going to get to see mommy anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know it AZ . . . What am I going to do? Who am I going to live with? Am I just going to get thrown away?" He asks looking at me with tears still filling his eyes.

"Awe, no Zay." I can't help but to giggle at that last bit. "No one is going to throw you away. We love you. You will stay with your sister and me. I won't let anything happen to you ok? I got you baby boy, I got you." I say as I hold him tightly to me. He finishes crying and looks up at me with sleepy boy eyes.

"You sure you don't want to just take the lunchable with us? You can take a name in my room when we get there, how about that?" He nods his head and I hold him on my hip. I grab Buster and carry him down the stairs. I grab one of his lunchables, put my pizza in the refrigerator, and head out the door. By the time I make it to the car Zay had already fallen asleep on my shoulder. It's a good thing he is small for his age or I wouldn't be able to do this well. I put him into the seat, strap him in, and head to my parents house.

When we arrive my mom opens the door for me and I head straight to my room to lie him down in the bed. I put Buster beside him and cover him with one of my throw blankets. I place a kiss on his forehead and head downstairs. I look at the couch where my parents are sitting cuddled up. As soon as their eyes meet mine they separate a bit and motion for me to sit in between them. I happily oblige just wanting someone to hold me. I didn't have to be the strong one with my parents; they would be that for me.

"Ok, tell us what is going on." My mom says as I lay my head on her shoulder. I begin to explain to them everything that is going on and how really all I'm doing is waiting on that phone call from Lita telling me that she is coming to the house because it was over. My parents sit and hold me for a while letting me cry to them.

"What are you going to do?" My dad asks breaking the silence that had formed.

"I don't know what to do. I love Lita and I am going to be here for her because she is my girlfriend and that is what I want to do. I want to be there for her and help her in any way possible. I want to be the one that is by her side through it all. I love Zay to death; that kid is amazing, but I'm just a kid myself. What if I don't have enough money to take care of all of us? I mean we do live together."

"Calm down baby girl." My dad says squeezing my hand. "Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Lita?"

"Yeah, I think I can." I admit.

"Do you want her and that beautiful little boy up there to be a part of your family?"

"Yes."

"Then it is simple, do what you can. Stay focused on school and softball. Work, but don't over work because you are worried about bills. If this is what you want to do, your mother and I will be behind you every step of the way, financially and otherwise. This is a huge responsibility Arizona and I don't want you to take it lightly. You have the wellbeing of a child in your hands. That is the most precious gift in the world. Make sure that you do what you can to instill values into that little boy the way his mother would want him to be raised. Always be there for him because this that he is about to go through is going to be rough."

"Yes sir" I say closing my eyes and trying not to worry. "Thank you." I say and both of my parents lean in to kiss each side of my head. I smile a genuine smile and thank God that I have my family as my support.

I feel my phone vibrate it's a text. I unlock my phone and read the screen. _One new message from Calliope =) View now or View later._ I immediately press view now.

'_Hey I haven't really gotten to talk to u this week. Is everything ok? I miss u. Hope 2 hear from u soon. –Callie&Adry' _

'_Can I call u I need u' _I quickly reply. I feel my phone vibrate before I even get a chance to sit it down.

'_Always –Callie&Adry' _

I stand up and walk outside sitting on the porch. I dial Callie's number quickly. I need her opinion. I talk to her for two hours and she pretty much said the same thing as my dad. She was really supportive and said she would be here for me anytime. I love having her to fall back on. I miss being around her because she can always make me feel better. It is the fact I know she is there and she means it, and that I know I can be vulnerable with her that makes me love her so much.

The next morning, lying in Lita's bed with Zay curled up against my back, I get the dreaded phone call from my girlfriend. The next week was completely hell dealing with funeral arrangements and the house, and moving her and Zay in completely. Then the next months that followed were hard. Lita sank into a depression and couldn't do anything she started suffering in school and on the softball field. All she wanted to do was be with Zay and I couldn't blame her. She now had a fear of losing him. She would go to work, but only when I would be home with him. Since she was good friends with the management she was lucky enough to be able to keep her job because he understood, she switched to the night shift so it was more likely for me to be home with Zay.

Six months later and she is finally getting better and mostly back to normal. Everything has been stressful, but I'm dealing. Lately I have been getting by with help from Calliope to be honest. We skype every other night when Lita is at work and Zay is in bed because it is the only time I really have free. She helps me deal with everything and we joke. She helps me lighten my mood. Every once in a while we do get a little flirty, but that's it. It's just a slight flirt. We don't cross the line, and if we do we back ourselves up and stop quickly. We try not to talk about the past, but it slips. We still love each other, but we don't let the discussion get to deep because it hurts too badly.

I'm on Skype with Callie and I hear a car door shut outside.

"Hey, hold on a minute I hear someone outside." I say sitting my laptop on the table by the bed. I go and look out the apartment window and see that it's Lita. "Hey Callie, Lita is home." I say.

"Did she not have to work tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah, she did. I don't know what's going on. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok Good Night Arizona." She says and blows me a kiss. I do the same and end the call. Within a minute Lita is unlocking the front door. I walk out into the living room. "Hey babe, what are you doing home?"

"Boss sent me home because I'm sick." She says. "Wait, what are you doing up at 3:30 am."

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep and I was on the computer." I say walking behind her into the bedroom. I lay on the bed and she changes into her pjs.

"You were on the computer?" She asks looking over to where it was sitting on the table.

"Yeah, why?"

"You are still signed in on skype." She deadpans.

"I'm always signed into Skype when I get on." I say looking at her confused.

"You were talking to Callie again weren't you?" She asks and thankfully my back was to her because my eyes got huge. She knows I talk to Callie every once in a while, but not as much as I do. I really don't think it's that big of a deal, so I decide to just tell her.

"Yeah, I was talking to her." I say sitting down on the bed.

She lies down on the bed and gets comfortable. I turn and shut the computer off and start to cuddle with her. As soon as I put my arm around her she moves to tell me she doesn't want it there. I try to turn her toward me with my arm, but she shakes me off.

"Lita" I say and she tried to ignore me. "Lita, look at me."

"What Arizona?" She says harshly.

"What is wrong with you?" I say sitting up in bed bending my knee to rest my arm on it.

"I'm sick Arizona, we have been through this."

"No, it is not the fact that you are sick." I huff resting my hand in my hand frustrated.

"You know what?" She sits up.

"What?" I ask calmly.

"You are right. I'm tired of this Arizona."

"Tired of what Lita?" I say letting my frustration show this time.

"Tired of you and her. You think I don't know that you talk as much as you do? No, I see that you never sign out of Skype. Skype is on my phone, so I know when you sign out and go to bed. You know physically cheating isn't the only way to cheat Arizona and I'm tired of it happening and me letting it go."

"Lita, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Callie, you are cheating on me. You run to her with everything. Hell you might as well be in a relationship with her. You talk to her all the time."

"Lita, that is not fair and you know it. She is my best . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, best friend I know, but I can't do this anymore. Arizona you have to pick: Me or Callie."

"Lita, do not make me do that." I yell.

"I don't want to make you do that, but I have to. I told you I'm tired of it. I love you and I don't want you here if your heart isn't in it."

"Lita, you and Zay are my life. I love the little family we have even if it's stressful, at times, or not ideal. I don't want to lose you, or him, but I don't want to lose my friends either."

"I'm not asking you to get rid of your friends, but the thing you have with Callie isn't the same. I'm not asking you to cut her out of your life for good, but damn. Hell, you love her more than you love me. I'm not trying to play second to another bitch."

"Fine, ok, I won't talk to her as much. Can we just drop it?" I'm on fire now. She just called Callie out of her name and all I want to do is cuss, fight, and scream, but I know that isn't what I need to do. I know I will say something I might regret if I keep on. At the moment all I want to do is tell her to get the hell out of my apartment, but I won't do that to Zay and I don't want to lose her for good. So, I decide to just go with it for a while, maybe Callie will understand and forgive me. It kills me how Callie is the one that has kept Lita and me together for this long. As bad as my temper is I have wanted out so many times when we were fighting, but Callie calmed me down and made me realize. It's funny how the person that has helped out so much is the one person she wants to force out of my life.


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This is for three people. First off my baby sis MissLovelyRaye RayeAnn. Second off HappyAngel103 Gina a.k.a My Post-It wife =) and then most importantly the person that this story is based on. I know you are reading this. I love you. Always have always will. You know . . .

A/N: #2 sorry this has taken so long, for my readers who are still reading thank you so much for sticking with it. I'm going to try to update quicker now, this chapter was very emotionally draining and I have had so much going on. I'm so sorry yall. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and feel free to review. =)

Chapter 45

|Callie's P.O.V|

|2 Weeks Later|

"No Mark, I still haven't talked to her." I say into my cell as I start getting the ingredients together for dinner. "It's starting to worry me, ok, well it has already been worrying me, but it's getting worse."

"Well, have you tried to text her Cal?"

"Yeah I text her a couple of nights ago, but she didn't text me back. What if I made her mad or something?"

"Cal, did you do anything different that could have made her mad?"

"Well no, but. . . " I get in before he cuts me off.

"And when you do something doesn't she usually tell you that you did something?"

"Well, yeah, here lately she has, but . . . "

"But nothing, stop worrying. She told you she was getting a new job right? Maybe she had to get a different shift. Did Lita know she was talking to you?"

"I mean she said she did, but she always talked to me while she was at work, because she didn't mind, she just didn't like seeing it, I guess?" I questioned thinking about it as I said it. Realization finally hitting me.

"Now what does that sound like to you?"

"She didn't know . . ."

"Ok then just let it die down, does Adrienne know that you were talking like you were?"

"She knew we were talking, but not how much. She never asked. I don't think she wanted to push the subject, because I told her that I wouldn't ever let my best friend go."

"Look, let's go out and get your mind off of it. Let's go out. Sigma's are throwing a party tonight. You, me and Addy, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, I'll call a few people and ask the roommate if she wants to go."

"Ok, we'll come to you. See you tonight." Mark says and I click the end button.

I get on the phone and start asking people if they want to go. I finish making dinner and give some to my roommate before sitting down to eat mine.

"Hey Miranda, isn't your boyfriend a sigma?"

"Yeah why?"

"Are you going to the party tonight?" I ask as I look up to see some surgery on my tv.

"Torres you know I don't have time for that silly mess. We have midterms next week. I'm going to be studying."

"How does he put up with you? Sigma's are partiers." I joke from the other side of the couch. I see her look on the table beside her and send a glare at me from the corner of her eye. In one quick move she had gotten a pencil and threw it at me.

"Hey! You could have poked my eye out!" I laugh and throw a pillow off of the couch at her.

"Pre-Med. Quickest way to get me a surgery, so much better than studying." She laughs.

"Come on Miranda, study tomorrow and go to the party tonight."

"No, my sigma isn't going to be at that party. He is going to help me study." She says staring at the tv with a small smirk on her face.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm getting out of the apartment tonight then." I say taking our plates to the kitchen. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, starting a load. I go to my room and get my stuff ready to take a shower.

I get out of the shower and walk toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I bypass the living room and head straight for the refrigerator. I grab the bottle and shut the door.

"Oh my God." I exclaim grabbing the towel wrapped around me to secure it.

"Shit, I . . . umm . . . sorry." Eli says eyes growing wide staring at me and turning around to face the other direction. Miranda glares at me, squints her eyes and stares me down.

"Move it to your room. People are coming over." I say to her and continue walking to my room. I shut and lock the door behind me. I turn my phone volume on high instead of vibrate like it usually is. I turn on my iHome and start dancing around while looking for some clothes. Eventually I pull out a black silky top, a pair of dark jeans, and some black heels and lay them on my bed. I go over to my dresser, where I have my blow dryer plugged up and start brushing out my hair. I hear my phone ringing, so I walk over to where it is and pick it up.

"Well if it isn't my Angel."

"Hey." Adry says laughing into the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, laying here thinking."

"What are you thinking about?'

"You" She answers simply, no emotion in her voice.

"Why aren't you doing anything besides that? It's not a very fun thing to do." I tease her trying to see what her mood is.

"Well, a bunch of us are going to the movies tonight." She says. "I'm already ready though. So, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to this party tonight, are you still coming tomorrow?"

"Of course" She says and it becomes silent and I hear a beep "Hey, Sam is calling me, she is probably on the way."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too; I'll text you when I leave in the afternoon."

"Ok, bye" I say and hear the click on the other end. I don't know what, but something isn't right with her.

I put my phone down and start styling my hair. Not two minutes later I hear Mark's text tone on my phone going off. I look at my phone. '_One new message View now or View later' _I hit view now.

'_Me and Addy are outside, why is your apartment door locked?' _I read and immediately start laughing. Mark is so use to being able to just walk into the apartment. I throw on my jeans and walk to the front door to unlock it. As soon as I unlock it I turn to walk back to my room. Addison and Mark follow closely.

"Damn Cal, are you boycotting clothes?" Mark says jokingly.

"Fuck you Mark" I say ignoring him. I hear him grunt and turn around to see him holding his chest where Addison had obviously hit him. I giggle and pick up the shirt off my bed putting it over a chair. I walk back over to the dresser and pick up my make up bag picking out what I want. I start doing my makeup.

"Cal, have you talked to Adry?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, she is coming down here tomorrow."

"That's good, how long has it been since you have seen each other, since I didn't get to see her when you did?"

"About a month"

"How is she dealing with that?" Mark chips in.

"It seems like she's fine with it. She did sound a little weird on the phone a few minutes ago though."

"I'm sure she was just tired or something. Hurry up I'm ready to party." He whines.

"Mark let her finish getting ready." Addison says glaring at him. He leans over and kisses her. I love that my best friends are together, and so happy. I finish the last of my make up with a little gloss and work very carefully to get my shirt on. I go over to my jewelry box and pull out the gold bracelet and earrings that Arizona gave me when we were together for our five month anniversary. They have black stones and a few diamonds. They are gorgeous. I never wear gold, I'm more of a silver person, but something about this I loved, it could possibly have to do with who gave it to me. After I add the pieces I turn around to ask my friends how it looks. Mark immediately notices my bracelet and his eyes travel up to the earrings.

"Cal" Is all he can say for a minute. "You . . . look great."

"I always knew you cleaned up nicely, but wow. Where did you get the jewelry? It's beautiful."

"I've had it for a while." I say turning away.

"Hmm . . . never seen it." Addison states. I turn away and start to walk to the door of my room.

"Come on let's wait for the others out here. Can you grab my phone?" I ask. Mark picks up my phone and tosses it to me as him and Addison get off the bed. Soon our other friends arrive and we head off to the party.

|4 Hours Later|

As I'm dancing with Addison in the middle of the Frat house, I feel my phone vibrate. I pull out my phone and see one missed call and a new voicemail. I check my missed call and it's from Adrienne. I pull Addison close and tell her I'm going to go outside for a minute. I walk outside and head back by the tree line. When I'm finally far enough away from everyone I pull out my cell dialing my voicemail. I enter my voicemail password and soon I'm getting my voicemail.

'_Callie, baby, it's me.' _She says and she sounds monotone, this just keeps getting weird. _'Baby I . . . I need you to call me back when you get this please.' _She sounds like she's crying and that really hurts me to hear. I immediately go to my contact list, where I put her on top, and press call. Within the first ring she answers the phone.

"Hello?" She questions, I don't think she even looked at her caller id.

"Hey babe"

"Hey . . ." She says with her voice cracking.

"What's wrong?" I say immediately jumping to protective.

"I'm coming tonight." She says where I can barely understand it.

"You're doing what tonight?"

"I'm coming there."

"Adrienne, no. That is a four hour drive and it's late."

"I don't care Callie. I need to come. I'm already on my way."

"How far are you?"

"I left thirty minutes ago."

"Adrienne, be careful. Please, I need you safe."

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to you when I get there, Callie."

"Ok, I love you."

"You too, bye." She says and before I can even say anything I hear the click on the other end. I go running back into the frat house.

"Mark" I yell.

"Over here Torres!" He yells back.

"Mark" I say grabbing onto his arm.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He says taking a drink of his beer.

"Something is wrong with Adrienne, she is crying and saying she is on her way."

"Does she know it's the middle of the night and she doesn't need to be driving?"

"I tried to explain that to her, but of course she won't listen. She left like thirty minutes ago."

"Ok, Torres, calm down. Addison will drive us, because she didn't drink tonight did she?"

"No, she didn't."

"Ok, have a drink, and calm down. We will leave in like thirty."

"Thanks Mark"

|4 Hours and 30 Minutes Later|

I've moved from pacing in the bedroom to pacing in the living room. She was supposed to be here an hour ago. I'm clutching my phone. I called her an hour ago when she was supposed to be here. It rang a few times, but went to her voicemail. I tried again, but it went straight to voicemail. I've been trying every ten minutes ever since, but she has her phone turned off. I hear a noise and turn around, it's Miranda coming out of her room.

"Callie, what are you doing up?"

"Adrienne called when I was at the party and she was on her way."

"Why the hell . . .?"

"I don't know."

I hear the apartment door open and turn around to see Adrienne walk in. I run over to her and hug her tightly.

"You had me so damn worried. Why was your phone off? I . . . I'm so happy your ok." I hold on to her for a few minutes and realize she isn't really hugging back and I feel something wet on my neck. She is crying again.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Callie . . ." Is all she can say before she breaks down again.

I grab her hand and pull her to my room, shutting the door behind me. As I close the door I see Miranda give me a worried look and with my eyes I tell her we will talk about it later. I shut the door and wait to turn around. I inhale deeply and then pivot on my heel slowly. The next image I am confronted with hurts.

Adrienne is sitting on the side of my bed with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She looks completely broken. I just want to make it go away. I walk over to her and sit on the bed beside her.

"Babe what is it?" I ask putting one hand on her back and one hand on one of her arms trying to pull her to me. She flinches when I touch her and moves away from me. "Babe?"

"Callie, no, just don't touch me right now." She says her voice breaking. I move back and put my hands in my lap, trying not to look at her, but it's hard to do.

"I need you to talk to me Adry. Did something happen with your family or your friends?"

"No"

"Ok, well I'm going to need you to tell me something. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Soon you won't care."

"Adrienne, what is that supposed to mean."

"Callie, I fucked up."

"Ok . . . what are you trying to say, because just from that, I do not like this conversation already." I say with my nerves starting to flare up.

"You're not going to like the rest of it either." She says looking up at me, her cheeks stained with tears. I reach up to wipe away the tear that is now falling. I run my thumb over her cheek and pull her to me. I lay a gentle kiss on her lips and look her into the eyes.

"Just talk to me."

"Can I start off by saying I really am sorry?"

"Adrienne, you're scaring me."

"I really don't mean to. Ok I'm going to tell you, but you have to let me finish and not interrupt."

"Ok . . ." I say letting it hang. My mind is going crazy and it's all bad. I have this sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I went to the movies tonight with a group of my friends, and well, there is another person added to our group of friends now. She's new in school and she became friends with Sam quick. We have all been hanging out together a lot in this past month. We exchanged numbers two weeks ago and it's just been . . . downhill from there. We have been flirting, but I thought it was innocent. I never planned for it to go anywhere. Then tonight . . . I just . . . we were flirting as usual and next thing I know she leaned in to kiss me, and I didn't push her. I felt so sick after though. It just felt good to have someone standing with me, someone that wanted me. I let her kiss me and then when we were kissing you were running through my head. I didn't want her, I just missed you. I don't want to lose you, but I know how you are with cheating, and I'm so sorry."

"I . . . I just . . . I don't know what to say." I say looking straight forward in a daze.

"Just, tell me when you want me to leave. I have the money to stay at the hotel. I got it out my savings on my way here. I left right when it happened and started driving. I had to be honest with you. I wanted to pretend like it didn't happen, but you mean more to me than that. I can't lie to you, or hide anything from you. You . . . you are my world Callie."

"Was I your world when you did that? Does she even know you have a girlfriend?" I try not to snap, but it just comes out.

"Yes Callie, you have been my world for as long as we have been together. Even if you don't believe it right now, and I can't blame you. Yes she knows I had a girlfriend."

"Had? So, you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I never said that, I just . . . I figured you would be done."

I sit there and think about everything for a minute. As I'm sitting in silence she starts to stand up and I reach out and grab her arm, pulling her back down. She looks down at my hand and looks back at me complying with my silent request. "Do you want this? Do you want us?"

"More than anything, I don't know what I would do without you in my life." She says looking down at the floor.

"I love you." I say to her. She looks up. Her eyes meet mine and all I can see is confusion.

"I love you too?" She questions.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything." She says with conviction in her voice.

"Where is your bag?"

"Out in the car." She says still confused.

"I'm going to get it, stay with me tonight?" I ask.

"Umm . . . ok?" She says.

I grab her keys and head to the door opening it and shutting it behind me. I walk into the living room and practically trip over some stuff, but I never look down. I'm in like a zombie like state. I'm not thinking. My mind is blank. I walk outside and go to her car. I grab her bag out and lock her doors. I walk back into the apartment and head to my room. I put her bag on the bed beside her and go to my dresser. I pull out night clothes and start changing. She just stares at me looking me up and down. I crawl in the bed and get under the cover on my side. She stands up and finds her pajamas in her bag. She changes and then gets in the bed on her side. She looks at me and then turns away curling up in a ball. I reach over and grab her arm pulling her back. She lays on her back and looks at the ceiling with her eyes watering up.

"Look at me." I say staring at her until she turns to me. I lean in and kiss her with all the passion I have in me. It shocks her at first and then she kisses me back. I love the way her lips feel on mine. The thought of her kissing someone else creeps into the back of my mind and I just kiss her harder. It's like I'm trying to kiss it away. I don't think she catches on though. Whenever we stop kissing I lay back in my spot on my back. I pull on her shirt and she comes closer to me laying her head on my chest and throwing an arm and a leg over me. I hold her tightly to me, possessively. I don't know what good it is going to do, but I'm doing it anyways. She falls asleep soon, like she always has when she sleeps with me.

I stay up. I can't sleep even though that's all I want to do. At first I'm not thinking about it, my mind goes completely blank. Then after about an hour it catches up with me. I look down at my angel and don't know what I would do without her. She picked me up after Arizona left. I don't know if I can go through losing someone else. I don't know if I can trust her again, but can I lose her? I don't think I could survive that again. So, no matter what . . . I can't let her go. Even if every time I look at her all I can think of is what she has done. I can't do it. I soon fall asleep.

|3 Months Later|

I'm out on a date with Adrienne and every time she even looks in someone else's direction I feel a pain in my stomach. All that has been going through my mind in the past three months is the thought of her and someone else. Every time I kiss her I wonder if she thinks about kissing someone else. I picture her kissing someone else. She let me meet the 'other girl'. Not by choice, but since they all still hang out together. I still wonder all the time if something is going on behind my back. She swears up and down that it isn't, but it is hard to trust her now. I never want to feel like this in a relationship, I never want to be trapped, but I don't know how to fix it. I know I love her, and I know I want to be with her, but I don't know what to do about this feeling I get every time she even looks elsewhere. I've never been so self conscious about myself before. I'm constantly worrying if I am good enough to keep her. If the things I am doing makes her happy. I've been so upset lately. This didn't even get to me this bad when I first found out. I'm wondering if I was just in shock. It's going to be hard to be alone, but maybe this is what I need to do for myself. It's time I stopped pleasing other people and got back to focusing on myself.

"Baby!" Adrienne practically yells at me.

"Whoa what?" I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"Where did you go?" She says intertwining her fingers in mine.

"Nowhere, I was just . . . thinking." I say looking down at my food.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing babe."

"Something" She says.

"Can we discuss this later?" I ask taking a bite of my food.

"I prefer we discussed this now."

"No, you really don't."

"Yes I do. Callie do not tell me what I prefer."

"Fine, you want to do this now?" I challenge and she nods. "I can't do this." I say motioning between us.

"This as in?"

"As in us . . . me and you, I can't be with you anymore Adry."

"Why can't you? I . . . Callie, don't do this."

"Let's talk about this later, please."

"Can we leave now and talk about it?"

"Yeah, I'm done eating anyways." I say standing up. I grab the check they had already put on the table and went to pay.

We walked out and I opened the door for Adry. She looks at me funny and I help her get into the car. I close the door behind her and walk to my side of the car. I drive her to her house and we sit in the driveway, in silence.

"Do you want to come up?" She asks and nods toward her house.

"For a few minutes, I'm going to spend some time with my dad tonight." I say monotoned. She nods her head and gets out. I shut off the vehicle and put my keys into my hoodie as I get out. I follow her up onto the porch and into the house. She reaches out for my hand since its dark in her house. I give it to her and walk closely behind her until we get down the hall into her room. I walk in and she closes the door behind her. She grabs me from behind and pulls me close to her, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Babe, stop, please." She sighs and after tightening her grip she lets go and goes to sit on the bed, in the same position she did that night.

"Callie, talk to me. Tell me how I can fix this. I don't want to lose you." She stands up and takes my hands in hers. I grip her hands tightly and bring one of them up and press my lips to the back of her hand. She steps toward me and I look into her eyes, her tear filled eyes. She leans in and I don't push her away. Her lips meet mine and for a moment I try to get lost in it, but it doesn't work. I let her kiss me and when she leans back, I step away. She looks at me, hurt staring back at me.

"Look babe" I say pushing her back to her bed and sitting her down. "I can't do this. All I have been able to think about for the past three months is the fact that you were with someone else. Even if it was only a kiss and you weren't actually with them. I can't sleep at night because thoughts fill my head. I wonder everyday if I'm going to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me. I fucked up, big time. I know this and I don't ever want to hurt you like that again. Just stay with me. Give me a chance to make this up to you. I'll do whatever it takes baby, just please . . . don't leave me baby." She says grabbing my hand. I gently pull away from her.

"Adry I can't do this. I can't feel like this anymore. I feel physically sick thinking about it. I have to do something for me. As much as I don't want to hurt you . . . I can't live like this. No, I'm not leaving for anyone else but myself. Maybe soon we can be friends, but not right now. I have to work on myself before I can even think about us, or us being friends again. I love you, but I can't do this, I'm sorry." I say and lean forward kissing her forehead and walking out.

|4 Years Later|

|3rd Person P.O.V|

Callie is coming home from a road trip with Mark. They went to a graduation and partied. Mark reaches over and turns up the song on the radio. Addicted by Stevie Hoang starts to play and all these thoughts start to run through Callie's head. This song has always reminded her of Arizona. She picks up her cell phone and looks at it. She presses the contacts button and starts scrolling. She stops when she gets to the name she wants to be on. _'Arizona 'Spitfire' Robbins'_ Even on her worst days all she had to do was go to that name and see the little nickname she had given her so many years ago and it made all her worries go away even if it just was for a couple of seconds. It reminded her of the feeling she had when she had given Arizona that nickname. She clicked on her name and then pressed options. She went down to the send message option and clicked text. She had no idea so many states away a certain blonde was thinking about her.

Arizona had just had a fight with Lita and was told that she wasn't sure that she wanted to be with her anymore. As heartbroken as Arizona is about Lita, all that she has on her mind is Callie and how much better she would feel if she could just talk to her. Even though they talked every once in a while, it was still very, very seldom, and Arizona wasn't sure how Callie would react to her just texting out of the blue. So she sat in the bath and cried, thinking of all the things that were going wrong. As she was getting out of the bath and drying off her phone started ringing playing that special text tone designated to her favorite person.

'_Hey –Callie 3'_ Arizona smiles and quickly texts back.

'_You're a mind reader.'_ Callie looks at her phone and the goofiest grin she has even worn comes across her face.

'_Can you text? –Callie 3' _

'_Yeah, Lita has been gone for two weeks. She got out of classes early this semester and she went to see her family. –A'_ Callie sighs relieved when she reads this. Lita is still the reason she can't talk to Arizona.

'_How long is she going to be there? –Callie 3'_

'_For another month or so, I'm going up there in a couple weeks. –A' _

'_Ok, cool so we can talk a while? What's up? –Callie 3'_

'_Nothing just got out of the shower. –A' _Arizona types and her thoughts run back to what just happened in the shower. A tear slowly runs down her face. Callie reads this and knows something is wrong, unless Arizona is hiding from Lita when she talks to Callie, she is never short with her like that. 'Did I do something wrong?' She thinks to herself. She hopes not and decides to ask.

'_Ok, what's wrong? –Callie 3'_ Arizona reads this and can't help but to giggle. Callie has always had a special way of knowing her. She never understood. They have an unbreakable bond, yet they weren't together that long. How can someone know you so well in such a short amount of time? This question runs through her mind every time she thinks about the raven haired beauty.

'_I don't want to talk about it, just something happened the other night that really shook me up, but change of subject. What's up, how are you? –A'_ This answer really doesn't sit well with Callie, but she does as Arizona asks, just as she does every time.

'_I'm good. Riding home from a road trip with Mark, we had to go to his frat brother's med school graduation. –Callie 3'_

'_Did you have fun? –A'_

'_Yeah we went out and partied after it last night. The club was crazy. –Callie 3'_ Arizona let a smile dance across her face as she remembers Callie always dancing around. She remembers watching her hips move in that seductive way. She shakes her head because she feels she shouldn't have those thoughts running through her head.

'_Did you dance? –A' _Did she really ask that? Callie asks herself sending a quick reply.

'_What do you mean did I dance? You have been away from me for far too long if you think I didn't. –Callie 3' _When Arizona reads this it hits her hard. She hasn't seen her best friend in so many years. She truly misses her.

'_I know I have. . . –A'_ Callie senses the hurt and already knows what Arizona is thinking without her saying anything.

'_So, what's been up? –Callie 3'_

'_Living and breathing. –A'_ Callie decides trying to lighten the mood with her next text. Any time Arizona is upset Callie always jokes to try and fix it.

'_Well I'd hope so your texting me ;) What did you do today? –Callie 3'_

'_Well I got a new hair cut and that is making me feel kind of hot. –A'_

'_I bet it is ;) –Callie 3'_

'_Thanks =)–A'_ There she goes being short again, Callie thinks.

'_You have to get out of this funk. –Callie 3'_

'_Any ideas on how to do that? –A'_

'_Oh, well I have a few, but none would be appropriate. :P –Callie 3' _Callie types back, falling back into their flirting habits.

'_Well I think those would be my favorite ones. ;) –A'_

'_Well then how about you pick a way for me to get you out of it and we will work on that. –Callie 3'_

'_Callie, I can't do that, but trust me I want to. I need to stop. –A'_ Arizona says immediately reprimanding herself for having those thoughts about her 'best friend'.

'_Ok, Arizona, I'm sorry. –Callie 3'_ Callie types feeling bad about hurting her Arizona. The next text Arizona types she types without thinking and sends it before she can chicken out, she knows it's the right thing to do, to be honest with the girl she still has such strong feelings for, but she knows that this is unfair. She left Callie and it's unfair for her to be the one hurting.

'_It's just that . . . I stay up thinking about my mistake of leaving you more nights than you know. I wouldn't change how everything turned out because Zay is like my son and is one of the best things I have ever done with my life. He keeps me going in the mornings but I wish I hadn't made the big mistake that separated us. –A'_

'_Arizona, don't put yourself through that. You had to do what you had to do. When you left you left for a reason. Zay is an amazing kid and I know how much he means to you. I understand why you left. It was something you had to do for you. You are an amazing person and both Zay and Lita are lucky to have you. –Callie 3'_ Callie types this out and rereads over it many times before she sends it. They are both worried about the same thing, hurting each other.

'_I don't know about that. It doesn't seem like it lately. It's like she doesn't find me attractive anymore. She hardly looks at me. Much less are we ever together, together. Sorry to be loading all of this on you, but you are about the only friend I have. –A' _

'_Arizona after all of these years we have talked about everything, nothing is new. You can talk about sex with me. It's natural. Don't worry about it; we have talked about it before. Why do you think she doesn't find you attractive? I mean you still have sex right? I mean if you don't I don't get it because you are hot, and with that new hairstyle . . . I bet it's even harder for people to keep their hands to themselves. ;) –Callie 3'_ Callie knows it's always easier to mix a little lightness into a serious situation with Arizona.

'_Thanks you make me feel better about myself. I put myself out there and take risks and I try anything and everything and even try to let her come to me and play hard to get but I'm always rejected. It never works no matter what I do and it's discouraging to be constantly rejected and I always feel so self conscious, more than I have ever been. I don't even know if she loves me anymore. I just don't feel sexy or good looking. You make me feel a little better, so thank you. –A' _Callie wonders how someone could just disregard the one thing she holds so high. She thinks of ways that the situation could possibly be fixed, she can tell how this is effecting Arizona and she wants nothing more for Arizona to be happy.

'_Anytime. Have you tried to be cute? Leave little notes around the house when she is there. Ones that just say I love you or something sweet. Try telling her she is beautiful at random moments. Girls usually love cute. You're amazing there is no way she doesn't want you, or doesn't love you. –Callie 3'_ With that, she reads something that she has been working to hear from Lita for years, and yet Callie is just throwing it out like she doesn't have to work for it. How can Callie throw it out so freely, yet it seems like a struggle to get a compliment or anything from Lita?

'_Thank you I wish I could believe that in my brain and I'm so cute sometimes it's sick I've had a couple of years to try different things, everything. I'm ready to tell you what happened. I don't want to talk about it, though. –A' _Callie reads this a prepares herself. She always changes the subject for Arizona, this will be nothing new, but if someone hurt or upset Arizona it's harder for her to keep that promise because she automatically jumps to the protective with Arizona.

'_Ok, I'm ready, to listen or I guess, read, and then change the subject. –Callie 3' _Arizona takes a deep breath and gets ready to type out this message. It's hard for her. She hasn't actually said this out loud yet, but she wants Callie to know. Better yet, she needs Callie to know.

'_Lita broke up with me. . . I was talking about all of these sexual issues and it's been wearing on both of us so long. She feels guilty about not being about to make me happy so . . . big talk . . . unexpected decision . . . she said she won't come back. She said she can't live with the guilt and that I deserve better and so does she. –A' _Callie reads this and doesn't exactly know what to say, so she reads it over again, and again, and again.

'_I cried and begged but I don't know where we stand as of now. –A' _Callie can tell that Arizona is broken from this simple message. Arizona doesn't beg nor does she let anyone else know she cries like that. Callie wants to ask questions, wants to talk, but knows that she told her they didn't have to talk about it. Her understanding of the situation doesn't have to come if Arizona getting it off her chest made her feel better.

'_Umm, subject change . . . Where are you working again? –Callie 3'_Arizona reads this text from Callie and starts giggling. She always holds up the subject change deal. As soon as that giggle comes it's gone when she remembers why there was the need for the subject change.

'_Same place. –A'_ Callie realizes she's getting short answered again. She thinks she needs to get her to talk because she knows what is on her mind.

'_Well when you moved you didn't tell me exactly what your new job was. –Callie 3'_

'_I work in an assisted living facility. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to talk about me anymore. Tell me about you. –A'_ This doesn't surprise Callie when she reads it. She thinks back on when her and Arizona use to stay on the phone all night and text all day. She thinks back on something they use to do and types her next text.

'_You know I'm not good at talking about myself. You remember when we first got together and we use to play 21 questions. It always ended up being way more, but do you want to ask questions. You can ask me anything, nothing is off limits. –Callie 3' _Arizona catches the flirting at the end and smiles. Then her mind floods with memories of her and Callie on the phone or texting. They learned so much about each other in so little time, and Arizona loved learning every bit of information. She remembered how at the time Callie's favorite vacation she had been on was the Bahamas. She remembers Callie telling her about her first kiss. She remembers the name of the first person Callie held hands with. She remembers all of these things because anything that had to do with Callie seemed valuable, nothing in Callie's history was uninteresting to her. All of these things made Callie the woman she loves.

'_I remember that =) No off limits? I'll Play too, take turns? –A'_ As always Arizona sinks back into her competitive spirit.

'_Sure thing. –Callie 3'_

'_What is your favorite hobby, besides softball of course. –A' _

'_Dancing, nothing new there. Who is your favorite artist or band? –Callie 3'_

'_Right now? Eminem. What is the most fun thing you have done in a while? –A' _

'_Well since I have been working, doing school, and focusing on training and softball, about the most fun things I have been doing is planning a trip to Puerto Rico. What is your greatest fear? –Callie 3'_

'_That something will happen to Zay. Ohhh, who are you going on a trip with? –A' _

'_A couple of friends from school. What's your favorite movie? Btw you know that last question was a b.s play off my question. –Callie 3'_

'_Wanted, Angelina Jolie. What do you miss most about past relationships? What do you miss the least? There is two to make up for it. Your trip just sounded interesting. :P –A' _Callie reads this and especially with the first question her mind immediately goes to missing Arizona. She tries to word her answer in a way that hints at what she wants to say, but not directly. She types many versions of this text before just leaving it and sending.

'_Well, the thing I miss the most was in one relationship. The person and actually being in love, I don't think I have been in love like that. The thing I miss the least was in other relationships, the way I got treated and the way I took it. –Callie 3'_ Arizona reads this and her emotions concerning Callie just flood through her. She needs to be honest with her.

'_Can I be honest with you? The last couple of days have been hell for me . . . and through everything, all my emotions and thoughts, you were on my mind a lot . . . and talking to you tonight really made me feel great. Better than I have in a while. –A' _Callie smiles when she reads this, all she wants is to put a smile on Arizona's face. She can just imagine making both of those dimples pop.

'_That makes me happy. I like you feeling better, and the fact I did that for you makes me smile. –Callie 3'_

'_You know when we were talking earlier I was really temped to send you a picture. It's so wrong and I feel so guilty but I can't help how I feel. You mean the world to me too and I feel like a bad friend for thinking about you the way I do. –A' _

'_It's not a big deal. To be honest it's natural for us to feel like that. It's not being a bad friend. We never really ended. –Callie 3'_

'_Yeah I guess . . . it's kinda a feeling that I've had since I left and it's stronger now in the last few days than it ever has been . . . it feels wrong and right. I don't know . . . maybe it's from what is happening that's bringing it out. –A' _There is something she has wanted to hear clouded by something wrong although she already figured the situation is what was bringing this feeling out. There is no way Arizona could still feel like she feels.

'_That's what I figured; I didn't want to say it though. Her doing what she did could cause you to think like that. –Callie 3' _Arizona reads this and feels a pain that's not exactly what she meant. She's worried that this situation is just making it stronger, but it's not the only reason she feels this way.

'_It's not because of it but maybe being brought out because of that, or I don't know. Maybe while I'm single I wanted you to know that I still have some deep feelings for you without feeling as guilty as I should. –A' _

'_You aren't the only one. I still have feelings for you too. –Callie 3'_

'_It's good to know I'm not alone. Bad for us though. –A'_

'_Stuff had to happen, we had to grow. You got some amazing things out of it. –Callie 3'_

'_Thanks Calliope. Thank you for not taking advantage of me =) (as hot as that sounds) I really need a friend right now. –A' _

'_Well, yes it does sound hot, and under another circumstance I'd have to take you up on that. ;) –Callie 3' _Arizona realizes how lucky she is to have Callie, but doesn't understand. She feels like she doesn't deserve her. She has put so much hurt on her that she feels Callie would be better off without her in her life.

'_=) What did I do to deserve a friend like you? Seriously why do you keep talking to me? –A' _Callie reads this and is immediately taken back. Why would she not want Arizona in her life? Then she thinks about it. She knows what Arizona is thinking. There connection helps her understand Arizona. Neither of them understand that connection, but they love it anyways.

'_You're the best thing that ever happened to me, How could I stop? –Callie 3'_

'_Past tense, I've been nothing but trouble ever since. –A'_

'_No, you have been a great friend. You were there for me when Adrienne and I broke up. Well, as much as you could be. You're amazing. –Callie 3'_

'_Thanks you've made my life better ever since you've been in it. –A' _

'_Just as you have done mine. –Callie 3'_

'_I'll let you get some sleep I love you, Calliope. Thanks for being a great friend tonight and always. I wish I could repay you for everything you do for me–A' _

'_Nothing to repay me for. Just be my friend and not leave my life, you may thing you need me, but I need you. I love you too best friend. Get some sleep. –Callie 3'_

|The Next Day|

Callie and Arizona have been texting all day. The conversation has been flowing well and it has been catch up and present stuff. It was just like old times when they talked all day. Then some things get said and the conversation turns serious.

'_You shouldn't have guilt about anything you have done in your life Arizona, it's all for the betterment of yourself –Callie 3'_

' _I'd rather not talk about my guilt. Don't pay attention to what I said__ –A'_

'_Don't feel guilty.__ –Callie 3'_

'_Yeah, I feel guilty and regret leaving you and the pain it caused the one person in my life who wanted only joy for me. I'm a bad person, I know__ –A'_

'_You are not a bad person, Arizona. Stop thinking that you are.__ –Callie 3'_

'_I can't help it, it's one of my biggest mistakes and one I'll regret forever. Sorry, I told myself I wouldn't go there. Nevermind__ –A'_

'_You can go anywhere with me, you don't have to stop yourself from saying stuff. Ever.__ –Callie 3'_

'_It's just when I talk about it, I mean us and when I left you, it killed me inside. Can I tell you something I may regret?__ –A'_

'_Don't have it, I still have you in my life and that's what's important and um…yes? Lol__ –Callie 3'_

'_Every time I think about you, my heart burns with desire and melts from just thinking about how amazing you are and I die when I think about what could have been had I not made the biggest mistake of my life in leaving you. I am truly in love with you (Callie Torres) no matter how much I wish it weren't true for both of our sakes. Even now as I tell you this, I hate myself more for causing you pain. You don't deserve this. You have been the most amazing everything, including best friend and I know that even if I had the opportunity to be with you again, I shouldn't because it could lead to more pain. It's so hard knowing how amazing you are and wishing I had you in my life as more than a friend. These feelings are so wrong. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry.__ –A'_

'_I'm glad I could finally tell you all of that and I don't think I would have had the courage If I didn't think I was single. Just please don't hate me. I need you in my life. Even if it is as a best friend.__ –A'_

'_I am in love with you, too. Always have been, always will be and I hate telling you this knowing how you feel because it's going to hurt and I hate hurting you. I always thought about what I would do if I ever got the chance or ever found out you were single and what I'm doing now definitely isn't it. I always thought I would do what I could to get you back, but there is Zay and all I can do is push you back. You feel like you have to be with her for him because you don't want Zay growing up without another adult figure and the thing is, if you came back to me, it would scare the shit out of me because I'd be afraid I'd fuck up__–Callie 3 '_

'_There is nothing you could do to mess up or even make me mad, remember?__ –A'_

'_I know, I just . . . I don't know. __–Callie 3 '_

'_I miss my bad ass superstar ;) and I'm so sorry for saying all of this. I can't help but to apologize and it's wrong, but it doesn't change the feelings.__ –A'_

' _I miss you, too. __And it's just truth, you don't have to apologize.__ –Callie 3'_

'_I just wish I could have one more night with you, to be with you and know what I know now without the confusion; without anything in the way.__ –A'_

'_God, I hate myself. I can't believe what I'm saying. Harder to believe that it's all true.__ –A'_

'_It would be great for you to say anything right now so I know you don't completely hate me.__ –A '_

'_Sorry I was working on something. I wish I could have you for just an hour. I just want to hold you and I mean, it would suck when you were gone, but just … I don't know.__ –Callie 3'_

' _I understand. Such is life, I guess. So many regrets, I just wish I could go back and change the way my life turned out, starting with you. I have never had someone love me as much as you love me and I would give anything for that. (Lita) doesn't love me like she used to. She broke up with me and she says that if I don't come up there and do a full 180, then she will stay br__oken up with me and stay up in Georgia__, but it just sucks to work so hard for her love that doesn't compare to the love you have for me, even as a friend.__ –A'_

'_What is she wanting you to do a 180 about?__ –Callie 3'_

'_I don't know, we fight all the time and I get so upset because I know she doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about her. I get so sad and depressed so she wants me to suck it up, put on a show, and be fake being a happy best girlfriend or she's done.__ –A'_

'_If you're fighting all the time, there is a deep issue that needs to be dealt with and the only way that happens is you talking and she shouldn't want you to be someone you're not.__ –Callie 3'_

'_She doesn't do anything to make me happy, she won't even touch me. It's not even about that, it's about the emotion behind that. But she told me that she won't ever put my happiness before hers. You know, I never had a problem putting hers before mine, but that was when I thought she appreciated it, not when she expects it. I've tried talking for two years. She doesn't want to talk about any of the issues. __–A'_

'_I hate that you have to go through that. I never want you to be trapped and if it wasn't for your feelings for Zay, I'd be pushing you a different way and it wouldn't necessarily have to be with me. I can't believe what she has, she doesn't want and I would love to have it. I don't get it, and I don't get how you refuse to put someone you love's happiness behind yours…I can't do it.__ –Callie 3'_

'_I've been unhappy for a long time and you know, when I used to talk to you when I was upset, I thought my feelings for you were because I romanticized our past relationship and Lita just made you look better. But even during Lita and I's best times, I still think about you. I know you would never treat me the way she does and I know, from experience, that you could barely keep your hands off me. And I know your feelings for me haven't dwindled over time. I just wish I was with you :'( and I know now that I never will be and it breaks my heart that I did this to myself and to you. I feel like out of the guilt of leaving you, I stayed with Lita and got trapped into this. And now, I just have to live with someone that I love, that will never love me the same way and could never love me like you do.__ –A'_

' _I don't want to say it, but no one can love you like I do. The love I have for you goes deeper than even I can understand.__ –Callie 3'_

'_It's so difficult being where I am. I have to try to live unhappy, but just fake it better, I guess for zay. I love him more than anything in this world and I will live my life unhappy, for him. I would give my life for him in a second and I guess that's what I'm doing; giving my lifetime of happiness and love for him.__ –A'_

'_You really love that kid.__ –Callie 3'_

'_How do you feel about me right now?__ –A'_

'_How do I feel about you? The same way I always have.__ –Callie 3'_

'_I feel weird, like, that now, I'm more afraid to lose you. . . As a friend.__ –A'_

'_Arizona you can never lose me, you can't ever lose me. What we have is real. As for what it is I don't know I just know that it's real and it's deep. I can't be without you in my life somehow.__ –Callie 3'_

'_I know your busy, so I'm going to let you go, but just so you know, you are the best everything I know. Best friend, best girlfriend (past tense), Best softball player and best person, in general. So, thank you for being in my life, helping me through everything and being a true friend. You teach me a little about love every time I talk to you. Ok, sorry. Good night, just wanted to put that out there. Don't ever change. I love you. Sweet dreams.__ –A'_

'_You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I will always help you through anything. I love you too, best friend. Good night.__ –Callie 3'_

There is was all in one conversation. Everything both of them wanted and needed to hear, but reality is slapping them in the face. If it was different maybe they could be happy together, but right now it's not for them. They both have so many thoughts running through their heads. All Arizona can think about is how if she didn't leave none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have been what seems like she is stuck in the relationship she is in now. Callie just keeps thinking about how this is all she has ever wanted to head, yet she can't take it. She can't make Arizona choose. If Lita and Zay make her happy then that is what she wants no matter what she is losing. That is the one thing Callie will always do for Arizona. She will always put her happiness before hers. That is the woman she loves. Both want to fight for each other, but both know that having each other in their lives even if it is just as friends, it's better than not at all.

|The Next Day|

Callie and Arizona talked all day again today. They quit texting for a couple of hours because Callie had some errands to run and a few things to do. She gets out of her car at home and takes some stuff inside. She puts everything down and goes to sit outside on the porch. She sits her phone down beside her and just stares into the night sky. She loves looking at the stars because it reminds her of when her and Arizona laid on the softball field that night of their date and looked at the stars. She hears her phone playing Arizona's text tone.

'_Hey Callie, I'm sorry to text, but I need to talk to you.-A'_

'_It's fine, I just got home. What's up? -Callie 3'_

'_It's Lita, I told her about us being friends again. I told her how genuine our friendship is and how serious I am about keeping you in my life. I told her you weren't a threat to me and her. That it was quite the opposite and she told me . . . that she wasn't ready for me and you to be friends. She said that if I didn't quit talking to you for good that she would leave me for good and take Zay away. She wouldn't let me talk to him or come around. I know he isn't technically my kid but . . . –A ' _

'_But nothing, Zay has been in your life for about six years now. He might as well be your kid. Your greatest fear pertains to him, you are willing to give up your happiness for him. Yes, he is your kid. That child is amazing. You always talk about him and when you let me meet him on Skype, I understood it. He is awesome, just like you. I'm so sorry she is doing this to you Arizona. -Callie 3' _

'_All I have been able to do since she said this is cry. I'm in bed crying my eyes out. I have never cried this hard in my life, over anything. –A ' _

'_I know, baby, please stop crying. It is all going to be ok. -Callie 3' _

'_I don't want to lose you Calliope –A.' _When she said that, Callie world pretty much came crashing down around her. She used her name. The name she uses that no one else can. Callie knows she is hurting and realizes how much this is killing her. Callie knows what she has got to do. _–_

'_I know you don't, and I don't want to lose you either. -Callie 3' _

'_I can't be without you again. You are everything to me Calliope. –A'_

'_I know, and you are everything to me, but you have to do this. You love her and you love Zay. -Callie 3'_

'_I can't hurt you like that again. Every time I walk back into your life, I hurt you. I don't want to do that again. –A' _

'_Arizona, you have to do what you have to do. I'll understand and I'm always here for you. -Callie 3'_

'_Callie, don't say that. –A' _

'_I'm going to say it because it is true. You have to do this, so do it. I'm not going to fight you on this because I will NEVER make you pick between me and your Zay Baby. -Callie 3'_

'_Will you do me the biggest favor? –A' _

'_Anything for you, you know that. -Callie 3'_

'_I need you to end it, to end us. I need you to tell me you never want to talk to me again. I know what I'm asking you to do and I don't deserve to even be able to ask this from you, but I need you to do it. I need you to delete my number, delete me off of facebook, don't respond to any texts or emails I send you, if I send you any. I need you to do this. I wasn't woman enough to officially end us the first time, and I can't do it now. –A' _This almost kills Callie to read. It's like some stuck a knife in her heart and started twisting it. The only other time she felt this pain was when Arizona left the first time. She was always able to handle it after that, because it was never as devastating, but this . . . this was something different. She wouldn't take it as hard as she did the first time, but it hurts that bad. She knows she has to be the step up person, but she can't do what Arizona asked, better yet, she won't.

'_Arizona, I can't do that. I can't do that to either of us. I won't cut you off because if you need me, I will always be here for you. I'll make you a deal though. I won't contact you. I'll have your number in case you decide to text or call. I won't delete you on facebook because I have to make sure you are ok. If you send me an email, I won't email you back, but if you contact me and say that you two are having problems or that you broke up, I will talk to you. -Callie 3'_

'_Ok. I'm so sorry Calliope.'_

'_It's fine, really. I'm not going to fight for you, and you know why, but I'm going to let you know. If you don't work, then I want you to come to me. I want you back and it does not have to be in a relationship type way. I want my best friend back. I want my best friend in my life. -Callie 3'_

'_I wish I could kiss you with everything I have . . . God what am I doing? I will come to you if me and Lita don't work, if that's what you want. I will be anything for you. But mostly, I'll be me for you. Never the bad me again, just the good me. The me who dreams about you in her arms and the me who loves you more than anything in this world. You are not my second best, you would be my first and last. :'( Good Bye, Baby. –A' _

'_Always and forever in my mind and heart – AR'_

'_I love you my little spitfire, always and forever. -Callie 3'_


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: This one goes out to My Dougie. Happy Belated Birthday! I love u =)

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. This has been a long journey and I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you just starting to read, thank you for reading, for those of you who have been around from the beginning . . . wow it's been a long ride. Thank you so much for sticking with it. I love you all!

|Arizona's P.O.V|

|3 1/2 Years Later|

"AZ you have got to be kidding me, I ask you for one thing, and you can't give that to me?" Lita screams at me from the other side of our bedroom.

"Lita, you are acting like this one thing is simple. It isn't. It has not been simple for three years. I have given you all I have to give and nothing is ever good enough for you." I fire back.

"Then you aren't trying hard enough."

"I'm trying with everything I have in me. I have bought you a new car that you hated even though it's the best I could do at the time. I have provided us with a place to live. I'm working two jobs and going to school making sure we have everything we need. Yes my parents have helped, but they have been slacking on that, because even they can tell I'm unhappy. Yes they love you and they love Zay like he is their own grandson, but we are not happy."

"We could be if you would just . . . "

"What if I would just what? Fake it? That is not happening. I have been trying to fake it for you. I have wanted to be the perfect person for you, but obviously nothing I do is good enough. We fight over everything. We even fight about fighting. This is just becoming too much. I can't do this Lita."

"Fine you don't have to do it. I'm done with this. I'm done with you. You can't be here for me and Zay then don't be. It doesn't matter if he needs you or that I love you."

"Lita, listen to what you are saying. Those last three words you said . . . when is the last time it was just burning for you to say that to me? You can't honestly say that you have even wanted to say it lately. You have just gotten so used to me being here that you don't know what you are going to do with me gone. It has nothing to do with you wanting me or loving me you just don't want to be confused. Lita, look, you will always be in my heart. We have gone through so much shit, but it's over now. We grew apart a long time ago and it's pointless for us to both sit here and fight for something that is gone. If you ever need me, or if that little boy ever needs me, I will always be here, but other than that . . . there is nothing for us. This is over."

I sit down on the bed exhausted. We have been fighting for three hours and it was over something so insignificant that I can't even remember what it was that set us off. I look up at her and she looks in complete shock. We both knew this was coming for a long time, but this has become such a routine for us that I don't think she ever expected me to stand up and say what I just said. I'm just so sick of it. She finally sits down on the other side of the bed.

"So this is it?" She finally asks looking down.

"Yes, this is it." I say definitely. "I'll get my stuff together and you and Zay can stay here. I'll get a new apartment. I'll go to a hotel tonight."

"AZ you don't have to do that. You can stay here. We do have a guest room in this house."

"Thank you."

"Besides, I think you need to explain this to Zay."

"I will."

"AZ?" She asks sounding broken.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What am I going to do?" She asks and I almost lose my temper. This is part of the problem we have.

"Well Lita, you have a job, you have a career, and you have for three years. You are practically stable and that is another problem we have. You have never supported me going into medicine, but that doesn't even matter. The fact that I just said I would move out and find an apartment and all that is a huge thing, but all you care about is you. Not what we are going to do, just what you are going to do. You have never cared about me. You never loved me, you would never put me before yourself, when that is all I do for you. I was always willing to make you happy, but you never returned that. When you love someone you give them all you have and I felt like you did at one part, but the last six years? I haven't felt that at all."

"What do you want me to say? You are right? You might be. May be I just thought this was love. I was trying to force love. I thought you were supposed to be perfect. I guess I confused gratitude for love when my mom died, and when you said we could keep Zay. May be I have never had someone in my life that would do that and you became that for me."

"I was happy to do it for you Lita, but I can't do this stuff anymore." I stand up and put stuff in a bag and move it down the hall into the guest room. After a few trips like that I'm done moving part of my stuff. I walk into my old room and see Lita sitting on the bed. "Do you want to talk to Zay with me?" I ask her.

"No, you do it."

"Ok, I will tomorrow. Good night Lita." I say and I lean down to kiss her on the top of the head. I walk down the hall and pass my room going to Zay's. I knock on the door and I hear a muffled sound. "Zay baby, it's me." I say leaning against the door.

"Come in." I hear lightly on the other side. I slowly twist the door knob and open the door. I'm faced with my handsome young man laying on his bed in just his basketball shorts and a wife beater, curled up into a ball, looking like a scared little boy. He doesn't look at me, just stares at the wall trying to ignore me.

"Z-man, are you ok?"

"I'm fine AZ." He whispers.

"Talk to me, what is it?" I say sitting down and putting my arm over him. He turns over and looks up at me.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Always"

"I'm tired of this fighting. I'm scared that one night it's going to get bad. I know you will never hit her, but I have seen her mad at you remember that one time she started hitting you? I don't want her doing that again. I know you can only push someone so far and I can't pick between the two of you. I don't get why you two fight. It is usually over the stupidest crap."

"Zay, I know. I've fixed it ok? You don't have to worry about us fighting anymore, not like that." I say giving him a small smile and a nod.

"How did you fix it?"

"Can we talk about it in the morning? You have school and you need to sleep. You have been up long enough with us yelling."

"You promise we will talk about it?"

"Pinky" I say sticking my pinky out for him. He wraps his around mine and I lean in to give him a hug.

"I'm getting too old for all this pinky crap." He says defiantly as I walk to the door. I turn around and give him a look.

"Yeah whatever little man, your secret is safe with me. You can be a sissy all you want." I wink at him. He laughs that laugh that reminds me of when he was six. I smile and close his door walking back to the guest room.

I lay down in the bed. It's a good thing that when we got this bed I had my parents in mind. This bed is so comfortable. I roll on my side and pull one of my pillows close cuddling it. My mind goes into over drive. I think about how I finally did something that makes me happy and for the first time I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm upset about it, yes, but I believe this will truly make me happy. I'm upset that I am losing someone that has consistently been by my side through all this stuff in my life, but losing the arguments, the fights, and the other unhealthy stuff is a great thing.

I'm lying here and I'm in that limbo between awake and asleep. My mind is still racing. Then it happens, the image of that raven haired beauty goes through my mind. I jump out of my trance. "Calliope" I say to myself and grab my phone. I scroll through my contacts and go to _'Bad Ass Superstar'_ I had put her name as that in my phone so Lita wouldn't go through my phone and think I still had her number. When she asked who that was I told her it was a high school friend, so I wasn't completely lying. I click the options and go down to message, then to text message. I key in the words _'you were right, I love you' _I look at the message and erase the last part. She doesn't deserve that from me. I clear the message and put my phone down. All that is replaying over and over in my head is that time a little over three years ago when I got the text asking me to come back to her if Lita and I didn't work out. I still remember typing out the message, the feeling I had saying those things to her. I meant every word I said. I want to go back to her, but for right now, as a friend. I want to be the person that she makes me out to be. I want to know that I won't ever hurt her again. I know that if I could just have her in my arms again I would never let her go. I would be anything for her, but most of all, like I told her; I would be me for her, the same person that she fell in love with the first time. I soon drift off to sleep with thoughts of my Calliope in my head.

|The Next Day|

I'm sitting in the guest room relaxing in my sweats and on the lap top looking for cheap apartments around town when the guest room door flies open hitting the wall.

"What the . . ." I say looking up startled at a smirking Zay.

"Scared ya" He says.

"Find a better way to do it next time; you don't want to put a hole in your sister's wall." I say laughing and he comes to sit on the bed beside me. "How was school?" I ask him.

"Usual" He says looking at the computer screen. I quickly turn it away from him since I haven't talked to him yet.

"Do you have homework?"

"No, but what are you hiding?"

"Nothing we'll talk about it."

"You want to play the game with me for a little while?"

"Sure kid." I say as he jumps off the bed and I do the same. We got into his room and he hands me his Playstation 3 controller and finds a game for us to play. We sit on the bed and for two hours play the game.

"So, can we talk now?" Zay asks. He was never one to shy away from an issue or put it on the back burner.

"Yeah we can." I say pausing the game and putting my controller down.

"So, what did you mean last night when you said that you fixed it?" He said turning to me in the floor and putting his controller down.

"You know how you said last night that you were tired of all the arguing and crap right?" He nods and I continue. "We'll I am too. Your sister and I grew apart a long time ago, but I couldn't leave. I loved her and you too much to leave, but you didn't deserve to see us fighting all the time. Yes I still love her, but the love we use to have isn't there."

"Arizona . . ." He interrupts.

"What is it Zay baby?"

"Are you leaving me?"

"I'm moving out, but I'm not leaving you. You have a cell phone now. You can text me just like you always do. Anytime you need me, I will always be here. I'm just a text or phone call away. I want you to do me a favor ok?"

"What?"

"I want you to be good for your sister. Be the kid we raised you to be. You are an amazing little boy and I love you with all my heart. Don't get into trouble, don't do stuff the other kids do. Yeah I know, I'm getting into momma mode, but seriously. You are a smart young man and I don't want anything happening to you. I am not above coming back and beating you down if you get into trouble."

"Arizona, you wouldn't."

"That's not the point." I say laughing. "Just behave and make sure you text me and call me, so I know you are doing ok, ok?"

"Ok I will." He says picking up his controller.

"You want to help me pick out my new apartment?" I ask picking up my controller and unpausing the game.

"Sure, can I come visit?" He says focusing his attention on the game.

"Sure thing kid, If I get a two bedroom, one can be yours." I say getting back to the game. We play for a few hours then go down stairs and get something to eat. Then go to the guest room to pick out apartments. We hear a knock on the door an hour later, and Lita opens the door.

"Zay, you need to get in the shower and get some sleep you still have school tomorrow."

"Ok, just a minute." He says pointing to the screen. We had picked out my new apartment. He gave me a hug and I kissed the top of his head sending him off.

|5 Months Later|

I'm settled into my apartment finally. I just finished the final touches on the living room. I go and grab my laptop turning on the tv to watch while I check my email. I finish going through my email and replying to a few emails about graduation next month. I go to facebook and go through the recent posts. As I scroll down I see a post from Calliope. It said she was attending UCLA's graduation and under the post she wrote that she was ready to walk across that stage. I check the date for her graduation and it is during my exam week, but my professors took exams early because they didn't want to meet that last week. I made my mind up right then and there. I went to a few more websites and did what I needed to do before I went to sleep, perfectly content.

|2 Weeks Later|

I step off the plane and go to retrieve my luggage. I go and find a place to rent a car. I finally get a car after a couple of hours and drive to my hotel. I made reservations two weeks ago and lucked upon this room because they had just had a cancellation. This city was full for graduation. I got my room key from the front desk and went up to my room. I didn't even bothering to unpack because I was only going to be here a night. I pulled out my clothes for the graduation and ironed them. I pulled my curling iron out of my bag and plugged it into the outlet in the bathroom area. I put on the tank top I had to go under my outfit. I started doing my makeup. Graduation was starting in 3 hours and I still had to drive an hour to campus plus allowing some time for traffic. I finished my makeup and started curling my blonde locks. I pulled on my button up white shirt and buttoned it up half way. I went and got my black slacks and slipped them on and put on my heels. I grabbed my purse, keys, phone, and key card and walked out the room.

I'm riding around the school and every lot around seems to be full, and the only parking spots are like a mile away. I happen to glance over during my last run through of the lots and see a single parking spot near the gym. I think the truck behind me sees the same spot and since I'm almost past the opening to the parking lot I see him start to turn the wheel to get into the parking lot. I cut mine quickly whipping into the lot and race into the spot. I take it from another person that was about to pull in. I wouldn't have been rude or took it from someone like that but I only have twenty minutes until graduation starts, and I'm not going to be late. I get out of the car and look down adjusting my outfit and smoothing out a couple wrinkles. I open the back door and pull out the balloon and teddy bear I had bought Calliope. I walk toward the gym and right as I'm about to climb the stairs to the building I look to my right and a shiny blue car catches my eye. I smile at the memories that flood my mind at the very sight of that car. I feel the crazy butterflies I use to get when we first got together.

'Am I really doing this?' I ask myself. I didn't get an invite. I haven't talked to her in God knows how long. Who am I to just show up at her graduation? I push those thoughts aside, I have to see her. I have to lay eyes on her. I have to know she is well. I want her to know that I'm proud of her and nothing ever changed for me, but that last part really isn't fair for me to just spring on her, so proud works. I walk in and see how full the gym is. People probably started getting here an hour or so earlier. I look around and see a seat close to the gym floor. I walk down a few rows and sit down. I start looking around and spot Addison, Callie's best friend. She looks amazing. I continue to scan the crowd and they land on the Torres family. I smile seeing Mom, Dad, and Aria. I realize not only do I miss Calliope, but I miss her family as well. I grew close to them when we were together. The gym grows silent and the ceremony starts.

|Callie's P.O.V|

Graduation starts and the president of the university is talking. I'm so excited; I've been waiting for this for so long. I'm ready to start my internship at Seattle Grace. I look to the side and up a row and see the back of my best friend's head. Mark Sloan and I have been though it all these years, but no matter what I can always count on him. He and Addison were still together, which surprised everyone including me, but they are so good for each other. I'm glad they met. My eyes scan up to the crowd and I see Jamie Andrews, one of the best things that happened to me during high school after Arizona left. She has still been here for me even though she transferred colleges years ago. My thoughts run back to my previous one, the name that haunts me always, Arizona. I look around and I'm seeing all these faces from my past. All the people that have always been here for me and the one face I want to see more than anything, I don't. This is definitely one of the biggest days of my life and she is the only thing missing. I don't even know how she is doing, I'm pretty sure her and Lita broke up. I check her facebook every once in a while. The last time I talked to her was about a year ago and she was still pretty unhappy, but she was holding on with Lita. So, there was no talking to me. I get lost in thought and before I know it I'm standing to receive my diploma. I shake the president's hand, take my diploma, and pose for a picture and return to my seat. Mark turns around and looks at me smiling, then mouths 'We did it Cal'. I smile widely. I'm so happy even though I feel like something is missing. Graduation ends, we throw our caps and find them. Everyone exchanges hugs and is jumping around. I run up to where I saw my mom, dad, and Aria sitting. I'm pulled into a million hugs. My dad tells me how proud of me he is, my mom is telling me how much she loves me, and Aria is asking when we are partying. Next thing I know my arm is being pulled and I turn around face to face with Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey.

"Wow, what are you two doing here?" I ask my eyes lighting up.

"Well for some reason there was an invitation sent to my parents about some kid's graduation and I thought it would be nice to see how that bitch was doing." Cristina says sarcastically and then cracks a small smile. I pull Meredith into a hug whispering thanks in her ear. I pull Cristina into a hug next.

"Thank you" I say squeezing her.

"No need to get all sappy kid." Cristina says and smiles. "Congrats Cal" She says.

"Thanks, you know, you're next Cris." I say glancing over her shoulder spying a blonde, whose curls look very familiar. My mom stands in front of me and starts talking. I try to move her and the blonde had disappeared from that spot.

I start looking around trying to find that person again. I don't see her, so I shake my head. I guess I missed Arizona so much I imagined seeing her. About ten minutes later I feel a tap on the back of my thigh. I turn around expecting it to be one of my friends messing with me. I look down and see a little girl around seven years old.

"Are you C-Cal-Calliope?" She asks smiling as she finally get my name.

"Stick with Callie little one. Who are you?"

"She asked me to give these to you." She says handing me a bear, a card, and a balloon, then turning around and looking for someone.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"I don't know where she went." She says shrugging her shoulders and running to her parents.

I pull out the card and instead of the standard graduation card I pull out a piece of paper, folded up. On the inside it said _'I am so proud of you my badass –Spitfire AR-' _I feel a pain shoot through me and tears form in my eyes. She was here. Why didn't she see me? I hand Aria my bear, balloon, and envelop to Aria and run up toward the top of the gym trying to find her. I look outside and around the parking lot not seeing her. I feel my heart break again. Why? Is the only thing I can ask.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

I see her standing there with her family and friends. She looks as stunning as ever. Her beautiful raven hair is flowing slightly longer than I have ever seen it, with a gentle curl to it. I see her laugh and smile and it sends a pain to my heart, yet at the same time it brightens my world. Her laughter, which I can decipher from every other noise in the gym, plays like a song that I wish I could put on repeat and play every day for the rest of my life. I see how happy she is and all I can think is how I wish I could be the one sharing that joy with her. Then it hits me, if I wouldn't have hurt her, if I wouldn't have let her go, if I would have been the person she makes me want to be, then I could share that joy with her. All that runs through my mind is how I shouldn't have put her through all that. I can't even face her.

I see a couple little kids playing with a bouncy call at the top of the gym. One little girl throws the ball and the other catches it and throws it back, and the process continues. I walk up to the top of the gym and face the other side trying to think of a way to get these things to Calliope. Next thing I know I'm getting a bouncy ball to my back. I turn around and see the four year old with her hands cupping her mouth and looking at me scared. The seven year old runs over to me and grabs the ball behind me against the wall.

"I'm sorry, it got away from us." She says looking a little scared. I bend down to get eye level with the little girl. I look over and see her parents looking at us.

"Its fine sweetie just be careful next time." I said smiling letting my dimples out full force.

"So who are those for?" The little girl asks pointing to the gifts in my hand.

"Well, they belong to my best friend, Calliope." I say smiling.

"Ca-Cal . . ."

"-iope" I say helping her out.

"Cal-liope" She finally gets out.

"Yeah" I say smiling.

"Why haven't you give-d them to her?" She asks.

"Well, she's right over there." I say pointing to Calliope, her family, and friends.

"The pretty girl in the black dress?" She asks pointing to her.

"Yes" I say. "You want to make her smile?" I ask the little girl. She nods vigorously. "Here" I say handing her the balloon, card, and teddy bear. "You can give them to her, if your parents say its ok." I say looking at them and nodding. Her eyes light up and she turns around to talk to her parents. I hear her tell them what she is going to do and they nod watching her closely. As soon as she gets a few steps away from Callie I head out of the gym and toward my car, hoping that Callie wouldn't be too upset with me for coming.

|6 years Later|

I go into the locker room and pull out my mail. I have three offers from other hospitals wanting me to join their programs as an attending. I am one of the best residents in my field. Another resident, one of my closest friends, walks into the locker room and sits down beside me.

"Hey AZ, what's up?" Liz asks.

"I'm reviewing these job offers. I really want to be an attending and I don't understand why I'm not already, but I love it here, I love Mercy West, so going to another hospital definitely isn't ideal." I say staring at the letters.

"Well do what you think is best for you. Where are the offers from?"

"Seattle Grace, Mass Gen, and John Hopkins" I answer her.

Well, Seattle Grace is a pretty good program, but if you want to be here, why don't you talk to the chief?" She asks and I look up at her. She's right, I'm awesome, the kids love me, and I would make a good attending here. Why should I wait to be asked? I gather myself and prepare to go talk to Chief Booth. I hear the loud beeping of my pager tear through the quiet room. I read the page; it's the chief paging me to her office.

"It's Chief" I say shocked.

"Go tell her how it is." Liz says nodding and throwing me the scrub top I had sitting in between us. She pushes me as I walk past her to motivate me. "Oh and Arizona remember to sign up for the softball team on the bulletin board." She yells after me.

I put that on my mental check list as I head toward the chief's office. My nerves are starting to flare up and I wish I could go and hit a few softballs before going in here. I stop in front of her door. I take a deep breath and raise my hand to knock. Before my hand even makes contact with the wood I hear her yell for me to come in. I twist the knob to the office and walk in closing the door carefully behind me.

"Robbins, take a seat." Chief Booth says. I watch her studying me carefully.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you." I say carefully, this woman is very intimidating, not to mention I have authority issues.

"No, you cannot." She says sternly. "Not until after I finish saying what I have to say."

"Yes ma'am" I say starting to worry. Chief Booth is always stern and scary, but not like this.

"Robbins, I received the news that you have received offers from other hospitals for an attending position." She states simply. I start to say something but she holds her hand up to cut me off. "You are an amazing and important asset to this team. The cases you have taken on and the things you have accomplished are impressive. I would like to keep you on board. You are talented. So, I would like to make you an offer. I have an attending position open for you if you would like to take it." She finishes.

"I would love that, thank you." I say stand up and shaking her hand. I think the abruptness I answered her with shocked her.

"Congratulations Robbins" She says. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asks seemingly more relaxed.

"Nothing anymore" I smile showing my dimples. I walk out of her office and head to the locker room. I open my locker and reach for my purse, pulling out my cell phone. I scroll down my contact list and see _'Bad Ass Superstar'_ I never changed that name in my phone. Still when I get good news, she is the first person I want to call and share it with. I skip down and go to my parent's phone number. I call them and tell them the news and follow up by sending out some excited texts. I scroll back down my contacts and stop on Callie's number. I want to text her but I'm not even sure that is the right number. I put my phone on the bench and change my clothes to get ready to leave. I put my phone in my pocket and head to the bulletin board writing my name on the softball team list. I pull my phone out and text Liz. _'I put my name on the list, bout time we can do something besides going to the batting cages. I'm going to call Ashlye and go to Joe's tonight, meet us there?'_ I finish my text and walk outside, as soon as I get in the parking lot I call Ashlye.

"Hey babe, you were off tonight right?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm going to pick you up, let's go to Joe's I got some news."

"Ok, are you leaving work now?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty."

"I'll be waiting." She says and hangs up.

I walk out to my car and get in. I open the compartment between the seats. I try to fit some of my paper work in, but there is too much stuff. I start to rearrange stuff in there to make it fit. I pull out some stuff to throw away and my fingers brush up against something soft. I pull out a key chain Callie had won for me. It was a small bear in a baseball outfit with a baseball bat. I smile thinking about the night she won it for me. For some reason, all of my memories with her seem like they just happened yesterday. I've never left that keychain anywhere ever since I got it; it's always in my car, so it's always with me. It is my good luck charm. I kiss the top of its head and put it back into the compartment.

I take off to pick Ashlye up. I pull up and go to her apartment. I walk up and ring the door bell. She doesn't come to the door so I pull out my key and just walk in like I always do. We started internship together and have been at each other's side ever since. I sit down on the couch. Ashlye comes out of her room buttoning up her black shirt with a white skinny tie hanging loosely and putting on her black fitted hat.

"Hey AZ" She says coming up behind me and kissing me on top of the head and handing me the remote off the table.

"Thanks, guess what?" I say turning to the tv and flipping through channels.

"What is it?" She asks walking back toward her bathroom.

"Well, first off, I signed up for the softball team and you aren't on the list, just why aren't you?"

"I haven't gotten around to signing up yet."

"Well you better; I need my star short stop." I yell.

"So, what's the news?" She asks as I hear her starting to brush her teeth.

"We have a new Peds attending." I shout. I hear her almost choke and spit out her mouth full of toothpaste.

"We have a new WHAT? If anyone should have gotten that position it should have been you. I'm going to go in there tomorrow and give Booth a piece of my mind, we don't need another . . ." She starts rambling.

"It's me!" I yell cutting her off.

"Wait" She yells running into the living room. "You're the new attending?" She practically screeches and I nod vigorously making my blonde curls bounce. She runs over and pulls me up off the couch and into a hug. She pulls back and looks me up and down. "Why Doctor Robbins, I have to say authority looks sexy on you." She winks and I hit her arm.

"Ashlye Michelle! I'm hot, authority or not."

"What is this, a tell me I'm great moment? Because if it is, I'm pretty sure, I kind of just did." She replies sarcastically. I glare at her and she laughs. She grabs her jacket and mine. She helps me put it on and slaps my butt. "Come on my little attending, let's go celebrate."

|Three Weeks Later|

|Callie's P.O.V|

I walk into the attending locker room to find Mark. I turn the corner and see him talking to Derek. I stand back and wait on him to stop talking. He finally turns around and sees me standing there.

"Torres, what are you doing in the attending locker room? You aren't at this level yet." He says mockingly.

"Shut it Sloan, the only reason you got an attending position before I did is because plastics is a bull shit specialty and no one else wants to be in plastics." I say laughing. For anyone else to say that it would be a sore spot, but he knows that I'm just teasing.

I actually have huge respect for plastics when it comes to him. Even though Mark Sloan is a notorious flirt and labeled the man whore, it's not about boobs and ass jobs to him. When we were residents a few years ago, we had a trauma come in the ER, before we declared specialties, Mark was set on trauma. He loved the adrenaline rush. There was a car wreck that came in. Three people were in critical condition and another three were just really beat up, bruised and scratched up, but there was a four year old little girl who had gotten stuck in one of the cars while it was on fire. Someone finally got her out and rushed her into our ER. Her burns were so severe they didn't think she would make it.

Mark was the first one to get out to that ambulance. The parents of the little girl had just had T.O.D called. She attached to Mark and he did what he could to soothe the burns and get her stabilized. Mark checked on her every day and eventually they started trying to fix her skin. The little girl was going to have to go into foster care and probably couldn't keep having the surgeries because they didn't know how they would be paid for. She was so scared. She would tell Mark everyday how she didn't think anyone would adopt her because of her appearance. Mark talked to social workers, got a lawyer and made some arrangements. Her adoption was finalized a year ago. He vowed to his daughter that he would do everything he could to help people like her. So plastics and all he does is for my niece Brie.

"Wow, low blow Torres." He says laughing and giving me a hug. "Someone is just a little sour, what's up?"

"Nothing, wondering if you want to practice a little this afternoon before our game tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have to get Brie from school first."

"Good, I want to see my baby girl, and she will probably want to practice too. Her summer league starts soon doesn't it?"

"Yeah, she's already bragging about how she is going to be better than everyone because she has her Aunt Callie teaching her." He laughs.

"She knows who the best is." I wink. "I'm going to go change, meet me at the park at four?"

"See you there."

|The Next Day|

|3rd Person P.O.V|

Arizona throws on her sliding shorts, followed by an old pair of basketball shorts. She puts on her long softball socks that have long black stripes down the side of them. She slides on a pair of sandals and goes into the laundry room pulling her hospital team shirt out of her dryer. She pulls out a tank to after that and puts it on. She folds up her hospital shirt and throws it into her softball bag. She goes into the kitchen and pulls out a small cooler. She grabs a bag of ice out of the freezer and busts it up, emptying the contents into the cooler and then adding gatorade and water bottles.

She hears the door bell ring and she already knows it's Ashlye, so she just waits for her to come in. Within a minute Ashlye is walking in wearing her basketball shorts, her hospital shirt, long socks, and a visor.

"Well you look ready." Arizona comments smiling "your car or mine?"

"Considering we have all this equipment and the cooler, I'm thinking mine." Ashlye says grabbing Arizona's softball bag and the cooler off the counter going ahead and carrying it out to her SUV. Arizona walks out and gets into the vehicle. They ride to the park listening to music and getting pumped.

Callie is at the field with the team already. They are all warming up in the outfield.

"Hey Cal" Mark shouts running over to her.

"What's up?"

"You and Holly can go over to one of the other fields and you can practice pitching if you want to."

"Yeah, where is Holly? I'm going to take you up on that offer." She says. Mark points out Holly and Callie goes to get her and they walk to one of the other fields.

Arizona and the rest of her team meet in the parking lot and walk to the field together. They get into the dugout and start hanging their bags and situating everything. The umpire walks to the middle of the field.

"Teams, are you ready?" He yells.

Mercy West's team answers yes and Mark runs to get Callie and Holly. They come back from the other field in a run. Arizona is in the corner of the dugout talking to Ashlye facing a away from the field.

"Ok, give me a player from each team for the coin toss." The ump yells. Ashly holds onto Arizona's arms and back her out onto the field straight to the umpire. She talks to her for a moment. Callie is surrounded by the team telling her to get out of there. She steps out of the dugout and before she knows it Brie is tapping on her back. Callie turns around and looks at her niece.

"What's up little bit?"

"Can I walk with you for the coin toss?" She asks bright eyed.

"You can even call it, you know you are Aunt Callie's good luck charm." Callie says backing up and watching her niece's face light up. She turns a bit and sees how far away the mound and umpire is. She sees her opponent's shoes. She starts jogging backward knowing her niece will chase her. Callie finally stops jogging when she realizes she is in the pitcher's circle. Arizona and Callie both turn around at the same time and lock eyes.

"Arizona?"

"Calliope?"


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Love & Softball  
Author: BrennaAimee  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Callie transfers to a new high school from one where she is a softball star. Can she prove she belongs on this new team and impress the captain in more ways than she knows.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

A/N: Ok Final Chapter everyone I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is for my personal Arizona, Ashlye a.k.a y0ungalaska. Gurl you have been with me through this whole story and through so much in my life. We had our ups and downs and I am definitely so thankful to have you. I love you so much and I am so lucky to call you a best friend. This story is yours. It has been since the beginning.

Other important peoples: whirrledpeas a.k.a Holly I love you gurl you did wonders in this story lol! anthizonarobbins0804 a.k.a Anthony this is our story minus the end and all lol. I love you my best friend. My Post-It Wife HappyAngel103 you mean the world to me I love you 3 and of course Dened, Cris, Fabi. To my readers: You are amazing and I have much love for you. 3

"_Arizona" _

"_Calliope"_

|Arizona's P.O.V|

Our eyes lock and her name just slips from my mouth. I stand there in shock and I can tell it's the same for her. I see a head of dark brunette hair at the bottom of my vision. We unlock eyes as the little girl pulls on Callie's wrist. I study her with my eyes. She has to be somewhere around five to seven, but she is kind of small even for that age. She has dark hair and bright blue eyes. She continues to pull on her wrist for a moment. Callie looks down at her and bends a little to get closer to her level.

"She just said your full name, not even daddy can do that." The little girl says wide eyed in shock. 'Daddy?' I think to myself. She's hers?

"It's ok baby girl." She says standing back up straight and giving me a small smile. Even with a smile that small she can manage to melt my heart. I smile back at her.

"Ok ladies, you" The umpire says pointing to me "are home, so visitors, you can call it."

"Can I call it?" The little girl asks Callie with her eyes lighting up and filling with hope.

"Ask Ms. Arizona and the umpire" She says looking down at the little girl and nudging her to me.

"Ms. Arizona, may I please call it?" She says sweetly and looking down shyly.

"Call me Arizona sweetie, and of course you can." I say bending down to her level.

"Thank you, Arizona." She smiles widely.

"You welcome. . . What's your name?" I ask.

"Brie" She says reaching her hand out to me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Brie" I say taking her hand into mine. I turn to the right and nod to the umpire.

"Ok, little one, when I toss the coin call heads or tails." He says flicking the coin into the air.

"Tails!" The little girl yells excitedly. The umpire catches it and puts it on the back of his hand showing her and us the tails side.

"Tails it is." He says. "What will it be Seattle Grace?" Callie turns to her team and they point down.

"We'll take the field." She answers.

"I'm going to tell Daddy!" She says taking off running toward the dugout. Callie turns to follow the little girl. Brie runs right into the arms of Mark Sloan. My heart nearly falls into my stomach.

Callie and Mark had a kid? I wonder. I mean she was a newborn when I was with her, but she was with Adrienne. Wait, Addison and Mark were at the graduation together, but that was a long time ago. This is just crazy. I just. . . I don't know what to think. All I know is this hurts. I don't know how I'm going to play this game.

|Callie's P.O.V|

I walk into the dugout, head hanging low. I walk straight to my bag which is beside Mark and Brie. I unzip my bag; grab my glove, bean bag, and wrist sweat bands. I start putting my wrist bands on slowly as my team takes the field.

"Aunt Callie, are you ok?" I hear Brie's sweet voice break my daze. I don't answer her though. "Daddy" I hear her say.

"I got it baby girl." He says. "Here, take your glove and you can go behind Holly and get what she doesn't. Remember, if it is coming too fast, move." I hear him place a kiss on her head and send her on her way. Out of the corner of my eye I see her exit the dugout looking back at me and then running to go stand behind Holly.

"Cal" Mark says trying to bring me out of my daze completely.

"What mark?" I snap.

"Are you ok babe?"

"I just came face to face with the love of my life after God knows how many years, and you are asking me if I'm alright?" Mark doesn't say anything, nor does he move. "I . . . I don't know. I saw her and more than anything just wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her and tell her how much I've missed her and how much I've always loved her, but then a million questions run through my head. Like why hasn't she talked to me? Did she even miss me? Why didn't she just tell me how she has been? Why didn't she just say fuck off if she didn't want to talk to me? So many why's. . ."

Mark turns me around and pulls me into him. I lean into his chest. He tells me to breathe deep and I do as he says. I relax slightly into him. He kisses the top of my head and puts his arms on my shoulders and pushes me back staring into my eyes.

"Torres, you can do this. You are going to focus on winning this game and then you can talk to her afterward. Ok?"

"Thanks Mark."

"Anytime, now let's get this show on the road." He says sticking his glove out to me. I tap it with mine and we walk out of the dugout.

He runs to first base and I walk slowly to the mound. When I'm almost in the pitcher's circle I look up and see Arizona in some girl's lap, while everyone else is watching me. My stomach drops. So maybe there won't be any talking to her. I guess I have to go back to being happy for her. Best friend status if that's all I can have, if I can get back to it that is.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

I watch the little display of affection from Mark to Callie in the dugout and I physically cringe.

"Arizona, babe, what's wrong? You came in here and came straight for my lap and haven't said a word since the coin toss. The only time you come straight for me is when something is wrong, so spill."

"I can't do this." I mumble.

"You can't do what?"

"This" I say looking toward the field studying Calliope as she pitches. Even though it's slow pitch she still has the same intensity in her eyes. She still uses the same technique. She still has the same passion for the game, the same fire that has always been burning in her. I can't do anything but watch her.

"Why can't you play? What is going on AZ?"

"I just . . . this hurts."

"Umm hello, in the dark here, you're just talking crazy to me right now."

"You remember that night I woke up from that nightmare and talked to you?"

"AZ, you have nightmares all the time. Are you talking about that night that it was worse than all the others, you woke up yelling for some girl?"

"Yes, and I talked to you about my first real love, Calliope."

"Yeah, I remember. You haven't talked to her in a long time, why?"

"You're looking at her." I say still not taking my eyes off the Latina.

"The pitcher?" She asks and I nod. "Damn, she's hot." She wraps her arms around my waist and squeezes. "You can do this, just focus on the game and when it's over, go talk to her."

"If she will talk to me, I should have got in contact with her a long time ago." I say. Ashlye slaps my thighs a couple of times and stands up. She is on deck. Two more batters and I'm up to bat.

I walk over to my bag and pull out my batting gloves. I slide them on slowly then pull and fasten them listening to the velcro. So many things about this game make me feel safe. It's like being in the OR, it is home. Every sound, every sight, and even every play holds a memory or two. I love this game. The game can take away all of my problems when I focus on it. So, that is what I am going to do. I step out of the dugout and walk around the catcher by the fence. I lock eyes with Calliope and my heart breaks all over. She looks so cold, like she doesn't feel anything and that is not like her. She looks like this isn't hurting her, and in a weird way, that is comforting. She has to have moved on and I have to be happy about that. Me hurting her didn't stop her happiness and that is amazing.

I stand on deck and pick up another bat swinging them both at the same time for resistance. I watch carefully as Callie pitches and study the time it takes for the ball to get over the plate. I hear the umpire yell strike three and now I won't have to bat. I look up and see Callie looking at me. She looks away quickly and I walk toward the dugout, but instead of going around the fence I go straight through the field. Callie has to walk past me to get to her dugout. She starts walking steadily looking down and one of her teammates bumps her when she is right beside me, lucky me, she brushes up against me. It still to this day gives me chills knowing she is that close to me.

|Callie's P.O.V|

I walk into the dugout and grab my water bottle and turn it up, suddenly I'm really thirsty. Why did she have to walk by the mound? Why couldn't she have walked around home plate? I look up and I know I would have walked the same path. It's a shorter path, why go out of the way? Then again, I would have done it to get close to Arizona. She didn't do it for that reason, I don't think. She wouldn't have even touched me if Ana didn't bump into me.

"Hey, what's the line up?" I ask.

"Torres, you're up third." Cris yells. Cris is the Neuro's wife. She decided to be our 'dugout mom' so to say. She's keeping up with our lineup and theirs along with the score. "They made the lineup when you and Holly were warming up.

"Thanks Cris" I say. 'Great, I'm third. I can't avoid Arizona this inning.' I think. I sit back and watch Arizona's team warm up. I watch her carefully. Even after all these years she still uses the same warm up technique; four pitches and a throw down to second, and either the shortstop or second baseman better be ready because she doesn't care to hit someone.

I see her raise up and fire to second. I watch the ball land straight in what I'm guessing to be her girlfriend's glove. I study her girlfriend. She's hot to say the least; light skin and high cheek bones that any drag queen would be jealous of. They work well together on the field. This is going to suck. I keep watching Arizona after that first throw to second and she starts getting wild with her throws. I hear my team start talking. A few of them start doubting her and discuss stealing and thinking we could get some people on second that way. They don't know her game like I do.

"If you want to win, don't try it unless it's a sure thing. I know her. It's game." I inform them. "Mark, you know Arizona's game. If you think back hard enough you will remember. Go be first base coach." I instruct.

"I got this Cal." He says putting his hat back on and going to first base.

Our first batter gets a base hit and our second hits the same placing our first batter on third. Now, I'm up. Honestly I don't even want to bat. I don't know if I can be that close to Arizona without saying something. I take a deep breath and slowly walk up to the plate. I keep my eyes on the ground so I don't have to look at Arizona. I step up and put my bat over the plate showing my sweet spot. I dig my feet in the box and plant my feet. I want to look back at Arizona, but I know I shouldn't.

I pull my bat back and get ready for the pitch. The pitcher pulls back and swings forward. The ball comes slowly arching like a rainbow. I pull back and swing. The umpire yells strike one. It was obviously slower than I thought it would be. I look up and see Derek running from first to second and I know Arizona can get him out. He waited a little late if he wanted to steal. I step back knowing Arizona is at least going to scare him and stare him down. She stands up and takes of her helmet quickly stepping over the plate. Derek runs harder than I think I have ever seen him run. I know Arizona won't throw since someone is on third, she's a good player and she's smart even though she likes to play it off when they take the field to practice.

"Katherine" She yells and the pitcher looks at her. She gives her some kind of signal and throws her the ball stepping back and squatting down. I look back and the umpire gets close to her saying something to her. I get back in the box and do my normal preparation. I put my bat in my sweet spot and swing it back in a circle hitting my cleat, then do the same thing in the opposite to hit my other cleat. I see Arizona move but try not to pay attention. I put my bat down to tap on the plate and then my bat gets stilled. I look at the bat and see and hand next to mine. When I look up I my eyes are met with piercing blue. She takes a step closer to me. Our eyes never leave each other's and I get chills. My body shakes involuntarily. Arizona lets go of my bat and bends down to wipe the plate off. When she stands back up we are face to face again. We are like that for probably only a second, but it felt like so much longer. It had been so long since our eyes had met like that and she still has the same power over me she always has. She leans closer as she shifts her weight onto her other foot to squat down and put her helmet on. My stomach is doing little flips because she was that close to me. I feel like I'm in high school again, back at our first practice together. The memories are flooding my mind and I shake my head to make them go away. I need to concentrate on the game. I step up in the batter's box and the next pitch arch's up and comes down straight into my sweet spot. I channel all my nerves and all my anxiousness into that swing and knock the ball into deep left field and take off running. I round the bases and get to third.

'Two RBI's isn't bad' I think to myself. I see Arizona eyeing me. Another batter gets up to bat and strikes out. Now it is Marks turn. I hear him make a comment to Arizona and it reminds me of high school. I smile at the quick banter they fall into and Arizona quickly goes back into her 'shit-talking' hind catcher routine with him. Mark hits a base hit and gets on first. Our next batter is up and we only have one out, how can I make this game a little more interesting? I decide to pressure Arizona. She knows I won't run because she knows the player I am. I start pressuring her and Mark takes off to second. She knows I won't run so she throws down to second to get Mark out. I know her arm can make that out and so does she. Instead of playing it safe I press her hard, I go ahead and run. They get Mark out and her second baseman goes to throw the ball back. I'm so close to home plate, this should be interesting.

I hear her yell 'Liz!' at her second baseman and I let go and get down sliding into the base. Arizona is over the plate like the catcher she is so she can catch the ball and swipe her glove in front of the plate to catch my foot. Next thing I know my foot hits something and then goes into the plate, but it wasn't a glove. I open my eyes and Arizona is on top of me straddling me. I obviously took her foot out. I look over to the fence and see the ball.

"SAFE!" the umpire yells. I look up at Arizona and smirk cocking my eye brow.

"I mean I know that you have taken me out before, but that was a really long time ago. You think you would need to do it again before you start trying to get on top." I wink at her and a slight blush tints her cheeks.

"Shut up Calliope." She says smiling letting her dimples show. My heart does an extra beat when she calls me Calliope. I know she did earlier, but my heart was already beating a hundred miles an hour with just having her in my vision.

"I mean, not that I mind, but you might want to get off of me. We do have a game to play, and I don't know how your girlfriend may feel about it." I say jokingly. She cocks her head to the side and gives me a confused look. She is still as adorably sexy as she has ever been. She gets up slowly and reaches out to help me up. She pulls and I come up a little fast making me step even closer to her.

"Don't slack on your catching game again, baby." I say cockily, turning to walk to the dugout.

The game continued on, the whole time Arizona and I continued our playful banter and fell back into the flirting routine that has always came easy to us. Soon whenever we were both on the field the game was trying to get each other that or to make sure we got the other person out. I honestly felt like a child through this game. I felt like I was back on the playground and we were playing tag. I personally got her out twice and she got me out once, but her team won overall. I do believe I heard her shortstop yell at the team after the first inning that they needed to 'get their asses into gear because she is a Leo and she does not lose.' Surprisingly they listened. It was a long intense game, but they came out on top fifteen to fourteen.

"Ben is cooking out in the park, Seattle Grace you should join us." One of the Mercy West guys yelled to us while we were getting our stuff out of the dugout.

I looked at Mark and he met me with the same expression.

"You want to?" He asked. Before I had a chance to answer Brie jumped off of the bench into my arms.

"I want to go play, please?" She asks.

"Of course baby girl." I say kissing her head and putting her down. I turn to Mark.

"Looks like we're staying" I smile. I grab my bag and take it out to my car and walk back toward the playground equipment. It's starting to get dark so I find Mark and Brie so we can play. Most of the players are under the pavilion about two hundred feet away waiting on the food and socializing.

"Aunt Callie, Aunt Callie" Brie says running over to me.

"What is it?" I ask getting down to her level.

"Swing with me, and push me high!" She says excitedly.

"I taught you how to do that last time we were here." I laugh.

"Please? It's easier when you start me off."

"I'll give you an underdog and you have to do the rest on your own, deal?"

"Deal" She sticks her little hand out for me to shake on it.

More of the players come out onto the playground equipment. A few of them are swinging and a few are getting on slides and stuff, just standing around. I look over and see Arizona and her girlfriend walking under the big slide. 'That was always her place for her girlfriends.' I think to myself. I give Brie an underdog that makes her go as high as she wants and then I sit in the swing beside her and watch. I love seeing that little girl's face light up. The smallest things that we adults take for granted, children feel and get joy from it. I love seeing that light in her eyes it makes me realize what I take for granted and I learn to appreciate it more. The next thing I know I hear a shriek coming from a pager and everyone is checking their hips and Brie stops swinging. I look down and it isn't my pager going off. I see most people looking relieved but when I turn to look back at Mark I see him looking worried. Brie jumps off her swing and looks down sadly making her way over to Mark dragging her feet.

"I'm sorry princess; I thought we would have the night to play." He says grabbing her hand.

"She can stay with me tonight and we can stay and play, want to do that baby girl, if that's ok with your daddy?"

"Please Daddy?" She asks and bats her eye lashes. She's good. She knows how to get what she wants with Mark.

"Yeah, thanks Cal." He says and comes over to kiss my forehead as Brie hugs me tightly. Mark walks off and I look down at Brie. "You want to swing again, or do something else."

"Let's go play on the slide." She says taking off running toward the big slide. 'Just great' I think to myself.

Brie runs over to the big slide and I walk slowly behind her, worried about what I might see if I look under the slide. Brie climbs up the swirly pole up to the platform before the big slide. I walk around the long part of the equipment so I can't see under the slide.

"Hurry up" Brie yells laughing. I walk to the end of the slide and glance under. I see Arizona standing there arms crossed with one foot up against one of the poles holding up the slide and it is immediately déjà vu. I lose myself thinking of the first time I saw Arizona at the park, under the slide. I smile just thinking about it. Next thing I know I feel a small body collide with mine and I tumble back catching Brie. I land on the ground with Brie on top of me laughing. I look over and see Arizona's girlfriend look at me and give her a kiss on the forehead before walking off.

"You don't pay attention much do you?" Brie says looking down at me.

"I'm easily distracted kid." I laugh.

"I hope you aren't like that with your patients, you do hold sharp things, and you falled enough today don't you think?"

"I'm always in the zone with my job I'm a superstar with a scalpel. It's fell, not falled, and what do you mean little bit?"

"You know, you . . . fell at home plate and the catcher fell on you."

"Ok, I did not fall, I slid. I will teach you that technique when you are older." I reach up and start tickling her sides. She laughs so hard and even though it's almost dark, I see her little eyes shining. I look over briefly and catch a glimpse of Arizona leaning against the pole watching us.

"Aunt Callie, Aunt Callie, stop please!" She yells giggling and trying to catch her breath. I stop ticking her and hold her arms letting her steady herself. When she gains her balance she gets up and runs to the end of the equipment to go from the monkey bars to a platform, over the shaky bridge, up some stairs and to the big slide again. I get up and brush myself off locking eyes with Arizona.

|Arizona's P.O.V|

As I'm standing there watching Callie with Brie, I can't help but to think what an amazing mother she is and how jealous I am that someone else got her. After Zay I decided I didn't want kids unless they were mine and my partners, opposed to just my partners, but standing here watching Callie, feeling the way I did when I first met her can make me change my mind. I can't have her though. Everything I've seen today has given me no indications she is unhappy. I would love to think the flirting and banter we shared earlier was an indication of interest, but that's normal for us. It is something we have always done even when we would never act on it. I get lost in my thoughts and watching Callie with Brie when I am shaken out by the words coming from the little girl's mouth. 'Aunt Callie' she said Aunt Callie. So, she's not her mom? She isn't with Mark? I can feel a goofy smile spread across my face and I stand up straight. I watch Brie run toward the end of the equipment and Callie get up. I step out from under the slide and take a few steps toward Callie.

"So, Aunt Callie, huh?" I ask walking around behind her.

"Yeah, my niece is definitely my pride and joy." She says smiling. "Wait" she turns around. "You didn't think she was mine, did you?"

"How was I supposed to know?" I ask innocently.

"Really Arizona, me and Mark?"

"You have always been close." I shrug.

"Yeah, he is my brother, it is just like high school, something's never change."

"I'm sorry, I just. . . I shouldn't have assumed, I bet your boyfriend or girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about that assumption." I throw out standing behind her. She bends over, as Brie comes down the slide for the second time, to catch her. I look down as she bends down, "yeah, still built like a pitcher.' I think losing my concentration on everything else. Callie turns around and smirks as I take my eyes off her backside and bring them up to meet hers. I blush at the fact she caught me. After all this time she is still the only person that could ever make me blush that easily.

"Is that your sly way of asking if I'm single?" She raises an eyebrow in that sexy way she always has.

"It could be." I quip back.

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate your asking, or umm . . . staring, but to answer your question, yes I'm single." She says. When I hear those words come out of her mouth my heart can't help but to beat faster as my stomach starts to turn flips like a gymnast on the floor routine.

"Everyone, the food is ready." Danny yells before I get the chance to correct her previous slip up.

Callie, Brie, and I begin to walk up to the pavilion and Brie takes a seat.

"Cheese burger, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickle" I say nodding to Callie and she nods smiling and looks down. "And what will you have munchkin?" I ask.

"Hot dog, with ketchup" She chirps smiling. Callie looks at her sternly and she returns her eyes to mine. "Please, Ms. Arizona?"

"It's just Arizona, and you got it sweetie." I smile showing my dimples.

I walk up to Danny and tell him I need two cheese burgers and a hot dog. He fights with the crowd around the grill so I don't have to and quickly hands me what I asked for. I walk over to the next table and get the preferred condiments and get two different kinds of chips not sure of what Brie likes. I head back to the table with Callie's plate completely ready and mine and Brie's mixed on two plates. I sit Callie's in front of her and put mine and Brie's diagonally between us since she is beside Callie. I let her pick the chips she wants and put them on her plate and move my burger to the other.

We easily fall into silence while we eat. We talk and somewhat catch up. We talk about high school and our softball careers. She got offered to go pro but didn't get to because of an injury. She tells me she is an orthopedic resident and I inform her of my recent promotion to attending in the Peds wing. Her phone starts going off and it's Mark. She answers the phone and pretty much immediately hands it to Brie. Brie talks to Mark and when she gets off the phone Callie puts it down in front of her. I reach out and put my hands on it. Callie gives me a questioning look.

"May I?" I ask and flash my dimples. She nods and flashes her own super magic smile at me.

I pick up her phone and go to the contacts to put my number in. I sit the phone back down in her line of vision with my contact info still up.

"Maybe we can catch up sometime?" I suggest.

"Of course" She smiles and puts the phone in her pocket. She grabs all of our plates and cups and takes them to throw away.

"Arizona" Brie says pulling me away from watching Callie.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Aunt Callie likes you." She states simply.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she told me that you know you like someone when you smile around them all the time, or make eye contact with them a lot, and have a hard time keeping your eyes off them. Aunt Callie does all those things with you. I think you like her too."

"Well, you would be right about that. I've known your Aunt Callie for a very long time and I've liked her since the first time I met her."

"Then why aren't you with her?" She asks as if it was just that simple. I have to admit, I wish it was.

"Well, it's a very complicated adult thing, but you see, I messed up with your Aunt Callie and I hurt her without meaning to. I hurt her pretty bad and a lot happened and I haven't seen her in a really long time."

"Why don't you just say sorry? That's what Mommy and Daddy make me do when I mess up and it works."

"Well, it is more difficult and sorry might not fix this, but you know what? I'll definitely try it, ok?"

"Ok, deal?" She says sticking her hand out. I shake it and Callie walks up.

"What have you roped Arizona into baby girl?" Callie raises an eyebrow looking down at Brie.

"Nothing Aunt Callie" Brie says in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, nothing Aunt Callie." I mock Brie and send her a wink making her laugh.

People start packing up after a while and Callie and I stand up to leave. We continue with our conversation while we walk toward the parking lot. Brie pushes her way in between us and holds onto our arms jumping every few steps and using us for support. We start swinging her as we walk. We step up to Callie's car and Brie tugs me down. She reaches her arms up and around my neck hugging me.

"Remember the deal." She whispers.

"I got you. Be good munchkin." I say standing up. I look over and lock eyes with Callie. I take a step forward and I can't help but to avert my eyes. Callie giggles quietly. 'God how I've missed that sound' I think. We both step into a semi awkward yet comfortably familiar embrace. We hold longer than a normal friendly hug and I breathe deeply inhaling that scent that is specifically Calliope.

I pull back and look at her. All I can do is smile. I still can't believe I'm looking at the one person I have loved my entire life.

"It was good catching up." She says.

"Can we do it again sometime?" I ask.

"I'd like that."

I turn away but then think about it. I turn back toward Callie who is opening her door. I take a couple steps until my front is almost to her back. I put my mouth to her ear and whisper.

"By the way, she's not my girlfriend. I'm single." I see Callie visibly shake from the chills going through her body. I turn and walk off smirking as I remember us playing the same back and forth game right before we first got together.

|Callie's P.O.V|

"Yes Mark, we talked last night." I laugh.

"I figured."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hit him as we walk down the hall.

"You get a little glow about you every time you talk to her. It's the same as high school."

"Shut it Mark."

"So . . . When are you two getting back together?"

"Mark!"

"Torres, come on its bound to happen. You two have been in love with each other since high school. You have always been my inspiration for love. I know you still feel it Cal and you can't tell me you don't. I see it when you say her name and when you laid your eyes on her again on the field."

"That doesn't mean she wants it Mark. It takes two to want a relationship. What if she is over it? She didn't call or text or contact me after her and Lita."

"Cal, are you serious? She came to your graduation."

"She didn't talk to me."

"Look you need to talk to her about it, but I can tell you, you're reading it wrong."

I start to argue with him when my pager starts going off. I check it and see it is the chief paging me to his office.

"We will talk about this later, Sloan."

I walk toward Chief Webber's office more nervous with every step. I have no idea what he could want. All my scheduled surgeries have been done, without a hitch, and I don't think I have any new cases coming in. Maybe he wants me to work some overtime, they always need people to pick up some shifts in the ER. I knock and wait for an answer from Webber before twisting the knob and entering slowly with my feet dragging.

When I come out of the Chief's office I'm feeling more confident than I ever have. The only place I have felt this in my element is on the field. I should have known it wasn't going to be anything bad. I have to do this, it has to be tonight. I pull my cell phone out of my scrub top and scroll down my contact list stopping on the picture that instantly makes me smile. My favorite head of blonde hair, the most beautiful blue eyes, and the dimples that can make my heart skip a beat stare back at me. I open the contact and press options. I click new text message and begin to compose the text.

'_Arizona, meet me at the city part at 8:45 tonight'_

I slip my phone back into my pocket and head to the attending's locker room to shower, change, and think about my game plan before tonight comes. I have a little over four hours to come up with something. I step into the shower and begin to think about Arizona. I reminisce on the past and play every detail of our relationship back. I've got it! I know exactly what to do tonight.

| 3 Hours Later|

I arrive at the park and pull into the parking space straight ahead. This park is a lot bigger compared to most of the ones I've been to, and when Arizona comes I want her to know I'm here. I get out of the car popping the trunk as I step out. I stash my keys in my jeans pocket. I walk around to the trunk and grab all of my supplies. I go to set up.

I finish my set up in about an hour and a half. I walk back out to my car to see if I spy Arizona anywhere. When I don't I sit on the back of my car. I sit for about fifteen minutes and when there is no sight of Arizona I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell, no texts or calls. I really hope she shows. I sit for a few more minutes before I start to get really anxious, what if she doesn't show? What if I was wrong about this? Why did I even decide to do this? I can't lie; my confidence is a bit shaken with every minute that passes. It starts getting a little chilly and I need something to relax my nerves, so I open my passenger door and reach in for my hoodie. I put it on and reach up to my rear view mirror to grab the black bandana hanging from it. I put it in my back pocket and walk to the swings. I sit down and reach up to the chains and start pumping my legs back and forth. My ears get cold so I throw my hood over my head and continue this therapeutic movement. Ever since high school, swinging was the only other thing besides softball that could get my mind off of things. I don't know how long I have been swinging and I really don't care, I just need to keep my mind off things because my nerves are getting to me. I get as high as I can go. I lean back and my hood falls off my head.

"Déjà vu" I hear that sweet voice say. I pull back up as my swing goes back down. I lock eyes with her and all I can do is laugh. I put my feet down and begin to try to stop myself. When I can finally bring myself to a stop I stand and walk over to her.

"There for a minute I didn't think you were going to show."

"That's why you were swinging like you were. You still have the same tendencies from high school, you know?"

"I bet you still have that lead foot too, don't you?"

"Not going there" She laughs and steps forward running her fingers through my hair. "Your swing hair is kind of hot." She winks. I lean into her hand that she brings down and leaves on my face. I close my eyes savoring the feel. This feeling I have right now is the reason I'm doing this.

"Arizona, do you trust me?" I breathe out.

"Of course Calliope, why?"

"Close your eyes." I instruct her. She cocks her head to the side looking at me confused. I give her a gentle nod and she closes them. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the bandana. I step behind her and get as close as I can. I reach around and pull her hair back making sure I let my finger tips graze her neck as I do so. I feel her shiver and hear her sharp breath intake, I smile loving the effect I have on her. I fold the bandana quickly and put it on her eyes where she can't see. I make sure she can't see anything and begin to lead her away to the softball field.

When we arrive I take her through the gate and walk her to home plate. I stand in front of her and take a deep breath. I reach around and untie her bandana fumbling my way into it with my hands shaking. As soon as her blindfold is off, I step away and let her see what is behind me. I see her emotions range everywhere starting with shock. Her blue eyes go so wide, but before it I see a tear form in her eye. I step forward hesitantly and bring my hand up using my thumb to wipe away her tear and resting my hand on her face.

"Calliope . . ." She breathes out and pulls the bottom of my hoodie bringing me closer to her and wrapping her arms around me resting her head on my chest. "You . . . you remembered . . . everything." She says leaning back letting blue meet chocolate.

"Of course I did."

"The blanket is blue." She states.

"Just as it was the first time." I finish.

"The candles are . . . "

"Around the mound, just like the first time."

"Chinese food . . ."

"Lo Mein, sweet and sour chicken, and **Teriyaki chicken"**

"**the same" she says. "You remembered?" **

"**Arizona that was the best date I had ever been on. I remember pretty much everything about our relationship. This is ok right?" **

"**Are you kidding? This is more than alright, this is perfect." She says wrapping her arms around me again. **

**I grab her hand and take her to go sit on the blanket. I pull all the stuff we need to eat and our drinks out of the cooler. We fall into a light discussion about our days she told me why she was late and of course since we work in the same field, I understand her surgical emergencies. **

"**So Calliope, what made you decide to ask me out tonight?" **

"**Well, honestly, you said we could catch up and I really wanted to and I had a burst of confidence tonight." **

"**Really now?" She smirks.**

"**Yeah, can I talk to you about something Arizona?" **

"**Of course, anything you want." I take a deep breath; I'm going to do this. I have to do this.**

"**Arizona, here on a softball field is where I really got to know you, and here on a softball field on a pitcher's mound is where I first thought I could fall in love with you." I reach over and take her hand into mine. I twine our fingers together. I see the chill bumps on her arms and I look up to lock eyes with her. "The feeling that I get just from talking to you reminds me of the feeling I had in high school when I first met you. I may not have known it then, but from that moment on you would be one of the most influential people in my life. Anything I do reminds me of you. It is like I can never get away from you. I'm not complaining, but it's like a sign. Why do I still feel the same way? Why could I never let you go? That's just a few of the questions that run through my mind any time I think about you." I say never letting my eyes leave hers. **

"**Calliope . . ." She interrupts but doesn't say anything further. We fall into this silence and I swear I can hear my heart beating in my chest. I look up at her and she is zoned out. I start to say something but she cuts me off. **

"**Calliope, I want you to do what you want. I want you to ask me the other questions you know you ask yourself."**

"**I don't have to ask you a million questions Arizona. There is only one that I really want to know the answer to." I look at her looking back at me, sadness and regret filling her eyes. She nods for me to continue. "Why?" I ask. It is a one word question that takes all the energy I have to ask. It may be one word, but I know it is the most loaded question I could ever ask. I don't want her to feel bad, I don't want her to regret anything, but I just have to know. I feel like I deserve to know. **

"**Why to what part, there are so many things you can be asking me why to." **

"**Why . . . why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me what happened with you and Lita? Why did you come to my graduation and not talk to me? Just . . . why?" I ask with tears filling my eyes. I don't want to cry, I hate to show this weakness. This was not the plan. I was not going to come out here and break down like I am now. Arizona lifts her body up and slides beside me. I'm facing home plate and she is now directly right beside me facing the outfield. She lifts her hand to my face and with her thumb wipes away a tear threatening to stream down my face. With that hand she pulls me to her and I burry my face into her shoulder. **

"**It's ok . . . shh . . . I'm here, I'm here now. I've got you, baby." She whispers as she strokes my hair. Baby? Did she just call me baby? My stomach starts getting those butterflies that I get only when it comes to her. It's not the small fluttery butterflies. It's the huge butterflies, the most beautiful big butterflies.**

"**Hear me out ok?" She says and I nod into her. "I didn't call you because it had been so many years, I didn't tell you what happened with me and Lita because I didn't think it was fair to come to you with my problems after all that time, and I didn't talk to you at your graduation because . . . well . . . all these answers seem to be the same. I didn't think it was fair. After what I did to you, I didn't think I deserved the chance to have any bit of happiness back. I figured I had hurt you enough. I wanted to talk to you at your graduation; it hurt me like hell to leave believe it or not. It was something I wanted for so long. I wanted to see you, to have you in my presence and to most of all have you in my arms, and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do to have it right there, so close, then to walk away. You didn't invite me, so I didn't know for sure if you wanted me there. About the time I got the courage to talk to you a year or so later, I talked myself out of it once again and told myself it wouldn't be the right number. I never should have done all of this to you, but I wanted you to be happy and I didn't believe I had the right to take it all away from you, once again." **

"**Arizona you can't take happiness away from me, you are always the one that brings it to me. I thought that when you came to my graduation and didn't talk to me, that you were over it. That you didn't want to talk to me, that you only came out of a sense of obligation. I don't know why I thought you would have felt that was an obligation. I think I thought it was like a final good bye. I felt like you were saying it was the end. So, I tried to move on. I've tried to do everything I can, but it always ends for some reason or another." **

"**I was engaged a few years back." Arizona says out of nowhere. Ok, that is really nothing I wanted to hear. "I thought I loved her. She was a little taller than you. She has dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She played softball in high school and was hard headed and strong willed. She loved her family and always treated me with love and respect."**

"**Why aren't you married now then?" I ask cautiously. **

"**I felt numb inside, yes, I loved her. I thought I could spend forever with her, but I was numb. I had no spark with her. It was like being with my best friend. I know exactly what was wrong with her, but I could never come out and say it." **

"**Can you now?" She takes my right hand into her right hand gripping it and putting her fingers through mine, making one big fist. She places it directly over her heart. **

"**Look at her list of attributes, physical and other. It was you, you did it, you did this to me. You are the reason I am numb. She wasn't you. You are the reason my heart beats; you are the reason I get out of bed every day. Even when you weren't in my life it was you, it was the thought of you. It was the fact I knew someone in this world could make me feel the way you did, the way you still do. You ruined me. I got my first taste of love when I was seventeen years old with the most amazing person I have ever met and no other person can compare. Calliope you are it for me, you have always been it for me." **

"**Arizona, I'm not the same person that I use to be. I could be someone totally different and be someone you didn't fall in love with. How do you know that I am it for you?" **

"**Look around . . . if you weren't the person I fell in love with would you have remembered all of this? When it comes to us I feel the same way I did when I did this date the first time. I was so nervous because even back then you were it for me. I may not have known it like I do now, but that has never changed. Do you remember the last promise I made to you?" **

"**The night we were texting, you said you would come back to me."**

"**I know I am so late. I said after me and Lita, but I am back. I told you I would be anything for you. I would be the person you fell in love with. I would be the good me and never the bad me again. The dreams of holding you in my arms never went away. I could never get them to go away. Calliope, can you do something for me?" **

"**What is it Arizona?"**

"**Will you be my first, last, and forever? Before you answer hear me out. I know we have been through a lot and I have hurt you more times than I can count and you have no idea how sorry I am for that, but I am here now. Calliope Iphigenia Torres I love you and I know you love me. I know I can't just expect you to be with me right off the bat and expect you to stay with me forever, but I want to work toward that. I want to take it one day at a time. I want to date you again. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you will allow it. I want to feel this way forever. There is nothing nor anyone that can get in my way. I just need you to say you will give me this chance." **

**A tear slides down my cheek as I look at her. I . . . I don't know what to say. That is honestly everything I ever wanted to hear. I know that and she does too. It will be so easy to take this chance, but do I need to? **

"**You really know how to turn my date into your date don't you?" I ask laughing through my tears. Chocolate locks with ice blue, I can see tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall, but she won't let them. Yes. "Yes" I say. **

"**Yes?" She asks. **

"**Yes, I want you to be my first, last, and forever." **

"**You're sure?" She asks.**

"**Yes" **

"**Yes" She repeats smiling and letting her tears flow. **

**She takes her hand and runs her fingers through my hair putting it behind my ear and pulling me toward her. She places her lips on mine gently. The one thing I have been craving for years I finally have and it is . . . perfect. **

**I guess it's true. Anything is possible in Love & Softball. **


End file.
